


［授权翻译］［骨科亲情向］He's an Auror and a Hugger

by Yiduoshazi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 138,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiduoshazi/pseuds/Yiduoshazi
Summary: 纽特从不为自己挺身而出。但他会为了他的动物们反抗，甚至反对忒修斯和他的部长。但忒修斯总是站在自己这边。当斯卡曼德兄弟之间的冲突和竞争因为一个导致他们的关系在对抗格林德沃的战争中受损的诅咒而升级，会发生什么？格林德沃希望邓布利多死去，他下一个会选择谁？纽特能做什么呢？





	1. The Summon/传唤

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He's an Auror and a Hugger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727133) by [WhiteGloves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteGloves/pseuds/WhiteGloves). 



牛顿·斯卡曼德在魔法部昏暗的走廊里轻快地走着，穿着惯常的蓝色外套和棕色裤子，通红色的脸上雀斑鲜明可见，他的红棕色头发因为愤怒看起来快要燃烧了起来，温柔的蓝眼睛里也充满了怒气。

他的左手拿着一封皱巴巴的信，上面有魔法部的徽章。这是纽特第一次不是因为自己的过错而受到魔法部的传唤——当他向前走的时候，他没有心思去向认出他的人们打招呼，这使他们都盯着他，但是他并不在乎。他的愤怒对他来说是不寻常的，但是对人们此刻对他的关注才是最不寻常的。如果不是纽特在纽约的不幸遭遇，没有人认识他，而他在抓住这个当时令人畏惧的巫师——格林德沃——的过程中所扮演的角色，才使他在魔法界一举成名。纽特一向反对这种意味着社交的名声。

他从来都不擅长社交。除非他们有突出的角或者翅膀，又或者可能会吃掉他。话又说回来，这些人大可能会把他生吞活剥了。

不管他们是想结识他，还是因为纽特更成功的哥哥忒修斯而想结识他，这位魔法动物学家都不在乎。因为就在此时，他正朝着他认为不公正的事情前进，并决心纠正它。现在，他正带着保护他所爱的事物的决心继续前进，因为只有他能做到。如果不是护树罗锅和弗洛伯黏虫制造的混乱几乎惊动了半个魔法世界，这个行李箱是不会从他的身边离开的。难道他们没有意识到这些生物的数量可以超过地球生物和水生生物的总和吗？但是这些生物不会——因为他们对战争和暴力一无所知！为什么这些巫师甚至会考虑让他们涉及...？

忒修斯怎么能不告诉他这件事呢？

纽特挥舞着拳头，气势汹汹地穿过下一条走廊和一段段楼梯，直到他脚下踩到了非常熟悉的地板。魔法部里的工作人员认出了他，有些人向他打了招呼而有些人甚至懒得抬一抬眉毛。这是因为这是他哥哥的部门，而这里的忒修斯作为傲罗首席和战争英雄备受尊敬和支持，大家都对他充满了热情，甚至对他最声名狼藉的亲戚——他的弟弟也是如此。

纽特没有理睬他们。他如此专注于他的意图，甚至想好了他将说什么来使他的兄弟意识到他永远不会同意。这些日子他们会面的惯常谈话内容甚至会让格林德沃自惭形秽。也可能不会。纽特只是现在对他的哥哥不太满意，即使在大多数情况下他们确实相处得很好......只要忒修斯停止邀请他去吃午餐和晚餐。

他记得忒修斯已经好几个星期没有这样做了。至少在莉塔……

他们需要为此单独谈一谈。

在路上，飞翔的信件飞过头顶，猫头鹰带着包裹和信件在空中呼啸而过。大多数事情是井井有条的，偶尔有来自不同地方的尖叫和喊叫，但每个人都习惯了，无论这些阵仗有多么激烈。当他和另外三个乘客随着电梯缓缓移动的时候，他从来没有看过他们一眼(他感到他们在朝他的方向看，并且发誓听到其中一个人提到了忒修斯的名字) ，纽特的注意力被双层门上他的倒影吸引了。他看到的正是自己，蓬乱的棕色头发，尖鼻子，高高的脸颊和蓝色的眼睛。这就像看着忒修斯，只不过这从来不是对纽特的一种恭维。

对于他们兄弟来说，这是一件有趣的事情，没有人能够同时做到既相似又不同。

就像忒修斯既是一位级长又是一个少年领袖，同时也是一个直言不讳、果断果敢的人，但是纽特在建立人际关系和融入社会方面却遇到了困难。尽管忒修斯是指挥官，身后充满了追随者，但纽特却非常乐意与他的魔法生物安静地孤立在一起，远离那些心目中只想成为人类的人。尽管忒修斯监督着其他所有人的安全，但是纽特在那里照顾着那些被忽视和曲解，甚至没有人会在意的魔法生物。他们之间的差异并不仅限于此，纽特从来没有试图和忒修斯竞争过，但似乎每个人都决心要看到这位魔法动物学家的缺点。

尤其是当忒修斯成为英雄之后，人们总是把焦点放在他比他更成功的哥哥身上，这一直是纽特背负的十字架。他并不是在责怪忒修斯，他的哥哥值得拥有一切能力和天赋，纽特为他感到骄傲——只是有时候忒修斯也会有些专横霸道。

对于他所谓的魔法大家庭，他还是挺霸道的。你再也找不到比忒修斯·斯卡曼德更忠于这份工作的人了，他从不认为把自己的弟弟送到办公室工作是一种负担。好像纽特跟着他的脚步走是很自然的事。纽特仍然能够回忆起他们在他毕业的时候进行的争论。忒修斯过了很久才回到家里，为他在被学校开除之后仍然坚持学习而高兴，然后告诉他，他计划让他申请成为魔法部的一名初级助理。纽特仍然记得他第一次反驳他的哥哥。他永远也不会忘记，忒修斯也是。纽特从来没有见过忒修斯如此生气，但年轻的斯卡曼德并不是一个听话的人——不管他对他的哥哥有多么尊敬。那是忒修斯唯一一次说他不负责任和自私。当然，纽特受到了伤害，设法逃走了。

因此，他们或许会重燃旧情——就纽特现在心中强烈的想法展开争论而不是他的之前那次逃开。他有太多话想对忒修斯说，太多关于这次传唤的话想说，和太多他甚至不确定自己能说得恰当的话。

忒修斯在很多方面来说也是纽特的恩人，比如尽管他们之前意见不合，但还是为他说了好话，并利用自己的关系使得有被霍格沃茨开除记录的纽特进入了规章与魔法控制系。尽管纽特证明了自己有能力用自己的技能获得晋升，但是忒修斯的影响力却为他赢得了其他人的尊敬。忒修斯并不赞同纽特的职业生涯，但最终，当全家人都反对纽特的时候，他的支持对纽特来说意味意义重大。电梯门一开，魔法动物学家就紧紧抓住这种支持不放，大步走到首席傲罗办公室去见他的哥哥。

就在那里，纽特发现自己站在哥哥的办公室外面，看着金色金属板上写着“斯卡曼德，首席傲罗”的关着的门。他打算怎么再告诉他哥哥这件事的要点呢？他是要冲进去要求解释吗？去要求他的哥哥做一些事情，否则他... 否则他不会容忍这件事和并会给他制造麻烦？如果忒修斯变得难缠，他总是可以留下嗅嗅。

纽特犹豫了一下。

信不信由你，忒修斯是那种不管别人觉得他多么有魅力都很难对付的人。尤其是当你站在他认为错误的一边时。他的家族关系不能越过他坚定的道德准则。但是，即使是忒修斯也肯定会理解......忒修斯是一位战争英雄，但最重要的是，他把生命置于其他事物之上——无论是巫师、麻瓜还是野兽生物。纽特坚信自己比世界上任何人都更多地接触到哥哥温和的一面。纽特眨着眼睛，在哥哥身上找到了自信，敲了敲门，走了进去。

纽特进来的时候忒修斯独自一人。

他的哥哥比他大8岁，身体素质也差不多，只不过他比他高很多，而且通常都是两人之间穿着讲究的人。忒修斯只穿一件背心，白色的袖子叠在胳膊肘上，站在桌子后面，羊皮纸飞机在房间里进进出出。他倚在桌子上，双手放在桌子上，看起来像在看一份文件，手边堆满了照片。

当纽特进来的时候，忒修斯抬起头瞥了一眼，然后又低头看起了报告。纽特几乎紧张的不能吞咽了; 但是他想起了他的目的——给了他这次对峙所需要的力量。

好吧，这本质上不是一场冲突。更像是质疑？核实？

"纽特?" 忒修斯发号施令的声音让年轻的斯卡曼德抬起头来。忒修斯在工作中总是带着命令的腔调。就像他一直是认真的。或者他发现自己的弟弟被牵扯进了什么大事，纽特也不好说。纽特仍然心绪不宁，他向前走了几步，直到他离桌子足够近，站在哥哥面前，哥哥用理解的目光打量着他。这么说忒修斯知道了？当然了。

纽特咬紧牙关。

"我不会让魔法部把我的魔法生物用于他们的战争。" 他一口气说完，手上的信掉在桌子上，没有转移哥哥盯着的眼神，他正站在那里等着纽特继续说下去。"你知道使用魔法生物对格林德沃的战争没有任何帮助——那只会延长战斗，浪费生命。再多危险的魔法生物也救不了我们——只有我们能做些什么，忒修斯。"

忒修斯沉默了片刻，冷静地打量着纽特的脸。同样的一张脸，可以容纳其他的表情，如失望和愤怒。纽特什么都见识过了。但忒修斯对他一直很有耐心。总是很有耐心。

"我知道，我跟部长讲得很清楚了。" 忒修斯接过信后点点头，纽特松了一口气，因为他找到了一个支持者——而忒修斯的支持对他来说总是有重大意义的,"我告诉他，我们的这些魔法生物不适合在这场战斗中作战。他们似乎总有这样的的印象——我们也可以饲养龙和利用我们的优势，就像在第一次世界大战时。还记得乌克兰铁腹龙吗？他们似乎认为这样的事情还能再次发生。"

"如果他们不停止骚扰我的话，我会让它发生的。" 纽特咕哝道。

他的哥哥仔细地看了他一眼："纽特，合作点。在这样艰难的时刻，我们不能起内讧。如果我们想赢得这场战争，就必须齐心协力。"

"我愿意尽我所能帮助他们，但我不能容忍这些无辜的魔法生物白白牺牲——"

"或者横冲直撞，失去控制。我也反对。" 忒修斯有所保留地叹了口气，摇摇头,"战争中被龙吃掉的人数......"

"对于龙来说，他们可不是什么美食。" 纽特垂头丧气地说，这使他从哥哥那里得到一个恼怒的注视。

"我建议你以后不要表现出这种态度。" 忒修斯静静地举起魔杖，一下子，就从架子上拿到了其他的文件。"你知道，你可不能总是因为不能处理好每一个情况，就一走了之。"

"我可以处理自己的事情——我可以处理任何不超过三十分钟的会议。但是我不想和你们虚伪的队友讨论这个问题，他们希望我利用我的魔法生物为他们谋取利益。"

"这不是为了他们的利益——而是为了我们赢得这场战争。"

"你们就是在制造战争，如果不停止追捕我的魔法生物!"

忒修斯把信揉成一团放在纽特手上，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。"纽特，你有没有注意到你对这些魔法生物的占有欲有多强？是的，你养育他们，但这并不意味着他们属于你。"

纽特有点吃惊地盯着他。"我并不想拥有它们。我是想保护他们。"

"好吧，当你和魔法执法部门的头儿开会时，你最好不要再用那个词了——"

"特拉弗斯?" 纽特忍不住感到恶心。"你知道我不想跟他打交道。"

"我以为你能处理好自己的事情?"

"但他......他甚至不是人。你没有看到他在乎过任何事或任何人，是吗？忒修斯，他很残忍，如果有机会的话，他会下令逮捕所有被他们的主人送袜子的家养小精灵，因为他们不遵守我们的法律。你也不喜欢他!"

"问题不在于喜不喜欢他——而在于他能提供什么样的工作。"

"哦，是的。这份工作。"纽特怒气冲冲地说:"你们这些自以为一切都与事业有关的傲罗是怎么回事?"

就在那一刻，纽特意识到自己越界了。忒修斯朝着他的方向扬起了一条眉毛，如果可能的话，甚至给了他一个最冷酷的眼神。纽特很了解这种表情，但无论这种表情向他掷来多少次，他始终没有找到一种方法去适应它。小时候，他一直很尊敬他的哥哥。忒修斯是一个哥哥的完美榜样。当纽特发现自己无法达到忒修斯的期望时，他也意识到自己永远无法追随他的影子。但是无论他们陷入多少争论，他从来没有一次不尊重忒修斯。因为忒修斯也总是正确的，碰巧纽特更是个捣蛋鬼。忒修斯总是宽宏大量。

他垂下眼睛，抿着嘴唇。

"我说的不是你。"他低声说,"你不一样。"

"这并没有让我感觉好些，你是在谴责魔法部，他们只是在努力保护整个世界。我希望你在这件事上不要这么固执己见。"

纽特之前听他说过这种话,"并不是整个世界。正是这个部门错误地将许多魔法生物贴上了危险的标签，导致了大多数魔法生物被狩猎，以至于灭绝。这个地方培养了猎人，你知道的。"

"纽特,"忒修斯的语气很严肃，纽特用同样的目光看着哥哥的眼睛——两人都知道他们正在进行一场长时间的争吵。"你不能责怪魔法部过去犯的错误。这不就是你加入我们的原因吗？因为你想把事情做好。你难道不明白你为什么现在站在我面前吗？你被赋予了一项任务——保护你们的魔法生物不受上面命令的伤害。如果你认为犹豫不决或闪烁其词会省去麻烦，那么你就是在愚弄自己。给他们写墓志铭也于事无补。你不能仅仅因为他们的想法与你不同就草率地下结论。你不必对我们评头论足。"

"我们?"纽特摇了摇头。"我从不评判你。"

"我认为你不是那个意思。" 忒修斯突然轻声地说了一句，语气甚至有些难过，这让年轻的斯卡曼德皱着眉头看着他。"不管怎样，纽特，你参加这次传唤，尽力去解释。我不认为部长已经完全忘记乌克兰铁腹龙了，但他一定会问你对如何利用魔法生物的建议。"

"它们不是用作武器的物品!"

忒修斯的脸色变得阴沉起来。"你真的以为只有魔法部看上他们了吗？你不认为格林德沃也同样在寻找机会吗？"

纽特想到了在第一次世界大战时，他在东部前线作战，帮助训练乌克兰铁腹龙。这是一个出了差错机密计划。龙虽然不容易驯服，最后纽特还是得到了它的信任，然而这时增援部的成员来了，却进一步激怒了它——最终导致了一场大屠杀，铁腹龙一个接一个地吃了他们。像格林德沃这样的人是不会放弃使用强大的生物的，因为他们知道这会带给麻瓜恐惧，麻瓜们一直认为龙只是神话的一部分。

他的沉默和犹豫不决使得忒修斯突然绕着桌子走来走去，在纽特意识到这一点时，他的哥哥只和他保持了一臂的距离。在他的眼睛里有一种明确的、纽特总是乐于看到的理解，这使他远离了孤立或孤独，给了他一种归属感。只有忒修斯对他有这样的影响。也许在他们还是孩子的时候就把他弄糊涂了。

"听着，纽特，一开始这听起来的确挺吓人的，但是相信我，魔法部才刚刚开始采取预防措施。我们确实从过去吸取教训。我们不想在毫无防备的情况下被抓住。在这场战争中，一切都岌岌可危。"

纽特看着忒修斯，眼里没有一丝恐惧。忒修斯看出了这一点，更加紧紧地抓住了他的肩膀。

"只要他们不主动把它们当作武器。" 年轻的斯卡曼德说。

"我会尽力不让这种情况发生的。" 年长的斯卡曼德皱起了眉头,"这也违背了魔法生物的幸福，这是你我都非常熟悉的。"

"如果他们提起这件事，我就走开吧。"

"这不会给他们留下好印象。"

"我从一开始就没有给他们留下好印象。"

"尝试一下总没有坏处。"

纽特在心里叹了口气，把忒修斯的手从自己的肩膀上移开。"我不是你，忒修斯。你知道我从来都不擅长遵守任何规定，特别是如果它关系到我的魔法生物。"

"你又来了,"忒修斯温和的表情消失了，他的两只手自动地放到了腰间。"我说了，别再用那个词了——你不拥有他们。它们不是宠物——"

"你说得对——他们是我的朋友。"

忒修斯住口了。然后他把手放到了额头上，就像纽特在他们吵架的时候经常看到的那样。年轻的斯卡曼德立刻把目光移开，知道他的哥哥会对他十分失望。最终，忒修斯还是忒修斯——一个对他寄予厚望的哥哥。这个事实总是让他觉得自己很讨厌。

"我要走了。" 纽特飞快地转过身，在忒修斯叫他回来之前，他半个身子已经走出了房间。

"纽特——!"

他停了下来。他感觉到忒修斯在走向他，但他并不想回头。如果忒修斯决心站在魔法部一边，那就这样吧。他的确感到有点被背叛了——但是当他如此执着于此的时候，也没有人能劝得动忒修斯。他们并不是无缘无故成为兄弟的。

"纽特—"

"我已经明白了——"他转过身来，盯着哥哥的脸。

""不，你不知道。纽特，你亲口对我说过,"现在他的哥哥表情十分严肃,"甚至连格林德沃都低估了小动物，而这会成为他垮台的原因。你第一次抓住他的时候就证明了这一点——当嗅嗅取回那个吊坠时，你又证明了两次。你可能永远不会知道。敞开心扉，纽特，和我们谈谈。也许你才是那个低估魔法生物的人。过度保护也是一种罪过，你知道的，至少对你和我来说是这样。"

忒修斯的话深深地打动了魔法动物学家的心，他沉默了一会儿。如果忒修斯的意思是他过分保护他的魔法部，而纽特过分保护他的生物，那么是的，他在这一点上可能是对的。他们都长大了，忒修斯加入魔法部除了为了道德的事业而战斗之外，没有别的想法。他不是一个为暴力而战的人，但是他总是准备为别人而战。他钦佩哥哥的原因之一就是，他哥哥并不像大多数巫师。

纽特又犹豫了一下，换了只脚支撑身体，看到了哥哥的眼神。"我不想认识这些人，我和他们从来都相处不好......"

忒修斯只是盯着他看。纽特朝四处看了看，还是和哥哥对视了。

"你会去吗?"

忒修斯把双手插进裤子的口袋里。

"我是决策小组的一员。或者至少是他们希望能说服你的人。我做那工作从来没有成功过，不是吗?"

纽特摇了摇头。忒修斯耐心地长叹一声。

"无论如何，与特拉弗斯打交道是一回事。与亚克斯利打交道又是另一回事。"

"亚克斯利?" 纽特皱起眉头，皱得额头都疼了。亚克斯利是另一位来自纯血统家族的傲罗，也总是找纽特的麻烦。他不知道为什么这些暴徒总是围着他。忒修斯说，这是因为他从来没有为自己挺身而出。以前在学校里，他是校园恶霸的主要目标，偶尔有一些高年级学生会来帮助他——那仅仅是因为他们尊重忒修斯·斯卡曼德。

就像他身上有某种魔力一样，忒修斯办公室的门突然打开，就像是被魔鬼召唤出来的一样，阿伯纳西·亚克斯利——伦敦指挥资历最老的傲罗之一——正站在那里。作为首席傲罗的竞争者之一，忒修斯击败了阿伯纳西·亚克斯利，自从斯卡曼德上任以来，每个人都知道这两个傲罗之间的紧张关系。

"说曹操，曹操到。" 纽特听到忒修斯在雅克斯里走进房间时小声嘀咕。他身穿灰色斗篷，头发已经秃了，亚克斯利是纯血统之一，拥有金色的头发和死黑色的眼睛。亚克斯利也是那些相信纯种血统的人更优越的人之一。纽特从来不喜欢他们中的任何一个。你总是可以通过看一个人如何对待他们的同僚来判断他是不是一个好人。亚克斯利像对待垃圾一样对待他的同事。纽特从没看到他和一个魔法生物在一起，更不用说家养小精灵了。所以，他找了个借口离开，结果他跌跌撞撞，被亚克斯利的高傲的姿态挡住了去路。

"斯卡曼德。" 亚克斯利说话了，但他的眼睛盯着忒修斯。"我看你还在和你那个令人生厌的弟弟打交道。" 他的目光落在没有与他对视的纽特身上。

"我认为礼貌是第一位的，亚克斯利。" 忒修斯面无表情地冷静地说,"否则我也可能不会那么彬彬有礼。"

"我听说你是在开和你弟弟有关的会议时硬闯进来的。特拉沃斯不喜欢这样。他说，不管你在不在那里，都没有什么区别，你弟弟从一开始就从来没有重视过你。斯卡曼德，你在那里不也是一无是处吗？就像你在巴黎那样？"

忒修斯变得僵硬，但在他开口说话之前，亚克斯利的注意力被一头棕色蓬乱的头发吸引住了，那丛头发又一次出现在他的面前。他向下看去，发现牛顿·斯卡曼德盯着他的脸，牙关紧咬，眼神坚定。

亚克斯利皱起了眉头。"你在看什么?"

但是纽特已经下定决心，他的双手紧握拳头，准备大发雷霆ー

"纽特!" 忒修斯站到了弟弟身边，紧紧地抓住他的肩膀。"纽特!" 他重复了一遍，因为他的弟弟没有表现出让步的迹象。

年轻的斯卡曼对他的哥哥眨眨眼，然后看向了地上。

"这种行为到底意味着什么?" 亚克斯利恼火地问，他的手已经伸向了他的魔杖。忒修斯怒视着这位傲罗，一只手仍然扶着他的弟弟。

"如果你要把一切都赋予意义，我会很高兴地告诉你，你这种试图冒犯他人的行为并没有被忽视。"

"我们现在被禁止谈论事实了吗?"亚克斯利咧嘴笑着，手垂落在身体两侧。

"或许你想被立刻送到圣芒戈去。" 忒修斯已经拿起了他的魔杖。纽特瞥了一眼年长的斯卡曼德，然后又瞥了一眼亚克斯利。人们会说这是斯卡曼德性格中的一个特点。他胆大而勇敢，面对反抗时从不退缩。这也是他在第一次世界大战中反抗魔法部并领导一群新招募的傲罗帮助麻瓜之后获得梅林勋章的原因之一，这拯救了成千上万的生命。忒修斯生来就是一个领导者和英雄——当一场决斗即将上演时，他从来不会错过它。

因为所有人都知道他会轻易获胜。

亚克斯利似乎也意识到了这一点，他冷冷地哼了一声，转身离开了。

忒修斯短短地叹了口气，然后看了一眼他的弟弟，显得十分高兴。

"你真是充满了惊喜。"

"我只是在发泄。" 纽特咕哝道。

"你可以向我发泄。" 忒修斯提出了这个建议，但是纽特使劲地摇了摇头，他松开了紧握的手。

"你已经忙得不可开交，而我却总在添麻烦。"

就在这个时候，斯卡曼德兄弟沉默地交换了眼神，然后两人一起爆发出长时间没有发出的笑声。正是因为他们相处的时间太短，才使得纽特常常忘记，在他哥哥那冷酷无情的外表下面，这位首席傲罗依然是他那个快活的哥哥，那个在他五岁的时候就让他驾驭母亲的鹰头马身有翼兽飞行的人。

"哦，相信我，纽特,"忒修斯充满爱意地说，令纽特感到惊恐的是，他发现自己立刻被哥哥抱入了怀中,"我永远有时间来处理你的问题。"

他也常常忘记他的哥哥是个多么喜欢拥抱的人。有些事情永远不会改变。或者在这种情况下，忒修斯从来没有改变过。纽特知道他需要成为忒修斯期望的更热情的弟弟，他只是不让自己承认这一点。他从来不擅长这样。

纽特跌跌撞撞向后退，向忒修斯匆匆告别，一句话也没说就走了。在弟弟短暂的感情外露之后，忒修斯仍然对他保持着微笑。

 

耐心从来不是格林德沃的最佳品质之一。当然，他可以静静地等待，慢慢地寻找他的默默然，捕获它，但他仍然无法控制自己的能力消磨了他的耐心。他有一个完整的计划和概念来使一切重新开始，使巫师们站在世界的顶点。他本可以在很久以前就掌控世界，他本可以拥有一切，但是不可能——仅仅是一个人的存在就足以在一瞬间推翻他——阿不思·邓不利多的存在是一个真正的威胁，他必须不惜一切代价消除它。

他知道，当邓布利多认真起来时，血盟迟早会对他毫无用处。想到这里，他只能依靠克雷登斯先除掉那个人。邓布利多甚至可能不知道谁是克雷登斯巴伯恩，但一旦他知道了，将为时已晚。他只是需要时间。只不过，所有这些等待让格林德沃觉得自己很愚蠢。

这次集会只是一个开始。他想做得更多。

但此时克雷登斯毫无用处。他很有前途。但毫无用处。他现在需要另一个消遣。

就在那时，格林德沃在他的桌子上发现了一份预言家日报。这份报纸来自英国，是几个月前从法国跟随他的一个人带来的。如果不是认出了头版上的这三个人物，格林德沃也不会给予它任何关注。他静静地拿起那张纸，立刻认出了中间那个漂亮的女人，她的死是他亲手造成的。

为什么。莉塔·莱斯特兰奇。

站在她身旁的是两张熟悉的面孔，他们使格林德沃抬高了报纸，以便看得更清楚。啊，是的，他认出了斯卡曼德们。其中一个是在纽约逮捕了他，使他受到许多天的监禁，但是这个错误是他自己造成的，而且他对克雷登斯很容易就被收服感到失望。另一个毫无疑问是他的通信者——当时他认为他是帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。在魔法部工作并是首席傲罗。他在他们的信件那里看到了关于这个斯卡曼德的许多事情，他从欧洲传来的重要消息使他避免了漫无目的的移动。忒修斯·斯卡曼德。

不幸的是，这个人在集会中格林德沃发表了一篇有说服力的演讲后，并没有选择他们。然后他想起了在战斗中牺牲的莉塔·莱斯特兰奇。他的未婚妻。这让格林德沃笑了起来。所以，他现在是斯卡曼德的敌人。他希望他们站在与他作战的第一线，不知道等待他们的结局只有死亡。这样多么浪费他的技能和天赋啊。但是他认为亲手杀死一个战争英雄只会给魔法界带来士气，而不是痛苦和绝望。他们最不需要的就是一个战争英雄。格林德沃盯着傲罗的面孔。

如果首席傲罗愿意追随他那不是很完美吗？

作为间谍再次与他通信不是很完美吗？

斯卡曼德兄弟对阿不思·邓不利多的信任就像信纸上写的那样显而易见，如果这样也能同时骚扰邓布利多，那岂不是很完美？他确实主动提出在这个假想的婚礼上当教父。

格林德沃深思着这一点，他眼中的光芒又回来了。魔法部采取点行动也无妨。他知道这个斯卡曼德的名声——他所有的关系以及他如何成为一股不可忽视的力量。他使年轻的斯卡曼德相形见绌——他只是侥幸捕获了黑巫师而获得了荣誉。没有兄弟能比这更不同了。他现在想知道，如果牛顿·斯卡曼德揭开另一个格林德沃伪装的面具，他会作何感想......？

格林德沃感到一阵微微的兴奋，他看了看左边开着的窗户。太阳落山了。在欧洲的某个地方，这是一个完美的时间来拜访其中一位斯卡曼德。他应该自己去。

为什么不呢？他在和一个战争英雄打交道，不是吗？他亲自登门拜访才是恰当的行为。

一瞬间，盖瑞·格林德沃德就消失了。

TBC


	2. The Visitor/访客

"你知道我不能带你去。这次会议不一样。而且你一个人生闷气也没用。"

纽特把胳膊肘放在桌子上，左手撑着下巴，愁眉苦脸地盯着他的护树罗锅朋友皮克特。他在他那安静的房子的起居室里，在那里他看起来完全不合时宜，因为他的真正热爱的地方是在地下室里的那个充满魔法生物的动物园里。但是纽特在魔法部还有事情要做，所以他只能静静地等待会议，他端着一杯茶放在桌子上，皮克特在他前面，在一大杯黄油啤酒上摇摇晃晃的。

"你喜欢这样，不是吗?"纽特挠了挠耳朵说:"呆在这儿，你可以喝完这一杯酒。至少我可以说服自己不要带上一个喝醉了的护树罗锅。"

皮克特背对着这位魔法动物学家，企图用杯子的把手荡秋千。没过多久，它就侧着身子爬了起来，直到它能够把头伸到杯子里。纽特短促地叹了一口气。

"现在你真的不能去了。想象一下如果你醉醺醺地出现在会议上，他们会怎么反应。你应该让他们知道你有多危险，皮克。他们可能真的会选你去打仗。"

皮克特抬起头，发出一声哀鸣，然后又把头伸到了黄油啤酒里。

纽特等待着，他的眼神放空了，试图记住他哥哥叮嘱他的事情。部长本人将与特拉弗斯、亚克斯利以及神奇动物管理控制司的三个不同部门的其他成员一起出席。当然，他将代表动物科，但据他所知，其他两个部门在这个问题上没有太多的发言权。人们自己挑起了这场战争，却要利用动物们为他们出战。为什么人类不能像护树罗锅一样繁荣昌盛，沐浴在和平中呢？他们确实喜欢欺负他们的玩伴，但是当一片叶子落到地上时，他们知道如何停下来。护树罗锅是聪明的生物。为什么人类不能...？

他知道动物们的力量有多强大，他是那个了解这一切的人。这并不是说他认为它们可爱仅仅是因为它们看起来可爱，但是魔法生物不仅对人类，对它们自身来说也十分危险。记得他发现中国驺吾的时候，它凶猛，愤怒，受伤，但又害怕ーー这些强大的生物中有多少是魔法部认为可控的？甚至忒修斯也承认它不可控。

纽特深深地叹了口气，他的眼睛又看向了皮克特，当他看到那一大杯半空的黄油啤酒，却看不见皮克特的时候，他倒吸了一口气。他坐直了身子，看了看桌子四周，然后跳下了椅子往桌子下看。就在这时，门铃响了，纽特站起来，头却撞到了桌子。皮克特不在那里，这个小家伙。他赶忙站起来，眼睛盯着门口。知道皮克特失踪这件事仍然让他心烦意乱，第二声铃响后，纽特向门口走去。一定是邦蒂迟到了。她应该在他不在的时候照看动物们，虽然她很擅长这份工作，但邦蒂有这种倾向——她要求面对面的指示，而不是仅仅给她留一张便签，这是非常专业的。如果纽特打算找人来代替他，那就是认真对待自己工作的邦蒂。只剩半个小时，他就要和忒修斯在魔法部见面接受传唤。

然而，打开门，纽特惊讶地发现自己面前站着四个红发的女士，她们都盯着他，容光焕发。纽特眨了眨眼，明显目瞪口呆地站在那里，对这些陌生人对他的关注感到手足无措。一个又一个的问题接踵而至，一种尴尬地关上门来假装她们不存在的冲动使他不由自主地陷入沉思，开始摩擦门把手。

"是斯卡曼德先生!" 四位女士中个子最高的带着灿烂的笑容说，这让纽特眨了眨眼睛，因为无论他看向哪里，总有四双眼睛随时准备与他对视。哦，是的，他果断地想，他宁愿去见魔法部的官员，就现在，拜托了。这四个人眼睛里闪着明显的光，一起看向他，就像猫豹一看到猎物眼睛就会发光一样。

"有什么需要帮忙的吗?" 纽特轻轻地说，希望她们没什么事。

"噢，斯卡曼德先生，我们是Wagtail（鹡鸰）姐妹——我是赫尼（Honey），这是我的姐姐希瑟（Hether），然后是海伦（Hellen）和赫丝特（Hester），我们是你最忠实的粉丝!"四个人中最小的那个尖叫起来，几乎直直地盯着这个巫师。

纽特一阵心惊，他左顾右盼，避免和其中任何一个人进行眼神接触。

"什么?"

"好吧,'粉丝'有点言过其实了,"希瑟勉强笑了笑，纽特哑口无言地盯着她们。这时，一个熟悉的声音从后面传来，打破了沉默——邦蒂从中间走出来，看上去很不高兴。

"好吧，你们四个——见过他了。你们现在可以回家了。"

纽特见到自己的助手时终于松了一口气。她抱歉地站在他面前。

"很抱歉，纽特，这些是我的朋友——当她们听说我要来上班时，坚持要跟来——不管我试了多少次，都甩不掉他们。"

"为——为什么她们要见我?"

"因为你是个斯卡曼德!" 海伦说，在纽特知道发生了什么事之前，她强行进了门，其余三个人得以顺利地跟在后面，纽特和邦蒂交换了一下眼神，助手摇着头道歉。纽特有点不想关门，但他有担心有些动物可能会偷溜出去，他怀着沉重的心情默默地关上门，同时考虑他是否该留在门外。

当他回头看的时候，他发现三姐妹在房间的壁炉边，正在观看一些照片，而最小的姐妹正站在离他两英尺远的地方，眼里流露出一种敬畏的神情。为了避免和她谈话，魔法动物学家把双手插进口袋里，等待着有任何人来宣布她们此行的目的。半个小时变的如此漫长，他从来没有这么想要去魔法部里。

"你为什么没有你哥哥的照片?" 赫丝特说着，回头看了看旁边桌子上的照片。环顾客厅并不像是一场寻宝之旅。即使是以麻瓜的标准来说，它也是空荡荡的，桌子上只有灯和书。

纽特很惊讶，记起他唯一保存过的照片是莉塔和蒂娜被他安全地塞在手提箱里的照片。

"我为什么要保留一张忒修斯的照片?" 把哥哥的照片放在他的手提箱里，这个想法是...不可理喻的。

"因为!" 高大而坦率的姐姐希瑟用一种阐述事实的语气看着纽特说。"他不仅是一位著名的战争英雄，也是我们这一代最好的绅士之一！你一定很崇拜他，对吧，斯卡曼德先生?"这个理由纽特无法理解，她却咯咯地笑出声来。

他无可奈何地转向邦蒂，她的眼睛也一直盯着他。她眨了眨眼，转向她的朋友们。

"忒修斯·斯卡曼德不在这里，要我告诉你们多少次?"她四处走动，拍打着她们的肩膀,"现在走开——斯卡曼德先生在魔法部有个紧急会议，你知道他不能因为你对他哥哥的无理取闹而分心——"

"我不是来找他哥哥的,"赫尼尖声说道，她是最小的孩子，一瞬间，纽特发现她拿着一本他的书，脸涨得通红。"斯卡曼德先生，我真的是你的粉丝，我听说了很多关于你的事情——还有野生魔法动物和你的手提箱—— !"

纽特对她只温顺地说了一句"谢谢"

"您能在这上面签个名吗？丽痕书店说，你从来没有想办签售会。"

"这是有原因的。" 纽特说，慢吞吞地拿起书，朝桌子走去，很快地签了名。他能感觉到她在他身后徘徊。

"斯卡曼德先生，我真的很好奇那个手提箱。" 她急切地说。

"对不起,"纽特边说边把书合上，看了一眼她的眼睛。他想起了自己的手提箱已经安全地留在了卧室里，于是他走向衣架，抓起自己的蓝色大衣。"但是不允许参观。"

他朝她微笑着，穿上外套，然后环顾四周，发现邦蒂成功地用严厉的目光把三姐妹困在了卧室门外。

"但我们想和他多谈谈。" 海丝特抱怨道,"我们想问问他哥哥的情况——他的外勤工作怎么样——他晚饭喜欢吃什么——他最喜欢去的地方!"

"你们都疯了吗？在这种情况下，当我们可能都处于危险之中时,"邦蒂怒吼着,"你有空问这些愚蠢的问题吗？当然，斯卡曼德先生太忙了——他的哥哥在魔法部工作——你真的认为他会有时间和格林德沃一起出去喝一杯吗?"

三姐妹安静了下来，纽特又深深地叹了一口气。"嗯......他是个傲罗，也是个抱抱怪。"

三姐妹先是盯着纽特，然后又面面相觑，露出了激动的表情。

"问问他忒修斯在莉塔事件后怎么样了!" 海伦脱口而出，好像情不自禁似的。

厨房里的平底锅发出一声巨响，他们都跑去了厨房，移开了看向纽特的目光。纽特是最后一个看到骚乱源头的人，他静静地盯着海伦看了一会儿，然后垂下眼睛，撅起嘴唇。

"皮克特。"他对邦蒂说，然后飞快地走到厨房，皱着眉头。

问问忒修斯关于莉塔的事？她怎么能在纽特没有勇气和哥哥谈一谈时如此随意地说出这句话...？

看到地板上的平底锅，纽特在桌子底下又找了一遍，却还是什么也没找到。他环顾四周，捡起平底锅，小心地放在柜台上。这并不是说他还没有勇敢面对，或者没有想过问问他的兄弟，但是找个理由谈论这件事并不是纽特的专长。在她死后，忒修斯想尽一切办法在魔法部度过他的每一天，决心去证明她不会白白死去。这将意味着他会不惜一切代价阻止格林德沃。一般来说，忒修斯总能照顾好他自己。他的哥哥一次也没有问过他，除了经常要求纽特万事小心，不要制造麻烦。他似乎从没有给予过忒修斯帮助，一直是哥哥在帮他处理善后工作。在纽特意识到这一点之前，忒修斯似乎已下定决心向前看。

唯一需要回答的问题是，他，纽特，是否已经向前看了？

这让他对着厨房的瓷砖眨了眨眼，不知从哪里冒出来了一种想见蒂娜的冲动。

接着，起居室里传来尖叫声，纽特立刻拿着魔杖朝那边跑去。

"怎么了?"他问道，准备躲闪，以防遭到攻击——结果却看到另一个不速之客来到他家门口，穿着黑色三件套，被三姐妹团团围住了，看上去十分震惊，但同时又彬彬有礼——

"忒修斯?"纽特笑着看着年长的斯卡曼德坚定地站在那里，毫不费力地应付她们热情的问题。他放低了魔杖。"你来这儿干什么?"

"纽特,"忒修斯回答说，并向三个姑娘亲切地鞠了一躬，然后朝他最小的弟弟走去，同时邦蒂关上了门，最好还是把逃跑的动物锁在房子里。"我本来打算在魔法部等的，但是想到......于是我觉得要来这里，和你谈一谈。没想到会有这么多人来看你。" 忒修斯咧嘴一笑。

纽特认识这种笑容，每当他与异性交往时，忒修斯总是会取笑他。他的哥哥每次在他和蒂娜眼神交流的时候都会对他微笑。然后这总是促使纽特提醒忒修斯蒂娜就是那个在法国魔法部制服了他的傲罗。然而，这从来没有使忒修斯生气，因为他总是把这件事当作一种嬉闹来打发——但这只是因为他们兄弟相信，如果忒修斯当时认真起来，那时就可能会发生两个傲罗的决斗。蒂娜很了不起，真的很了不起......但是在与忒修斯的比试中，她根本没有机会取得胜利。除了那次。哦，是的，她的确很出色。这仍然是他最美好的回忆之一。

"他们......他们并不完全为我而来。" 纽特严肃地说，他知道外面的情况，也知道他得去魔法部，还得和忒修斯谈谈。"她们是邦蒂的朋友。不管怎样，我已经在出去的路上了...... 只是......只是让我去找找皮克特。" 然后他朝自己的房间走去，但是在那之前他听到那些女士们又开始缠着他哥哥了。

他那典型的被羡慕的目光所包围的哥哥。就像是一种爱好，忒修斯总有办法让自己不费吹灰之力就得到人们的认可。纽特在地上一无所获。他检查了他的书房，甚至是他的书房为魔法动物扩展的空间，但都没有他逃脱的护树罗锅。一个醉醺醺的、喜欢攀岩和撬锁的家伙，在喝了一小时的黄油啤酒之后，会去哪里呢？他再次进入厨房时，清楚地听到了另一声尖叫。也许是因为忒修斯的原因，纽特认为女人不应该在男人面前发出这种声音。就像交配季节的毒角兽。

被自己的联想逗乐，纽特注意到放黄油啤酒的橱柜被打开了，里面有什么东西叮当作响。纽特脸上的笑容更灿烂了，魔法动物学家小心翼翼地走到柜子前，慢慢地打开它，发现了其中一个封闭的瓶子还在摇晃——是皮克特。

"你在这儿啊,"纽特呼出一口气，手里捏着半睡半醒的护树罗锅。"我一直在找你。我可不能让你把所有的酒都喝光。" 皮克特哼了一声，然后跳到他的手背上，他绽放出了一个更大的笑容。纽特站直了身子，正要把他放进口袋里，这时他听到邦蒂急切地呼唤他。他又跑了出去，在走廊中间遇见了她——她看起来有些惊慌失措。

"纽特——"当他保持冷静听着时，她开始说话，显然发生了什么事,"那个女孩——赫尼——她神不知鬼不觉地溜进入了地下室——马形水怪把她拉进了湖里!"

哦。

事情原来是这样。

纽特又跑了起来，这一次是跑向他地下室的楼梯，魔法生物们就在那里——朝着通往那片黑水的楼梯。她看到池塘边上的三姐妹，她们都弯下身来，拥抱在一起，因为担心中间的第四个Wagtail姐妹而啜泣起来——赫尼呛了水，全身都湿透了，她红红的头发还贴在脸上，滴滴答答。她也在哭。

"发生了什么事?" 他问道，跪下来看着她，以防她被咬到。

"我们刚进入地下室，她就被拉了进去。太可怕了!" 其中一个回答道。

"你们为什么都进了地下室?" 纽特很高兴赫尼并没有受伤。

"当我们告诉忒修斯我们有四个姐妹时——他注意到她不见了,"另一个回答说——

"他跳进水里去救她!"

"我的哥哥?"纽特正在四处张望，但邦蒂在后面飞奔过来告诉他——

"纽特，就在他把赫尼救上岸的时候，他被马形水怪拉回了水里!"

纽特立刻站了起来，走到河边，望着平静的黑水面，并没有任何骚动的迹象。过了好几秒钟，他的哥哥又或者是马形水怪还没有出现，这位魔法学动物家选择了跳进水里，脱下他的外套，扔在地板上——突然看到涟漪扰乱了黑暗的水面——然后几秒钟过去了，忒修斯·斯卡曼德的头又浮了出来。纽特看着他的哥哥游回到岸边，然后伸出一只手把他拉到岸上。

"你把它击晕了吗?"他马上问道，没在忒修斯身边呆多久，因为他计划立刻潜下去检查一下它。

"要是这么简单就好了。" 忒修斯相当凶恶地说着，他整个身体都湿透了，浑身冰冷。他看到了纽特震惊的表情。"我没有打晕它。" 他继续说,"在你担心任何马形水怪之前，你最好还是担心你的女访客吧！她差点淹死。"

纽特看着邦蒂带着四姐妹，她们给赫尼盖上了一条厚毯子。纽特和邦蒂对视了一眼，邦蒂把她领到客厅，三个姐姐在她身后走着，只留下斯卡曼德兄弟两人。但在忒修斯还没来得及说什么之前，纽特已经潜下了水。没过多久，他就找到了那匹巨大的马形水怪，似乎在期待一场玩乐。纽特用手臂搂住了它的脖子，就在这时，他意识到，马形水怪那时正在玩耍。一定是它把赫尼当成了玩伴——然后忒修斯来了——不管忒修斯为了制服它做了什么，它看起来并没有受伤。

意识到它没有受到任何伤害，他踢了踢水怪，让它把他推到水面之上，直到他再一次站在池塘边缘，他站起来的时候喘着粗气。在那里，他发现他的哥哥穿着干燥的衣服，双臂交叉在胸前等着他。他的胳膊上挂着纽特的蓝色外套，但忒修斯的表情告诉他，他敢来拿试试。

年轻的斯卡曼德站起来，擦干了身上的水，局促不安地盯着他的哥哥。

忒修斯严肃地看着他。

"她可能已经死了。" 他平静地说，站着一动不动。

纽特看着他。"嗯，但她没死。"

"而你仍然优先关心你的魔法生物。" 忒修斯不满地摇摇头，纽特皱起了眉头。

"她没事，我检查了一下，你救了她——邦蒂也在那儿，还有她的姐妹们——"

"这不是我的重点——"

"我明确告诉过她不要来——她不听!"

"这样就证明把她留给别人照顾是合理的吗?"

"如果我不这么做，还有谁会为这些魔法生物担心呢?"

"你真的觉得我会在这里伤害它吗？你是觉得我有多无情?"

"在拯救人类方面，忒修斯，你知道你有无限的可能性。" 纽特严肃地说，让他的哥哥难以置信地盯着他，摇了摇头。纽特对自己对他的指控几乎感到抱歉，但他拒绝接受他哥哥认为他不关心这位女士的想法。他当然关心她，忒修斯明知道这一点。但是考虑到当时的情况，纽特所说的是事实。他是魔法生物的看护者，如果有任何迹象表明他们受到了虐待，他的工作就是拯救他们。

还有忒修斯。最重要的是，他最关心的永远是 ** _人类_** 的幸福。

重要的区别是......

"不，我不是。" 忒修斯带着暴躁的神情坚定地说:"为什么你会觉得我想要杀死它呢?"

"因为保护他们不是你的首要任务。这不是傲罗扮演的角色——"

"又来了,"忒修斯叹了口气，闭上眼睛，纽特摇摇头。"你什么时候才能明白我不是你的敌人?"

"只要你不再试图说服我。" 纽特的眼睛看着地板，但他的眉头仍然紧锁,"这才是你来这里的真正原因，不是吗？说服我好让魔法部为所欲为?" 他抬起头，用蔑视的眼神看着哥哥，他没有直视哥哥，"司法部希望确保他们在会议之前不会遇到任何问题，不是吗?"

忒修斯对这段话没有做出任何回应，纽特咬紧牙关。

"情况并不像你想象的那么糟糕——"年长的斯卡曼德开始说道,"格林德沃甚至开始招募巨人，这是事实。"

"是的，一只马形水怪是对他们有利的资产。这就是你没有伤害它的原因，是吗？出去，忒修斯。" 纽特转过身来，双手放在腰上，怒火中烧。他简直不敢相信，就在魔法部开会之前，他们居然在进行这样的谈话。好吧，也许他对自己的哥哥是魔法部的宠儿感到有点生气——但忒修斯难道不够聪明来摆脱魔法部的控制吗？这只能说明他也想到了这些魔法生物所能给予的帮助。但纽特知道忒修斯没有恶意。纽特只是生气了。他非常生气，因为不可避免的事情终于要发生了，而他除了发泄以外什么也做不了。

_你可以向我发泄。_ 他记得忒修斯曾说过。

随着一声叹息和一些本不该说出口的话，纽特惊讶地听到了自己的声音:

_ " _ _莉塔会理解的。 "_ ****

他睁大眼睛，迅速转向忒修斯。

他的哥哥没有看着他，而是看着他面前的笼子。忒修斯静静地点点头。

"你说得对。她会理解你的。" 年长的斯卡曼德随后站直了身子，这一动作让纽特也站直了，心脏在胸口怦怦直跳。他刚刚说了一些比任何人告诉他哥哥的都要无礼的话。想想不久前，他还在考虑如何把话题转到她身上——以便了解忒修斯经历了什么。他是这样做了，但却在错误的时间。纽特只能咬着嘴唇。

"忒修斯——"

"没关系。"忒修斯狠狠地瞪了他一眼。"你要知道，纽特，我没有伤害你的马形水怪不是因为你认为魔法部在搞什么阴谋，而是因为我碰巧在乎我弟弟会说的话——如果我伤害了他发誓要保护的魔法动物的话。"

纽特静静地站着，他的蓝色外套被忒修斯用咒语送到他面前，然后他转过身，很快就爬上了楼梯。魔法动物学家叹了口气，然后注意到他的哥哥在楼梯中间停了下来，一只手紧紧抓住栏杆，好像有什么东西阻止了他。

"你还好吗?"纽特叫道，突然想起来他忘了问他的哥哥是如何从马形水怪手下逃生的。

忒修斯在半转身面对纽特之前，考虑了一会儿这个问题。

"总有一天魔法部会坚持要求进行检查。你最好列一张清单，写上你打算给他们看的合法的东西。我注意到一些神奇生物......"他眼睛盯着围栏,"可以算是非法走私的。"

纽特犹豫了一下。"你不会告诉他们吧?"

这一次，忒修斯看起来似乎确实受到了伤害，然后他不由自主地摇了摇头。

"如果我这么做了，你就没有家人可以通知了，这就更让人不安了。" 忒修斯接着默默地走上楼去，没有再说一句话。纽特抿了抿嘴唇，看着他离去。纽特明白，他又让忒修斯失望了他也明白他让他的哥哥接受了他不公平的指控，但是他期望这个人会反驳他。如果忒修斯因为他提到了莉塔的名字而责骂他的话，他也会感激的。忒修斯突然怎么了？

他也静静地穿上外套，最后看了一眼动物们，跟着他的哥哥，锁上了门。

当纽特走上前来时，四姐妹们都在感谢忒修斯，但他拒绝了她们的任何拥抱。显然，根据某人的消息来源，她们似乎都相信他是一个抱抱怪。但是忒修斯只是拍了拍赫尼的头，她手里拿着签名版的《神奇动物》。她一看见纽特，就尴尬地从门边走开了。纽特朝她挤了一个微笑，表明一切都没事。当他们都走了，邦蒂关上了门。离开会还有十分钟的时候，斯卡曼德兄弟俩还站在纽特的房子外面，神情严肃。

"你应该立刻去魔法部。" 忒修斯告诉他，让纽特向他扫了一眼。

"你不去吗?"

"我必须......回家。" 忒修斯皱起了眉头,"不会太久的。" 然后他幻影移形。

只剩下纽特盯着他哥哥离开的地方。他虽然好奇忒修斯的这种不寻常的行为，但同时也不想让他们之间的裂痕变得更大，这位魔法动物学家幻影移形去了魔法部。

忒修斯幻影移形在他维多利亚风格的家中。

他挣扎了一下，打开白色的门，走了进去，懒得开灯。他径直朝客厅走去，不可避免地用他的魔杖放了个荧光闪烁。如果邓布利多允许他借用那个巧妙的"熄灯器"，他就不会因为挣扎着脱掉外衣，解开领带而遭受痛苦了; 那是在他与马形水怪的战斗中，为了避免伤害它，忒修斯被打在胸口正中间，差点没让他喘不过气来。现在他感到的瘙痒和疼痛表明，他身上出现了伤口，他必须先治好伤口，然后再飞往他弟弟的会议地点。事实上，没有他的出现，纽特就没有机会获胜。

就在这时，感觉就像有什么又薄又冷的东西突然从后门抓住了他的脖子，忒修斯意识到有人在他的房子里。衬衫解了一半，忒修斯举起魔杖，咬紧牙关转过身子——发现自己在黑暗中面对着两只发亮的蓝眼睛。 _在熊熊的蓝色火焰中，那双蓝色的眼睛充满了威胁！这是杀害丽塔的凶手！_ ****

忒修斯意识到那个人是谁时，就想攻击他，但是他移动得太慢了——他的伤限制了他，他的魔杖在他能够发出咒语之前就已经飞出了他的手。

"不。"格林德沃一边拿起年长的斯卡曼德的魔杖，一边深深地说。"我们可不希望引发虚假警报。"

"我不怕死。"忒修斯对不速之客作了回答，双手紧握成拳，以示他已迅速缴械。

"当然。"格林德沃平静地说，他冰冷的存在告诉忒修斯，黑巫师已经认为自己已经是胜利者了,"没有人敢相信你怕死，斯卡曼德先生。不是因为你的头衔和名声，不。你非常、非常勇敢......但是你选择了他们，我对你再失望不过了。"

"我随时都会选择它们。"

忒修斯·斯卡曼德毫无还手之力地站在那里，等待着黑巫师结束他的生命——他知道这样的时刻迟早会到来。但他没有预料到格林德沃会亲手结束自己的生命。一瞬间，纽特愤怒的脸浮现在脑海中，这使得忒修斯后悔在他死去之前发生了那场争吵。现在纽特会怎么样呢？

"哦,哦，"他毫无感情地说,"你受伤了。我猜，是你弟弟干的吧?"

忒修斯没有回答，仍然凝视着他们这段时间的头号通缉犯。但是，随着时间的推移，年长的斯卡曼德发现自己还在呼吸，他不禁害怕起了比死亡更糟糕的部分。

"你想要什么?"他艰难地咽了口唾沫，已经知道接下来会发生什么，并且做好了准备。

"一个提议。"

忒修斯笑了。" _不_ 。"

格林德沃的眼睛闪烁着危险的光芒——在忒修斯意识到发生了什么之前——他已经躺在了地板上，痛苦地扭曲着，整个身体在冰冷的火焰中燃烧——就像他被撕成了几千块，但仍然是完整的——他用脑子里的声音尖叫——所有的一切都是无法解释的疼痛，撕裂着他的脑袋——

有那么一会儿，他感到自己可以呼吸了，他感到另一种寒冷包裹着他的心，告诉他入睡吧，痛苦结束了。告诉他没有必要担心，只要顺从——

忒修斯咬紧牙关，几乎是飞快地打破了夺魂咒，脸贴在地板上，他发现自己呼吸很困难，全身出汗，胸口疼痛，但这些都增加了他的活动能力，忒修斯努力集中精神，试图握紧拳头。

他看到格林德沃的脚在他的左边，他站在他的上方。

"那么，你选择受苦了？令人钦佩。" 巫师轻声地说:"但是反抗的人是没有奖励的。你为什么反抗，斯卡曼德？是因为我杀了她吗?"

忒修斯深深地吸了一口气，然后感觉到他的整个身体又被痛苦的火吞噬——火在他的皮肤下，在他的胸膛上——在他的四肢上——他的全身都着火了，而且立刻通电，忒修斯只想让它停下来——但是当这次折磨解除后，紧接着又出现了另一个控制咒——随着莱塔的死一直萦绕在他的脑海里，他非常坚定。

格林德沃打破了傲罗的大脑封闭墙，很快就看穿了这个人的心思。这使他微笑了一下，向前走去，踢了一脚傲罗，让他平躺在地上。

忒修斯现在几乎握不紧拳头了，他的胸膛一起一伏，他已经忘记了从胸膛延伸到脖子的伤痕。格林德沃摇了摇头。

"这是因为爱吗?" 黑暗巫师把头靠在左边。"对莉塔·莱斯特兰奇的爱?"

忒修斯睁开眼睛，轻蔑地看了看格林德沃的方向。"不管你想要什么......"他喘着粗气,"不可能!"

格林德沃现在看起来并不开心。"但是她从来没有真正爱过你。你知道她爱的是你弟弟。 _你知道的，我看到了。那么，为什么要抵抗呢?_ _"_

忒修斯的嘴唇因为愤怒而颤抖，但过了一会儿，他伸手抓住了格林德沃的腿。忒修斯眼中充满了愤怒——他传递的信息再清楚不过，但格林德沃却看不到。

"永远不要......"年长的斯卡曼德发出强有力的嘶嘶声,"永远不要读我的记忆......关于她的......"他紧紧抓住黑巫师不放，忒修斯竭尽全力想站起来，但还是跪了下来。他疲倦地松开手，双手放在腿上颤抖地坐在那里，于是忒修斯·斯卡曼德抬起下巴，用他那双凶狠的眼睛望着默默地注视着他的格林德沃。

"她从未爱过你。" 格林德沃漠不关心地重复着，用他的魔杖指着忒修斯的前额。

对此，忒修斯最后一次聚精会神地笑了。

"我知道... ..."他叹了口气，眼睛里突然充满泪水,"但这不是真的......我需要一个和我一样爱我弟弟的人。"

格林德沃的眼睛眯了起来。他只是知道这需要一段时间。

在魔法部冗长的走廊里，纽特·斯卡曼德坐在魔法部部长、三位傲罗包括亚克斯利、魔法执法局的特拉弗斯，还有两位来自他的部门的人员面前。

忒修斯的椅子仍然空着。纽特低头看着自己的手，直到特拉沃斯的大嗓门宣布会议开始。抬起了头，纽特眨了眨眼睛，然后下意识地将目光转回到他哥哥的空椅子上。没有忒修斯出现的迹象，纽特坐直了身子，轻轻地叹了口气。

_这将是漫长的一天。_ ****

\- TBC -

 


	3. The Curse/诅咒

奎妮•戈德斯坦恩站在一扇半开着的门前，身穿黑色连衣裙，胸前别着一枚金色胸针。她撅着自己红润的嘴唇，金色的短发挽在右耳后，长长的黑睫毛更衬托了她的美丽，但她碧绿的眼睛中却充满了忧愁，观察着她被指定的目标——他还没有从黑暗的房间里出来。照看他可不是一项简单的任务——她听说过很多关于默默然的故事。克里登斯已经在里面沉思了很多天，孤独地在纽蒙迦德城堡的群山中，在黑巫师格林德沃的指引下掌握了自己的力量。

 

格林德沃，奎妮最初认为他是敌人，但现在她认为这是她唯一的盟友，他是为了解放被巫师世界创造的法律所束缚的巫师们，也是唯一有能力改变历史进程并解放像她一样只想要与麻鸡自由相爱的巫师的人。

 

 _这比什么都不做要好得多_ **，** 她一边反复地说服自己，一边合上纤细的手指，继续看着克雷登斯的后背，他坐在卧室里，一动也不动。但是，即使是训练有素的摄神取念师，要照顾一个黑暗地难以想象的默默然人也绝非易事。虽然没有与他直接互动，奎妮与这个男孩也有很多联系，她的能力可以让她在城堡里感受到他的情感远多于他们的交流所得。从他身上散发出来的力量影响着她，她所能感受到的就是他天生的仇恨，他的愤怒每天都在加深。她甚至不需要读取他的记忆就能知道他在被过去折磨着，反过来，他的记忆在周围制造出了一种不平衡的黑暗。奎妮整个身子都在颤抖，站都站不稳。

 

他是一个非常悲伤，愤怒的孩子。

 

城堡是寒冷的。奎妮更冷了。只要格林德沃在城堡，她身边的一切仿佛都消逝了......凋谢了。当她穿过那团几乎吞没了她的蓝色火焰的时候，也并没有感受到真正的热量，但寒冷吞没了她，只留下了雅各布，她还能指望什么呢？想起他给她带来了意想不到的心痛。 _他一定很担心。担心死了。然而，他没有能力去对抗真正的敌人。只有格林德沃可以......_

__

楼上突然一声巨响，奎妮吓得往后退了一步，惊恐地盯着石阶。这个金发碧眼的女巫回头看了一眼克雷登斯，发现他对这阵动静无动于衷，于是她离开了自己的位置，悄悄地走上了楼梯。她知道黑巫师已经回来了，她的心又一次冻结了——因为格林德沃的存在是一个完全不同的层面，不可能被简单地控制——她又往上走了几步，才来到大厅房间，那里有一个豪华的壁炉，周围挂着空的肖像画，厚厚的层次分明的窗帘挂在窗边。在这一切的中间，格林德沃坐在最大的舒适的椅子旁边，一只手放在背上，两腿交叉。他脸上有一种很明显的不悦的表情，这使得奎妮小心翼翼地向前走去。他是大脑封闭术方面的专家，所以那里没有什么可读的，但是当人们被激怒的时候，脸上的表情容易辨认出来。 _又有什么地方出问题了？_

__

"你看起来很不高兴。" 她开始说，但是不管她想让自己听起来多轻松，但在他身边，她的整个身体几乎被冻僵了。格林德沃抿起嘴唇，然后用左手指了指地板，这时候奎妮意识到黑巫师并不是一个人回来的。他带来了一个人。奎妮喘着气，把双手放在嘴唇上，她碧绿的眼睛充满了震惊，她看到一个男人躺在红色地毯上，身上的衣服破烂不堪，他的整个身体都浸在鲜血中，脸贴在地板上，一动不动。

 

"他死了吗?" 她怯生生地问。这是他第一次带人回来。

 

格林德沃用蓝灰色的眼睛仔细打量着这个人，什么也没说。奎尼试图摄魂取念，但并不能弄清他在想什么。但这对她来说并不是什么新鲜事，格林德沃不是那种会详尽解释的人。他只是行动。回头看着那具躯体，奎妮突然感到一种莫名的悲伤。但这种悲伤与以前从城堡里散发出来的悲伤是不同的。然后她意识到这种悲伤来自这个不知名的男人。他还活着。

 

"如果你不需要他，你也不会把他活着带回来......"她沉闷地低声说道。

 

"是的。我需要他。"格林德沃简短地回答道。

 

"他是谁?"

 

"斯卡曼德。"

 

当一位如此亲切友好的朋友的脸在她的脑海中闪过时，奎妮的心沉了下去——这是她第一次感觉到脸上被泼了一盆冷水，在她意识到这一点之前，她已经冲向那个男人，把他抱在腿上——哦，纽特——不！她把他的身体转了过来——

 

发现这不是纽特，但却是一个和他如此相像的人，这让她松了一口气。头发，颧骨，鼻子ーー奎尼无法肯定这些相似之处。但，是的——他很面熟——她曾在头版看到过这个人和纽特站在一起，宣布自己的婚礼。纽特说这个人即将迎娶他的初恋情人。奎妮眨着眼睛，看着这个男人不均匀的呼吸，他身上有明显的伤口和损伤，这足以让她轻轻地抱住他。他显然被折磨了很多次，但他的整个身体都很温暖。

 

"忒修斯·斯卡曼德,"格林德沃说出了他的名字，看起来很严肃,"英国魔法部的傲罗。你听说过他吗?"

 

"我......"奎妮犹豫了一下，回头看着那个男人。"是的，嗯，他是第一次世界大战的战争英雄......在MACUSA也很受欢迎。他们说他很勇敢......"

 

"现在你明白我的处境了吧。"

 

"他不想合作?"

 

"他被贴上了英雄的标签，却没有意识到他只是他们的傀儡。"

 

当她转向忒修斯·斯卡曼德时，奎妮也有了同样的想法。"你想拿他怎么办?"

 

"我想让他明白他应该效忠谁。但他一直很...不合作。我可以很容易地替换掉他，但邓布利多会看穿的。他是邓布利多最喜欢的学生，地位也很高。他必须是他。" 格林德沃没再进一步表态。

 

女巫给了黑巫师一个疑惑的眼神。她知道这是他消除障碍来完成宏伟计划的一部分，特别是那个英国学校的教授。在这样做的过程中，如果必要的话，格林德沃将不择手段地消除偏见。奎尼突然意识到这可能会涉及到她认识的人——她的姐姐就是其中之一。还有什么战争英雄？为什么他们都看不到格林德沃在试图改变什么？这些人认为自己可以发号施令只因为他们身居高位。这个人——一个首席傲罗？奎妮回想着，她不仅从报纸上认出了他，而且也在记忆中认出了他。他到那个圆形露天竞技场准备战斗至死，没有活下去的把握。难怪格林德沃遇到了麻烦。奎妮本能地伸手摸摸他汗湿的脸上乱糟糟的棕色头发，然后把头发撩到一边。

 

_他是如此英俊，却又如此痛苦。_

格林德沃已经陷入了沉思，于是奎妮检查了一下特修斯的脖子到胸膛，因为她看到了一条长长的伤口，看起来不像是魔杖造成的。伤口已经裂开，需要包扎。他的大部分伤口都是格林德沃的酷刑造成的。血迹已经干了，但是他衣服下的伤口还很新鲜。她的心都化了，不知道下一步该怎么办。她确实想治好他，因为这个人是纽特的哥哥。她亲眼看到他在纽特的记忆中出现，但她没有进一步催促，因为纽特从来就不喜欢这样。当纽特心事重重的时候，她的确经常能看到他——但这些心事不足以让他的哥哥走出他的脑海，就像他总是出现在纽特的生活中一样。但是和莉塔不一样的是，即使纽特承认几个月前他们就要结婚了，他也没有对忒修斯心怀怨怼。相反，不管这位魔法动物学家在说过了什么，纽特还是很喜欢他的哥哥。

 

不......纽特不只是 _喜欢_ 这个人。 _我的天啊。_

__

_纽特知道......吗？_

不知什么时候，忒修斯·斯卡曼德突然睁开了眼睛，露出了一双和纽特一样的蓝眼睛。当他完全意识到自己所遭受的痛苦时，他整个身体反应十分强烈，他蜷缩起了身体，拳头紧紧地合拢。他急促地喘着气，用力地咽了一口气——然后发出了一声呻吟。奎妮，这位一言不发的女主人，把手放到了他胸前，好让他平静下来。他的眼睛闪闪发光，不是惊慌，而是机警，好像在等待什么东西来攻击他。他想的没错。但是，忒修斯似乎突然意识到了她的存在，他强有力的左手突然抓住了她的胳膊，在她白皙的皮肤上留下了血迹。

 

"你——你是谁... ... ?" 他大口呼吸着，蓝色的眼睛盯着奎妮，奎妮只能盯着他看。在他心中，她明白了他不需要说出口的话——他的坚强意志令人钦佩——这充分体现了他的个性。奎妮不质疑为什么人们称他为战争英雄，但这在此刻并不能引起她的注意。他所遭受的一切已经超出了他的本能。她可以从他的心中看到他的过去——他的大脑封闭墙倒了——他很痛苦，虚弱得无法保护自己的心灵——他心里的一切都涌到了这个女巫面前—— _还有莉塔的名字_ ——

 

这个男人......奎妮的嘴唇颤抖着，因为她的心痛到了极点。 _这个人......坚持了很久。_

 

"你不应该移动......"她劝慰道，把一只手放在他的肩膀上安慰着他。

 

忒修斯·斯卡曼德试图直起身子，但是他力不从心，因为他连呼吸都十分困难，奎妮只能把一只手放在他的背上。然后，那位傲罗的目光落到了格林德沃身上，他正从沙发上有点不耐烦地打量着他。忒修斯神情失常了，奎妮几乎无法阻止他站起来，他啐了一口——

 

_"我是不会向你低头的!"_

奎妮回头看了一眼格林德沃，突然关心起了这个首席傲罗的生死，而黑巫师只是停顿了一下。他摇摇头，用舌头发出咔嗒咔嗒的声音。

 

"你想死就去死吧。"

 

黑巫师没再说一句话，他用魔杖指着那个被击飞的傲罗，他被猛地摔在墙上，失去了知觉，像一根木头一样倒在地板上，一动不动。

 

"住手，你会杀了他的!" 奎妮边哭边朝忒修斯跑去，小心翼翼地用手按住他失去知觉的身体。她真的很不安，准备好了要保护他不受任何进一步的攻击，却发现格林德沃不再看向他们的方向了。

 

"我还是搞不懂。" 黑巫师咬紧牙关站起来咕哝着,"他一次又一次地被摄魂取念，即使是钻心剜骨咒也甘拜下风，是什么支撑他活到了现在?"

 

 _你杀了她。_ 当这句话掠过她的脑海时，奎妮的嘴唇颤抖着，她不得不低头看着忒修斯。她在他的脑海里看到了这一切——记忆——他失去她时的痛苦——他们最后的告别—— _即使在生命的最后一刻她的忏悔也不完全是对他说的。_ 纽特。所以，她的确喜欢纽特。 _但是她一直都是一个索取者......即使在她死后，她也夺走了这个男人的心脏。_ 幸好现在纽特有蒂娜，但忒修斯......不管是什么东西让这个破碎的人连结在一起，一定是某种非常强大的东西。

 

回头看着格林德沃，女巫吃惊地发现他已经大步走向楼梯。

 

"克雷登斯在哪儿?" 他并没有等待回答，而是一边走一边给她下了一个命令:"在他咽下最后一口气之前治好他。我没有养成治愈任何人的习惯，但他死前是无价之宝。他的死亡是有用的。如果摄神取念不起作用......我自有别的办法说服他。"

 

奎妮眼睁睁地看着他离去，然后无可奈何地看着被忒修斯遍体鳞伤的样子。如果纽特的哥哥因为是傲罗而落得这样的下场，她的姐姐会经历什么呢？

 

 

_亲爱的纽特，_

_除了知道她还在欧洲，还是没有奎尼的消息。我已经准备离开巴黎了。_

_不久后将在伦敦拜访你。我知道你还不能旅行。_

_美好的祝福，蒂娜。_

 

纽特可以连续几个小时研究她的笔迹。他这样研究了她先前的信件，但现在他克制住了，因为皮克特已经在试图把明信片从他手中撕下来。他在地下室，刚刚完成每天喂养蛙头龙的例行工作——那是和狗一样大、体型强壮的青蛙; 喂养刺佬儿——和刺猬没什么两样，但他的刺可用于制作魔药——在去往地下室第三层的路上，他感觉到护树罗锅在拽着纽特安全地放在口袋里的明信片。纽特对他的小伙伴微笑着，轻轻地把明信片拿出来，然后带着一种心满意足表情重新读了一遍。

_至少有了一个好消息。_

"我知道你现在对她有意见,"当皮克特再次把明信片推到口袋里时，纽特对他说,"但我一直在告诉你，我没有把全部注意力放在她身上。"

 

皮克特摇了摇小脑袋，不相信他的话。纽特会意地看了他一眼。

 

"只是因为你还没有遇到你的同类......"

 

"纽特?"雅各布的声音从天而降，不知从何处传来，这让魔法动物学家抬头看了一眼。雅各布，他来自北美洲大陆的麻鸡伙伴，已经合法地用正规的文件穿越英国，而不是使用魔法，可以听到他用沉重的靴子踩着台阶的声音。纽特理解为什么雅各布希望有合法证件留在伦敦。纽特不是那种给他出馊主意的人，因为他知道，在几次重大进攻后，他被困在了自己的国家，差点被送进阿兹卡班监狱。雅各布是一个典型的麻瓜，但心地善良，是纽特亲近的忠实伴侣，他们一起努力寻找纽特生命中的真爱和蒂娜的妹妹奎妮•戈德斯坦恩。纽特不介意和一个麻鸡相处，他喜欢雅各布的存在。他是一个有趣的小个子男人，不害怕与魔法生物正面交锋，特别是在魔法世界的紧张气氛下。他只想找到奎妮。

 

"这里。"纽特叫道，在桌子旁边等着，皮克特还在努力往他的口袋里钻。纽特抓住它，把它放在肩膀上，等着他的美国朋友找到他。接着雅各布出现了，穿着他通常的服装，但是手上捧着一捆信，这位巫师认出了它们。

 

"纽特,"雅各布看上去相当疲惫，但同时也很高兴地问候道。

 

"有什么消息吗?" 纽特的眼睛仍然盯着那些信。

 

呃，没有，我在新闻和电视上没有看到你叫我关注的那种奇怪的活动，雅各布擦了擦汗湿的前额,"不管怎样，你呢?"

 

"蒂娜要来了。" 纽特忍不住笑了一下，雅各布慢慢地笑着。但是他的微笑慢慢变成了一个他不需要问出口的问题。纽特明白了，轻轻地摇了摇头。雅各布叹了口气。

 

"哦，不管怎样，我发现你的信件堆在桌子上。你不是那种忘记付账单的人，对吧?" 雅各布把纽特一直盯着看的信递给他，他眨了眨眼睛。"等等—— **你是吗?** "

 

纽特撅起嘴唇，摇摇头。"它们不是用来付账单的。我不用电。"

 

"哦，对哦。" 雅各的眼睛闪着光,"这些信是怎么回事?"

 

"他们的传唤。" 纽特叹了口气，转过围栏，雅各布紧跟在后面。"记得我告诉过你我昨天和魔法部部长见面的事吗?"

 

"记得，你中途离开了，因为他们要检查什么的。"

 

"这不是次检查。"纽特伤心地说着，他走出房子的围墙——站在蓝天下的瀑布旁边，站在一块大石头旁边，俯瞰着一个清澈的池塘。他吹了声口哨，一只马头鱼尾海怪的头露出水面，魔法动物学家拍了拍它的脑袋ーー马头鱼尾海怪ーー半马半鱼ーー它在纽特的手掌上轻轻一推，表示感谢，然后吃掉了水桶里的食物，在清澈的水池里向下游去。纽特满意地看着它离去。很久以前，这个家伙差点被部落人追杀，是吗？那时它十分无助，在一个被长矛包围的池子里扑打着。马头鱼尾海怪在任何战争中都毫无用处， **请别来打扰他们。**

纽特停了下来，开始心烦意乱，他直起身子，意识到雅各布就在他身后等着他。

 

"什么叫不是检查?" 雅各布和以往一样健忘，但他只是个麻鸡。

 

"他们需要挑选，需要我列一份清单。" 纽特转向他的朋友，他通常平静的眼睛里闪烁着愤怒,"他们需要在这个世界上所能找到的最危险的魔法生物。我告诉过你的，他们想在战争中使用这些武器。"

 

"是啊，你是说像龙这样的，你告诉过我的。" 雅各布有同情心的能力总是让纽特很高兴自己是他的朋友,"等等——一张清单？ _你是说他们知道你在这里拥有的所有动物？_ **"**

 

"不是所有的。" 纽特盯着雅各布,"但问题是—— _他们在这里能找到比龙危险得多的生物。_ 我哥哥已经警告过我了。所以，我一直在准备。"

 

"你一直在准备?" 雅各布跟随着巫师开始四处走动，经过一些笼子，里面飞舞着大型的蜜蜂，长有长达六英尺的触角，他发现自己置身于另一处景观之中——一座石头山的顶峰，这位魔法动物学家又一次站在了悬崖峭壁附近。暮色降临，雅各布感受到了空气中的寒意，但他看着纽特时，脸上关切的表情并没有消失。"什么意思?"

 

"我一直在移除手提箱上去往不同空间的通道，以防它被没收。" 纽特的声音有些颤抖，雅各布也站直了身子。他非常了解这些魔法生物对纽特的意义。

 

"你认为他们会强行没收吗?"

 

"他们打算这么做,"纽特没有直视他的眼睛，他回头看了看身后的地平线，拳头攥得紧紧的。"我知道他们一直想这么做，这次就是为了刁难我。"

 

"刁难你？他们为什么想要刁难你呢?" 雅各的脸上露出凶相。"你是我认识的最好的人!"

 

纽特笑了。"他们不像你那样看待我。"

 

"这又是怎么回事？你哥哥怎么说？你说他也是高层——"

 

听到这话，纽特停了下来，咬了咬嘴唇。"他没有说什么......他没有参加。他传话说他有更重要的事要忙。大概是去帮助人们吧。没有他，我们也能继续。"

 

"但是你和他谈过这件事吗?"

 

"我不需要跟他谈话。" 纽特下定了决心，雅各布看着他的朋友转回了峭壁边缘——跟着这位魔法动物学家，雅各布也低头向下看，但一阵从下面吹来的风几乎让他往后退了一步，而纽特似乎轻易地掌握了平衡。雅各布花了一会儿时间才站稳脚跟，他看着纽特，发现他通常随和的脸上有一种忧郁、深沉的表情。

 

"你说他们有一张清单——谁给他们的?"

 

"我给的。"纽特迷茫地说,"它们是被寻回的动物，并在动物科的另一位魔法动物学家那里登记过。我们不得不写一些报告。这里面有一些是十分危险的动物......那些拥有能力的动物是可以被利用的。魔法部也许不会把我拥有的所有动物都用作武器，但是他们一定会把……像它一样的动物挑出来。"

 

纽特意味深长地指着雅各布差点掉下去的悬崖下。这是一个深渊，除了黑暗什么也看不见，然而这位魔法动物学家肯定在看着什么东西。

 

"下面有什么?"麻鸡有点担心。

 

"巴拉乌尔龙。" 纽特低头，仿佛在看着它,"一条龙。"

 

雅各布的眼睛圆圆的，慢慢地向后退去。"你以前不是没给我看过龙......但是......"

 

"这是一条罗马尼亚龙，长着十二个蛇头。" 纽特转向这个麻鸡，平静地解释说:"它只要用它有角的尾巴一挥就可以摧毁一座城市。过去，它摧毁了两个王国。"

 

"什——你为什么还留着这么危险的东西? !" 雅各布后退了，几乎准备弃他而逃——这位魔法动物学家正笑着看着他。

 

"因为,"纽特又转过身，看向黑暗的悬崖下,"它已经失明了。距离上一次记录在案的浩劫已经500年了，我们发现它无力又虚弱。一定是猎人干的。在我公开呼吁释放它之前，它一直被关在古灵阁。这并不容易，地精们也很不高兴，直到他们找到了一只更年轻的龙取代它。我希望我也能去放了那条龙，把它锁在黑暗中太残忍了。"

 

"等等，古灵阁？那是什么鬼地方?"

 

"这是一家巫师银行——不管怎么说，这条龙自被捕获以来一直受到折磨。我只能养育它，使它恢复健康——"

 

_"你养育它使它恢复健康——！？纽特，你认真的！"_

"但它还然看不见。" 纽特眼中闪烁着怒火，他坚持说:"如果他们打算利用龙和这一只——考虑到这条龙的历史——他们会毫不犹豫地把它扔到战场上。他已经足够无助了。"

 

"那就别把它交出去。他们肯定会歧视它是个瞎子吧？"

 

听到这话，纽特的面容变得僵硬，雅各布几乎从没从他朋友的脸上看出如此强烈的情绪,"你不了解他们。他们总是为了达到目的而不择手段。他们不会在乎的。"

 

"但你说过你哥哥会帮你的——"

 

"忒修斯是站在他们那边的。" 魔法动物学家咬紧了牙关。"这就是他来警告我的原因。他知道自己对此无能为力，因为这事他也有份。" _就像上次邓布利多的事......忒修斯说："他们在监视你。"他为什么不直接说"我们" ？_ 纽特皱起了眉头。"总之我不能再依靠我哥哥了。"

 

"你确定吗?" 两人沉默了一会儿，雅各布才又问:"嗯，我能帮你什么忙?"

 

这位魔法动物学家发现自己又开始盯着他的麻鸡朋友，感到十分满足,"你已经忙得不可开交了。我不能——"

 

"哦，别说这种话——如果你需要帮助，尽管开口，好吗?"

 

然而，在纽特回答之前，他们听到了从上面传来的敲门声。两个人抬起头来，魔法动物学家和麻鸡很快又回到了小动物园里，纽特快速地上了楼梯，转身面向即将跟随他的雅各布，用手指着他——

 

"不要跟来！不要现身，可能是魔法部派人来了，他们不认识你——你只是个麻瓜!"

 

雅各布打了个手势，但是纽特已经走出了他的视线。

 

纽特·斯卡曼把嗅嗅赶回地下室，急忙锁上门，跑到客厅，确保没再看到魔法生物的影子。他不知道来的是不是他哥哥。如果忒修斯是来责骂他，或者甚至是试图说服他不要躲藏起来，这位魔法动物学家准备好了将门摔在他脸上; 他对忒修斯明显立场的失望仍然让他百感交集。

 

以为是忒修斯，纽特又一次惊讶地发现自己在开门时面对着陌生人。

 

门口站着魔法执法部门的三个成员，他们正冷冷地盯着他。

 

 

忒修斯发出一声柔和的呻吟，然后睁开了眼睛。他眼中的世界瞬间变得清晰，他发现自己正盯着一个高高的天花板，看上去像是在一座城堡里。他发现自己躺在长沙发上，身上穿着干衣服，身体可以自由活动。他眨着眼睛，迅速了解了自己的处境，他现在能够挺直胸膛坐起来ーー想起发生在他身上的一切ーー袭击、酷刑、黑巫师ーー他摇摇头让一切都变得清晰起来。环顾四周，他以为格林德沃就在附近，却发现自己盯着一双碧绿的眼睛，她一直在远远地注视着他。忒修斯本能地试图抓住他的魔杖ーー却发现魔杖不在他手里ーー

 

_格林德沃ー！_

"你是谁?" 他冲着那位金发女士大叫起来，而她被吓得跳了起来。忒修斯对自己的爆发感到惊讶，然后他友好地补充道:"对不起......我不知道......你是谁?"

 

那个金发女士，显然是个女巫，站在房间的壁炉边，不安地攥着手指。

 

"奎妮,"她大声说,"奎妮•戈德斯坦恩......"

 

"戈德斯坦恩... ..."当忒修斯站起来的时候，他的脑海里突然闪过一个念头。"波尔蓬蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩的妹妹？MACUSA的那个?"

 

奎妮慢慢地点点头，不知道这个傲罗知道些什么关于她的消息。显然，答案很容易查明，纽特以前一定是这样向他解释的。但后来，一切都消散在空气中，奎妮意识到，忒修斯已经设法阻止了让一个他明白是敌人的人探寻自己的思想。

 

但是我治好了他！奎妮对着他的背影暗暗抗议。她仍然坐在原位，试图让自己听起来很自信，她向傲罗扬了扬眉毛。"你知道你在哪儿吗?"

 

"我知道是谁带走了我。" 忒修斯用愤怒的目光环顾四周,"他在哪儿?"

 

"你逃不出他的手掌心的。你没有魔杖。" 奎妮指着她自己的魔杖，忒修斯只是无所畏惧地向他瞥了一眼。奎妮犹豫了一下，因为她受到的压力足以使她后退，但是当她拿着魔杖的时候，她能够继续对抗忒修斯·斯卡曼德的威压。显然，即使没有魔杖，这个巫师……

 

忒修斯深深地看了她一眼。"那么，你真的决定站在他那边了？纽特觉得你不知道自己在做什么。"

 

"他们都这么说。"奎妮直截了当地说，语气尖锐,"他们都认为我不知道如何坚持自己的立场，因为我充满了爱和......情感。不能清晰地思考......他们不明白我为何而战。"

 

"我认为他们正是因为理解你为什么而战，才会想要找到你。" 忒修斯边说边回头看，然后环顾四周，奎尼跟着他的动作。"否则，他们早就放弃你了。但我究竟在哪里呢?" 他又看了看她。

 

"纽蒙迦德城堡。"

 

"克雷登斯在这吗?"

 

"是的。"

 

"你可以告诉你的敌人这些吗?"

 

奎妮看到了他眼睛里戏谑的光芒ーー他怎么敢这样！"可是你......"

 

忒修斯不理她,"你显然不知道怎样做一个恶棍。没关系，我们要离开这里。" 他为她——

 

奎妮迅速举起魔杖，魔杖末端指向特修斯的胸膛。两人都疑惑地对视着对方，女巫显然对那人的漫不经心感到吃惊。她试图再次读取他的思想，但什么也读不出来ーー他是一个优秀的大脑封闭师。奎妮沮丧地摇了摇头。

 

"我哪儿也不去——你当然也哪儿都不能去！我在保护你!"

 

一个淡淡的表情出现在傲罗的脸上，如果奎妮没有太过忧虑的话，她可以发誓，当纽特发现一些有趣的事情时，他脸上的表情和忒修斯现在简直一模一样。所以他没把她当回事？她露出尖牙，用魔杖威胁他。"我警告你ーー如果你再采取行动ーー我发誓!"

 

他们继续对视着，忒修斯那双蓝色的眼睛充满了坚毅，"你治好了我，不是吗?"

 

奎妮扬起了一条眉毛。"那又怎样？格林德沃说你很有用。"

 

"我不会帮他的，不。我宁愿去死。"

 

"要不是他叫我治好你，你差点就成功了。顺便一提你胸口上的疤不可能去除了。但格林德沃是认真的。我想他已经下定决心要怎么处置你了。" 奎妮看着门槛，顺着石阶往下走。是的，她很肯定。

 

忒修斯久久地看了她一眼，脸上却没有惊慌失措的神色。事实上，在奎妮试图再次读取他的想法之前，巫师看起来好像在权衡他的选择。但是，她又一次轻而易举地被拦住了。这使她皱起了眉头。

 

"你不像你弟弟那么容易被人读懂。"她抱怨着，听起来很像从前的样子。忒修斯抬起眼睛，当他听到有人提到他的弟弟时，眼前又闪过一丝不同的光芒。

 

"嗯，对我来说，比起纽特，我有很多优点。他肯定也有很多我缺少的长处。"

 

"哦，是的，他更友好，更可爱。"

 

忒修斯突然骄傲地笑了起来，这让摄神取念的专家措手不及。"我很高兴他现在能给人留下好印象。谢谢。"

 

奎尼的嘴一下子张开了ーー这个男人在如此痛苦时怎么还能笑得出来？为什么当他未婚妻的死把他撕成碎片的时候，这个男人还是完整的？ _为什么这个男人没有充满愤怒ーー愤怒是激励人们的强大动力ーー激励了像她这样的人ーー为什么他不像她那样？_

在她意识到发生了什么事之前，年长的斯卡曼德已经抓住了她的胳膊，拖着她穿过房间，根本懒得去除她武器。很明显，他是在计划逃跑，但是为什么他要把她带走，特别是当他是她的囚犯的时候？她立刻推开他，惊讶地看着忒修斯。

 

"我说了我哪儿也不去！我不是这里的囚犯！"——她突然发火，把魔杖一抽，使忒修斯警惕地回头看看这个金发女巫。但是她受够了ーー受够了他的微笑，受够了他的仁慈，受够了他对她的真实感情漠不关心ーー她又用魔杖指着他，眼睛闪烁着光芒。"你到底是个什么样的人？ _你为什么不像我一样痛苦！你失去了她了，是不是？你也失去了生命中的挚爱！那个根本不爱你的女人!"_

那天第一次，奎妮看见忒修斯的脸色苍白，英俊的脸上掠过一丝痛苦的神情。但她仍然无法读取他的思想——就像奎妮总是说的那样——当人们受到伤害时，他们是最容易被读懂的。

 

有那么一会儿，年长的斯卡曼德站在那里一动不动，让寂静吞噬了他。他的眉毛皱了起来，鼻子抽动了一下，喉咙发紧，但他还是十分得体。一直注视着他的奎妮突然又吃了一惊，因为他的蓝眼睛正对着她的眼睛，眼神清晰，就像是水晶般清澈的水，如此纯洁，传递的信息不可能是错误的。

 

"我爱她，是的......我失去了她。所以我不想再失去任何人。我仍然需要保护一些人。"

 

奎妮突然无法说话，也无话可说ーー尤其是当忒修斯高兴地敞开心扉向她展示ーー她看到的一切使她不知所措ーー她突然意识到 _他是纽特·斯卡曼德的哥哥ーー纽特是她所认识的最善良的人之一。_ 忒修斯就是纽特成长的环境——这种环境使他成为一个富有同情心的人。 _因为他的家庭ーー他和哥哥本来就是一家人。_

__

这位美国女巫只能茫然地瞪着眼睛，捂住自己的嘴，眼睛里充满了泪水。

 

忒修斯又封闭了自己，他的眼睛没有离开戈德斯坦恩。"纽特跟我提起过你......他很难过，因为你觉得非常孤独，不得不和格林德沃一起来。他也为你姐姐感到难过。但你知道吗，奎妮，我失去了莉塔......我永远不会忘记这一点。我会接受现实。但是你没有失去你的爱人。那么，你来这里做什么?"

 

奎妮哭了起来ーー她不知道事情是怎么开始的，但是当雅各布的记忆在她脑海里闪现的时候，他们在一起的时光ーー她的整个身体开始颤抖。然后是她的姐姐，蒂娜ーー她一定非常担心她ーー奎妮失控了，泪如雨下。突然，忒修斯把她搂在了怀里，用他的温暖的怀抱安慰着她，坚实的胸膛抵住她的脸。她向他哭泣，直到她感到嘴唇干燥，脸部发麻。他非常热情。这是她在纽蒙迦德城堡第一次感到温暖。 _温暖又安全。不再孤独。_

_多像纽特啊。他闻起来和纽特一模一样。_

时间一分一秒地过去了，奎妮终于可以控制住自己的情绪了，她抬头向着忒修斯微笑，忒修斯的眼睛含着理解的神情注视着她。她以前见过这种表情。哦，是的，忒修斯也像蒂娜ーー _那些年长的哥哥姐姐。_

"我现在没事了，谢谢。"

 

忒修斯终于松开了怀抱，点了点头，然后环顾四周，好像什么事也没有发生。"那我们不妨趁我们还有能力的时候来解决这个问题。"他四处走动，试图找到逃跑的方法，否则——从他的动作中奎妮可以看出来——他正在准备一场战斗。

 

"有多余的魔杖吗?" 忒修斯转向奎妮，奎妮用一个极好的咒语击中了他的身体ーー在他倒在地上之前。这位熟练的摄魂取念师深深地吸了一口气，然后迅速跑向忒修斯。 _她不可能让他与格林德沃打斗然后死去——_

就在这时，格林德沃回来了，奎妮跳起来，看着他进来。他不是一个人来的，克里登斯就在他旁边，围绕在他周围的是一片沉重的黑暗气氛。在他旁边，格林德沃盯着忒修斯失去知觉的身体。奎妮看起来吓坏了，向后退去。

 

"我的孩子，他就在这里，这是一个需要修理的巫师。" 黑巫师低声对克雷登斯说，他们慢慢地靠近年长的斯卡曼德，直到他们站在他的上方。克里登斯也盯着忒修斯。"很明显，他看到了太多的荣耀和阳光，不容易感到绝望。他太不像你了。他一生中没有遇到过一点困难。这一切都太不公正了，让他吃点苦头吧。"

 

奎妮屏住了呼吸。格林德沃的眼睛恶意地闪烁着。 _"删除所有美好的事物，只要留下黑暗。"_

克雷登斯全身冒出浓浓的黑烟，像一条咒语一样向忒修斯冲来。奎妮倒退时倒抽了一口气，看着忒修斯在黑影中飘浮ーー看到更多的黑色烟雾包裹着他的身体，她睁大了眼睛。格林德沃突然举起魔杖诵读ーー让忒修斯睁开眼睛，用最大的声音尖叫ーー烟雾渗入皮肤，痛苦不堪ーー进入他的肉体，直到文字开始在他身上形成ーー这是一个非常致命的诅咒。

 

奎妮捂住耳朵，跪在地上哭泣，黑色的烟雾缭绕着，这种黑魔法除了那个黑巫师没人能施展出来。

 

 

回到魔法部，纽特·斯卡曼感到胸口有一阵刺痛，他不安地抬起头来，皱了皱眉，环顾四周，什么也没有发现。这一阵突然的感觉是怎么回事？就像他无法摆脱坏事即将发生的感觉？

 

但后来——坏事的确发生了。

 

纽特深深地叹了一口气，朝房间的另一边望去ーー这些栅栏把他和外面的自由世界隔开了。他被关在魔法部的一个地窖里，除了他的衣服、蓝色的外套和他不让去撬锁的皮克特外，什么都没有。

 

因为他最后一次听到有人说话的时候，有人命令忒修斯·斯卡曼德立即过来。显然，忒修斯今天不在魔法部。魔法动物学家叹了口气，保持沉默，心甘情愿地让自己等待哥哥，他总是相信他会来找他。护树罗锅抬起头来看着他，把头歪向一边，想知道今天为什么不让他发挥作用。

 

_只需要再等一会儿皮克，忒修斯就会来了。_

 

-TBC-


	4. The Bane/祸害

奎妮抱着胳膊，恹恹地站在走廊上，寒气仍然沿着她的脊椎流淌。她已经离开了楼上——那个忒修斯·斯卡曼德正在被施加诅咒的地方，在她心中的恐慌平息之前，她并没有回去的打算。诅咒是致命的，她能从咒语和它大量涌出的力量中分辨出来。这是克雷登斯自己拥有的致命武器，所以现在奎妮甚至害怕见到忒修斯。

 

 _因为她知道那不会再是他了。_ 她可以从他思绪的波动中感觉到其中的对比——他曾经是一个热情而善良的人，但现在已经被黑魔法创造出来的一个冷酷无情的怪物所取代了。她能从这么远的距离感觉到他的存在——他所有的痛苦都消失了; 他所有的记忆都被黑暗笼罩着。他的思想，他自己的感受......就像它的灵魂依附在一个陌生人身上。如果它有灵魂的话。

 

抑制住自己想要哭喊的冲动，摄魂取念者停了下来，将肩膀靠在墙上。她闭上眼睛，忍受着忒修斯留给她的那种分散的痛苦和情感，这种痛苦和情感已经深深地烙印在她的灵魂里。奎妮抚摸着她的金胸针，小声呢喃着雅各布的名字，非常高兴他没有受到伤害。她从忒修斯那里听说雅各布正在找她，但是如果格林德沃的敌人都会遭受这样痛苦的话——她只是希望雅各布能和她姐姐一起离开。

 

还有纽特。纽特要怎么才能发现这不是他的兄弟呢？他一定能很容易地发现区别吗？他一定会看穿这一切的——这不是他所信赖的人，当然也不是他所爱的人吗？

 

_我很抱歉，纽特......我保证我会帮你......_

__

奎妮立刻注意到了有人从石阶上走了下来。女巫在转身之前就知道是谁了，她看见盖勒·格林德沃从楼梯的阴影中走了出来，脸上也带着同样冷漠的表情。他的脸上没有任何迹象表明他刚刚完成了一个非常复杂的黑魔法，他总是这样波澜不惊。奎妮也读不出他的任何想法，所以她试着装出一副漠不关心的样子，但是她做不到。她的嘴唇颤抖着。

 

格林德沃注意到了这一点，朝她点了点头。

 

"悲痛和悔恨，多么极度原始的情感，不是吗?"

 

奎妮勉强看着他的眼睛。"他怎么了?"

 

"为什么你这么担心?" 格林德沃盯着她。

 

"我......你杀了他吗?"因为在她看来就是这个样子——仿佛咒语撕裂了忒修斯的灵魂，只留下一个被克雷登斯的力量玷污的容器。

 

"我做不到。"格林德沃承认，听起来他对自己无法杀了他很不满意,"如果我移除了灵魂，他的身体会在克雷登斯的力量下崩溃。所以，我只是破坏了曾经纯净的东西。他的记忆需要修改以免引起怀疑。他表面上看起来也许和往常一样，但瞧，他还是会变得越来越阴暗。"

 

奎妮非常清楚这是什么意思，这让她再次泪眼婆娑。"他怎么样了?"

 

"你为什么不自己看看呢?"

 

奎妮犹豫了一下，然后摇了摇头。"我不能......我会被克雷登斯的能力影响的。这对我来说很危险。"

 

"克雷登斯已经接管了斯卡曼德先生,"黑巫师平静地说,"他正在做收尾工作。你去看看他现在在忙什么也无妨。"

 

"我不能......"

 

"不去吗？那么来吧，我们在外面和格里姆森见面。这位英国傲罗也是我的手下。他将护送斯卡曼德先生回伦敦。我希望克雷登斯不要看到他的脸。"

 

"你要送忒修斯到伦敦去吗？这么快?" 奎妮跟着黑巫师沿着走廊走向外面。"但是你知道——忒修斯的弟弟在那里......他......他肯定会注意到他哥哥有些不同。"

 

"啊，是的，抓住我的那个纽特·斯卡曼德。"格林德沃还是那个自信的老黑巫师，谁也不怕,"这个人能看穿我，是的，他是一个麻烦。别担心，我们会除掉他的。我们的忒修斯会确保他的弟弟不再碍事。"

 

"你不会是在说......"奎妮显然很生气。

 

格林德沃笑了。"如果那个斯卡曼德消失了，邓布利多会注意到的。不，我们要让他自己离开。忒修斯就会是那个赶他走的人。"

 

 

_牛顿·斯卡曼德坐在门口一个黑暗的角落里的长凳上，双手紧握，对着石头地板无精打采地眨着眼睛。他做到了，他漫无目的地想。他这次真的成功了。他被霍格沃茨开除了。_

 

_"最好不要把手伸到椅子下面，椅子下面有很多粪弹。"邓布利多教授站在纽特面前，双手插在口袋里走过门口，声音轻柔。两人的目光相遇，纽特认出了他有史以来最伟大的教授之一眼睛里的同情。邓布利多现在看起来很平静，与之前他和下令驱逐纽特的委员会激烈争吵时的表情形成了鲜明的对比。_

 

_"布莱克教授会改变主意吗?"纽特对着邓布利多的右边袖子问道。_

 

_邓布利多教授沉默了一会儿，似乎在考虑接下来要说什么，但他的语气显然充满了不满,"校长......觉得......这会危及他人的生命......尤其是在学校，应该优先考虑安全问题。任何反对这一点的人，都违背了学校对学生福利的愿景。"_

 

_纽特知道邓布利多教授只是想让菲尼亚斯·布莱克教授的评论听起来客气一些。_

 

_"你哥哥正在路上。他已经快到学校了。" 邓布利多补充道。_

 

_听到这个消息，纽特稍稍抬起了头。年轻的斯卡曼德无法凝视教授，只得再次低头看着地板，咬着下嘴唇，双手握得更紧了。_

 

_太好了，现在他的哥哥正忙着他的魔法部的工作，却赶到这里来只是为了见他。_

 

_忒修斯听说了什么？显然，肯定是不真实的，但最终，结果才是最重要的: 他被开除了，因为一个忒修斯从来没有留下过深刻印象的神奇生物。那天早上从斯莱特林传来的谣言让纽特的心情更加低落，他们说他的哥哥正在为魔法部工作，而他那个愚蠢的弟弟正在毁掉这个好人的名声。他们称纽特为这个家庭的祸害。_

 

_纽特在椅子上挪了挪身子，低下了头。他要对他哥哥说什么？对他的母亲说什么？他不能告诉他们关于莉塔的事，他不能告诉任何人。想到要看着他们失望的面孔比听布莱克教授给他的评语更让纽特感到害怕。一切都太可怕了。_

 

_"我想我应该不能逃跑吧?" 他绝望地，带着一丝恳求的口吻，对着那位变形术教授问道，而那位教授只是把头偏向一边，看了他一眼。_

 

_"纽特!"忒修斯的声音过于活跃。太迟了。听到哥哥的脚步声，纽特闭上了眼睛。他费了九牛二虎之力才阻止站起来逃跑——直到他听见忒修斯在邓布利多前面的门口停了下来。他知道忒修斯会很生气。有一阵短暂的沉默。_

 

_"他们真的把他开除了，是吗?"忒修斯正在和教授说话，而年轻的斯卡曼德坚决地低下了头。"那个被袭击的学生怎么样了?"_

 

_"他很好......而且从未处于任何危险之中。" 邓布利多的声音里有一种意味,"你读了我写的信?"_

 

_"是的。"他哥哥的声音里有一丝不满,"你把一切都解释清楚了。但是我相信有错的还是我弟弟。毕竟他在学校里养着一个神奇生物。如果一个人不能遵守简单的校规，并且危及人的生命，那么他首先就不应该进入学校。"_

 

_纽特咬紧了牙关。_

 

_"忒修斯。"邓布利多责备地看了年长的斯卡曼德一眼。"你知道他不是故意的。"_

 

_"哦，教授,"忒修斯停下来，他的影子笼罩着纽特,"我弟弟声称他有很多事情不是故意的，但他还是做了。事实上我很惊讶他能在霍格沃茨呆这么久。我经常想知道，在我弟弟干了这么多事之后，禁林将如何维持它的声誉。"_

 

_年轻的斯卡曼德仍然不去看他哥哥的眼睛，但是如果他抬起头来，他会看到忒修斯嘴角掠过的微笑和邓布利多摇头的样子。那时纽特感到十分空虚，真希望自己能在溺死在湖中。_

 

_然而，两个人又严肃地互相看了一眼对方。_

 

_"我收到了你的关心。" 邓布利多抬起下巴，眯起眼睛,"魔法部怎么样了?"_

 

_对于他的询问忒修斯沉默了，这让年轻的斯卡曼德第一次抬起头来看着他的哥哥。他看到忒修斯用他那锐利的蓝眼睛给邓布利多最意味深长的一瞥，如果可能的话，甚至是凶狠的一瞥。_

 

_"部长办公室仍然对麻瓜群体中正在酝酿的明显的紧张局势视而不见。"_

 

_"我认为这远远超出了显而易见的范畴。就在我们眼前。战争就要来了，忒修斯。"_

 

_"我知道，并指出，这是麻瓜的战争，也是我们的战争，但我没有得到部长的支持......嗯，我认为，失去他们的支持给我带来了很多麻烦。" 他发出了一声沮丧的叹息。_

 

_听到这话，纽特惊讶地发现他的哥哥直视着他的眼睛。他蓝色眼睛里的怒火已经消失了，取而代之的是真诚。_

 

_"纽特，我很遗憾你被开除了。我也有错。"_

 

_"怎么会是你的错...... ?" 纽特对这里的气氛变化感到非常惊讶，他以为忒修斯会把他骂得狗血淋头。尽管他确实时常依赖于哥哥的宽容天性，但是听到忒修斯声称自己也有错对纽特来说是他最大的过错,"你疯了吗?"_

 

_一只手突然放在他的肩膀上。"你很快就会明白的。现在，来吧。我带你回家的。"_

 

_但是纽特不肯移动，他的眼睛紧紧地盯着他的哥哥。_

 

_"这不是你的错。" 他已经快要向忒修斯坦白他告诉邓布利多的事情了——关于对一个太大的魔法生物进行的失败的实验，它是如何被激怒的，莉塔是如何让它出来驱逐欺凌纽特的恶霸的——他可以告诉忒修斯，这样他才能理解——"这些都不是——我才是那个把魔貂拿回学校的人——我才是那个把它给我朋友看的人。"他不明白这怎么会是忒修斯的错。_

 

_这次忒修斯扬起眉毛看着他。甚至连邓布利多看起来也觉得他有点好笑。_

 

_"没错，这都是你的错。" 忒修斯严肃地点点头,"我和妈妈告诉过你多少次了，永远不要带任何东西回来？这是我们的协议，不是吗？你破坏了它，蠢货。我现在怎么能相信你呢?"_

 

_纽特的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，不知道该怎么办。_

 

_斯莱特林都在嘲笑纽特因为被开除而被他的傲罗哥哥盘问，他现在肯定被吓得瑟瑟发抖。他们不知道，即使忒修斯有过分正直的倾向，但在纽特的一生中，他从来没有被忒修斯评价为不正直。_

 

_忒修斯不是那样的人。_

 

_当他这样说的时候，纽特完全相信他做了一些绝对错误的事情。_

 

_这次他被开除了，在忒修斯面前。当他成为一个赫奇帕奇时，他是为数不多为他感到骄傲的人之一。他被开除了。他该怎么办？_

 

_他被开除了。他只是陷入了困境。_

 

_一滴泪从纽特的左脸颊滑落，他继续咬紧牙关，感觉他的心都快要爆炸了。忒修斯看着他，然后看向邓布利多，邓布利多一言不发地慢慢离开了房间。年长的斯卡曼德再次叹了口气，看着眼睛呆呆地望着地板的弟弟，他的嘴唇在颤抖，双手握成拳头，无论忒修斯怎么刺激他，怎么叫他的名字，纽特都不再抬头看他。_

 

_他该怎么办？_

 

_有双手臂环抱着他，然后他被锁在一个拥抱中。_

 

_"一切都会好起来的。" 忒修斯紧紧抱住他，坚定地说:"有我在这里，我保证。你会没事的，纽特。"_

 

_纽特哭了，不仅仅是因为他失去了爱上霍格沃茨的机会，不仅仅是因为他对自己的所作所为感到愤恨，不仅仅是因为他怀念和教授们一起度过的一年时光，也不是因为沉迷魔法生物护理教授的指导，他几乎没有朋友，也没有照顾过什么魔法生物。_

 

_他哭泣是因为不管发生了什么，他从来都没有真正地感到孤独。_

 

_斯卡曼德兄弟一起离开了霍格沃茨，纽特只是觉得有一点不开心。_

 

 

当年轻的斯卡曼德陷入沉思的时候，皮克特戳了一下纽特的左眼。纽特回忆着他的过去，他用与过去同样的姿势坐在那里等待着他的哥哥，以至于有几秒钟他都忘了眨眼。纽特用左手抓住了护树罗锅，用那只空着的手的检查了眼睛，对着这个魔法生物皱起了眉头。

 

"我告诉过你不要戳眼睛。" 他耐心地说，皮克特紧紧挂在他的手指上，拼命地想抓住。"不，我没有不专注。我在听你说话。"

 

护树罗锅再次指责他。纽特紧闭着他的嘴唇。

 

"不，我的眼睛上没有这些梦幻般的釉料，你从哪儿弄来的?"

 

皮克特朝他吐了吐舌头，双手交叉。纽特只是叹了口气，因为他知道他的朋友已经在牢房里困了五个小时，而且没有担保人来让他们出去，他已经变得不耐烦了。

 

没有担保人？忒修斯在干什么？没有逮捕令的逮捕肯定会使他的哥哥冲进魔法部的大本营，因为他是一个维护人权的人。如果有什么事是忒修斯·斯卡曼最痛恨的，那肯定是滥用权力。

 

虽然他们现在关系可能不太好——因为纽特对他哥哥在纽特最关键的时刻缺席表示不满，他拒绝和他联系——但他了解他哥哥，在这次逮捕中，忒修斯肯定仍然会询问很多人。每个人都知道，一旦战争英雄以他那高贵的姿态和雄辩的口才讲话，其他人一定会跟随他; 上一次他这样做的时候，他带领一支新招募的傲罗军队参加了第一次世界大战。

 

只是—— _纽特·斯卡曼德并完全不是无缘无故被捕的。_ 当魔法部官员试图强行进入他的房子时，他的确攻击了他们。当然，他必须保卫自己的家，还有应该不记得任何事情的雅各布。不管怎样，忒修斯肯定会理解的。当纽特让皮克特跳到他的膝盖上时，他突然感到一阵内疚。忒修斯——当他的哥哥听到这些，他肯定会暴跳如雷。忒修斯这次一点也没有错——当然纽特也没有——但他们以前总是亲密无间。他还记得他小的时候—— _忒修斯是他的英雄。_

 

那么，为什么这段时间他们兄弟之间很难达成一致意见呢？忒修斯，无论多么像一个魔法部官员，仍然是一个有原则的人。这甚至可能是莱塔爱上他的原因之一——

 

纽特突然感到腿上一阵刺痛，发现皮克特正兴致勃勃地往下爬，直到脚趾。叹了一口气，这位魔法动物学家俯下身去捡起它，让护树罗锅爬上他的肩膀，把脸贴在他的手掌上。

 

想起她给他带来了一份沉重的心情。 _哦，他多想念她啊。_

 

纽特睁大了眼睛，发现自己正盯着那些把他与自由世界隔开的栅栏。莉塔肯定会觉得这很有趣，甚至会加入他的行列，而蒂娜实际上肯定会拆除整个门来让他获得自由。想起蒂娜，魔法动物学家的嘴角突然露出了笑容。他不知道她现在是否已经到达伦敦了......

 

如果她发现他又被捕了呢？他该怎么解释呢？确切地说，他犯了什么罪？保护魔法生物，尤其是快要灭绝的生物，免受魔法部的谋杀？他清楚地记得在第一次世界大战中，在他被逐出霍格沃茨的一年后，他的哥哥建议他去处理东线的铁腹龙。纽特不敢相信忒修斯给了他这么大的信任，因为他知道他哥哥已经在魔法部水深火热了。兄弟俩带着武器，互相祝福，然后各自踏上艰难的旅程。纽特从来没有同时看到过这么多的鲜血、尖叫和龙。这次经历改变了他。

 

这就是为什么他不能让自己向人类发动的战争提供魔法生物的原因。他知道这一切最终都将是徒劳的，因为最终发起这一切的人类都将从中获益。那些动物呢？

 

他们不知道自己做得够多了还是太多了，只能在一旁自生自灭。有些人受到了太多伤害甚至无法恢复和忘记，他们在恢复健康时甚至感到害怕。纽特讨厌战争的那一面。他以前见过这一切。

 

皮克特又在戳他的眼睛，但这次纽特把他拉了回来，脸上带着傻笑。

 

"我可是看的清清楚楚。"

 

不管皮克特说了什么，这位魔法动物学家在听到走向牢房的脚步声时，根本没有细听。他把护树罗锅放在胸前的口袋上，满怀期待地等着忒修斯的出现，就像往常一样——但只是看到了另一张熟悉的面孔——高高的个子，秃顶，表情冷酷，脸色苍白，穿着深色的外套，带着一种总是让纽特望而却步的气质——魔法部的赏金猎人冈纳·格里姆森在封闭的牢房前停了下来，脸上慢慢地露出笑容。

 

"斯卡曼德。"他用他最喜欢的嘲弄口吻说。

 

纽特握紧拳头盯着他。每当他看到魔法部雇佣的这个个声名狼藉的赏金猎人——那些许多人都害怕的无助的魔法动物——被这个强大的巫师击倒——只是因为他有能力——时，他的脑海中就会浮现许多可怕的场景。许多已经灭绝的魔法生物的尸体，留在那里等死，如果不是因为那些严重的无法恢复的伤害——只是因为格里姆森受雇这样做——给无辜的动物造成痛苦以获得金钱。纽特再也忍受不了这个人了，每次他的出现给他带来的愤怒都是无法形容的。

 

"你在这儿干什么...... ?" 纽特带着无可否认的厌恶说。

 

赏金猎人威胁地笑着。"我来接你。你哥哥和执法部门谈过了，让我来告诉你，尽管你造成了种种困难，但你仍将被释放。"

 

提到忒修斯的名字时，纽特抬起眼睛——原以为会看到哥哥从角落里走过来，但他没有出现，而是有两个看守钥匙的官员出现了，打开了牢门。大门一打开，魔法动物学家立刻站了起来，格里姆森就这样等在门的另一边。

 

纽特沉默了。无论什么时候，只要他在这个赏金猎人附近，就无法摆脱那种令人讨厌的感觉。然后在一瞬间，纽特咬牙切齿地走出了牢房。他从来没有看过格里姆森一眼，在走过他身边时也没有多说一句话——甚至没有回头看一眼他。纽特异常愤怒，对忒修斯派来这个人——该死的——

 

年轻的斯卡曼德突然想起了别的事情，突然愣住了。当这个想法击中他时，他已经离格里姆森几米远了。纽特一边眨着眼睛，一边犹豫着，他的眼睛落在地板上，用紧皱的眉头替换了脸上凶狠的表情。

 

"你......"他开始说，最后他回头对着赏金猎人，眼睛却看着地上,"你说是忒修斯派你来的......"

 

"是的。"

 

"但是他还有其他人，他为什么要派 **你** 来?"

 

"因为我为他工作。在他的部门里。我现在直接向你哥哥报告。"

 

纽特停顿了一下，脸上带着严肃的表情，然后他站在那里摇摇晃晃，直到他终于愿意直视这个刽子手的眼睛。"为什么——?"

 

"斯卡曼德，你是不是撞到头了?"格里姆森不客气地说:"你忘了上次他们请你帮忙找默默然吗？你拒绝了，不是吗？我接受了这份工作。这是你哥哥的特殊任务，所以我们一起工作。因为你从来没有这样的勇气。"

 

纽特把目光移开，但仍然一动不动。他对那天离开会议时的情景记忆犹新，仿佛就在昨天，忒修斯和他一起讨论解除旅行禁令的事情。他没有同意魔法部的提议，他也从来没有问过他的哥哥后来怎么样了。

 

但是让忒修斯真的和格里姆森一起工作？忒修斯也讨厌格里姆森！

_‘这不是喜不喜欢的问题——而在于他提供了什么样的工作。’忒修斯曾经说过。_

 

纽特闭上眼睛，叹了口气。他用锐利的目光看了看那个流里流气的赏金猎人，问道:"我哥哥在哪儿?"

 

"在他的办公室工作。他不能来看你。" 格里姆森的眼睛闪了一下，这激发了这位魔法动物学家跺着脚走向他哥哥办公室，并把他所有的文件都扔掉来证明他的决心。但是后来......

 

"你是说在我被监禁的这段时间......他只是一直坐在办公室里做文书工作?"

 

"还喝着咖啡。" 格里姆森沾沾自喜地说道。

 

纽特转身继续走开。"他从不喝咖啡。" 他喃喃地说。

 

"战争英雄没空理你，纽特·斯卡曼德。" 格里姆森在从附近走廊出来的其他巫师的头顶上喊道:"像你以前一样逃跑吧，你只是个讨厌鬼。难怪你哥哥说你是他的祸害。"

 

纽特怒气冲冲地走了。忒修斯绝不会......

 

纽特冲进傲罗部门，气得发狂。他很清楚忒修斯会相信这种挑衅，尤其是来自一个众所周知的敌人的挑衅。但为什么忒修斯不亲自来和他谈谈呢？为什么忒修斯会派一个他完全知道纽特痛恨到骨子里的人？忒修斯生他的气了吗？

_忒修斯总是生他的气，但也不至于到这种程度——要说有什么区别的话，忒修斯可能会派他们的母亲来！_

 

_他的哥哥怎么了？_

__

当纽特如此沮丧的时候，他一点也不想表现出普通的礼貌，尽管所有其他傲罗的眼睛都在背后盯着他，他还是推开了首席傲罗办公室的门。他默默地想着他们是否认为他精神错乱，但他并不在乎，他走进那个熟悉的房间，眼睛落在那个男人身上。那个男人穿着他最喜欢的深色三件套西装，坐在主桌后面，那个男人正用他冷静而忧郁的蓝眼睛看着他。

 

纽特停下脚步，双眼紧盯着他唯一的哥哥。 _这是什么......？_

 

"你好，纽特。" 忒修斯奇怪地看了他一眼。这太奇怪了，连纽特都不得不怀疑这是他哥哥在说话还是别人在说话。引起纽特注意的并不是忒修斯凝视他时感情的强烈程度，而是他哥哥迎接他时异乎寻常的空虚。 _发生了什么？_

 

"你还好吗?"纽特开始说，他现在所有其他关心的事情都被他哥哥的古怪行为冲走了。忒修斯真的受到马形水怪的伤害了吗？他现在是不是觉得不舒服，并在试图掩盖这一点？因为这已经不是他哥哥第一次对自己的痛苦表现出蔑视的态度了，而且纽特确信这也不会是最后一次。

 

他的哥哥看着他的眼睛，但那不是他那种温柔的，善解人意的眼神，也不是他通常表现出来的那种 _“都是为你好”_ 而训斥他的眼神。即使当斯卡曼德们陷入争论中，特修斯仍然对他十分失望时，他也永远不会忘记纽特是一个富有同情心的魔法动物学家。这就是为什么即使在他们激烈的争论中，纽特也永远不可能真正憎恨他的哥哥——因为忒修斯总是给人留下那种关心他人的印象。一个对发生在他身上的每件事都很关注的人。他总是充满关心。最后，他的哥哥总是那个作出让步的人。他是唯一一个总是站在他一边的人，即使他们在争吵，也是唯一一个让他觉得做自己有安全感的人。

 

但这次不是这样的，纽特觉得有些不一样。事实上，纽特发现自己被那奇怪的凝视定住了，因为他从来没有遭受过像忒修斯那样的冷漠无情的目光。但是忒修斯曾经有过冷漠的表情吗？即使是在巴黎的圆形露天竞技场集会上，忒修斯也从来没有失去过他的同情心——即使周围满是准备要吞噬他的队伍的纯血种族—— _即使是在莉塔去世后，忒修斯仍然决心首先保护巴黎。纽特心中一阵恐慌。_

_忒修斯......？_

 

"我看到你出狱了,"忒修斯用一种陈述事实的语气说。"在你的家里攻击执法人员绝不会让人觉得你无辜。"

 

"你为什么脸色这么苍白?" 纽特走近桌子，搜寻着任何迹象导致他哥哥这种奇怪行为的原因——他想知道。他停下来凑近桌子，目不转睛地盯着他的兄弟。忒修斯抬头望着他，嘴角挂着安静的微笑。

 

"你为什么这么好奇，你以前从来不关心这个?"

 

忒修斯听起来并不生气。不。当他用单调的语气说这些话的时候，他听起来一点也不像平常的自己。这引起了纽特的警觉，尤其是当他看到那个男人的脖子上有什么东西，完全被他的白领遮住了——那是皮肤上新留下的疤痕。魔法动物学家毫无预警地伸手去抓忒修斯的衣领，把它扯到一边，露出了从喉咙一直延伸到胸口中央的一道长长的伤痕。纽特倒抽了一口气，因为他很容易就认出那是他的马形水怪留下的伤口，虽然看起来已经治好了，但是伤口上的红色痕迹还是很麻烦，这显然会留下疤痕。

 

他记得他的哥哥磕磕绊绊地离开小动物园。

 

"你为什么不告诉我你受伤了?" 他瞪着眼睛问道，傲罗没有回答，只是盯着他，蓝色的眼睛变得幽深，"忒修斯?"

 

忒修斯举起右手一巴掌甩开了纽特的手，然后站了起来，这位惊讶的魔法动物学家茫然地盯着他，目瞪口呆，说不出话来。

 

"当你真正关心的只是你的动物时，不要表现得好像你在乎我似的。" 傲罗系好领带，眉弓扬起，站在椅子后面，表情纹丝不动。"好吧，很遗憾我不是一只神奇动物，否则很久以前我就会引起你对那些错过的午餐和晚餐的注意。但这不就是你来这儿的原因吗？这不就是你被囚禁的原因吗？你现在来找我的唯一原因。 _总是那些神奇动物。_ 告诉我，纽特，你有没有不因为一只动物而惹上麻烦的时候?"当魔法动物学家没有回答时，年长的斯卡曼德又笑了。笑容并没有到达眼睛深处。"我不这么认为。"

 

纽特低头看着桌子,"不管你对这些神奇动物有什么想法，都不要告诉别人。你的伤没那么简单。它需要知道这些知识的人来处理——"

 

"你是说像你这样的人?" 忒修斯烦躁地问:"不，纽特。不要高估自己。你不是唯一一个会魔法的人。是不是，格里姆森?"

 

纽特身体僵硬，机械地磨着牙齿"我发誓，忒修斯，如果你让那个人靠近你——"

 

"怎么了?"忒修斯转向他，他们的眼神交汇在一起，纽特看到的只是纯粹的漠不关心,"你要一走了之吗？你什么时候不是这样？当你看着事情不朝你喜欢的方向发展的时候，你总是这样一走了之，纽特。是什么让这一次与众不同?"

 

现在，纽特正愤怒地看着地板。他可以听到有人从他身后走近，他不需要问是谁。通过忒修斯朝门口打手势的样子，年轻的斯卡曼德知道他在和谁说话——但是一切都太荒谬了！从什么时候开始忒修斯和格里姆森达成一致了——？

 

魔法动物学家又抬起头来，皱着的眉头掩饰不住他的愤怒。

 

"忒修斯，你为什么和他一起工作?"

 

"共同的目标。" 格里姆森一边走过纽特，一边回答，站在那位面无表情的首席傲罗面前的桌子旁。"为了抓住那个你如此渴望保护的默默然。"

 

纽特盯着他。"我没有说我要保护他。"

 

"是，他的确切用词是 _'帮助'_ 他。" 格里姆森带着得意的笑转向忒修斯，他对纽特的哥哥已经十分熟悉——这位魔法动物学家不喜欢这一点。年轻的斯卡曼德无视这个刽子手，绝望地转向他的哥哥。

 

"你知道克雷登斯只是一个受害者——我告诉过你他的故事！他很脆弱，忒修斯！ _我们首先要找到的是格林德沃!_ "

 

"可是在他们两个人之间，却是默默然无法自控——你真的认为阻止驯兽师就能阻止动物吗？当你在纽约的时候，情况似乎并非如此。" 格里姆森在逼迫纽特——纽特明白这一点，但他的全部注意力却集中在他的哥哥身上。不一会儿，他就从桌子另一边绕了过去，一下子站在忒修斯旁边——

 

"有很多方法可以抓住他们——你不必一定要和他合作!" 他怒视着那个脸上洋溢着胜利微笑的赏金猎人，好像他知道一些纽特不知道的事情。也许是那些他猎杀了十头濒临灭绝的白色公牛后取下的牛角存放的地点。魔法动物学家转向他的哥哥。

 

"忒修斯——"

 

"不幸的是，纽特，我没时间和你玩同情游戏。" 当忒修斯走过格里姆森时，他冷冷地擦过纽特的肩膀，年轻的斯卡曼德忠实地跟着他走向门口,"如果你甚至不愿意把你的魔法生物的力量借给我们——"

 

"那么！我告诉过你我会站在你这边的！ _我已经选择站在你这边了!_ " 纽特坚持道。 _"但不是和他!"_

 

"他站在我这边。" 忒修斯十分坚持这一点，纽特不得不把他拉回来，直到他们面对面，纽特眼中的愤怒是无法掩饰的——

_"但我也是站在你这边的!"_

 

纽特等待着，但忒修斯的表情依然没有明显的变化。这完全不像他。但是，首席傲罗突然转过头来，他的心情仍然深不可测，和他的弟弟进行最后一次交谈。"你决定好了怎么处理这次传唤了吗？你会把龙给我们吗?"

 

纽特犹豫了一下，嘴巴张开了。格里姆森在他们背后咯咯地笑着，忒修斯那双忧郁的眼睛没有离开他唯一的弟弟。

 

"瞧，纽特。你从来都不站在我这边。很长一段时间内都不会。" 年长的斯卡曼德无情地说:"你一直都是站在自己这边的，为什么不在那边继续战斗呢？事实上——拿上你的手提箱，别再来烦我们。照我说的做，我保证魔法部再也不会打扰你和你的......生物了。"

 

说完，忒修斯转身让格里姆森先走，然后跟着他离开了。纽特难以置信地盯着地板，仍然不能理解忒修斯告诉了他什么。他不明白为什么他受到了如此冷酷的对待——或者为什么忒修斯看起来像是另一个人。他可以理解他的兄弟如果他非常生气——但是完全拒绝他，就连纽特也觉得有些不对劲—— **不，有什么地方不对劲** ——

 

"忒修斯!"他又叫了一声，冲到刚刚离开门口的哥哥身后。纽特走出房间，来到傲罗部门，发现自己正与魔法执法部门的负责人特拉弗斯面对面，特拉弗斯的眼睛落在他身上，立刻变成了愤怒的红色。纽特确实攻击了他的手下。

 

"斯卡曼德！你这个无赖!"

 

但是在纽特反应过来之前，忒修斯阻止了特拉弗斯，在他耳边低声说了些什么。特拉弗听着，眉头皱得更深了。纽特用力地咽了口唾沫，眼睛盯着他的哥哥。那么，忒修斯仍然愿意帮助他？这个想法使他心情舒畅。

 

几分钟后，特拉弗斯点了点头，朝年轻的斯卡曼德最后看了一眼后，魔法执法部门的负责人转过身来，格里姆森慢慢地跟着他，把纽特和忒修斯留在了走廊中央。

 

纽特想叫忒修斯，但他没法强迫自己。是忒修斯迅速地转向他，然后径直走向纽特，好像不打算停下来，但是当他离弟弟只有一英寸的时候，忒修斯在他旁边停了下来，他们肩并肩站在一起。提修斯的举止中有一种明显的屈尊俯就，这是纽特以前从未见过的。他的两只手都插在裤子口袋里，傲罗连看都不看他一眼。

 

"如果我帮你处理好这个,"忒修斯用一种与自己完全不同的声调低声说，当他直视前方时，纽特站在那里，感到了一种从未有过的恐惧。"你能不能给我让开？我不想再见到你。"

 

忒修斯一言不发地从纽特身边走过，年轻的斯卡曼德呆呆地站在那里，一脸茫然。 _刚刚什么......？_

 

但是忒修斯已经走了。

 

过了一会儿，他张开了嘴，看起来很失落，但是他立刻抿了抿嘴唇，无声地擦去了眼睛里的泪水，然后朝相反的方向走去，完全不知道他和他现在已经疏远了的哥哥之间发生了什么。

 

就他自己而言，他离开魔法部时比以往任何时候都更孤独。

 

-TBC-


	5. The Warning/警告

_"忒修斯，你这个混蛋!"_

 

"注意用词，亲爱的先生。" 忒修斯的声调极其慵懒。

 

"我警告你，小子......你要是敢那样做，我可得给你好好上一课！如果不是在部长面前，我早就把你打开花了。"

 

"我难道不会反击吗——到时候你会是什么情况呢？头脑发热救不了任何人，特拉弗斯。最好把你的魔杖放在它能保护你的地方: 你的口袋里。"

 

特拉弗斯咬着嘴唇，怒视着忒修斯·斯卡曼德。"是啊，装得高高在上，我们看看你会落得什么下场。我不知道你现在在玩什么把戏，但你建议我们在没有魔法生物的情况下战斗，你是有多荒谬?" 他在其中一个封闭的会议上质问道，只有他和首席傲罗在他的办公室。

 

当时已经是下午晚些时候了，魔法部的两位官员刚刚结束了与魔法部长长时间的会谈。当忒修斯·斯卡曼德冷漠地站在高高的窗户旁，背对着那个男人的时候，魔法执法部门的负责人在桌子后面怒火中烧。他对忒修斯怒目而视，相当轻蔑地说:"你竟在部长面前让我看起来像个傻瓜之后，还敢到我的办公室来!"

 

"你坚持要动物们和你一起战斗，这是多么可耻！" 首席傲罗冷静地说:"你应该训练人们去打仗，不要让他们藏在大野兽的后面，试着有尊严一次吧，特拉弗斯。"

 

 _"我们正在努力减少士兵的伤亡人数!"_ 魔法执法部门的负责人充满了愤怒。

 

"是的，因为你在训练他们变得软弱。"忒修斯微微一笑。

 

"还不是因为你弟——"特拉弗斯的脸转过来，如果可能的话，变得更生气了——"我已经把这事汇报给了部长，我还会再汇报一遍——你这么做只是为了你自己。你不过是想保护你那个蠢弟弟罢了!"

 

"弟弟?"斯卡曼德终于把头转向了老人，眼睛里没有一丝爱意。只有深沉的黑乎乎的平静。"我才不在乎他呢。他再也不会来打扰我们了，我告诉过你我会做点什么的，我已经做了。"忒修斯慢慢地把身体转向特拉弗斯，他毫无表情的脸有些恐吓了毫无防备的执法部负责人。"打一场战争的关键是速战速决，如果这就是你所说的'减少伤亡'的话。但是如果你认为魔法动物可以拯救你和你的部下，那么你就是在幻想。最好的计划不就是我已经向部长建议的吗？ _直接找到格林德沃本人，干掉他。_ 当然，你们没有人能与黑巫师相提并论，所以你们的恐惧是可以理解的。"

 

特拉弗斯皱起了眉头，因为他发现自己正在敬畏地凝视着这位看起来比以往更加令人生畏的战争英雄。

 

"你是说说服邓布利多和他决斗？我试过了，但这没用。你当时明明也在场。"

 

忒修斯得意地笑了。"如果你认为控制阿不思·邓不利多或者威胁他会对格林德沃不利，那么这就说明了很多问题。邓布利多不是白痴，特拉弗斯。他不会轻易被你这样的人说服的。当然，我也告诉了部长。"

 

"是的，这就是为什么我会问—— _你还在我的办公室里干什么——以及为什么我还没有弄死你?"_

 

"恕我直言，特拉弗斯，你还是挺有用的。我的计划不需要拐弯抹角，你知道的。这甚至就是魔法部最初的计划——现在还是你在发号施令。让邓布利多打败黑巫师。就这么简单。"

 

魔法执法部门的负责人扬起了眉毛。"我在那次会议上第一次听到你的建议，就像我说的那样，我希望让你去试一试。让我看看你的傲慢是从哪里来的，看看你是否真的能做到。"

 

"当然。"忒修斯的眼睛闪着调皮的光。 _"这就是为什么我要去见邓布利多。"_

 

 

 

有一股沸腾的蒲公英根的味道，还有在木板上切东西的声音。

 

纽特·斯卡曼德站在地下室里一个沸腾的大锅和一张摆满各种配料的桌子前，忙着煮一种药剂，他穿着一件白衬衫，外面穿着一件黄色背心，袖子还卷在胳膊肘上。他的卷发乱糟糟的，但他还是小心翼翼地不让它们沾到沸腾的混合物上。他用他那熟练的手迅速地往大锅里加入混合物，看着里面的东西从灰色的液体变成绿色的粘稠物。他搅动了两次，然后回到他的研钵和研杵，在那里他磨了一只蝙蝠翅膀，加了一点仙子翅膀的粉末。随着他继续磨，颜色变成了棕色，然后他把所有的东西都扔到了锅里，锅里的颜色又变成了白色。他转向另一张桌子去拿那个捣碎机，突然，他与他那只巨大的红褐色的鸟对视了，它忧郁的大眼睛盯着他。

 

"走开,"纽特平静地说，他轻轻地把那只巨大的爱尔兰鸟推到一边，把折叠刀放在桌子上。转向左边准备月光石时，他又一次被挡住了——这次是一只巨大的驼鹿——吸血狼，它正在啃食纽特曾经的一只皮靴，他告诉过吸血狼不要再啃它了。魔法动物学家甚至都懒得拿走靴子，他一言不发地走过那个生物，数了数月光石，他发现皮克特正在玩其中一个。纽特拿走了月光石，回到了他的混合物边。他把月光石碾碎，小心翼翼地把它放在大锅上，目不转睛地盯着落下的尘土，紧咬牙关，全神贯注，就像雷鸟一样，然后看着粘稠的颜色变成了赤褐色。纽特伸手去拿桌上的长柄勺来搅拌，却发现他的手碰到了一只试图把长柄勺放进口袋的嗅嗅。

 

纽特皱起了眉。

 

"一边去。"他一边抓起勺子搅拌着，一边喃喃自语道:"这甚至根本不是银做的。"

 

他又搅拌了几下，把药水煮沸。它完成了。纽特放下长柄勺，去取藏在他左边橱柜里的玻璃瓶——那只卜鸟又挡住了纽特的去路，他明显心情不佳的脸正好映在它有光泽的圆眼睛上。

 

纽特抬了抬他的下巴。"滚开。"

 

但是那只鸟只是天真地向他抛了个媚眼，甚至怀疑地把头歪向了一边。

 

"滚......"纽特重复了一遍，但在句子中间停住了，因为这些话在他心里激起了一些不愉快的情绪。这些记忆会让他想踢倒一个桶或摔掉他手里的任何东西。

 

就在不久前，他的亲哥哥命令他'滚开'，不是吗？那次忒修斯告诉他，他不想再见他了。这是怎么回事？为什么他的哥哥如此愤怒，以至于命令他离开？忒修斯什么时候这样拒绝过他？他们之间的关系有起有伏，但这是他第一次听到他哥哥公然叫他滚开。

 

记忆中的痛苦仍然难以承受，纽特不得不握紧拳头来接受现实。卜鸟没有明白他的意思，于是沉重地叹了口气，年轻的斯卡曼德把两只手插在腰上"邦蒂!" 他怒气冲冲地喊道:"邦蒂，你在哪儿?"

 

从另一个方向传来了跑步的声音，几秒钟后，他忠实的助手邦蒂出现了，她脱掉了手套，在围裙上擦了擦手。

 

"对不起，纽特。" 邦蒂从口袋里掏出一只死白鼬，把它扔到空中，使得那只卜鸟飞走了。然后，助手迅速地把嗅嗅放进口袋，抓住了巨大的驼鹿的脖子,"小河童的笼子需要修理，我还得喂养空中的蜗牛（sky snail＊）。"

 

纽特走过她身边时安静地点了点头，从橱柜里拿出一小瓶药水，然后回到他的调制品旁。他发现皮克特好奇地尾随在锅边，但魔法动物学家立刻把他拉走了，把他放在了他旁边的凳子上。邦蒂急切地注视着他，忍不住注意到了魔法动物学家的坏心情。

 

"你没事吧，纽特？你最近看起来都不像你自己了。"她关切地问道。

 

"我很好。"他全神贯注地把大锅里的东西舀到小瓶里。

 

"你在想什么吗?" 她慢慢地问道。

 

"没什么。"

 

"是关于传唤的事吗？你最近在魔法部进进出出......"

 

"邦蒂。"纽特突然放下了勺子，眼睛里闪烁着不耐烦的光芒，但是他从来没有看她一眼。相反，他低下了头，又叹了口气，让助手担心地盯着他。"真的，你现在应该下班了，太阳快下山了。"

 

""哦，但是我们还没有和其他人谈完。还要搬迁火螃蟹，它们老是跟空中的蜗牛打架——"

 

"我可以自己做。" 纽特继续舀剩下的药水,"你现在回家去，邦蒂。你已经没什么可做的了。"

 

"我还没算上嗅嗅......"

 

"那你也得回家。" 纽特咬了咬牙，意识到自己说得太多了。他根本不需要对她发牢骚，但不知怎么的，他的脾气越来越大。纽特把小瓶放下，双手放在桌子的两边。这位魔法动物学家控制住自己内心的情绪，带着歉意看着他的助手。"对不起......我今天心情很糟，邦蒂。"

 

"我注意到了。"这位女士用同情的眼神点点头。"这就是为什么我认为我们中的一个现在应该离开。"

 

纽特点点头，等着她离开。当她没有这样做的时候，他和她对视了，看到她用同样的眼神看着他，然后朝他的方向点了点头。魔法动物学家眨了眨眼睛。

 

"哦，你是在说我吗?"

 

"是的。我还有很多事情要做，你今天明显不在状态。" 邦蒂直截了当地说:"而且，你让大家都很担心。"

 

沉默了一会儿，然后纽特环顾四周，发现自己被这些神奇动物包围着，他站在地下室的中央，这些生物在凝视，盘旋，从笼子的各个角落看着他，带着明显的焦虑和关切。魔法动物学家把药水瓶放进口袋时感到有些尴尬，他邀请皮克特再次跳到他的手上。

 

"哦......对不起。"

 

"去休息吧，纽特。"邦蒂提出建议，同时年轻的斯卡曼德发现自己被锁在了自己的动物园之外。这是一个令人惊讶的转变。他不认为邦蒂会这么有说服力，但是他不得不提醒自己，这就是那个总是和马形水怪搏斗的女人。于是，纽特把一只手放在头发上，抓着脑袋，慢慢地绕着厨房走着，脸上露出茫然的表情。在他的胳膊上，皮克特拽着他的袖子，问他是不是病了。

 

"我没有。"纽特轻声说，他找到一把椅子，重重地倒在上面，使他旁边的桌子嘎嘎作响。他把手肘放在桌子上，若有所思地从口袋里掏出小瓶放在桌子上。皮克特几乎立刻跳了起来，开始问那是什么。通常情况下，纽特会阻止护树罗锅，但是这一次，年轻的斯卡曼德什么也不想做。他累了。他在想很多事情。

 

他脑子里有这么多东西。比如他哥哥到底怎么了。

 

他用手掌遮住眼睛，深深地叹了口气，试图再次思考为什么......为什么他的兄弟对他这么生气？他一遍又一遍地重复着忒修斯的话——在当时他哥哥冷酷的声音和吵架时他恼怒的声音之间选择的话，纽特宁愿选择后者。忒修斯那样对他说话是第一次，他满不在乎，以至于纽特实际上感到......恐惧。就好像忒修斯在一夜间忘记了如何成为忒修斯。那么，到底是不是因为马形水怪？

 

 _或者是因为别的什么..... **.**_ 他的内心深处坚持着。

 

突然有人敲门，把纽特吓了一跳。不知道为什么，他很快就想到那可能是忒修斯，可能是来道歉的——甚至是命令他的，纽特并不在乎。他跳起来，大步走到门口，打开门，希望能看到他的哥哥，脸上挂着笑容，对自己的行为做出解释——这一次，他更惊讶地发现门口出现了一个MACUSA的傲罗，她是他的好朋友，甚至更为亲密——蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩，她穿着深色外套，留着齐肩的头发，戴着她心爱的黑帽子。她的眼睛在灯光下闪闪发光，纽特发誓他看到她时感到心跳加速了。

 

她的视线对他的心脏不好，但他还是喜欢。

 

蒂娜抬起头来看着他，看着他的脸——纽特一开始看起来有点失望，这使她感到困惑——他站得笔直，好像在提防着自己。 **他在等别人吗？**

 

但是在她意识到发生了什么之前，纽特把她拉进了一个拥抱。

 

 

 

"别这样吓我。" 晚餐时，蒂娜告诉他，两人舒服地坐在厨房的餐桌旁，纽特用魔杖轻轻一挥就准备好了食物。MACUSA傲罗的脸颊在夜灯下依然通红，她的心仍然在胸口怦怦直跳，而纽特低着头看起来更加尴尬。"我几乎要攻击你，把你当成一个冒名顶替者——你哥哥的习惯影响了你？幸好皮克特还没来得及把我的眼珠子戳出来我就看见他站在你肩膀上了。我应该认为这两桩都是你的突然袭击吗?"

 

纽特压下嘴唇，把护树罗锅安全地塞进胸前的口袋里。"对不起。他最近非常......敏感。"

 

"你呢?"蒂娜凝视着他,"那个拥抱并没有让我觉得你想念我。感觉不太好。" 她的脸变成了粉红色，补充说:"更像是你在经历痛苦。发生什么事了吗?"

 

纽特正要摇头，看到蒂娜意味深长地看着他——就像他们第一次在纽约见面时，蒂娜对他投以的那种眼神——但这一次，她带着一种确信，而不只是怀疑。她总是带着这种敏锐——她生来就是要当傲罗的，但同时也怀着极大的热情，纽特在其他傲罗身上看到的热情并不多，除了忒修斯。但是忒修斯仍然相当阳刚，而蒂娜......蒂娜是她工作的化身，因为她关心他人，也因为她擅长这份工作。她能看穿别人，就像她的妹妹奎妮一样，这使她变得和蔼可亲。然而，蒂娜并不需要摄魂取念就可以看穿别人。蒂娜对其他人也同样富有同情心，即使她自己并没有意识到自己是一个职业女性。她比纽特所认识的任何人都要和善。

 

因此，纽特觉得自己有义务永远不要在她诚实的眼睛下说谎，他告诉了她一切关于传唤的事情，包括没有在他的信中提到的。蒂娜听到这个消息时非常激动，纽特认识她已经快一年了，能感受到她的愤慨，当她听说魔法生物会被用作武器时。蒂娜是纽特多年来遇到的最好的人。

 

"如果他们连自己的魔法生物都保护不了，那他们怎么保护你的那些呢?" 她问道。

 

是的，她是他一生中遇到的最好的人。

 

"当魔法生物被用作对付你的武器时，你的国家打算怎么做?" 他问她，显然是想听一个和他哥哥同行的人的意见。

 

"我们称魔法生物部门的驯兽师为有严格规定的驯兽师。" 蒂娜耸耸肩对他说:"你就是干这个的，不是吗？你不能只是在麻鸡面前炫耀野兽——我认为如果是这样的话，他们会让你负责。如果我是他们，我会做这种事，让你来决定哪种神奇生物适合完成这项工作。你很聪明， _知道哪个能打_ **。** 这就是我们的计划——他们不会到处派龙，毕竟这也不是龙的派对，对吧？这对麻鸡人口来说也是一种风险。"

 

"不。"纽特盯着她美丽的眼睛，摇了摇头,"我的意思是，听起来好像他们打算没收我所有的生物，然后让它们去战场——不管魔法生物参不参与其中。"

 

"那么这就是他们的错误。"蒂娜皱起了眉头，纽特不知道她的眉毛是怎样皱起来的，他意识到她真的在他面前。他情不自禁地盯着看。"你不能在没有驯兽师的情况下把魔法生物放出去，还记得上一次它们在纽约走失的情况吗？你的老板不看报告吗?"

 

"实际上，他们把我称为纽约的毁灭者。" 纽特对着眨了眨眼睛，然后又对着她的眼睛眨了眨。

 

蒂娜慢慢地点点头，然后开玩笑地对他微笑。"不错......一个很适合你的昵称，斯卡曼德先生。"

 

纽特挤出一个微笑，庆幸的是奎妮现在不在他身边，不知道他在想什么。"这件事给我带来的麻烦比我记忆中的还要多。"

 

"我不相信，纽特，你自己会惹上麻烦的。另外，你是我认识的最适合做驯兽师的人——别告诉我他们从来没考虑过你？如果格雷夫斯就位，他会把你们都赶出去，告诉你们你们都疯了。我会紧紧地跟在你后面，我不会离开你，不管你多么坚持，你不可能独自做每一件事，你知道为什么吗?"

 

"为什么?"

 

"因为我就是干这个的。到处跟着你。"

 

纽特挤出一个微笑，觉得整个脸都变红了。"在法国，我得跟着你。"

 

"是的，好吧......"傲罗的脸上突然出现了一种悲伤的表情，这使得纽特急于想知道她在想什么。"也许如果我不跟着克雷登斯去奎妮就不会... ...你知道的... ..."

 

魔法动物学家也安静下来，然后伸出一只手放在她的手上。

 

"蒂娜。"当她和他交换眼神时，他看到了她眼中的悲伤,"你想帮助克里登斯，这就是你那么做的原因...... 当你第一次帮助他的时候，你想结束这一切。但我们从未想过这一切会以这种方式结束。"

 

"还有莉塔·莱斯特兰奇。" 她迎向他的目光，把他的手拉回来。她说话时眼睛里流露出最真诚的神情。在圆形露天竞技场的那场战斗之后，他们去霍格沃茨之前的那一小会儿，她也是这副表情。在蓝色大火之后，他看到她平安无事是多么的担心和欣慰啊。蒂娜为失去妹妹而伤心，但最伤心的是纽特失去了密友。她对他的感情是他无法用言语表达的。她理解他，他有她，所以他有一点安慰。他没事。

 

纽特点了点头，最后他握住了她的双手，紧紧地握着。

 

_不，这是他永远不会放开的一只手。_

 

"你哥哥怎么样了?" 蒂娜继续用温和的语气说下去，这使得纽特抬起头来。

 

"哦......"他犹豫地咬着下嘴唇。"他挺好的......我从来没有......我们从来没有谈起过她。"

 

蒂娜点头表示理解。"毕竟他是魔法部的人。关于传唤，他说了什么?"

 

"一开始他也是反对的，但后来发生了一些事情，我不知道。他改变了主意。"

 

"你说他改变主意了是什么意思？关于对你如此重要的事情?" 蒂娜又皱起了眉头，纽特吃惊地发现，她刚刚那双柔软的手立刻变得像石头一样坚硬，她本能地抓住了他。

 

"我不知道。"他害羞地承认。"瞧，我们不再说话了。"

 

蒂娜疑惑地看着他。"你和你哥哥？是因为我在法国攻击了他吗?"

 

纽特的脸上第一次露出了真正的笑容。"不，不，他从来没有......他从来没有记仇过你。忒修斯从不认为任何人糟糕。他总是看到他们身上积极的一面。即使他们自己没有意识到。"

 

他又低头看了看自己的手，蒂娜看到了魔法动物学家是如何受到他自己话语的影响的。纽特低下头，害怕她会看穿他。她的确做到了。

 

"你想念他，是吗?" 她友好地问道。

 

纽特抬起头来，惊讶地盯着这位傲罗，好像一开始无法理解她。这不是... ...好吧。他也不是很确定自己的感受。他知道自己也很生气。他也知道自己忽视了忒修斯。但在他内心深处，他也知道自己也很悲伤。他只是不知道那是什么混合的感觉，但是后来纽特好像意识到了她说的是事实，好像最终指出了他正在寻找的这种感受的确切描述，魔法动物学家低下头，再次对着手叹了口气。

 

"也许吧。"

 

"那就去和他谈谈。"

 

纽特迅速摇了摇头，眼睛里闪烁着恐慌的光芒。"不......不。"

 

只要看一眼魔法动物学家的表情，蒂娜就知道了她想知道的一切。

 

"你怕他?"蒂娜轻声说。"纽特......?"

 

"我想他已经看清了我的真面目......对他来说。" 纽特看着除了她以外的任何地方，喉咙仿佛被肿块卡住了，他的眼睛盯着地板。是的，忒修斯可能也明白了，他是一个多么沉重的负担。人们过去常常这么说。

 

但蒂娜只看到了一个孩子，害怕失去少数的几个愿意照顾他的人。

 

"哦，纽特。我不这么认为。如果你哥哥和你描述的一模一样，我相信他会再次原谅你的。我的意思是，我知道和兄弟姐妹吵架的感觉......相信我，你不会想像我们那样分开的，接下来你知道的事情就是，她已经和史上最黑暗的巫师在一起了。没有哪个真正的兄弟姐妹会让这种事情发生。"

 

纽特对此笑了笑，但紧紧地盯着她。"这不是你的错。"

 

"我希望我也能相信这一点。" 蒂娜垂下了她的目光，这一次，她强有力的伪装因为眼睛中的闪光而颤抖了,"不，我在追逐克雷登斯，不知道我自己的妹妹在和什么东西战斗......"她抽了抽鼻子，试图拉开她的手——但是纽特不肯放手。慢慢地，他把一只手放在脸颊上，笑了。

 

"我们和我们的兄弟姐妹。"

 

蒂娜又笑了。"我们和我们的兄弟姐妹。" 她重复道。

 

就在这时，有什么定西在桌子上翻倒了。两个人都看向它，看到小瓶子在桌子上滚动，皮克特紧随其后。纽特用手抓住了调制好的药剂，意味深长地盯着它。MACUSA的傲罗擦了擦眼睛，决定振作起来。

 

"那是什么?"她反而问道。

 

"这是治疗……马形水怪攻击的药膏"

 

"什么是马形水怪？等等—— _有人被一只马形水怪攻击了?_ " 她听起来像以前的自己。

 

就在这时，纽特想起，由于旅行禁令，他还没能给她一本自己的书，而且上一次，他们在法国见面也着实不怎么愉快。他也许现在就应该把书给她，免得又错过机会。

 

但是随后有什么东西从火炉边飞驰而来，纽特被迫松开了蒂娜的手，他抓住魔杖，扑灭了火，然后魔术般地向他的方向飞出了两封信件。他另一只手抓住两样，没有站起来。蒂娜静静地看着他，他把信转过来，看到一个熟悉的魔法部信封和另一个他熟悉的人偏斜的笔迹。

 

"这是谁送的?"她问道。当纽特开始读信的内容时，她能看到他脸上的紧张神情，信封上有斜斜的标记，但没有徽章。看起来这比魔法部的信更重要。

 

"我的一位教授，我不应该大声说出他的名字。" 纽特皱着眉头回答。"这是一个警告。"

 

"警告?"蒂娜站了起来，顺着他的肩膀往下看，他也站了起来。"关于什么？是克雷登斯吗？格林德沃?" 纽特把信递给她，她默读了起来——

 

纽特，盯着格里姆森。我们中间可能有个间谍。我不断地踏入陷阱。忒修斯怎么样了？

 

这位魔法动物学家一边咬牙切齿地回忆着赏金猎人。如果邓布利多说他是个间谍，那么他就是。他很快就想到了他的哥哥。邓布利多知道格里姆森已经在为忒修斯工作了——他确实是个机智的人。但忒修斯知道吗？格里姆森一直想抓住克雷登斯，为什么他会站在格林德沃这边？他们应该激烈地战斗，而不是手拉手... ...除非... ...

 

很快，纽特把第一封信放在口袋里，然后打开另一封。他的眼睛睁得大大的。

 

"什么?"蒂娜又惊慌地问道，她的下巴已经碰到了纽特的肩胛骨。"又一个传唤?"

 

"不......"他低声说,"这是......这是旅行解除禁令......"他看着她的眼睛，充满了怀疑,"它被批准了。"

 

蒂娜走到他身边，阅读里面的内容，她的眼睛闪着光。"这很好，不是吗?" 她问他:"你又可以出国旅行了。"

 

"是的......"纽特紧盯着信纸。

 

"为什么你看起来不开心呢?"

 

"因为有人想除掉我。"

 

"谁？＂

 

"我的哥哥"

 

 

 

忒修斯·斯卡曼德在家中的书房里茫然地凝视着，像一尊雕像坐在他的椅子上，穿着整洁的黑色套装，双手紧紧地贴在椅子的两边。太阳已经落到地平线上，天空中最后一刻留下的红色给房间带来了阴影，房间里寂静得令人毛骨悚然，窗户反射着垂死的阳光，给既不在意时间也不在意空间的居住者投下了一种巨大的令人生畏的气氛。

 

他只是 _在那里_ 。

 

直到他不再孤单。两个人影出现在房间的角落里，他们甚至比阴影还要阴暗，一个高大方正，有着一双占主导的蓝色眼睛，另一个矮一英尺，身材稳健，一觉醒就带着暗淡的厄运气息。格林德沃和克雷登斯来拜访这位战争英雄。

 

是黑巫师先穿过房间，走到首席傲罗的桌子前面，但他看起来并没有认出他来。格林德沃观察了他几秒钟，然后看了看站在战争英雄旁边的克雷登斯，他脸上的表情几乎称得上是目瞪口呆。

 

"瞧，我的孩子？咒语生效了。我以为你不会怀疑我们两个人的力量加在一起的有效性。"

 

默默然无声地瞥了一眼黑巫师，然后他的眼睛落在了忒修斯的桌子上，那里立着一位美丽的女士的肖像，端庄地微笑着，眼睛闪闪发光;克雷登斯十分熟悉这个女人，她揭示了所有事实。那个杀了她弟弟的女人。（＊）格林德沃跟在他后面，看到了那幅画像。他悄悄地拿走了它，从忒修斯那里得到了第一个反应，忒修斯的眼睛一动不动地盯着它看。

 

黑暗巫师的嘴唇翘了起来。"那么，他是有爱的意图的，是吗？给予了这么多……"他抚摸着那张照片，然后把它扣在了桌子上，忒修斯再也看不见它了。"这就是那个背叛了他的女人，也是那个支配了他很多感情的人。虽然是的，说服他有点困难，但重要的是他知道自己被背叛了。背叛是一件很强烈的事情。你让它吞噬了他。这个咒语是牢不可破的，因为爱与恨之间有着细微的差别。他爱的越多，他最终会恨的越多。没有什么可以打破它。"

 

_"纽特· 斯卡曼德。"_

 

格林德沃瞥了一眼克里登斯，发现他仍然专注地看着这位战争英雄。"你说什么?"

 

"纽特·斯卡曼德,"克里登斯重复道，他的表情从阴郁变成了痴迷。"他一直在叫这个名字。在他看来比叫她的还要要多得多。他的弟弟。我能听见他。"

 

黑巫师若有所思地看着首席傲罗，然后慢慢地点了点头。"我明白了。所以这就是她情感的竞争者？难怪他能很好地抵抗。这种人有太多的东西可以给予，却什么也不给自己留下......他还真是与众不同。" 这给格林德沃留下了不好的印象，他厌恶地转过身去。

 

"我们施咒的时候，他跟我说话了。" 格林德沃一开始稍微皱了皱眉头，然后停下来听着。"他告诉我纽特·斯卡曼德想帮我。纽特·斯卡曼德，我认识他......他是纽约的那个家伙......这是他的哥哥......"

 

黑巫师扭着眉毛，静静地站了几分钟。看到克雷登斯怀疑自己从来都不是一个好兆头，更多的是 _重新燃起_ 他可以信任他人的想法。这是格林德沃在回避的一种警告信号。克雷登斯不需要知道那些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，但是纽特·斯卡曼德甚至在记忆中也让他感到烦恼。黑巫师转过身，摇了摇头。

 

"纽特·斯卡曼德没有帮助你的意思。" 他坚定地说:"他只是想 **控制** 你。就像他控制他的动物一样。"

 

"我不明白为什么......"克雷登斯思考着，让格林德沃咬紧牙关,"为什么这个人要叫他弟弟的名字？一次又一次......"

 

这让黑巫师再次停顿了一下，然后他的目光也落在了忒修斯·斯卡曼德身上。"为什么......你会问......"

 

突如其来的一股黑烟在空中炸开，格林德沃和忒修斯没有表现出任何警惕的迹象，既不关心也不害怕。黑巫师眯着眼睛看着克雷登斯。

 

"他们为什么这么亲近?"他很激动地继续说,"为什么他...... _爱他_......当我的亲兄弟......?"

 

啊...... 格林德沃明白了。

 

"信任... ..."格林德沃默默地用盾咒封闭了房间，以避免被人发现，然后再次和这个男孩说话，这一次他想到了一个问题。鉴于这个男孩的仍然在寻找其他人来理解他，他想到了如何让克雷登斯永远敌视纽特·斯卡曼德。" _纽特·斯卡曼德_ 和你不一样，你永远不会一样。如果你想承认他，那就把他当成你真正的敌人。"

 

整个房间寂静得令人不安。克雷登斯又瞥了一眼格林德沃，点了点头。

 

"是的，很明显你们两个是相反的，这就是为什么你永远不能相信他，像他这样的人，他的父母爱他，他唯一的哥哥爱他......甚至被你曾经仰慕的美国女人爱着，如果你还记得她，他永远不会理解你的痛苦。"

 

"我永远不会忘记她。" 克雷登斯握紧拳头承认,"她是唯一一个真心关心我的人......她救了我。"

 

格林德沃的眼睛恶毒地闪烁着。

 

"纽特·斯卡曼德拥有她。"黑巫师指出,"他的生活是一种幸福......他拥有你曾经想要的一切: 爱，家庭。他永远不会像你一样......除了现在，你拥有了他似乎很在乎的一样东西。" 克雷登斯站在那里一动不动，黑巫师斜靠着他，威胁地一字一句地发出:" _你占了上风，可以消灭纽特·斯卡曼德。拿走属于他的东西。_ 从他开始。"

 

默默然咬紧牙关，然后举起手放在忒修斯·斯卡曼德的肩上。

 

"是的......我要拿走属于他的一切。" 他的黑色光环包围了忒修斯，然后在眨眼之间，两者融化在黑暗中，留下一个空荡荡的空间和一个空虚的人。

 

 

 

"那么，这就是你们的总部?"蒂娜一边说着，一边和纽特在傲罗办公室里走来走去，她环顾四周，魔法动物学家带路。"有点狭窄......"她噘起嘴唇。"还有很多男人。"

 

纽特笑了。"我们也有女性员工......只是她们在这个部门......还不是很突出。"

 

"为什么？她们还在扮演落难少女吗?"蒂娜侧视了他一眼，他喜欢她的眼睛闪闪发光的样子，即使她只是半开玩笑。就像一只可爱的火蜥蜴。"你的部门有很多女性吗?" 这听起来不像是在开玩笑，但还是很可爱。

 

纽特几乎被这个突如其来的念头绊倒，尴尬地环顾了一下四周，然后又脸红地缩小了与美国傲罗的距离。

 

"我们部门有很多......你。我的意思——不像你！你与众不同，你是好的那种与众不同！不仅仅是好，而是非常好。"他结结巴巴地说，他们在走廊中间停下来，蒂娜看起来很开心，纽特看着她的眼神局促不安,"我的意思是......你和她们不一样。你......"他盯着她的眼睛，有那么一瞬间迷失了。" **与众不同** **。** "

 

蒂娜慢慢地笑了笑，点点头。"我喜欢与众不同。"

 

纽特笑了。"我也喜欢。"

 

两个人停了下来，眼睛对视着对方，直到魔法动物学家清了清嗓子，然后尴尬地短暂停顿了一下，蒂娜转过脸去，嘴角依然挂着笑容。然后，两个人不需要说什么就并肩走向走廊的尽头，脚下轻快地疾跑着。纽特从来没有享受过在傲罗部门走廊里的感觉，但是就在刚才，他感觉自己甚至可以在特拉弗斯的办公室里跳华尔兹，只要和她在一起，长途旅行也如此愉快

 

直到他们在忒修斯的门前停下来，纽特才感到一阵突如其来的寒冷压抑了他的情绪。几秒钟后，他面对着忒修斯的秘书，秘书告诉他，他的哥哥不在那里。纽特感觉有点不知所措，他被蒂娜拉到一边，开始往后退。

 

"我要和他谈谈。" 过了一会儿，他们走出魔法部，纽特坚持说。蒂娜从他的眼睛里看出了他的决心，点点头。他们一起幻影移形。

 

他们来到一条黑暗的道路上，穿过一个没有灯光的维多利亚式的大房子。纽特死死地盯着房子，感觉里面有什么令人生畏的东西。他已经有一段时间没去过那儿了。

 

"你哥哥的房子?" 蒂娜朝他看向的方向看了一眼，看到纽特犹豫不决的表情，她伸手握住他的手，眼里充满了关切。"要我和你一起去吗?"

 

"那最好了。" 他们走到白色的门口时，纽特低声说。"忒修斯一直很喜欢我来拜访。直到现在。"

 

"我相信他有自己的理由。"

 

他们在门口停了下来，纽特无法抹去他哥哥让他'走开'的画面。这件事一直困扰着他。他悄悄地敲了敲门。他不必等待答复，因为他知道忒修斯在那里。他的书房里有一盏微弱的灯光，所以他和蒂娜一起悄悄地进了屋子，关上了门。

 

"在这儿等着。" 纽特点燃炉火后，抬头看着楼梯，告诉她。房子看起来很整洁，但同时又让人觉得很冷，蒂娜不得不用双臂抱住自己。她疑惑地看了他一眼，纽特摇了摇头，然后放开了她的手——但是在他感觉到她最后一次触摸她的指尖之前，她又把他拉回来，脸上带着严肃的表情。

 

"纽特，你不应该害怕和他说话。"她坚持说,"你告诉过我他是最好的哥哥。"

 

年轻的斯卡曼德眨了两下眼睛。"我说过?"

 

蒂娜笑着说:"没有，但我希望你能记住。如果你不那样认为，你就不会那么努力，对吗?"

 

纽特发誓他的心不能再膨胀了。他微笑着点点头。"在这儿等着。"

 

他给自己打了大气，走过走廊，来到他知道会是书房的地方。年轻的斯卡曼德在门口停了下来，深吸了一口气，然后敲了敲门——那声音在寂静的门厅里回响。他没有听到回答，就进去了，进去的时候遇到了一股冷风，这股冷风甚至有点像他在魔法兽的一个户外庇护所里时遇到的那种冷风。房间里一片漆黑，墙上只有绿色的灯光。忒修斯坐在桌子旁边，一动不动，但黑色的眼睛一直盯着纽特进来时的动作。

 

就像一个等待猎物的捕食者。年轻的斯卡曼德在他的凝视下感到恐惧，但还是继续向前走。等走到桌子边后，纽特把一张纸放在忒修斯的桌子上，他看了一眼，然后直视着纽特的脸。他的脸非常平静，似乎没有任何表情可以代替他的永恒的平静。这引起了纽特的警觉，他挣扎着想看清楚究竟是怎么回事。至少，忒修斯看起来不会很快咬上一口。后来，纽特意识到他希望忒修斯这么做。因为这意味着忒修斯会关心他人，不像现在……

 

"我已经告诉过你我不想再见到你了。" 忒修斯显得既不怀有敌意，也不生气。什么都没有。

 

"如果你从我的履历中知道，我从来没有真正听过你的话。" 纽特天真地看了哥哥一眼，哥哥对他反叛的本性只是皱起了眉头。"偶尔。" 然后，魔法动物学家试探性地加了一句。

 

"这是什么?"他的哥哥问，声音没有提高，他看了眼桌子上的信。

 

"邓布利多的警告。"纽特盯着他的哥哥说:"他说你办公室里有个间谍。"

 

"邓布利多这么说了?"他用手毫无感情地翻着信纸,"谁?"

 

"格里姆森。"纽特仔细观察哥哥的表情，发现他看上去并不吃惊。他的哥哥怎么可能一下子失去所有的表情呢？"你好像并不担心?"

 

"我早就知道。" 忒修斯仰靠在椅背上，面无表情地说:"这就是为什么格里姆森在你来之前不久刚被送到阿兹卡班。"

 

"什么?"纽特睁大了眼睛。

 

忒修斯得意地笑了。"不然你以为我为什么让他在我的监视之下。他已经上了"特别关注"名单，我把工作做得很好。因此，没有必要担心你自己。我明天也要和邓布利多见面，因为他已经同意和我一起处理这件事了。我们到此为止，讨论到此为止。"

 

沉默了一会儿，忒修斯并没有打断他们的目光接触，这种目光接触首先影响到了纽特，使他不得不把目光移开。

 

他的哥哥冷冷地笑了。"你应该离开了。"

 

当纽特慢慢地拿起那张纸揉成一团时，他已经感觉到了那种明显的情感缺失。他又和忒修斯交换了一下眼神，最后咬紧牙关摇了摇头。

 

"你为什么这样?"他问道，感觉到越来越大的挫败感涌上了他的喉咙,"你为什么把我推开——我做了什么——我们之间发生了什么？这不像你的作风!"

 

当年轻的斯卡曼德发现忒修斯的眼神随着他的话语越来越幽深时，一种可怕的感觉油然而生。

 

"你不会想知道，牛顿。" 他满怀疑虑地说，加上使用了纽特的名字，使纽特的皮肤感到一种陌生的寒意。但是纽特已经下定决心——为了理解他的哥哥——为了越过他们之间慢慢竖起的这堵墙——他必须知道。他不可能因为这么简单的事情而失去他的哥哥。

 

"告诉我。"

 

忒修斯扬起两条眉毛，然后他的手落在一幅倒放在桌子上的肖像画上。纽特刚刚注意到这张照片，当他的哥哥把它打开时，这位魔法动物学家屏住呼吸，看到了他曾经放在手提箱里的那张照片。

 

_莉塔。_

 

忒修斯的脸没有变化，仍然毫无表情。然而他的眼睛却流露出了相反的情绪。

 

"你确定你想知道吗？这是我最后一次警告。"

 

纽特悲伤地看着肖像，然后抬头看着忒修斯的脸。他无法想象哥哥那无声的痛苦，他甚至无法想象他要经历过怎样的痛苦——才能变成这样一个冷酷无情的人。纽特和他的魔法动物一起见证了很多案例，当一个人没有另一个就无法生存的时候。不可能的。不会的。

 

这就是为什么感情是所有生物的一个重要因素。 _因为孤独可以杀人。_

 

这就是让他哥哥回来的代价吗？即使当纽特知道他永远不会和以前一样了。

 

_哦，莉塔……_

 

年轻的斯卡曼德镇定自若，点了点头。是时候揭开那个伤口了。

 

"告诉我。"

 

-TBC-

 

＊1，sky snail我觉得应该也是个神奇动物？但我没有搜到，或者有知道的请留言！！

＊2，原文是“a woman familiar with Credence from memory for she was there where everything was revealed. The woman who killed his brother. ”作者太太应该是把her打成了his，The woman who killed her brother就说得通了！感谢各位天使！！

 


	6. The Exodus/逃离

_这正是他几年前保存的那张照片。_

_一张她的照片，背面有她的题词:"与你永在。"_

_纽特坐在一张拥挤的书桌前的椅子上，心不在焉地盯着它，桌子上堆满了书籍、纸张和各种在移动的物体，大部分是小小的龙追逐着家养小精灵的画面，还有一个护树罗锅在追逐它们。他被关在一间狭小的房间里，这间房间简直就是他最可怕的噩梦: 一间有办公桌的办公室。这是他在魔法部魔法生物管理和控制司工作的第一年，特别被分配到家养小精灵重新安置办公室。这个地方一点也不整洁，但还是可以忍受的，由于魔法，纸上的文件会在不同的地方排列成行，有些会被盖上章，有些会直接被扔进垃圾箱，而其他的则整整齐齐地堆在角落里。在纽特的桌子上还有一些需要他本人亲自批示的文件。纽特正在读他的笔记，上面记载着最新的被主人放走的家养小精灵，当照片从他的一本书里掉下来的时候，他坐在那里，眼神迷茫地盯着照片。_

_"斯卡曼先生!"纽特在部门里唯一的同伴粗声粗气地说:"主人，我们该怎么办？这又是一个重新安置破釜酒吧里那些讨厌的家养小精灵的请求。那三个因为在酒吧里和麻瓜接触而被解职的害虫？当酒吧老板接纳他们的时候，那些该死的生物甚至不能在白鹿酒吧（White Harts）呆上一天。似乎他们都认为在破釜酒吧的老爷子的古老的Gredarious啤酒更好，并且让白鹿酒吧的主人知道了这一点。讨厌的流氓，一点也不尊重别人。"_

_"你不应该再这样称呼他们了。"纽特耐心地转向左边，面对着一个年老的家养小精灵，小精灵的耳朵向下耷拉着，皮肤灰白，眼睛总是眯成一条缝，似乎在仔细观察他的一举一动。小精灵穿着一条他自己量身定做的蓝色破围裙，坐在靠近壁炉边的空桌旁，身边放着成吨的文件,"我的意思是，你也是一个家养小精灵，Happy。"_

_Happy盯着他看了一会儿。然后在他手里的纸上盖上"拒绝"字样，接着把它丢进了垃圾桶。纽特看着这位老精灵叹了口气。Happy是那些古老的家养小精灵之一，曾经服务于一个非常强大却最终堕落了的纯血家庭，受到严格的家养小精灵准则的约束。这家人是怎么消失的? Happy从来没有透露过真正家养小精灵的标志，但是不管这些人是谁，很明显Happy能够得到这家人的大部分正面评价，有些甚至能让纽特的耳朵变红。_

_"一个有尊严的家养小精灵，斯卡曼德主人，他会一直做他被分配到的工作。" 当老家养小精灵放下另一张纸时，他嗤之以鼻地说:"任何有尊严的家养小精灵都知道待在他该待的地方，尽心尽意地为主人服务，而不是为麻瓜表演，或者要求回到他们不想去的地方。"_

_纽特静静地翻过莉塔的照片，然后把它塞进口袋。"好吧，也许家养小精灵没有太多的选择，Happy。这就是为什么他们有时觉得需要索取回报。"_

_"斯卡曼德主人,"Happy眯着眼睛看着站起来伸展手臂的巫师,"你太好了。但是如果你继续这样下去，我们的后代会怎么样呢？这就是为什么那些年轻的地球人觉得他们可以从他们不想去的地方做任何他们想做的事情。你一直在灌输给他们这些。接下来我们知道的就是，他们每天都会来要衣服。"_

_纽特耸耸肩。"我只是问他们希望在哪里工作。"_

_"你们千万不能这样，主人。否则每个人都会说霍格沃茨。"_

_"那么，为什么不能去霍格沃茨呢?"_

_"该死的地方有太多快乐的家养小精灵了。你不可能知道家养小精灵忠诚与否，除非你把他们放到他们不想去的地方，斯卡曼德主人。它们就该呆在它们生长的地方。"_

_"你这么说真是太快乐了，Happy。"纽特把一只手放在椅背上，一只手放在腰上，眉毛扬了起来,"我在霍格沃茨时就有有很多家养小精灵朋友。"_

_"这就是为什么我说。他们太高兴了，主人。一个真正的家养小精灵的标志是他们不声不响地完成任务，主人。我们与主人交朋友是没有尊严可言的。主人应该只和其他主人交朋友。比如那些指挥他们去该去的地方的主人。而不是家养小精灵要求他们不去不想去的地方。"_

_纽特沉思了一会儿,"如果他们还是有家的家养小精灵，我真的不觉得他们想要一个地方去有什么问题，Happy。这是我们的工作。如果他们想要求，那么只要他们被接纳，那就很好。"_

_Happy那双灰色的眼睛突然用批评的眼神看了看纽特。"那么，主人，难道你不也在要求重新安置吗?"_

_年轻的斯卡曼德突然转向老精灵。"什么?"_

_"重新安置，斯卡曼德主人。从这个部门调到动物科?" 小精灵突然看了一眼纽特桌上的龙追逐小精灵。"我知道的是，你不喜欢你的办公桌。我知道的还有，你不喜欢你的工作。"_

_纽特顺着他的眼睛，然后抓了抓左边的眉毛。"不，不是我不喜欢这份工作。"他承认了，终于把皮克特从那条成功地围困了家养小精灵的龙身边带走了。"我只是一般不喜欢在办公桌上工作。"_

_"那么，主人必须按照主人的意愿提出要求。"Happy低下头，垂下耳朵说:"如果主人对这份工作不满意，他就不能继续干下去。主人必须自由，因为他不是一个家养小精灵。去吧，主人，去找份新工作吧。"_

_但是纽特觉得自己就像一个没有选择的家养小精灵，因为这不是他所能决定的。_

_"这一幕真是太经典了，我弟弟被一个家养小精灵赶出了工作岗位。"_

_纽特快速地转身，发现那个声音的主人站在一堆文书工作旁，双臂交叉，脸上带着傻笑。对于他的年龄来说，他的个子很高，但他同时也有着与纽特相同的外貌特征，忒修斯·斯卡曼德出现在这个狭小的房间里，身穿蓝色西装，蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光。_

_"忒修斯。"纽特惊讶地看着他的哥哥朝他走来，兴致勃勃地看着Happy。"你在这儿干什么?"_

_"我听说我弟弟在工作中被欺负了,"忒修斯站得离他很近，他高兴的表情让纽特有些恼怒,"但是我必须坦诚，这我可无能为力的。"他摇摇头，向家养小精灵眨眨眼。"你在照顾他吗，Happy?"_

_Happy低下了头,"傲罗·斯卡曼德主人又来了。Happy该去准备茶了。斯卡曼德主人必须原谅Happy没有做好准备，因为斯卡曼德主人很少有访客。" 说完，他幻影移形消失了，留下兄弟俩盯着他消失的地方，然后互相看着。_

_"他通常也不太热衷于接待访客。"纽特叹了口气，转向桌子去抓住恐吓家养小精灵的龙,"你不必来这里，忒修斯。"_

_"什么？我只是想知道你怎么样了。"忒修斯环顾四周，看到一切井然有序，便把手伸进口袋。"嗯，还不错。你还在帮助改善家养小精灵。这不正是你跟我说的吗？为受虐待的生物提供更好的环境? "_

_"我没说这不好。"纽特把他那些关于其他魔法生物的书堆在一起，走向书架，忒修斯紧随其后,"但是，是的，如果你有更好的工作可以给我，这里的工作极其乏味。"他有些恼怒地把最后一本书放在书架上,"我的意思是——它们都是文书工作，作出决策也不是我喜欢的类型——"_

_"是的，但它让你远离麻烦，即使只是一段时间。"_

_"什么时候工作从来不会带来麻烦?"_

_"给麻烦带来麻烦的并不是工作。"忒修斯突然咕哝了一声。"这是什么?"_

_纽特回头一看，他的哥哥正弯下腰去捡地板上的东西——年轻的斯卡曼德害怕那是他最好的朋友的照片。纽特几乎不假思索地向前冲去，试图在忒修斯能看清它前夺过来——但是他的哥哥更敏捷、更高大，设法把它举到空中。当纽特拼命想抓住它时，斯卡曼德兄弟俩仿佛在进行一场摔跤比赛——_

_"还给我!"_

_"等等——这是谁？是位女士吗?"忒修斯像个傻瓜一样咧着嘴笑，把手伸长放在纽特够不到的地方,"这是谁?"_

_"我不会告诉像你这样的混蛋的!" 纽特心烦意乱地说:"还给我!"_

_"你这傻子，你有女朋友了？谁？"忒修斯抬起眼睛想看得更清楚些，但那张照片从他手中消失了，然后出现在了纽特的手上。纽特把他的哥哥推开，把照片放在口袋里。忒修斯仍然咧着嘴笑。_

_"傲罗·斯卡曼德主人不能在封闭的空间里对付斯卡曼德主人。"Happy用抱怨的声音平静地说，他把托盘的茶放在桌子上，脸上带着责备的表情,"傲罗·斯卡曼德主人不能像在楼上那样弄断任何人的脖子。"_

_"我从不扭断别人的脖子，你怎么跟他说的，纽特?"忒修斯惊讶地看了年轻的斯卡曼德一眼。_

_"我什么也没说。"纽特回答说:"他们显然讨论过很多关于我们的事，你在他们中间很有名。"_

_"哦。"忒修斯好奇地看着Happy，然后耸了耸肩，双手叉腰，对着弟弟咧嘴笑了笑。"那么，你打算什么时候告诉我你那位特别的女性朋友呢?"_

_"我可没有什么特别的朋友。"纽特咕哝着，背对着他。_

_"来吧，纽特，你可以告诉我。如果你不这样做，我就得没收那张照片了!"_

_"斯卡曼德主人每秒钟都在看它，傲罗·斯卡曼德主人。"Happy说出的事实使得纽特朝他的方向看了一眼，而忒修斯则会意地咧着嘴笑。_

_"我就知道。说吧，纽特——"_

_"滚开。你难道没有更要紧的事情去做吗?"_

_"有啊，但是告诉我!" 他拍了拍纽特的肩膀，纽特把他推到门口,"告诉我!"_

_"快走吧!"纽特咬了咬牙，但是不一会儿，他的头就被他哥哥的胳膊锁住了，他的棕色卷发被弄得乱蓬蓬的，他觉得自己的头皮会被扯掉——"住手！"他试图打他的哥哥，但是没打中他，忒修斯轻轻地后退了一步，走到走廊上，微笑着整理衣服。_

_"你得告诉我关于她的事!"年长的斯卡曼德叫了一声弟弟，然后消失在楼梯上。_

_"混蛋。"纽特刮了刮卷曲的头发，回到房间，把照片放回口袋。他永远也不会把莉塔的事告诉他那爱管闲事的哥哥。_

 

 

 

纽特回忆起这段记忆， _感觉到命运是如何离谱地捉弄着他们。命运在莉塔如此快乐的时候做了什么。_ 他每天都会想起她，每次想起她，他都会想起他的哥哥。

 

为什么他和忒修斯从没谈论过她，纽特可以归咎于他对于沟通的无能。但是为他说句公道话，从那天起，忒修斯总是出现在他面前，好像他是个没事人似的。然后一切都发生得太快了，在纽特甚至还没有意识到在困难时期该说什么特别的话语来表达同情时，甚至只是一些正确的话之前，这一切就已经发生了。他从一开始就不擅长和人打交道，但他至少希望能和哥哥在一起。

 

_不过，这还是要归功于忒修斯。忒修斯从来不像其他人那样让他为难。_

_除了现在。_

 

纽特站在那里看着他的哥哥，由于长时间的沉默，他越来越害怕。那么，忒修斯提到的莉塔又是什么样的人呢？某个使他怀有如此强烈的仇恨情绪的人。忒修斯从不屈服于愤怒，也不会因此而责怪别人。忒修斯并不常见死亡，作为一名傲罗，他在处理迷失事件方面更有经验。但是后来纽特想到，他知道他哥哥的弱点吗？他上一次看到哥哥如此脆弱是在他们失去她的时候，他在他的怀里哭泣。

 

纽特以为他明白……

 

在他哥哥的生活中，有些事情连纽特都不知道，其中之一就是他和莉塔的浪漫史，但即使他知道，当他哥哥的未婚妻还是他曾经爱过的那个女人时，他又怎么能公开谈论这件事呢？忒修斯显然像纽特以前从未见过的那样为失去她而悲伤。

 

_这是他无知的结果吗？那他只能祈祷了。_

 

过了一会，忒修斯突然歪着头笑了一下，这让纽特措手不及。

 

"我怎么跟你说呢？我不知道该说什么。"他平静地开始了，语气沉闷,"也许我不知道从何说起。"

 

纽特的目光落在了她的照片上。"忒修斯，如果莉塔的死对你来说太痛苦了，你知道我——"

 

"痛苦?"忒修斯抬起了下巴，但他的表情最让年轻的斯卡曼德感到不安。"没错。我很痛苦。因为我被背叛了。"

 

现在轮到纽特抬起头来，眼睛里充满了惊讶。 _背叛……？_

 

"什么意思?"

 

"别装无辜了，弟弟。"忒修斯伸手去拿照片，漫不经心地把它倒扣在桌上。"你为什么不告诉我你和莉塔的过去?"

 

纽特的身体像通了电一样僵住了。"不，我和她什么都没有——"

 

"骗子"忒修斯的声音就像锋利的刀刃，割下了纽特的血肉,"在交战之前，莱塔把一切都告诉了我。你们之间的特殊关系。" 纽特眨了眨眼睛，然后看着忒修斯站起来沿着桌子走，魔法动物学家站在原地盯着他的空椅子。"我只是在等你坦白，甚至来夺走她，但是我从来没有在你身上看到这一点。我承认我没有把你看作是她爱情的威胁，你知道为什么吗?"忒修斯那双深色发光的眼睛反射出绿光。纽特几乎没有开口，但他要说什么呢？年长的斯卡曼德似乎接受了他的回答，继续说道:"因为你从来不为任何重要的事情挺身而出。"他那倦怠的声调爬上了纽特的耳朵，他的黑眼睛反射出太深的阴影。 _"至少，不会为了爱。因为你是个懦夫。"_

 

眼神落在地板上，纽特变得僵硬起来。"你不知道自己在说什么。"

 

"不是吗？也许吧,"他的哥哥继续歪着头傻笑着，纽特从没见过他这种表情,"你从来没有真正深深地感受过她。只是两个孤独的人互相分享的一种短暂的情感。牛顿，你的弱点就是被误解。告诉我，你有没有把她看成是你的一个稀有动物?"

 

纽特还没来得及让他哥哥说完，他就冲向了桌子，抓住他哥哥的衬衫，抓住他的衣领把他拉了起来，眼睛闪着光。 _"不许你这样说她!"_

 

"我似乎触动了某个神经。"忒修斯反常的漠不关心最终使得魔法动物学家慢慢地离开了，后退了几步，他的愤怒使他走投无路了。忒修斯仍然微笑着看着他。"你一直带着的就是她的照片，对吧？你确实爱过她。我把她从你身边夺走。你默默地怨恨是我拥有她，是不是？这就是为什么你一直回避我——所有那些午餐和晚餐的邀请。我不知道你这么恨我，我的弟弟。"

 

他的话开始吓到年轻的斯卡曼德了。 _"不要把这话强加给我，忒修斯——我从不——"_

 

 _"骗子。"_ 忒修斯重复了一遍，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，纽特被他那曾经温柔的眼睛里可以看到的大量的仇恨吓了一跳。但是纽特也处在自己的困境中。忒修斯经常因为他的错误而生他的气，每当他这样做的时候，他的眼睛里总是充满了关切的火焰——但是现在他只看到两个被背景中闪烁的绿光放大的玻璃般的黑色球体。突然间，他看到里面有什么东西在动。纽特的嘴唇张开了，但这下一秒就消失了——

 

"忒修斯——?"

 

忒修斯脸上依然保持着无法深入眼底的笑容。纽特只能盯着他一秒钟，他胃的深处那种空洞的感觉使他的身体颤抖起来，一种可能性袭击了他。不……

 

"你在干什么?"傲罗非常平静地问道，他的眼睛落在纽特的魔杖尖上，纽特毫无征兆地把魔杖拔了出来，指向他的哥哥。

 

"我从来没有恨过你，忒修斯。如果有什么事情——我会尊重你们两个的决定——"纽特一边说，一边努力使他的魔杖手保持稳定,"但是你有些不对劲......"如果他的直觉告诉他的是对的，那么那个人就在这里——这是可能的， _因为忒修斯就永远不会说……_

 

"这根本不值得一试。"忒修斯勉强说完，仍然坐在桌子上，一副漠不关心的样子。

 

纽特咬紧牙关, _"人形显现!"_

 

当忒修斯的眼睛闪烁时，他魔杖的末端也闪烁了秒钟，但什么也没有发生。

 

纽特盯着他的魔杖，然后慢慢地抬起头来，看到他的哥哥大声笑了出来，而纽特迷惑地站在那里。当他的哥哥站起来面对他的时候，他才警觉起来。纽特以为忒修斯会抽出魔杖还以颜色，但他只是站在那里，站在他面前，看起来不可战胜。

 

"你以为会发生什么?"忒修斯抛出了一连串问题但好像并不想听到回答，"你认为这不是我吗？还是你真的 _希望如此_?"

 

纽特往后退了退，不知道他为什么这么做，也不知道他的魔杖为什么漫无目的地指向地板。"不——我想——"

 

"否认到此为止。"忒修斯若无其事地接着说:"这就是为什么我说 _你是个懦夫_ 。你为了拒绝听我的话甚至怀疑我是不是真实的。为什么，纽特？你真的认为你对我来说有那么特别吗?"

 

纽特艰难地咽了口唾沫，感到愤怒和失望交织在一起，喉咙里哽咽着。如果这就是忒修斯，如果这就是忒修斯，那么纽特也有话要对他说——

 

"那你怎么这么自轻自贱，难道你连莉塔爱你都看不出来吗？ _因为她选择了你，不是吗？你为什么要对我们的过去大惊小怪——她选择了你!"_

 

"选择了我？她从未爱过我，纽特。"忒修斯平静地说，深色的眼睛失去了神采,"一直都是你。"

 

纽特呆呆地停了下来。他不知道该如何回应，因为在他的脑海里，莉塔·莱斯特兰奇的回忆在他眼前闪过——他们的第一次见面——她的陪伴——她的微笑——她的一切——从头到尾，他知道他爱她，直到中间出现了忒修斯——

 

_中间？我真的在怨恨我自己的哥哥吗？——_

 

"不......"他低声说，但是莉塔的眼神对他意味深长。 _她最后的告别。忒修斯看见了，他知道。_

 

"你知道她为什么选择我吗?"传来了忒修斯冷酷的声音，让纽特抬起头来，"因为她觉得 _你太好了。_ 她配不上你。你值得拥有更好的人。但是无论如何，她还是想和你在一起......她不能忍受和你分开，但是如果她玷污了你，她也不能原谅自己......看看她发现了什么。 _一个哥哥。_ "

 

纽特的下巴绷紧了。

 

"不是这样的，忒修斯！她爱你！她——"

 

忒修斯平淡的笑容令人不安——好像他真的相信他所说的一切。纽特突然意识到——忒修斯的确相信这些。那么，这就是为什么——这就是他如此 **变化** 的原因吗？现在，莉塔的告别似乎已经过去很久了，但是忒修斯明白，即使他为她付出了那么多努力，这个告别也不是为他——？这么长时间以来，纽特一直拥有她的心？——

 

忒修斯站了起来，朝着窗户走去，再也没有回头。纽特只能呆呆地盯着他哥哥的背影，让沉默和黑暗困扰着他，让他们之间曾经如此强烈的某种东西纠缠着他。

 

在离开房间之前，如果他再仔细看看，纽特就会发现施在忒修斯的脖子上的咒语的真正效果: 黑暗咒语的文字在他的脖子上燃烧着明亮的光芒，一直延伸到他的胸部，覆盖了他的整个身体，甚至覆盖了他的胳膊上。 _但是没有人会知道。_

 

 

 

纽特在黑暗的房间里彻夜沉思着哥哥的话。沉思着莉塔对他意味着什么，当莉塔开始对他冷冷地转身，导致他们的关系疏远了。这是什么时候的事？

 

啊，是的，当他被霍格沃茨开除的时候。他试图与她通信，但却没有收到任何回信。现在回想起来，在离开霍格沃茨之前，他从来没有见过她看起来如此害怕和内疚，就像她在圆形露天剧场坦白自己的罪行时那样。她这么害怕纽特恨她吗？或者可能……她更害怕进一步伤害他。

 

_‘如果她玷污了你，她也不能原谅自己。‘_

 

他哥哥的声音在他耳边回荡，这使他用一只手捂住脸。一想到莉塔会这样把自己看成一个罪人，不让自己接近他，他就感到痛苦。但是每当纽特想起他的哥哥，他就更加痛苦，因为他相信莉塔的话。现在忒修斯相信自己被背叛了。纽特现在也会慢慢和忒修斯关系疏远吗？ **他哥哥眼睛里的阴影又是怎么回事？**

 

纽特把头从手中抬起。这又是一件他无法忘记的事情。尽管他从他哥哥那里了解了一切，但他仍然无法控制内心那种挥之不去的感觉，觉得还有别的事情在发生。 **那不是普通的闪烁的光。**

 

纽特突然从他的桌子上站起来，像几个小时前一样在房间里踱步。撇开莉塔和她的真实意图不谈，对于纽特来说，忒修斯的行为仍然太不一样。他之所以使用魔法，是因为他害怕自己的哥哥可能被附身了，或者更糟，站在他面前的根本不是他自己。但魔法并没有起作用，他的哥哥甚至嘲笑他的尝试。

 

然而，就是这个—— _忒修斯从不嘲笑别人。_ 但魔法并不管用——不过还有其他方法可以知道。

 

这些想法占据了他整个晚上，使他完全清醒着。皮克特和他在一起，坐在桌子上晃着他的脚，看着他的一举一动。最后，纽特发现自己已经孤注一掷，思考着下一步该怎么处理他哥哥的问题。然后他的眼睛落在桌子上，桌子上放着阿不思·邓不利多的信，就放在护树罗锅的旁边。他刚回来，迟到的信就来了。邓布利多给了他另一个在别的国家找到克雷登斯的地点。邓布利多仍然没有放弃这个男孩，纽特也是。

 

_他们需要找到他并保护他免受格林德沃的蛊惑。_

 

这是纽特要做的另一件事。但是现在出国，离开他的哥哥——这是最好的吗？

 

他走向桌子，在灯下读着邓布利多的笔迹，但是他的目光落在了另一封信上，那是他之前收到的一封警告信: **忒修斯怎么样了？** 纽特盯着它。看着破晓时分临近的窗户，魔法动物学家抓起前一天晚上不小心丢在床脚的蓝色外套，然后冲下楼梯，脚下发出雷鸣般的响声，他甚至跳下了最后两级，冲向客厅。

 

只是在那里，他不得不停下脚步，目光落在蒂娜身上。蒂娜坐在靠近炉边的一张舒适的大椅子上睡得正香，手里的杯子摇摇欲坠。当它掉下来的时候，纽特迅速抓住它，然后把它整齐地放在边桌上。他的目光回到蒂娜安静的睡颜上，不想吵醒她。她一定是精疲力尽了，才能睡得这么香——从法国来，被纽特的问题拖累——但她为什么要睡在这里？

 

纽特回头看了看厨房的桌子，发现他们的两个空杯子还在那儿。他记得他们两个人是怎样熬了一整夜，听纽特坦诚了所有事，把一切都交给她指挥的。当他们从忒修斯的家里出来的时候，她没有离开他，当他冲出家门的时候，她注意到他是多么的心烦意乱和沮丧。他仍然记得他告诉她的所有细节，特别是关于莉塔的。蒂娜听得很认真，但是她没有关注已故的莉塔·莱斯特兰奇和她与纽特的关系，而是温柔地拍了拍他，让他把话题转向他的哥哥。

 

_"如果你真的可以相信那是你的哥哥，纽特。听着，当你哥哥在法国部门追捕我们的时候，你告诉我你和他关系很复杂，我真的以为是因为某些敌对关系变得很糟糕。我一开始认为他是那种会让你难堪的人。但在圆形露天剧场之后，你看他的眼神，纽特。你和他那么亲近——你甚至邀请他和其他傲罗一起去见邓布利多，因为你不想把他一个人留在家里......我认为这是一种连莉塔——或任何人——都无法介入的关系。所以我明白了，如果你觉得那不是他，你实际上是唯一知道的人。"_

 

不知不觉中，纽特把手放在她柔软的脸颊上。她动了动，他笑了。他不知道为什么她的视线如此使人平静，他甚至不知道自己是否会很快停止观察她，因为他知道有紧急的事情要做。但他还是留了下来。这是他想做的事情。要是时间停止就好了。

 

蒂娜睁开眼睛的同时，阳光透过窗帘照进来。她发现纽特看着她眨着眼睛，有点惊讶。

 

"纽特?"她问道，坐直了，揉着眼睛。然后，当她看向他的时候，她黑色的眼睛里的锐利的目光立刻回来了。"你睡觉了吗?"

 

"你为什么睡在这里?" 纽特嘴角挂着微笑问道，看着她伸展身体，寻找她记得曾经拿着的杯子，却发现它在旁边的桌子上。

 

"我以为你会下来，我一直听见你在房间里踱步。"她看着他的眼睛，完全清醒了过来。"你睡得不好，是吗?"

 

纽特摇了摇头,"我需要再见一次我哥哥。我要和邓布利多商量一下。他们约好今天见面的。我认为他知道些什么。"

 

"你还认为你哥哥中了什么魔咒吗?"

 

"我想是的。"纽特严肃地看了蒂娜一眼。"因为忒修斯永远不会......"他停顿了一下，然后闭上嘴唇，再次看到她的眼睛，仿佛她必须明白——"忒修斯永远不会因为任何事责怪我。"

 

在那之后他停止了说话，他的眼睛充满了光，因为他想起了他的哥哥。蒂娜站起身来，毫无疑问地向他点了点头。"那么我们走吧。只要你对你哥哥的事冷静下来，我们随时可以去找克雷登斯。"

 

"你不需要来——"他记得的最后一件事是蒂娜昨晚在忒修斯的一张沙发上睡着了，他冲出了忒修斯的房子，几乎把她给忘了，如果不是她注意到了他，冲出家门追他。这让纽特感到有点尴尬。

 

"错过你的巫师学校吗？上次我们去拜访这位教授，把他的项链还给他时，我几乎什么都没看见——你必须带我去。"蒂娜给了他那种眼神——纽特立刻就被制住了，那种柔软的眼神就像一只毛绒绒的小兔子，让他无法移开视线。蒂娜笑了。他点头的那一刻，她就知道自己赢了。随着她的魔杖在她的衣服上轻轻一挥，她又完全像样了，这使得纽特意识到他自己乱糟糟的头发。"走吧?"

 

然而，魔术师还没来得及回答，他们脚下的地板就颤抖了一下，纽特和蒂娜都伸手去抓对方的胳膊。然后世界安静下来，留下这两人小心翼翼地四处张望。

 

"那是什么?"蒂娜问道，像纽特一样准备着魔杖。"是魔法生物吗?"

 

"我希望如此。" 纽特看起来有些惊慌，因为另一次震动发生时，他紧紧地抓住了蒂娜，墙壁和其他东西哗啦一声倒在地上。在他们下面，他们可以听到这些魔法生物狂暴而恐慌的声音——"魔法生物我可以应付,"他补充说，它很快就停下来了，两个人自动地跑到门外,"但如果是别的什么东西......"纽特的声音慢慢消失了，眼睛盯着他看到的东西,"......可能需要一段时间。"

 

"哦，不......"蒂娜低声说，她也看到了，因为就在他们正上方有一团黑色的烟雾，像黑色的瘦小的鸟儿在狂暴中飞来飞去，准备再次发动攻击——黑雾覆盖了半边天空——笼罩着整个附近地区。然后它冲向他们的方向——

 

"快进去!"纽特抓住蒂娜，飞快关上了门——但是所有东西都碎了，从下面传来尖叫声，有一半的门被砸成了碎片——两根魔杖点亮了整个房间，以保护自己。空气在他们周围弯曲和旋转，形成了一场飓风

 

"纽特!"蒂娜难以置信地喊道，双手放在魔杖上,"这是我想的那个——？"

 

"是的!"纽特大声回答，眼睛瞪得大大的,"默默然!"

 

 

 

麦克拉根一屁股坐在大厅里的格兰芬多桌子上，打着哈欠。这是早餐时间，大厅已经挤满了在最后一分钟赶来的学生，加入他们各自的朋友。这位格兰芬多三年级的学生眨着眼睛盯着面前的松饼，终于吃了一块，然后看了看右边的餐桌。他的眉毛皱了皱。

 

"邓布利多又迟到了?" 他转向他的室友，他抬起眼睛看着他。

 

"不，你错过他了。我听说魔法部来人了。"

 

"又来了?"麦克拉根记得上次一群傲罗来时，他正在课上和他的教授决斗。他从来没有真正喜欢过他们。"为什么他们不让他当魔法部长呢。每个人都知道邓布利多是我们这个时代最强大的巫师。"

 

"如果他们让他当部长，你觉得谁能来教我们黑魔法防御术?"

 

"如果他是部长，我们就不需要黑魔法防御术了，你这个白痴。他会单枪匹马地干掉任何对付他的人。"

 

与此同时，邓布利多教授急急忙忙地离开了他的办公室，手里拿着一张纸条。他在一天前接到通知，特拉弗斯和他的手下今天早些时候会来拜访。令人惊讶的是，他们居然提前通知他了，在正常情况下，他们会直接闯进来，好像学校是酒吧或什么的。这种考虑促使邓布利多撒开他的关系网去寻找这次会面背后的原因，因为根据经验—— _特拉弗斯从来都不是那么有礼貌。_

 

走在霍格沃茨西翼的走廊上，沿着高大的大理石窗户眺望着湖面和通往学校入口的桥道，黑魔法防御术老师眯着眼睛停了下来。从那里他可以看到他们。正如他所预料的那样，一群傲罗已经在车道上向学校行进——大约有三个。这么少的几个人，邓布利多一边大步走开，一边想着，他决定和他们在半路上相遇。像这样的有意识的会面需要谨慎，而突然的会面需要行动。不管特拉弗斯在想什么，邓布利多相信他会再次被逗乐的。忒修斯·斯卡曼德应该会和他在一起，因为这条信息并没有包括任何特定的人。这让邓布利多绞尽脑汁地思考，他和格里姆森之间的联系激起了他的好奇心和注意力。不过他很快就会知道的。所以这位黑魔法防御术老师从来没有违背过他的良好判断，他直奔他热情的来访者而去。

 

特拉弗斯抬起头，看着学校大门越来越近，他不得不痛苦地提醒自己，在不到三个月的时间里，这已经是他第五次进入这些大门。上次他来这里时，他发誓再也不会回来了。他第三次回来的时候也是这么说的，之前也是这么说的。这并没有改善他的心情。

 

"这次我们最好成功，忒修斯。" 当他们穿过大门，走在通往城堡的小路上时，他不情不愿地说:"没有逮捕令，我再也不会来这里了。"

 

"真遗憾。" 忒修斯紧随其后回答说:"因为这将是你最后一次。"

 

"什么?"

 

"学校受到强大魔法的保护。" 当他们走进石头门槛，在通往大厅的大理石楼梯前停下来时，首席傲罗发出了平静的声音。"但如果从内部发起攻击，那这一切就毫无意义。"

 

"你在说什么?" 特拉弗斯猛地回过头来，只看到一道红光把他打飞了——

 

忒修斯几乎不知道自己被甩到了哪里，鉴于是他的同伴发动了攻击。两个人又站了一会，然后首席傲罗后面冒出一股巨大的黑烟，在地板上投下阴影——没有任何警示，黑烟向上窜去，向大礼堂方向盘旋而去——

 

麦克拉根刚吃完鸡腿，大会堂的天花板本绘着清晨的蓝天，突然发出了不祥的雷声，深不可测的黑暗笼罩着此处，一些学生惊恐地尖叫起来。坐在教员桌中央的校长布莱克教授严肃地站了起来。大家都沉默了。等着。其他教授也慢慢地站了起来。

 

然后是混乱的爆发，接着有什么东西撞到了墙上，地板看起来像是一个狂野的阴影——整个礼堂都在震动——大厅里充满了学生的尖叫和哭泣，铺好的过道从中间裂开，像一台看不见的挖掘机一样向教授桌走去——有黑影疯狂地摇晃着一切，把一切都弄得乱七八糟——

 

直到布莱克教授举起魔杖，在他和黑雾之间抽出一个强大的护盾符，它向他的方向扑来。疯狂的黑烟被挡开了——然后它变得更加肆虐，向四面八方的不同桌子向尖叫的学生发起了攻击

 

邓布利多和其他教授一样，从他的魔杖里射出白色的火花，用一个温暖的屏障把所有的桌子围了起来，而布莱克教授则稳稳地守住屏障，保护着他的教员。在那里，黑烟被控制在天花板上，与魔幻般的云层融合在一起，制造出雷鸣和闪电——而困惑、害怕、甚至兴奋的人则从下面张开嘴看着。

 

"默默然!"普伦德加斯特教授一边把魔杖指向天空，一边喊道:"这怎么可能!"

 

"我们需要疏散学生，这种规模的默默然是危险的，我们不能一直这样!"麦格教授看到邓布利多也朝他们走来，简直要发疯了。

 

"是的，但什么人把它带到这里来了?" 随着黑烟猛烈地试图逃离被囚禁的环境，另一位教授走了过来，浓烟在他们头顶上制造了好一阵混乱。

 

"袭击者在学校里,"邓布利多教授盯着布莱克教授说，他的话让另一位教授大吃一惊,"我们必须疏散学生——布莱克教授——"

 

"所有的学院的负责人，履行你们的职责。"布莱克教授不需要说服,"和你们的男孩、女孩级长一起。带领学生回宿舍。其他老师让这个东西呆在大厅里——如果我们不能控制这个东西，整个城堡可能会坍塌，我们需要采取谨慎而迅速的行动。我会把那些不速之客赶出霍格沃茨——学校历史的迷人之处是不容他人干涉的，而邓布利多你——"

 

"我在外面等他们。" 邓布利多眼皮都没眨一下，看着另外三个教授自告奋勇地加入他的行列。他无法准确地告诉他们外面会有什么。说实话，他只知道特拉弗斯和他的手下和忒修斯一起来了。想起了忒修斯和格里姆森的联系，然后是格林德沃，邓布利多对可能发生的事情有了一个含蓄的想法，尽管他更关心的是受害者。所有的教授都在完美的同步行进，校长向所有的学生发出了一个通知，他们在校长的带领下，静静地、恐惧地在大厅外行进着。大批学生从教学楼疏散到不同的楼层，他们谨慎而诚实地寻找着，麦克拉根拿出了他的魔杖，渴望展示他从他最喜欢的教授那里获得的知识。

 

但肇事者并不在大礼堂附近。他在黑魔法防御术的房间里，眼睛盯着空荡荡的办公室。很明显他的目标不在附近。就在这时，他感到自己的脚失去了平衡，就像大地融化了一样——他的视力变得模糊了——脊椎被拉扯的感觉使他意识到自己正在被驱逐出这一带。

 

几秒钟后，忒修斯发现自己又一次站在通往城堡的桥梁外面。一段大致距离可以使用移形幻影。他旁边站着他的同伴。霍格沃茨用校长施放的古老魔法驱逐了他们俩。但是，看到学校的车道上有人朝他们走来，忒修斯眯起了眼睛……

 

_阿不思·邓布利多。_

 

他不是一个人来的，当他大步走向他们的时候，还有另外三位教授都抬头看着他。其他教授不确定地瞥了邓布利多一眼。

 

"斯卡曼德?"一个教授问道，但邓布利多只是关心地看着他以前的学生。

 

"很不幸"他带着沉重的心情低声说，拔出魔杖。"我要去救他。"

 

但是在其他人来得及反应之前，绿色的光束就像雨点一样落在他们身上——邓布利多一个接一个地格挡了它们。他皱着眉头，看见忒修斯后面还有一个人——另一个无名的傲罗正无差别地瞄准他们。这位黑魔法防御术老师挥动着他的魔杖——击中了那位身体颤抖的傲罗的脸——他的脸扭曲得不成比例。

 

"我就知道是你。" 邓布利多看着格里姆森的脸从伪装中露出来，冷酷地说。

 

格里姆森微笑着看着他，和忒修斯开始用举起的魔杖向他们的方开出一条路——格里姆森不停地向他们发射红绿光，战斗几乎立刻就开始了——然后忒修斯也加入了进来。三个教授抵抗他们两个，邓布利多站在后面，眉毛扭曲着看着忒修斯。为什么，感觉不到他被控制了。这感觉一点也不像是一个夺魂咒……那是什么？

 

一道绿光向他射来，但邓布利多又用另一道咒语把它挡开了。两人对格里姆森，一人对忒修斯的决斗被证明是致命的——直到忒修斯设法将对手轰飞——直奔邓布利多而来——并被格里姆森角落的另一位教授阻挡。

 

然后传来一声巨响——纽特·斯卡曼德幻影移形到了邓布利多面前，看上去有点惊讶地发现他在那里。

 

"邓布利多?"年轻的斯卡曼德眨了眨眼睛，教授也盯着他——但是当纽特注意到巫师们在他身后与致命的咒语搏斗时，他的注意力立刻被吸引住了。

 

就在这时，纽特看到他的哥哥用一道红光打倒了一个人。 _忒修斯……？_

 

"纽特，那不是你哥哥!" 邓布利多在格里姆森身后喊道，但格里姆森把他的对手打倒在地后，邓布利多被格里姆森缠上了——"纽特!"

 

忒修斯直直地朝着邓布利多走去，纽特拦住了他——他看着年长的邓布利多挥舞着魔杖，指着他——死气沉沉的眼睛仿佛没有认出他来——然后张开了嘴——

 

_"阿瓦达索——"_

 

纽特的嘴巴张开了，绿光在他的眼睛里闪烁着——但是火花的喷射来自他左边决斗的两人。

 

忒修斯没有说完咒语。

 

相反，纽特看到他的哥哥目瞪口呆地盯着他，大口呼吸着，仿佛意识到自己差点做了什么，他的魔杖被遗忘在半空中，蓝色的眼睛里混合着恐惧和困惑的表情。

 

纽特盯着哥哥脸上的表情，慢慢地，他看到哥哥的脸因为莫名的痛苦而扭曲，跪在地上，颤抖着，喘着粗气。出于本能，纽特跑向他的哥哥，没有注意到邓布利多把格里姆森击倒了，并叫他小心点。然而，这位魔法动物学家还没来得及接近他的哥哥，一阵狂风袭来，一眨眼的功夫，忒修斯身边就出现了一个影子。

 

当纽特看到克雷登斯站在那里时，他睁大了眼睛。克雷登斯黑色的眼睛盯着纽特看了一会儿，然后毫不犹豫地，那个脸上带着得意洋洋的傻笑的男孩把一只手放在忒修斯的肩膀上，幻影移形消失了。

 

留下纽特盯着这片空空的地方，他的心跳加快了一拍。

 

_忒修斯……？_

 

-TBC-


	7. The Labyrinth/迷宫

蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩在纽特离开不到二十分钟后也幻影移形到了霍格沃茨的校园里，没想到会看到驺吾正在乱跑的混乱场面，它那华丽柔软的尾巴在周围翻来覆去，对着十几个她确信是从学校里出来的穿着长袍的教授大声咆哮。她不知道发生了什么事，环顾四周，发现一些护士正急急忙忙地追赶两只抬着伤员的担架，其中一位脸上已经盖上了白布。那个美国傲罗眨了眨眼，然后跑向那个来自中国的魔法动物——所以这里到底发生了什么事？有人死了？梅林在上，纽特到底在哪里？

 

她在驺吾附近四处叫喊，果然发现在它的脖子后面，正如她所预料的那样，纽特站在那里，看起来心烦意乱，但同时又意志坚定。他一边紧紧抓住这个魔法生物，一边紧张地和站在驺吾头下方的人说话。不管这个人是谁，他一定非常勇敢，站得离这个生物的嘴巴这么近——然后蒂娜认出了这个高个子男人，他穿着灰色的外套，脸上长满了胡子，有一双铁青色的眼睛，还有一个弯曲的鼻子，他不仅在他的国家闻名，在她的国家也同样出名。他皱着浓密的眉头看着魔法动物学家，看起来甚至是在恳求——但是为什么呢？

 

"纽特，冷静下来——"邓布利多说，没有离开他站的地方，而驺吾摇摇头，眨眨眼睛。

 

"不，邓布利多——"纽特说，声音有些紧张，看起来惊魂未定，蒂娜关切地盯着他, "我不会留在这里——我不能留在这里，在克雷登斯抓了我被下咒了的哥哥的时刻——!"

 

"你甚至不知道到哪里去找——"

 

"克雷登斯抓了你哥哥? " 蒂娜高声重复着，眼睛瞪得大大的，站在驺吾的脚边，驺吾认出了她，热情地拥抱着她，差点把她压扁。当她从驺吾的温暖皮毛中挣脱出来时，她发现纽特的眼睛盯着她，她认出了他眼中无保留的恐惧。他曾经认真地想要跳出这些破事，和驺吾到世界各地游历。"纽特? "

 

这是第一次，当纽特看到她的眼睛的时候，他叹了口气，却没有使心中的忧虑消散。蒂娜没有中断视线接触，直到她看到他的肩膀微微后退，但他一直保持着被打败的姿势。邓布利多看到纽特平静下来的那一刻也叹了口气，这一切都要感谢他的朋友。"纽特——让我们来谈谈这个。"

 

几分钟后，邓布利多在霍格沃茨的办公室里已经聚集了一群人，包括教授本人、纽特、蒂娜和特拉弗斯。蒂娜在路上已经听说了发生的一切，她下定决心要和魔法动物学家呆在一起，而特拉弗斯则怒视着每一个人。

 

"我们眼皮子底下就有间谍，而我们甚至没有意识到这一点!" 他不情愿地说，紧咬牙关，鼻孔翕张，"我必须回到魔法部，加强安全和反冒名顶替者的咒语。我简直不敢相信忒修斯竟然自甘堕落——他可是首席傲罗和战争英雄——谁知道自从他向格林德沃妥协以来，他一直在下什么样的命令!"

 

纽特怒视着那个傲罗，紧紧握住自己的手，以至于指节都变白了。

 

"这不公平。"蒂娜在魔法动物学家旁边皱着眉头说道，她甚至都不记得他是什么职位了。不，事实上她知道，因为她必须得记住在位的其他部长，"我们对付的是一个黑巫师，拥有一个强大的会使用黑魔法的默默然。没有人可以毫无准备地面对他，也没有人应该面对他。因此，最好不要再追究责任，而是开始着手寻找他。"

 

特拉弗斯怒视着那个他从MACUSA报告中认出来的美国傲罗。然后他把注意力转移到了纽特·斯卡曼德身上，他此刻正在不满地看着地板。"他什么时候开始受格林德沃的控制了?"

 

纽特紧盯着地板，因为他也一直在思考这个问题，他只能确定。"在我最后一次被召唤魔法部之前。他没有参加的那次。" 他记得太清楚了。他知道忒修斯永远不会故意忽视他，为什么他甚至没有想过去看看他的哥哥呢？

 

特拉沃斯咬牙切齿地发出声音。"那么久？你是他的弟弟，你这么晚才意识到? "

 

"他当然意识到了——!"蒂娜很激动，但当纽特抓住她的手阻止她的时候，蒂娜突然住了口。魔法动物学家不需要言语，但他已经在心里默默地责备自己了。然而，当特拉弗斯说出这些话的时候，他内心的某些东西被打碎了。他需要紧紧抓住她来站稳脚跟。

 

"格里姆森在我们手中，纽特。" 邓布利多从他那一角说话，他们只看到他站在桌子前面，神情非常严肃。"我们找到他们的位置只是时间问题。我只要求你们现在有点耐心。"

 

纽特向邓布利多瞥了一眼，邓布利多也在意味深长地看着他。特拉弗斯对他们摇了摇头。

 

"耐心点，梅林的胡子——一个职员死了！我们还在等什么？格里姆森怎么样了? "

 

"他还在昏迷中。" 黑魔法防御术教师回答道。

 

"那就让他恢复活力！"

 

"我不认为在他的这种情况下那么简单。"

 

"为什么——谁干的? "

 

"我。"邓布利多和特拉弗斯一样对此不以为然。

 

"城堡里的默默然怎么样——?"

 

"在克雷登斯消失的那一刻就消失了。"

 

"他抓了我哥哥，教授。" 纽特终于找回了自己的声音，想起克雷登斯出现在他面前，眨眼间就带走了他的哥哥。这一切就像一个可怕的梦境。"他抓住了忒修斯，你告诉我他受到了强大的黑暗咒语......"

 

"或者比这更糟。" 邓布利多教授痛苦地看着魔法动物学家，"纽特，你哥哥脖子上的那些痕迹我以前从未见过。"

 

"格林德沃。"蒂娜突然意识到了大家都已经明白的东西。"但是为什么是忒修斯和霍格沃茨学校——？"

 

"它的目标是我。" 那个人看着他们，尤其是纽特，他也在静静地看着他。

 

"这些都不重要，"年轻的斯卡曼德眨着眼睛看着地板，"重要的是我要见到活着的他......当我找到他后我该怎么办？他还能活着见我吗？"说到最后一句话时，他的声音有点哽咽，眼睛出乎意料地闪闪发亮。

 

邓布利多真诚地盯着纽特，他把两只手放进口袋，全部心思都跳到了这个年轻人身上。"你得把他带到我这儿来。我不能确定诅咒的性质，但是如果诅咒持续太久，可能会危及他的生命。但在格里姆森的身体恢复之前，我们不能行动。恐怕我们没有什么别的线索了。"

 

"不欠你的人情，"特拉弗斯也盯着年轻的斯卡曼德喃喃自语道，"而且你也不能一个人去干这事。忒修斯是魔法部的一部分，因此也是我的责任。你将和其他负责寻找默默然的傲罗一起行动——"

 

但是纽特已经受够了，他正视着魔法执法部门的负责人——

 

"恕我直言，有很多事情我不能去做，但救我哥哥不在其中。"

 

邓布利多紧闭双唇，蒂娜独自一人公开地对纽特微笑，纽特终于站在了他的立场上，特拉弗斯为此感到震惊。然而，魔术师还没有说完，他转了转脚，对着教授眨了眨眼。

 

邓布利多紧闭双唇，蒂娜独自一人对纽特微笑，纽特终于坚定了他的立场上，特拉弗斯为此感到震惊。然而，魔法动物学家还没有说完，他转了转脚，对着教授眨了眨眼。

 

"对不起，教授，我真的不能久留。我的……我的房子也被袭击了，我来的时候让蒂娜照看动物们。我必须确保一切都好。等格里姆森准备好了，给我派只猫头鹰来。"

 

邓布利多静静地看着他，在他点头之前，纽特感觉到那个人看穿了他。

 

"小心点，纽特。"黑魔法防御术老师叫道。"我真的希望能帮到你。"

 

"你可以的，我肯定......"因为在这个时候，纽特不确定还有谁能帮助他的哥哥。当他和蒂娜悄悄离开的时候，这一切都感觉像是做梦一样。他的脑子现在一定不正常，他还不知道该从哪里开始。那是什么样的诅咒？破解诅咒的方法有很多，但是邓布利多看起来很害怕。这可不是什么好兆头。他需要尽快找到他，似乎没有人比他更能感觉到形势的紧迫性——因为现在他只能感觉到忒修斯在某个地方遭受了巨大的痛苦，而时间的拉长让纽特心碎。

 

"我们会死去吗，哪怕只是一点点?" 当格林德沃的声音闯进他的记忆时，纽特咬牙切齿——那天他被抓进了纽约的地铁。是他。一直都是他。他抓走了我哥哥。

 

我会救你的。纽特发誓。不管你在哪儿……忒修斯！

 

 

_然而，没有人能够想象到忒修斯所陷入的那种令人毛骨悚然的黑暗，因为它不是由其他人，而是那个从黑魔法中汲取力量的黑巫师创造的。黑魔法来自于那些被痛苦、愤怒和悲伤所淹没的受折磨的灵魂的苦涩和怨恨；这种魔法给那些命运多舛的人带来死亡和折磨，使他们陷入黑暗之中，滋养他们邪恶的思想，无情地夺走他们的光芒，让他们崩溃，勾起他们对曾经完整的东西的憎恨。_

_在那虚无的漩涡中，这个男人跑走了。他在呼吸，但他感觉不到肺里的空气。他的手臂是自由的，但他可以感觉到脚镣将他往下拽，寒冷包裹着他的身体。他绝望地试图逃跑，但这一切就像一个迷宫，他被困在无尽的冰冻火焰迷宫里，黑暗在恐惧中吞噬着他。但他以前来过这里。这一切都太熟悉太真实了。_

_是的，这是真的。_

_灰色的天空沉重地落在地上，映射出了一种可怕的绝望景象，乌云密布，鼻腔里的气息令人窒息，这里气氛过于沉重，剥夺了所有人的意志，雾气使人手脚麻痹，伴随着周围令人窒息的回声，希望一切尽快结束。他发现自己身处一片阴影之地，除了火药、泥土、鲜血和汗水之外，没有任何其他生命的颜色和气味。他的皮肤被厚厚的泥土和灰尘覆盖着，他的靴子时不时地滑到沼泽里，但他的脚还是不停地向地狱奔去。疲倦地，他走向了战场的尽头，不顾无边无际的未知弹雨，红色的薄雾笼罩着一切，他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，弹壳破碎、裂开、打碎了大地，把土堆推向无边无际的上升的火焰。_

_他感觉不到自己的身体了，每一寸肌肉都在乞求他停下来。他向前走，因为他已经无法回头了。他的胸部因为疼痛而不断起伏，他的内脏在燃烧，他的鼻子被烟尘堵塞，全都积在肺里。他已经忘记了呼吸新鲜空气是什么感觉。他忘记了温暖的太阳的光线，而现在在地狱里那样灼热。是的，他一定在地狱里——那才是战区应该有的样子。但他拒绝相信自己是唯一活着的人，拒绝相信自己是唯一还在还击的人。他们在等待。他可以听到他们的尖叫声，呼救声，于是他向前跑去。如果他能找到他们——如果他能拯救他们——在前线——_

_然后他被袭击了。他看见乌云向他涌来，他举起沉重的手臂——他的魔杖发出飞溅的火花，击倒了他的敌人——他再次挥舞着魔杖，对着朝他的方向发来的火球，火球像烟花一样在天空中爆裂——他与更多看不见的对手搏斗，躲避着雨点般朝他而来的火焰。_

_这是一场没有生存希望的无休止的战斗。_

_第一次世界大战正是人间炼狱。_

_当他面对攻击的时候，他收起了所有杂念，当他们停止攻击的时候，他跑得更远了，没有回头看一眼。终于，他踏上了像小山一样的土堆，俯瞰着整个平原，他看到了所有的痛苦，地上横堆的尸体。他终于找到了他们。士兵。阵亡的士兵。在令人难以忍受的血腥味和生肉味中，被爬到他脚边的熊熊烈火包围着，烧毁毁容的尸体，大火尽其所能地夺取一切。忒修斯屏住了呼吸。更多的炸弹落在这个地区，大火蔓延开来——这不是一场普通的大火，他只知道是另一些'他们'。他气喘吁吁地走上前去，用火焰与火焰搏斗，忘记了自己的伤口，相信这里会有幸存者——夜晚仍在燃烧。他只能看到火光，但没有时间犹豫了。尽管他很想结束这一切，但他不能因为心痛而浪费时间。他看到士兵的尸体半埋在地上，一动不动，全身沾满泥土，死去了。其中不乏年轻的麻瓜士兵——军队中招收的未成年士兵。那些选择战斗的孩子没有意识到战争是多么可怕和残忍。但是没经历过之前，谁也不比谁更聪明。_

_他步履艰难地向前走去，咽下了绝望的呼喊。对于他一开始就想挽救的那些不必要的生命损失，他一直怒不可遏。如果不能救所有人，那么至少有人——任何人——！_

_然后在前面的斜坡上，他看到了一个移动的身影，一个人坐在地上，怀里抱着一个人。他朝他跑去，被朝他而开的一阵火光暂时停住了脚步，他看见火光向那个人咆哮着，于是忒修斯跳到他身后，竭尽全力想把火光引开。_

_成功之后，他迅速跪在那人身边，看到士兵们的眼睛紧紧地闭着。他摇了摇他，士兵却倒吸了一口气。忒修斯使他平静下来，向他保证他不是敌人。低头看向他的怀里，他看到一个不超过十五岁的男孩闭着眼睛。忒修斯迅速检查了他的脉搏，如释重负地向士兵点了点头。_

_是的。他还活着。_

_环顾四周，他看到另外三个年轻人充满希望地注视着他，他们正在寻找掩护。忒修斯朝他们点点头。_

_我们走。_

_他开始站起来，但感觉到士兵抱着他的身体拉扯着他的裤子。忒修斯低下头，看见那人摇了摇头。他举起双臂，乞求忒修斯把怀里的人也一起带走。他是我的兄弟弟，男人说。忒修斯一言不发，低头看着那个男人的下半身，看到他残缺不全的双腿不停地流血。回头看着士兵的眼睛，他没有看到痛苦。只有感激。忒修斯咬紧牙关，点点头，挥挥魔杖。男孩的身体从地上升起，但士兵再也不能回应了。他甚至还没等忒修斯鼓起勇气把目光从他茫然的眼睛上移开，就已经死了。忒修斯笔直地站着，向另外三个站起来的年轻士兵点点头，他们的眼睛里充满了恐惧。然后忒修斯带路。_

_如果他至少能确保他们活下来……如果他能回来拯救更多的人……他的魔法部告诉他们这不是他们的战斗，这是麻瓜们为了创造一个更好的未来而相互对抗。什么未来？一个铺在年轻人和无辜者的鲜血中的未来？这些孩子们无助地在一场由强权随意发动的战争中战斗。那些不断受苦，茫然地期望痛苦消失，没有看到明天的希望的孩子们。_

_不，这不是麻瓜之间的战斗。这是自我毁灭。_

_他只走了不到五步，周围的一切就开始爆炸。炮弹重重地落在地上，差点把他震得失去知觉——他紧紧抓住魔杖，他的本能驱使他去战斗。他的前额一阵灼热的疼痛，脸颊上有一团又热又厚的东西滑动着，他在流血。他的双腿麻木了，动弹不得，但他对年轻士兵的关心使他站起来，仰望天空——看到炸弹如雨点般落在他们身边——_

_忒修斯挥舞着他的魔杖，魔杖满足了他内心的期望，劈开了炮弹，让它们在空中碎成碎片，制造出一阵鼓舞火势蔓延的风。但是还有更多，特修斯因为不屈不挠地试图阻止他们，几乎折断了自己的胳膊——但是现在只有他一个人，天空中有太多像黑色禁区一样的小点在嘲笑他的魔法，这就是麻瓜们被激怒时会做的事。他投掷的盾咒几乎覆盖了半块土地，但火焰从另一端高高升起。这让忒修斯记起，反麻瓜巫师也参与其中，而且正在尽一切努力使情况变得更糟。他看着盾咒破裂，炸弹一个接一个地落在地上，震动了地面，震出了埋葬的尸体，使他们沿着土壤飞到空中——把一切都弄得乱七八糟——士兵要求他带走的男孩此刻已经死去了。_

_忒修斯的眼睛反射出了这一切碎片，使他的心脏硬化了。在这场战斗中，他无助地感受到了一种强烈的感觉，这种感觉爬上了他的灵魂。他试图找到士兵们，但他们都死了。在他的脚边，死了。战场出奇地寂静，灰色的天空被炸弹包围着，雨点般地落向他，他愤怒地看着炸弹落下来_

_谁该为此负责？_

_但是他又开始跑了。他不知道过了多久，但感觉像是永远。在战场的烈火中，像一座不断延伸的迷宫。他击退了空中的导弹，发现自己站在那个地方，那个士兵的怀里抱着一个人。忒修斯挽起那个年轻士兵的胳膊，看着那个受伤的士兵慢慢地死去，眼睛空洞地盯着他——然后周围的一切都爆炸了。他和男孩被震倒在地上，男孩甚至还没来得及触碰到地面就死去了。忒修斯竭尽全力想抓住他，死亡的恶臭包围着他，他的心已经疲惫不堪，但他知道必须有人活下来。如果不是他，那么至少让那个男孩——_

_但是炸弹把他的视线炸得粉碎，那个男孩只不过是空气中的尘埃。忒修斯喊不出声来。他无法解释自己凄凉心灵上的痛苦，但他毕竟是一名战士。他必须战斗，他知道的。如果他不是，那他为什么又跑到火里去了？他必须拯救他们——他必须去那里——至少拯救一些人。_

_红色的天空落了下来，这里一片漆黑。他怀里抱着一个人跑着，只有他能看到他挣扎的样子，尽管他可能对此一样无能为力。这个男孩很年轻，一头乱糟糟的金棕色头发。当熟悉的感觉袭来时，他又低下头，喘着粗气，因为他认出了那尖尖的鼻子和长满雀斑的脸颊上有着再也无法睁开的温柔的眼睛——他的弟弟——但这是怎么回事——纽特？牛顿！那些声音在他的脑海里尖叫，但是纽特仍然毫无反应。_

_忒修斯跪在地上，试图叫醒他。他不可能已经死了——他不应该死了——_

_他试图用魔杖指向他，但是魔杖不在他的手上。他摇了摇他的弟弟，但他苍白的脸只是软绵绵地贴在忒修斯的胸前。他没有回来。他已经死去了。惊慌失措的忒修斯大声呼救——有没有人可以来救他的弟弟，因为他不能——就像那些数以百计的士兵一样，当他们在他手边的时候，他无法救他们——现在他的弟弟死了。_

_不要死——请不要死！_

_他的嘴唇颤抖着，紧紧地抓住弟弟冰冷的身体，把他拉近脖子，紧紧地抱着他，生怕他会被死神夺走。这是怎么发生的？谁该为此负责？_

_黑暗中传来回答，一只苍白的爪子似的手从后面落在他的肩膀上。"虽然你英勇地战斗，但是你的一切努力仍然是徒劳的。他们的结局总是这样。你什么都做不了。现在你所珍视的每一个人都会死去。"_

_忒修斯的眼神向下看，他惊恐地看到他弟弟的脸化为乌有。他抓着空气——_

_不……！_

_"你为什么为他哀悼？" 一个平静的声音在他耳边低语。_

_忒修斯被黑暗包围着，呼吸困难，心力交瘁，精疲力竭。他的汗水是冷的，他的整个身体都在痛苦的火焰中，他不记得自己从哪来。_

_还有一个穿着黑色礼服的人和他在一起。忒修斯抬起明亮的眼睛，认出了站在他一英尺之外的她。他从远处就能认出她来。他总能找到她，因为他总是看着她。_

_莉塔。_

_叫着她的名字，地面上一阵蓝色的火焰划破了黑暗。忒修斯紧握着拳头站了起来，蓝色的火焰环绕着他所能看到的一切，跳得越来越高，把他和莉塔分开了，莉塔仍然停留在原地，穿着漂亮的裙子，但却仿佛对一切都熟视无睹。他叫她的名字，向她保证，当他站在火圈中间时，他会保护她。莉塔朝他走去——他试着伸手去抓她的手——_

_"你为什么为她哀悼？"_

_她停了下来，忒修斯也是。然后她回头看向她的右边。_

_"我爱你。"_

_忒修斯看着他的弟弟站在那里，看着她。尽管目瞪口呆，但他比以往任何时候看起来都更加害怕，有一种似曾相识的感觉，就像他知道接下来会发生什么一样——当他大声叫她离开时，他的心都碎了——回头——抓住纽特，然后离开。_

_但是莉塔周围突然燃起蓝色的火焰，忒修斯在极度悲伤中尖叫起来，冲向无法扑灭的大火。他颤抖着环顾四周，一种巨大的失落感正在吞噬着他的一部分灵魂。他在内心绝望地尖叫着，呼唤着她回来。_

_"你又为什么为她哀悼？" 又是一个低沉的声音，"她从来没有爱过你。一直都是他。"_

_忒修斯转向纽特的方向，看到他的弟弟就站在那里，看着他。_

_纽特……_

_"恨他。"蓝色火焰的漩涡让开了他和弟弟之间的道路，他命令道。"恨他。"忒修斯站在那里，一动不动，黑暗和蓝色的火焰一起旋转着。她死了，谁还在乎这一切。她死了。"恨他。"_

_但忒修斯满脑子想的都是莉塔和她的死，莉塔总是处于痛苦之中。莉塔一直试图躲开他，但是他还是找到了她。是的，他找到她了。她信任他，他答应保护她。但是他让她死了。他一遍又一遍地看着蓝色的火焰吞噬着她，他心中的痛苦难以忍受。"恨他。"_

_恨谁？忒修斯一生中从来没有因为让她失望而恨过除了自己以外的任何人。他那天绝对不该离开她。记得当他告诉她那次袭击时，她的眼睛是如何恳求他留下来的——不要再追逐她生命中永远成为她负担的幽灵了。但是忒修斯想要保护她。他想救她。她已经受够了苦。她已经够孤独的了。至少让他去救她。求你了……_

_但是她死了，他能做的只是不去憎恨自己。他站在那里，眼睁睁地看着她死去。当忒修斯低着头站着，不知道自己站了多久的时候，蓝色的火焰向上燃烧起来，就像一团不详的黑雾向他袭来，像一块黑色的布一样包裹着他，用大量的恶意攻击他。仇恨是容易的，把自己淹没在仇恨中是对他的损失的唯一补偿。但是他现在该怎么办呢？他手上有那么多的死亡的人，而他是唯一一个一直活着的人......这是为了什么？他救不了她，所以有足够的理由恨自己。黑暗吞噬了他。还有什么人留给他保护？_

_忒修斯抬起头来，发现那里还有人。是谁？_

_有着熟悉凌乱的棕色头发的人。穿着一件蓝色的外套的人。是谁？_

_纽特。忒修斯知道这个名字。纽特。是的，他麻烦的弟弟。遇到麻烦了？还是他只是害羞而已。_

_"杀了他"，这个声音在他的内心深处催促着，在忒修斯的内脏里引起了轻微的骚动。_

_"杀了他？"他盯着纽特一动不动、毫无生气的样子问道。_

_"杀了他。"_

_忒修斯举起魔杖，向他的弟弟走去。_

_"杀了他。"声音重复了一遍。"他背叛了你。她背叛了你。杀了他。杀了他"_

_忒修斯大步向前走去，不知道自己在做什么，手里拿着魔杖，却发现弟弟仍然带着恐惧的神情盯着他。"杀了他。他也恨你杀了她。让他死吧。"忒修斯挥了挥他的魔杖，盯着站在那里等他的弟弟。_

_但是纽特看起来很伤心，忒修斯不得不咬紧牙关强忍住眼泪。没错，纽特看着莉塔死去，他也爱着她。讨厌他？纽特从来没有做过任何事需要接受别人的愤怒，他总是处于痛苦之中——怎么会有人想到去恨一个如此无辜的人——？_

_蓝色的火焰熄灭了，因为他内心的某些东西被打破了——就像被非常强大的力量打碎的枷锁——_

_忒修斯对他弟弟忧郁的样子笑了笑。"一切都会好起来的，纽特。你还有我"_

_但是纽特的身影消失在黑暗之中，然后黑暗包裹住了忒修斯的皮肤，在他的灵魂上留下了从未有过的痕迹——蔓延在他的胳膊——腿——胸口——他的整个身体，像灼热的刀片一样包裹着，灼烧着他——_

_痛苦。剩下的只有痛苦。_

 

 

在一座山顶的黑暗城堡里……

 

奎妮坐在床脚边，有些不安，双手紧握，嘴唇紧咬，反映出她的犹豫不决。城堡里只有她一个人，这对任何人都不是个好兆头。哪儿也见不到格林德沃，当她给克雷登斯送苹果卷时，他突然消失了。好吧，她发现自己确实做了太多苹果卷，她再也不想碰它们了。这让她想起了一个特别的麻鸡。但是克雷登斯离开了，她也不知道为什么，当默默然带着一根魔杖在外面的时候，她只能想象到那些试图阻止他们的人下场会有多糟糕。她认识的人当中，有谁会不顾自己的安危，迫不及待地想见到黑巫师呢？

 

两个人浮现在她的脑海中，这让她笑了笑，因为可以预料到纽特和蒂娜会走到一起。她的姐姐是雷鸟，是傲罗，这个职位从来没有阻止过她做一些不计后果的事情，大部分时间里，这让她陷入了她无法应付的麻烦之中。蒂娜是一个严格遵守法律的傲罗，但是如果她认为这是错误的，她也会毫不犹豫地违反法律。她就像金发碧眼的戈尔茨坦恩认为的那样单纯，为什么她不能为她自己的妹妹和她一生的挚爱打破法规呢？

 

奎妮最后一次和蒂娜说话时并不想和她争吵，她知道她姐姐只是因为误以为纽特订婚了才不高兴。她甚至不需要听到蒂娜对那个英国巫师的想法——她很了解她的姐姐，每次她读到他的信，她都会微笑，眼睛里闪烁着光芒。蒂娜的感情得到了回报，这是多么美妙啊，她最后一次见到纽特时，他是如此诚实，她能从他的眼睛里看到他的心。当他发现蒂娜没有和雅各布在一起时，他也非常沮丧——他让她的姐姐经历了那么多痛苦，他应该感到沮丧。但一切都很好。他们之间的爱就像星星一样真实，奎妮甚至有点兴奋地想让他们再次见面，因为也许那样蒂娜就会明白雅各布对她来说意味着一切。

 

摄神取念者低下头，发现自己正盯着手指看。如果纽特告诉蒂娜她对雅各布做了什么，也许她就不会那么兴奋了。这只能证明她自己已经变得多么疯狂。

 

疯狂？蒂娜说过同样的话，虽然她通常用这些词作为一种表达方式，但这次的确触动了她的神经。她疯狂地爱上了一个麻鸡，那又怎样呢？她的姐姐不也是疯狂地陷入了爱河——在心碎之后甚至疯狂地和阿基里斯·托利弗约会？对一个你真正爱的人如此疯狂有什么错吗？

 

疯狂？雅各布也这么说。为什么雅各不能理解？她读懂了雅各布的心思，知道他们所拥有的爱情是真实的，她渴望那样的景象——她渴望雅各布在她身边所见所想，因为雅各布不像其他任何男人，他拥有最美好的梦想和慷慨的心。他和她在一起的梦想是一个温暖、充满爱的家庭。她发现自己也想要它。幻想着一起生活是不是很疯狂？

 

奎妮强忍住眼泪，抽着鼻子，红红的嘴唇紧紧地抿着。在家庭问题上，蒂娜不应该表现得像个傲罗。蒂娜不明白。她是一个职业女性。格林德沃向她展示的愿景真的是实现梦想的唯一途径吗？那纽特和他的哥哥呢？她知道格林德沃和克雷登斯已经做了一些不好的事情，但是由于纽特的哥哥在他们的控制之下，她只能希望蒂娜现在不在纽特身边。因为奎妮认为纽特的哥哥不可能在黑巫师的直接掌控下活下来。

 

我很抱歉，纽特……

 

整个城堡突然变得邪恶和寒冷，使奎妮抬起头来期待着什么。这位摄魂取念者在她苍白的脸颊上擦去了一滴眼泪，但没有弄花她的黑色睫毛膏。她站了起来，炫耀着自己及踝的深蓝色连衣裙和一英寸高的高跟鞋，她半跑着去迎接他们，大理石地板上发出刺耳的声音。

 

到了上面的楼层，奎妮惊讶地发现在天花板旁边的默默然，他那黑暗的触网蔓延到了她头顶的每一个部分。她静静地站了一会儿，目瞪口呆地看着默默然，感觉自己的身体在颤抖。有人走到了远处靠近高高的玻璃窗的角落里，这使得奎妮转动了视线。黑巫师也在那里，静静地站着，背对着她。她慢慢地走近他，当她感到有什么别的东西在那里时，她的眼睛越过他看着那个生物。她在心里感觉到的不完全是克雷登斯……还有别人……

 

她在格林德沃后面停了下来，眼睛凝视着爬行的黑烟的中心。那里有些熟悉的东西……

 

"发生什么事了？" 她问他，知道一些关于黑巫师界限外的事情，但此刻她能感觉到外面发生了不祥的事情。她情不自禁地试图读懂他的心思，虽然这对她来说是很自然的，但是依然没有用。

 

格林德沃回头看了她一会儿，在抬头看默默然之前，他那双一灰一蓝的充满活力的异瞳封闭着他的思想。"他靠自己的力量向敌人迈出了第一步。"

 

"什么...... ？" 奎妮握着她的双手。当她迫切地想知道，想了解他的想法时，她讨厌他们的封闭术，"这是什么意思？"

 

黑巫师转身打开窗户，把手背在身后。

 

"他利用斯卡曼德先生袭击了霍格沃茨魔法学校。" 格林德沃停顿了一下，好像在权衡要用什么样的措辞，尽管奎妮无法读懂他的心思，却可以感觉到他对这个结果感到不满，"他比我预想的更早地暴露了自己。而且非常笨拙。"

 

"他没有成功？" 奎妮知道整个计划就是让邓布利多和忒修斯决斗并杀死他。她知道这正是格林德沃所期望的——这会让邓布利多和他最忠实的盟友纽特·斯卡曼德分裂。一直都是计划好的。她不需要从他的思想中听到这些，整个城堡的弥漫着这种气氛，因为从一开始，格林德沃就不相信有人能杀死这个阿不思·邓不利多。

 

除了他。

 

"他在哪儿?"奎妮环顾四周，期望看到傲罗四仰八叉地躺在地上时，她发现自己仿佛在自言自语，到处都没有看到他的踪影。

 

"他在里面。" 格林德沃抬起眼睛望着天花板，奎妮的双脚变得冰冷，她也慢慢抬起头，看着那纠结的黑色线条呼吸着，仿佛它们也拥有生命——它在它们上面滑行，就像一个巨大的蜘蛛网充满了最可怕的黑暗魔法，蔓延到墙上，留下了巨大的悲惨和忧郁。当奎妮看着这个生物从天上掉下来，变成一个人形的男孩时，她不知不觉地把双手举起来捂住了嘴唇，克雷登斯从黑暗中走了出来，所有的黑色云朵都渗入他的体内，直到什么都没有了。

 

斯卡曼德依然没有出现。

 

看着克雷登斯与她对视，奎妮屏住了呼吸，他看了一眼什么也没说的格林德沃。然后，他安静地走向楼梯，离开了房间，留下摄魂取念者盯着他的背部，难以置信地转向黑巫师——

 

"你说——"她没有说完，因为她发现格林德沃正在微笑。

 

"出乎意料的是，这个傲罗几乎打破了诅咒......但是打破一个这样的黑暗诅咒并不容易，"他的眼睛闪现出一丝不祥的光芒。"如果他继续这样下去，他就会死在它的魔爪之下。"

 

她紧握着双手。她也明白这一点。"这么说他还活着?"

 

"鉴于他现在一无是处了，死亡对他来说是不可避免的。他的价值已经榨干了。让克雷登斯做他想做的事。他经常进出城堡，你注意到了吗？"

 

奎妮着实困惑了一会儿。的确，男孩来去自如，但她确信，格林德沃总是知道他的确切位置。但他说的榨干是什么意思呢？到那时纽特的哥哥会在哪里？纽特怎么样？她想问这么许多的问题，但是她知道在她没有办法得到任何一个问题的答案而不引起黑巫师的怀疑。这就是她想要的吗？

 

"奎妮，"格林德沃出乎意料的呼喊让美国女巫一下子抬起头来。她发现他仍然没有看她，但是他脸上有一种沉思的表情。"我记得你告诉过我你有个姐姐。"

 

奎妮的心漏跳了一拍。她目不转睛地看着他。"她怎么了?"

 

"克雷登斯还是个敏感的孩子。" 格林德沃转向她，脸上的表情让她难以理解。"而且他以前也和她有过联系。一种强烈的联系。你明白我的意思吗？"

 

奎妮摇了摇头。"不......"

 

黑巫师又静静地把目光移开了。"有件事我希望你能去做。为了我们的事业。"

 

 

几个小时过去了，邓布利多还是没有传来消息。纽特·斯卡曼德刚刚完成一项任务回来——在这里意味着联系几个'特殊'的生物，让它们利用眼睛和耳朵，寻找默默然任何迹象——在和蒂娜分离之后，他让自己的思绪沉浸在了最近收集到的消息中。是的，确实有来自格林德沃支持者的活动，而且是的，巫师世界正试图掩盖所有这些痕迹，但这绝不包括一个强大的默默然出现在他们面前的事情。魔法动物学家有点失败地回去了，在接下来的几个小时里修缮他的家，而蒂娜也在向MACUSA报告了黑巫师的进展之后回来了。

 

这是唯一一次蒂娜发现他跌跌撞撞地坐在地板上，神情忧郁，用手捻着魔杖。纽特避开了她的眼睛，但在她耐心地叹了一口气后却忍不住抬起了头。

 

"他想杀了你？"纽特向她详细讲述了他和哥哥对峙的细节，这让蒂娜大叫起来，忘记了她胳膊上挂着的嗅嗅宝宝们，还有一个只成功地跳到了她的金项链上，她的眼睛睁得大大的，"用索命咒？"

 

这次他们都在动物园里，魔法动物学家温柔地回头看着她，加强了护盾咒的效果。"他反抗了......我看到他反抗了。" 他停了下来，慢慢放下魔杖，感觉自己的嘴巴发干。"我想我哥哥还没来得及完成咒语，他就恢复了理智......他的眼神，蒂娜......"然后克雷登斯出现了......纽特咬紧牙关，无法想象这个危险的默默然会对他哥哥做出什么。

 

蒂娜静静地看着他，然后决定穿过分开他们的桌子，站在他身后。从那里她可以看到皮克特坐在纽特的衣领后面，好奇地盯着她，然后又盯着她肩上挂着的嗅嗅。

 

"你哥哥很坚强，纽特。他还在和诅咒抗争。他一直到现在都还在战斗。"

 

"是的，但是他现在的处境很危险，我......"他的喉咙里仿佛有一个很大的肿块。"我早该注意到的。"

 

"打击自己是没有用的。" 蒂娜一边说，一边把手里的嗅嗅宝宝放到桌子上，抓住纽特的胳膊，让他面对着自己。他满脸愧疚的表情让蒂娜叹了口气，把他的双手握在自己的手里。"听着，纽特，我们会把他找回来的。我们会把他们都找回来——他——奎妮——甚至是克雷登斯——"但是蒂娜看到他的眼睛一提到这个名字就闪烁起来，不得不停下来把嘴唇闭上。"纽特，这是怎么回事——难道现在只有我是中立派（Middle-Head）吗?"

 

纽特盯着她，惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。在他的记忆中，他记得蒂娜从法国的尼古拉斯·弗拉梅尔家跑出来时他追上了她。他试图让她听他的，但是她不理睬他，控诉纽特是多么恨傲罗。但是纽特试图解释说她与众不同，因为她不像其他傲罗那样，对他们害怕或误解的任何事情的回答都是扼杀它。蒂娜根本不想让克雷登斯死所以纽特告诉她她已经变成中立派了。

 

"我可以告诉你你这个比喻是从哪里来的，如尼纹蛇的三个头对吧，"她眯起眼睛继续说道，"但是如果你不在我身边，我就看不出它的重要性。纽特，我们还是不想让克雷登斯死去，对吧？"

 

魔法动物学家一直盯着她看。有那么一瞬间——就那么短短的一秒钟——除了他的魔法生物收到伤害的时刻之外，纽特感受到了他从未感受过的痛苦。就在那一刻，克雷登斯对忒修斯动了手……

 

但当他回望她那双意味深长的双眼睛时，一切都融化了。"蒂娜......"

 

然后，他看到嗅嗅宝宝吊在她的金项链上，努力想把它扯下来，但她似乎并不介意。它慢慢地使他微笑，然后轻轻地伸手去拿，放进口袋里。沉默降临在他们之间，一种友好的，相互的沉默弥补了他们之间未曾表达的话语。最后当蒂娜看向别处时，纽特叹了口气，这天他的眼睛不止一次落在她身上。

 

"对不起。我老是忘记你也在担心你妹妹。现在我让你担心了。" 他低头看着地板。

 

"别这样。"蒂娜和蔼地回头看了他一眼。"当你的工作很忙的时候，你很容易忘记别人。"

 

"你一直很忙。" 纽特握着她的手，意味深长地说。"但你从来没有忘记过。"

 

她笑了。"我可是中间的头，记得吗?"

 

纽特忍不住笑了。

 

"我很高兴你平静下来了，"她非常认真地开始说，也握着他的手，"如果你不冷静，我们就无法完成营救，这一点都不像你，纽特。我们需要制定一个计划来处理这个问题——如果我们要找到他们，我们需要一个可靠的线索来跟进。如果克雷登斯和格林德沃在一起，这会带来巨大的风险——你确定邓布利多不能和我们一起去吗？"

 

纽特点点头，没有邓布利多的刺激，他从来没有找到克雷登斯和格林德沃的动力。除了现在……但问题是如何找到他们。他可以给国际魔法动物学家写信，也可以给那些在他研究他的书期间成为他朋友的人写信......信件......纽特停顿了一下，想到了别的事情。没有任何预警，他突然举起他的魔杖，掀起他的蓝色外套，留下蒂娜看着他在口袋里翻找东西

 

"纽特？"

 

年轻的斯卡曼德掏出了一大堆信件，整理出来，直到他找到了他要找的东西。

 

"邓布利多说他对克雷登斯的下落一无所知......"她走近他时，他们站在一起，头对着那张小羊皮纸，"但是昨天晚上我收到了这个。邓布利多告诉了我克雷登斯的位置。现在我想起来了，邓布利多从来不用猫头鹰来传递位置信息，因为它们很可能会被拦截。"

 

蒂娜的眼睛闪闪发光。"他们试图误导你。"

 

纽特紧盯着那封信，然后几乎是飞很快地举起魔杖。"统统显形。"

 

魔法烧毁了纸张，黑烟弥漫的空气中漂浮着黑巫师盖勒特·格林德沃的印记。蒂娜看着魔法动物学家摇动着他的魔杖，把它放在一个魔法圆圈里，他过去常常举着一个年轻女孩的默默然，让它飘浮在空中。他的眼睛里流露出坚定的神情。

 

"我们跟着这条线索找到它的主人。" 他回答她的沉默的问题。"我可能不得不把我遗嘱留给邦蒂。"

 

 

_在那漆黑的世界里，没有什么意志是足够强大的。在这悔恨和悲伤的地方，战场继续向前推进，尽管有悲哀的哀号和哀号的回声。他忘了自己的名字。他失去了所有的理智，忘记了他在黑暗漩涡中行走的目的，注定成为一具没有面孔的行尸走肉。_

 

_他杀了更多的人。他举起魔杖，带走了他们，士兵，男孩，还有其他所有人，直到只剩下一遍又一遍的重复。这是被诅咒的迷宫的折磨，对生者和死者都毫无怜悯之心。_

 

 

当纽特·斯卡曼德和蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩幻影移形在俯瞰大海的中世纪废墟外时，已是日落时分。他们追寻着把格林德沃的烟雾标记和这个地方联系起来的魔力。当他们环顾四周时，天空阴沉沉的，微风带着咸咸的味道吹在他们的脸上，感受着下午的寒意，太阳无法照射到这块陆地的任何一部分。一座似乎可以追溯到第一次世界大战时期的被遗弃的城堡矗立在群岛周围的小山顶上，在它下面是危险的岩石悬崖和汹涌的海浪。他们站在铅灰色的沙滩边，小心翼翼地扫视着附近地区，两根魔杖都警惕地伸出来。这地方空无一人。两个人都念出了荧光闪烁，纽特悄悄地走着，蒂娜在后面跟着。

 

"我们在哪里？"

 

"北部的某个地方。" 纽特回答道，魔杖照亮了地面。他的心在期待中砰砰直跳，他没有浪费时间就大步走了。

 

"你认为不让其他傲罗来是个好主意吗？甚至是邓布利多？"

 

"现在让邓布利多和格林德沃见面是很危险的。" 纽特望着海边和不祥的海水，"我不相信魔法部。他们从来不会去救那些被默默然控制或中了黑魔法中的人。即使我会为之付出生命，我也不能把忒修斯托付给他们。"

 

"你确定就是这里吗？" 她一边问，一边看着他们向城堡前进时的岩石形状。他们站在一片草地上，那里的石头散落在不同的方向。"你认为这座城堡被施了魔法吗？"

 

纽特紧盯着城堡，然后用魔杖指着它。风中出现了一道金色的光辉，但它像一条鞭子，在魔法动物学家的魔杖尖端又回来了，没有明显的效果。

 

"我不认为有魔法的是城堡。" 纽特突然低声说道，随着鞭子般的光辉，他的魔杖指向了地上，落在草地上，照亮了周围的石头。蒂娜站在他旁边，看着他们脚下的草地发出光芒——露出一幅螺旋状的石头覆盖了整片土地的画面。不一会儿，这两个人就被整个图像吓了一跳，那是一个嵌入式的圆形图案，左边、中间和右边都有环形。

 

"这是一个一笔画六芒星。" 纽特低声说，紧紧地盯着蒂娜，他能感觉到魔法在他脚下颤动。"一个迷宫。一个古老的符号。" 他转向她，看到她正在倾听他的每一个字，"人头马怪曾经相信这可以揭示宇宙秩序的存在，因为它与我们的物质形态相互作用。让生命进入他们更高意识的更微妙的领域。我——"

 

当蒂娜拉他的左臂抓住他的手时，纽特的话被截断了。他瞥了她一眼，看见她又在指着城堡。跟着她的眼神，纽特紧握着他的魔杖，看到阴影中城堡的轮廓里又出现了另一个人的身影。

 

"克雷登斯，"蒂娜重重地叹了口气，低声说道。纽特摇了摇头，因为无论走到哪里，他都能认出那个身影。

 

"不是他。"他一边吞咽，一边举起魔杖，在他们周围投射光芒，驱散阴影，露出那个穿着黑色西装的高个男人的面容，他用漠然的眼睛深深地凝视着他们。蒂娜喘着粗气。纽特咬紧了牙关。

 

是的。他终于找到了他。

 

"是我的哥哥。"

 

\- TBC-

 


	8. The Pact/盟约

**[法国魔法部]**

 

_在被允许进入法国魔法部的那一刻，纽特几乎为自己感到骄傲了，因为他变形成了他大名鼎鼎的哥哥，却丝毫没有受到任何怀疑。如果他在英国魔法部内部这么做的话，他可能会在没有事先警告的情况下当场被逮捕或被击晕，因为大家都知道忒修斯·斯卡曼德不可能穿着奇怪的蓝色外套，提着棕色的手提箱，更不用说像纽特这样大步流星了。在法国没有人比他更了解这一点，纽特不时从他哥哥的成就中受益。一方面——忒修斯的声望高于他所为之服务的任何一个政府，甚至政府正是为了迎合他而存在。他可以轻易摧毁整个建筑物，同时每个人都会认为他在做一个英雄该做的事迹。_

_"要是他现在能看见我就好了。" 当蒂娜走在他身边时，纽特觉得自己的小小胜利有点好笑。她看上去并不是特别担心，也没有被他的笑容打动。她看起来也不像是在反对他的方法——她只是很冷淡。为什么？她觉得他能成功吗？或者当他被捕了，他们两个都坐在牢房里的时候，她还是会这样冷若冰霜。他或许应该把订婚的事说清楚。但不管现在是个什么情况，尽管他们之间有误解，蒂娜还是信任他，这给了他这次闯入魔法部所需要的信心；而且，当大多数傲罗明显质疑这种行为时，蒂娜竟敢做未经批准的事情，这使他更加敬佩她。他总是被她迷得神魂颠倒。_

_纽特和蒂娜仍然乔装打扮，潜入了打字室的大厅，那里的每个人都忙得四脚朝天，没注意到他们。大厅里到处都是简讯，不管你从哪个方向看，都有行政官员们急急忙忙地大步走来，没有一个人注意到这两个新来的人。就在这时，纽特抬头看向二楼，看到了他哥哥的眼睛。忒修斯低头看着他，严厉的脸上露出了了然的深情。看到哥哥的目光，纽特觉得从头凉到了脚，只好抓住蒂娜的胳膊，跑到走廊里——_

_哦，该死。这又是一场金龙蛋和掠夺者的故事。_

_"我想你应该不能在法国魔法部的办公楼里幻影移形吧？" 他问她，因为他觉得复方汤剂失效了。_

_"不能。"她说，她对一切仍然很冷淡——也许她胆子太大了——有趣的是，不久前在纽约时，在他们两个人之间，她才是那个在他身边无法放松的人。随着药效消失，事情很快就发生了变化，纽特又变回了自己的样子。蒂娜现在看上去很担心——在纽特看来，这甚至是一种可爱的表情，因为至少现在她终于表现得在乎他了——但忒修斯就在他们身后，挥舞着魔杖严厉地呼唤他，纽特知道等待自己的绝对是一场斥责。但是，当忒修斯在强压怒火而纽特匆匆逃跑的时候，他根本不可能和他的兄弟好好谈些什么。他的哥哥看起来似乎并不愿意倾听，因为他刚刚非法变形成了他的样子——尽管他们是兄弟，但这在某种程度上来说依然是犯罪——同时，他认为忒修斯没有心情听他的借口。他天生就是个麻烦制造者。_

_真可惜。_

_一条咒语击中了他们身后的箱子和书架，差点让纽特当场僵住，而蒂娜阻隔了它。纽特转过身来，看到空中飘浮的物体，然后他的眼睛落在了站在他对面的哥哥身上，他的脸通红，眼睛像匕首一样，随时准备把人劈成两半。_

_纽特目瞪口呆，魔杖放低了，不知道该怎么办。众所周知，忒修斯在执行公务时脾气暴躁——加上他的弟弟几乎违反了数百条规则的事实。但是纽特该怎么办呢？他不会和忒修斯打斗架，梅林的胡子，不——但他不能停留足够长的时间来解释这一切——而且他们很匆忙——_

_然后蒂娜作为美国傲罗回应了他心中的祈求。一个哥哥居然真的会试图伤害正在寻找拯救世界方法的弟弟，这似乎并没有给她留下什么好印象。蒂娜摇了摇魔杖作为回应，只看着弟弟的忒修斯被反击击中，绑在椅子上，在走廊上盘旋而下——_

_纽特惊叹不已。他认为没有人能做到这一点——完全不可能——尤其是对忒修斯！忒修斯总是在家里赢得所有的决斗——年轻的斯卡曼德几乎无法抑制自己的喜悦。蒂娜真是太棒了！_

_他们一起跑着，纽特在心里默默地对忒修斯作出承诺，写一封信告诉他在这一切都结束了，他们都活了下来之后，他愿意毫无怨言地接受任何的吼叫。如果可能的话……_

 

 

**[北海某处]**

 

现在，历史似乎在重演，他们又一次发现自己处于同样的境地：他们三人在那片施有魔法的土地上，手持魔杖，面对面。只是这一次感觉不一样，因为其中一个人完全着了魔——他现在打算伤害他们，却不想躲避他的攻击，这种情况使得纽特都丧失了保持乐观的能力。无论遇到什么麻烦，他总是指望他的哥哥会原谅他。

 

纽特的眼睛里闪烁着坚定的光芒，不顾一切地想要把哥哥拉回来，让他安全地回到自己身边。他抬头看着站在那里的忒修斯，背靠着沉落的太阳，像一尊雕像站在阴影中，他的眼睛里充满了反感。像一块冰冷的石头。纽特看着他，心中的忧虑逐渐加深了。寒冷的海风扫过他们，残留的阳光慢慢地从天空中闪烁出去，像是黑暗即将吞没世界的预兆。

 

"斯卡曼德先生......"当纽特没有做出任何行动时，蒂娜试图呼唤他，但英国傲罗没有任何反应。空气中弥漫着沉默，紧张气氛进一步升级。

 

"他听不到你的......"纽特一边紧握着魔杖，一边低声耳语，带着痛苦的表情研究着忒修斯，他的眼神变得坚定。"我们必须接近他。夺了他的魔杖...... 他已经着魔了，看起来他已经认不出我了。"

 

蒂娜眯起眼睛。"我不喜欢这种感觉，纽特。"她承认，"对于一个受到诅咒的人来说，这也过于黑暗了。"

 

纽特带着更多疑问打量着他的兄弟。邓布利多曾经说过忒修斯受到了不知什么样的诅咒，纽特不能确定，但只是看着他哥哥的眼睛，纽特意识到那里没有一丝光芒，不知怎么的，他觉得自己从来没有看到过任何有生命的东西这样过。即使是蝎子的眼睛也有更多热情。他就像一个没有灵魂的空壳。几乎是纯粹的虚无，除了恐惧。克雷登斯和格林德沃到底对他做了什么？

 

忒修斯朝他们的方向迈出了第一步，蒂娜迅速做出反应，举起魔杖，眼睛从傲罗转向身边的纽特，纽特的眼睛只盯着他的哥哥。"纽特？"

 

但是年轻的斯卡曼德没有回答。蒂娜看了他一眼，发现他脸上有那种敏锐的表情，左手的魔杖指向地板。看起来甚至不打算战斗。

 

"纽特，你在干什么？" 她急切地呼唤着，用眼角的余光看着忒修斯——他在黑色的烟雾幻影移形消失了——战斗开始了，忒修斯向他们俯冲，施放了大量昏睡咒语，这些咒语击中了地面，石头包围了他们。美国傲罗举起她的魔杖，以她偏转了他的攻击作为空战开始，但魔法动物学家仍然扎根在原地。

 

 _"纽特！"_ 她向他扑过去，试图抓住他的手让他躲藏起来，但令她惊讶的是，纽特挣脱开来，反而抓住了她——两人消失在空中——忒修斯坚持不懈地跟着他们，不停地攻击他们——就像一团黑云和稀薄的空气形成的漩涡，红色和绿色的火花像烟花一样在他们身后碰撞并爆炸。

 

蒂娜还没来得及意识到，他们就在纽特指给她看过的那个废弃的城堡上幻影移形了。城堡已经很旧了，被人们所遗忘，许多层的地板都已经结块，墙壁被毁坏，部分的屋顶也不见了。黑暗的环境并没有起到什么作用，事实上，在他们身后，这个可怕的、技术娴熟的傲罗不断地发出强大的咒语，他们努力偏转咒语方向，只能跳来跳去，撞击和摇晃着脆弱的地板。当砖块在他们头顶爆炸的时候，两人不得不低头弯腰躲避，蒂娜在一个机会来临的时候进行了还击，她从咒雨中跳出来保住了自己的脖子。

 

就在她准备再次还击的时候，她看见纽特低着头躲在一堵破墙后面，眼睛紧盯着那团黑烟——那是他哥哥。蒂娜看到了只有当纽特面对他的野兽时才有的专注。不知从哪儿冒了出来，纽特站起来，向空中扔了个东西——一团火光照亮了整个附近地区。

 

 _"纽特！"_ 她叫道，把背靠在墙上，"你在干什么?"

 

因为纽特突然跳到了另一条路上，跟随着不断给他们施咒的那团任性的阴影。蒂娜别无选择，只能与忒修斯战斗，然后跟在魔法学家后面，躲避并阻止他的进攻，让她感到惊讶的是，黑烟化作鞭子抽打着她的脚，把她打倒在地，如果不是纽特释放出蜷翼魔来保护她的话，她几乎整个暴露在忒修斯的咒语下——

 

接下来她知道的就是，纽特猛地把她拉到一堵破墙上，把她推到那里，双手放在她的胳膊上跪在她面前，让她保持不动，而蜷翼魔分散了年长的斯卡曼德的注意力。

 

"呆在这儿，我有个主意。"

 

_"你早该想到了！"_

 

"我们不可能用这样的攻击性咒语来战胜一个疯狂的战争英雄。他得到了一只正在交配的猫豹的注意。" 他的幽默使蒂娜难以置信地瞪着他。

 

 _"你真的在笑吗？此情此景？"_ 她指责他，紧紧抓住他的外套，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。

 

"这是一场全力以赴的战斗，我实际上可以使用......嗯......"他慢慢抿紧了嘴唇。"我必须这么做，否则我无法召唤它。"

 

"召唤 **什么** ？"

 

但是纽特朝她点了点头，紧紧地拥抱了她，然后跑到了空地上，在那里他又遭遇了几次攻击。蒂娜克制着跳进去的冲动，因为纽特实际上并没有反击，除了蜷翼魔进行了防御，纽特几乎以惊人的速度躲避了所有的攻击——直到他幻影移形，两个人在空中相互追逐，一路毁坏建筑物，直到他们掉到城堡中心，那里曾经有四个破碎的王座，但现在已经成了废墟。当喷射的火花平息后，蒂娜立即追上他们，发现两兄弟正面对面进行一场紧张的决斗，纽特穿着破破烂烂的蓝色外套，忒修斯穿着他那件沾满了灰尘的黑色的外套，两人的脸在头顶火堆的映照下显得冷峻而令人生畏。两根魔杖相互举起并打量着对方。忒修斯首先进攻，他挥动魔杖，让周围的岩石突起，锋利的边缘指向纽特。他一挥魔杖，它们就射向魔法动物学家，而纽特把魔杖指向地面，将地板升起来形成一个圆圈——碾碎挤向他的岩石，震动了整个附近地区。

 

美国傲罗气喘吁吁地在一旁幻影显形，寻找着魔法动物学家，却看到了年长的斯卡曼德。忒修斯注意到了，但他还没来得及反应——蜷翼魔挡住了他对她的视线，纽特用尽全力，用魔杖指着他的哥哥大叫——

 

_"呼神护卫！"_

 

一股白色的水蒸气从他的魔杖顶端涌出，形成了一个纯净的银白色的身影，看上去像是一匹巨大的公马，前额长着粗壮的鬃毛和长角——一只独角兽——一只神圣的魔兽，它如此威严和神圣，给整个城堡带来了光明，几乎将黄昏驱散——它向周围的人们投射出温暖的光芒，它向前冲去，仿佛脚上燃烧着令邪恶都头晕目眩的白色火焰——阻止了对手的移动，然后它就消失了。

 

 _"除你武器！"_ 一旦她走出了魔法营造出的温暖与宽慰，蒂娜就哭喊着，在空中抓住了忒修斯的魔杖。忒修斯·斯卡曼德还在经历目眩，开始试图幻影移形，但纽特催促蜷翼魔朝他的方向移动——敲打他并使他摔倒在地，同时纽特从魔杖上抽出一根金色的鞭子捆住了他，就是他一直用来抓住黑巫师的那根鞭子。

 

纽特跑向他，看着他的哥哥开始跪下，好像他一点也感觉不到疼痛，开始疑惑地大叫起来。魔法动物学家慢慢地靠近他，对着哥哥施了对后一个咒语，让他睡着。忒修斯的整个身体向前倾斜着，他的头低垂着，但是纽特在那里抓住了他，双臂环抱着他那冰冷而瘦削的身体。纽特一边抱着他，一边抿着嘴唇，眼里流着泪。他哥哥瘦了很多……

 

蒂娜拿着忒修斯的魔杖和自己的魔杖从巨石中钻了出来。她的目光落在纽特身上，他把头靠在哥哥的肩膀上。她微笑着，知道他现在如释重负，就像她现在愿意付出一切去拥抱自己的妹妹一样。

 

"他没事的。"她说着，放慢她的脚步。

 

"我抓住他了。" 看到对方的目光，纽特点了点头。

 

蒂娜看着这对兄弟，不由自主地流下了一行眼泪，她不得不擦去脸上的泪水。然而，就在她还没来得及靠近时，风又刮起来了，地面上传来一阵不祥的隆隆声，摇晃着墙壁，几乎致使它倒塌——这让两个人警觉地四处张望。随后，他们的耳朵里充满了响亮的尖叫声，随之而来的是一些看不见的东西猛烈地撞击和敲击墙壁。然后空中出现了一团阴影，吞噬了火球，把他们笼罩在黑暗中。纽特举起他的魔杖点亮光芒——然后攻击从四面八方袭来，直到汹涌的黑暗力量向纽特的方向飞奔而来——在那里他看到一双像爪子一样的黑手以黑烟的形态迅速扑向他的哥哥—— _正是这双手在他们上一次见面时把他带走了——_

 

它在一阵旋风中包围着他们——纽特用一只手保护性地抱着他的哥哥。随着一声怒吼，他用魔杖敲击地面——从地板上发出了一束光芒——所有的震动和声音都停下了——并驱散了克雷登斯造成的黑暗。默默然停了下来。烟雾消失了，他的慢慢现形，蒂娜点亮了魔杖好让自己能够看清楚，她发现克雷登斯站在大厅中心，他的脸上带着黑暗的表情，眼睛在斯卡曼德兄弟之间逡巡，而疲惫不堪的纽特举起他的魔杖，看起来十分坚决，但实际上只是使用防御性咒语。

 

"手拿开！"他怀里抱着无知觉的忒修斯大声说道。

 

克雷登斯向前迈了一步。

 

_"克雷登斯！"_

 

默默然停了下来，看向他的左边，然后发现熟悉的蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩用她明亮的眼睛和恳求的表情看着他。就像他最后一次在地铁里看到她的时候那样，温柔地呼唤着他。克雷登斯眨了眨眼睛，停顿了一下。

 

"克雷登斯，你知道你不想这么做的......"她又喊了一声，泪水夺眶而出。这就是那个无助的小男孩，他被一个残忍的监护人不停毒打。这就是那个被他无法控制的魔法折磨的男孩。这就是那个在她的触摸面前畏缩的男孩……他仍然在受苦。蒂娜摇摇头，举起双手，表示服从。"我们不会伤害你的，求你了克雷登斯..."

 

纽特的眼睛盯着蒂娜，然后又盯着那个男孩。他清楚地记得她是怎样救了他的。她现在还是……

 

但是克雷登斯却开始朝她走来，从他身上冒出的烟雾慢慢地滑向美国傲罗。蒂娜目瞪口呆地站在那里，紧张地注视着越来越近的黑烟，因为她从没有想到会发生这种事。纽特的嘴张开了，把蜷翼魔扔向这团烟雾——但克雷登斯用他的黑暗能量狠狠地将它摔向墙壁，纽特的眼睛变圆了。

 

"蒂娜！"他疯狂地喊道，想要跑到她身边，但是他不能放开他的哥哥，同时他周围的漩涡仍然像爪子一样试图夺走忒修斯。他挥舞着魔杖，一边喊着她的名字，一边把它们赶走。蒂娜无路可逃，黑色的光芒包围住了她。它像一个旋转的球一样在她周围盘旋，像蜘蛛网一样累积，在她周围快速生长。最后，她只能盯着克雷登斯的眼睛，看到的还是当初那个小男孩。令纽特吃惊的是，蒂娜慢慢地放下魔杖，当魔杖碰到默默然魔杖时，她的眼睛一眨不眨，然后她又试了一次。

 

"克雷登斯，"当他终于在她面前迈出最后一步时，她轻声说道，"我是来帮助你的......"

 

"克雷登斯！"纽特也放下了他的魔杖，尽管周围有一大堆烟雾围着他转圈，"我们想帮你！"

 

魔法动物学家焦急地等待着，屏住呼吸，不知道该怎么处理这种遍布他胸口的恐慌——他能想到的只有怎么接近她，怎么让他们三个都逃出去——但是当他看到克雷登斯认真地摇头时，一切都乱套了。

 

"我不需要帮助。" 他平静地说，这话让蒂娜和纽特都吃了一惊。"我来处理。我现在可以保护自己了。" 他举起魔杖，她的眼睛随着魔杖移动。然后他们的目光再次相遇，她看到他在瞪着她。"没有人能伤害我。我可以伤害他们。我也可以伤害你......但我不会。"

 

蒂娜目瞪口呆，甚至当克雷登斯向她举起手时也没有反应——纽特从地上疯狂地点亮了手中的魔杖——

 

_"蒂娜！"_

 

傲罗闭上眼睛，黑暗笼罩着她，突然听到有人幻影移形的巨响。睁开眼睛，她惊奇地看到一个金发碧眼的高个女人站在她面前。

 

"够了。" 这是奎妮·戈德茨坦恩熟悉的声音，带着一丝命令的暗示，几乎无法辨认出她平日娴静的语调。蒂娜盯着站在她和克雷登斯之间的妹妹，她穿着一件黑色的长外套，金色的头发像银色的希望，翠绿的眼睛里透着严厉。

 

"奎妮......"蒂娜惊讶地小声呢喃。纽特远远地看着烟雾散去，心还在为差点发生的事情怦怦直跳，而那位美国傲罗则目不转睛地盯着她妹妹的背，她妹妹没有看她一眼。奎妮全神贯注地看着她照料的默默然。

 

"你听我说，年轻人，"她坚定地说，她的眼睛没有离开克雷登斯，"他想要你回去。就现在。"

 

默默然除了朝她的方向眯起眼睛外，没有任何反应。然后他的眼睛又回转到蒂娜身上。

 

"但是你想要她。" 男孩平静地说，让姐妹俩惊讶地盯着他。"你在哭。"

 

蒂娜把目光转向了奎妮的背。

 

"没有。"奎妮坚持着，她那美丽的脸使那个保持安静看着她的男孩皱起了眉头。她很快转头看向她的姐姐，小声说："走吧，蒂妮。我可以照顾他。" 然后朝克雷登斯走去。"我们得走了。"

 

纽特默默地看着这一切，直到他听到了蒂娜微弱的声音。

 

"纽特？"

 

他注视着她的眼睛，从眼神交流中，纽特只知道她将要做一件大胆的事情——她的眼睛坚定地回望着他——这使他感到困惑。 **她怎么……？**

 

"为你的哥哥做点什么吧，"傲罗平静地点了点头，然后她的眼睛转向她的妹妹的方向，"我也要为她做点什么。" 纽特还没来得及回话，蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩就跳上前去，当她和克雷登斯幻影移形时，抓住她妹妹的长斗篷的褶边——一起消失了。

 

留下纽特和他昏迷不醒的哥哥看着他们消失在夜色中。

 

 

阿不思·邓不利多站在天文塔的露台上，双臂交叉放在胸前，倚靠在石墙上，凝视着远处巫师村霍格莫德闪烁的灯光。夜空很清澈，星星就像他们头顶上的白色小点，风吹在他的脸上有些凉了，但他并不介意。天文塔是学校里最安静的地方之一，也是能看到这片土地最好风景的地方。在那里，邓布利多忧郁地站在那里，用失落的眼神望着村庄。在那天早上的袭击之后，学校的防护罩增强了一倍。学校的大门和操场上增加了警卫，学生们也得到了安全保证，尽管大多数人都非常渴望参加任何战斗——邓布利多认为此时此刻并不合适，但他知道总有一天他们会被召唤，因为他们才是学校的终极防御。但是现在，让他们安静的睡吧。他脑子里有很多烦恼这个词根本无法形容的事情。但是他只站在那里，眼睛盯着村子里的灯光，想着……

 

在似乎是永恒的寂静之后，突然有一道光芒从天而降，照到了学校的周围，引起了这位教授的注意。邓布利多站得笔直，好奇地低下头，然后睁大了眼睛，他看到一道火花射向天空，形成了一个朦胧的 **凤凰** 形象。邓布利多知道有人在紧急召唤自己，他必须立刻赶往那里——很少有人知道这个标志，如果其中一个人急需他，他就必须在那里。

 

他快到城堡入口的时候，遇到了一群人，其中一个是纽特·斯卡曼德，他被分配在大门口的四个傲罗中的两个带着，他们之间放着一个担架，担架上是魔法动物学家的哥哥。邓布利多半路上遇到了他们，看了一眼站在那里的纽特，他脸色苍白，神情恍惚，但是他的眼睛立刻落到了担架上的那个人身上，那个人的情况非常糟糕。他迅速伸向忒修斯，检查他的情况。

 

"他还活着......"当邓布利多评估损伤程度时，纽特的声音变得嘶哑，他皱着眉头拉开傲罗的衣领，看向他的脖子。在忒修斯苍白的皮肤上，黑色的痕迹像墨水一样清晰，闪闪发光。"你让我把他带到你这里来......"他听到纽特继续说，不得不抬起头来看他，他正无助地看着他的哥哥。邓布利多只能同情纽特，因为他已经认识纽特很多年了——这个年轻的、热情洋溢的魔法动物学家，从不害怕或担心任何事情——他每走一步都是乐观积极的，对危险和身体上的痛苦不闻不问，尽管他要与不同的魔法野兽搏斗，或是和它们疯狂地奔跑，现在他却是这样挫败。

 

但是后来阿不思·邓不利多明白了。毕竟，当涉及到他们的家庭时，人们会变得脆弱。

 

"把他带上来。"

 

"邓布利多，这是怎么回事——？"从大厅里传来一声喊叫，是麦格教授，她跟在这位黑魔法防御术老师后面，他看上去像是受了打击。看到担架和纽特，她很快充满了担忧，"斯卡曼德？还有这个——"她一看见忒修斯就倒抽了一口冷气。

 

"麦格教授，我们要去医院大楼，里面应该是空的。请通知斯拉格霍恩教授，让他到那儿来找我们。"邓布利多说道，她点了点头，毫无疑问地飞向楼梯。纽特看着他的哥哥无知无觉地走上霍格沃茨城堡熟悉的道路。他立刻被黑魔法防御术老师注意到了，这位老师站在后面，眼睛里流露出理解的神情。

 

"纽特......"

 

"他会没事吗?" 纽特轻轻地哼了一声，抬起头来，眼睛里充满了不确定。"你叫我把他带到你这里来......我做的够多了吗？我还能做什么？蒂娜走了——"他突然停了下来。

 

邓布利多走向年轻的斯卡曼德，紧紧地搂住他的肩膀。"我们必须先看看这是什么样的咒语——是的，你做得很好。现在冷静下来，纽特——蒂娜？波尔蓬蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩？发生了什么事？" 简单说了一下，魔法动物学家解释了克雷登斯出现后发生的事情，和他们遇到的一些麻烦。教授一边听着，一边静静地把麻木的魔法动物学家引上医院侧楼，为了纽特所不知道的东西——他并没有毫发无损地从战斗中走出来。他的胳膊上，眼睛下面，都是长长的伤口，右手还在流血。但他似乎并没有意识到自己的伤势。他心里还有一种看不见的伤口在疼痛。

 

"我明白了，"教授说，当他们爬上楼梯到走廊通往医院大楼，"她做出选择，纽特。去追寻对她来说很重要的东西。你无法阻止她。" 纽特看着学校的护士接待他们，然后对着病人大惊小怪。邓布利多也看着她，然后低头看着他以前的学生。"你现在必须集中精力，必须学会信任她。现在看看你自己。你哥哥需要你。"

 

纽特点点头，擦了擦眼睛，跟着邓布利多来到他哥哥的床边，希望蒂娜会没事，尤其是有奎妮在身边。

 

 

奎妮出现在城堡的阳台上，从那里可以俯瞰白雪覆盖的群山，但现在只有夜晚的影子的轮廓。这个地方与世隔绝，使得城堡里的一切都保持安静，除了城堡里的住户，谁也找不到这个地方。这不是一个真正的家，也永远不会真正感觉像一个家，但是奎妮感到很安慰，因为她可以去一个她可以藏身的地方，尤其是带着一个默默然。她面前站着克雷登斯，他那英俊的脸上带着忧郁的神情。尽管已经习惯了，但是有默默然的力量在她身边仍然让她感到畏缩和不舒服。他那令人不安的记忆总是散乱无章，他的情绪就像火山在不受控制的时候喷发，如果她没有真正专注于找到他，她就不会及时发现他正要吞噬她的姐姐——

 

这是哪里？——一个念头从她的脑海中掠过，听起来像是——奎妮呆住了，猛地朝身后看了一眼。

 

蒂娜身穿黑色外套，头发凌乱，站在她身后，圆圆的眼睛盯着城堡，眼神落在她妹妹身上。

 

_"你在这儿干什么？！"_

 

 

纽特·斯卡曼德记得几年前他最后一次走进医院大楼时，医院大楼也没有学生。大厅周围的窗户比墙壁还多，窗帘都挂起来了，两边的灯光昏暗，上面挂着住院女巫和巫师在床上打瞌睡的画像。隔开每张床的挂着帘子的架子都被推到一边，因为病床占据了整层楼，除了两张床，其余都是空的。

 

在离大厅最远的一个角落里，有两张床是斯卡曼德的。纽特坐在他的床边，对面是他哥哥的床，三位教授和一位护士长正在照料他的昏迷状态。忒修斯的床被放在邓布利多亲自施放的护盾术里，这个咒语是为了保护学校，同时也让这个男人可以在床上安睡。魔法动物学家脱掉了他的上衣，助理护士正在给他的肩膀处理伤口，他的肩膀在来这里之前已经严重出血了。纽特并不关心自己的健康，因为他的眼睛只盯着另一张床上的人。忒修斯上半身也没穿衣服，从纽特可以看到的地方，他的胸前刻着深色的字迹，一直到脖子。他试图转移视线，但每次都发现自己的目光不由自主地偏向了哥哥。斯拉格霍恩教授，一个和邓布利多差不多年纪或者更年轻的巫师，以魔药大师闻名，挡住了他的视线，纽特不得不伸长脖子，直到被助理护士拉回来。

 

"你从哪儿得到了这些伤疤？" 她清洗了他手臂上的伤口后问他，并指着他身上一直延伸到背部的许多大小不一的伤疤。纽特没有回答，眼睛盯着地面。"你们这些男孩为什么对自己的身体那么理所当然？" 她轻快地接着往纽特的手上塞药，"如果你的身体不比一个游走球好，你认为你可以完成任何事情吗？至少游走球还要更结实。"

 

年轻的斯卡曼德紧闭着他的嘴唇，然后又发现他的眼睛看向了另一张床。当她完成后，纽特穿上他的白衬衫，半扣扣子的时候，他听到麦格教授喘着气。他的眼睛扫视着眼前的一切，邓布利多用他的魔杖按压着忒修斯的胸口，看着从他身上到腹部到肩膀和胳膊的各种黑色字迹。

 

"古代符文?"麦格教授在黑色的字迹燃烧得明亮的时候低声说道。

 

"古代符文的黑魔法施下的咒语......"斯拉格霍恩教授看上去很害怕，"这不可能......这个人到底是怎么活下来的?"

 

"这是什么？" 纽特惊恐地问道，他的目光从一个教授转向另一个教授，最后落到了这位黑魔法防御术老师身上。"邓布利多？"

 

邓布利多摸着年长的斯卡曼德胳膊上的字迹，脸色凝重。"我错了，纽特。我以前在城堡的墙上见过这些痕迹。但我从没想过他会用这个咒语来对付我......"

 

"什么？"纽特急切地叫道。"这是什么样的咒语？"

 

邓布利多瞥了他一眼，看上去很严肃，"你说你用守护神咒制服了他？你为什么使用守护神咒？"

 

纽特盯着那双明亮的蓝眼睛，试图确定自己的念头是从哪里来的。"这对他来说是无害的，一切都又黑又冷——"

 

 _"好像你再也不会快乐了...... ？"_ 斯拉格霍恩教授面带敬畏地说。纽特盯着他。

 

"你观察目标的能力非常出色，纽特。" 邓布利多盯着那些古老的文字，说道："你多年的魔法动物学家经验使你的本能变得完美。"

 

"你在说什么，我哥哥怎么了？" 纽特觉得自己像是在无休止地拉一根绳子。

 

"斯卡曼德，诅咒的本质，"麦格教授惊恐地紧接着说，"就是摄魂怪的本质。"

 

当她转向身边的邓布利多时，纽特看了她一眼，"但是我从来没有见过这么复杂的东西——摄魂怪不是咒语造成的。我相信他们是……"

 

"巫师世界绝望的副产品。"这位黑魔法防御术的老师看上去很严厉,，但是没有人能创造出摄魂怪，这是事实。它们是有知觉的生物。摄魂怪的本质就是靠巫师在黑暗中的绝望和绝望生存。所以，不，麦格教授，我不认为这意味着要把他变成一个怪物，而是......"他的声音变小了。

 

"但是格林德沃怎么可能——？" 斯拉格霍恩教授又开始了，但邓布利多似乎走在了他们的前面。

 

"格林德沃一直对摄魂怪很着迷......"他的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光，好像看不见别人似的，"他在国外旅行的时候去过那里。在阿兹卡班。魔法部选择这个岛作为监狱是有原因的，因为这里是摄魂怪的家。它们在被发现之前很久就已经存在了。人们认为它属于一个精神错乱、法力强大、极度黑暗的巫师，他使用了最恶劣的黑魔法* 。"

 

"艾克里斯蒂斯。" 麦格教授瘦削的脸上充满了惊恐，她低声说着。邓布利多点点头。

 

"我有一次去那里参观......看到了一些文字。格林德沃一定是从那里学到了什么，并把它当作了锚。他总是很有创造力。" 他看上去并不惊讶，反而显得严肃而认真。纽特不明白。

 

"但那是非常......"斯拉格霍恩教授吞吞吐吐地说，他脸上的表情消失了，"的确是非常黑暗的魔法。用它来对付一个人？" 他在昏暗的灯光下抬头看着忒修斯苍白的脸。"但是阿不思——你说他被一个默默然控制了？为什么格林德沃不得不使用这样一个可怕的咒语，在他完全可以轻易地使用一个蛮横咒的情况下——"

 

"我哥哥不是那么容易控制的。" 纽特注视着他的哥哥，终于张开了口，他们转向了他的方向，他的眼睛平静地闪烁着情感。"我肯定他反抗过他……格林德沃肯定让他很不好过。"

 

"我担心他的反抗会让格林德沃决定不走捷径。这是很危险的。" 邓布利多皱起了眉头。"看来控制忒修斯的唯一办法就是消散他的志气，玷污他的灵魂。如果摄魂怪的本质被放置在他身上，那么我可以肯定，它会把他的勇气和希冀吸到最低点。困在他最糟糕的记忆里。我认为他现在处境不妙，纽特，把他留在那儿太久是不明智的——"

 

纽特惊恐地抬头看着教授。"什么?"

 

"梅林的胡子......"斯拉格霍恩教授大口吞咽着，似乎刚明白过来，"他的脑袋里住着一个摄魂怪!"

 

学校的护士喘着粗气。

 

"那么，接下来会发生什么？" 纽特的声音像冰块一样，"我哥哥会怎么样？"

 

当他们转向他时，他们的表情削弱了纽特积攒起来的力量，因为他们看起来像是准备告诉他要做好准备。他双臂无力地垂在身体两侧，全身发冷。他对他们眨着眼睛，当恐惧冲刷着他的胸膛时，他克制着要喊出来的冲动。但是他们所能做的只是盯着他看。

 

"他的状态不是很好，纽特......"邓布利多重复道。"我们可以使用守护神咒让他保持温暖，但他就在脑子里战斗......如果他失去了意志，他再也不能从这里出来了。"

 

"那就做点什么！" 纽特抓住邓布利多的袖子，摇了摇他，"什么都行！我们该做点什么？我们怎么才能治好他？" 他转向其他教授，他们互相看着对方，然后和邓布利多交换了一下眼神。

 

斯拉格霍恩教授说："我总能提供一些魔药，虽然它的影响不会持续很久，但它会给你时间。至少让他开心一点，然后......"他在麦格教授和纽特的目光下闭上了嘴，他们都面如土色地盯着他。

 

"他会死吗？" 最后纽特麻木地低声说。没有人能给他一个答复。

 

邓布利多安静地看着年轻的斯卡曼德。

 

"关键是快乐的想法，纽特。" 过了一会儿，他对受伤的魔法动物学家说："你确实说过，你看到你的哥哥在他攻击你的时候从这种状态中出来了。我相信你是你哥哥的坚强后盾，所以不要离开他。我们必须触发一个反应——一个仍然存在于他的脑海中的幸福记忆。你必须接触它。所以你必须留在这里。麦格教授，请你陪着他。"

 

纽特眨了眨眼睛，使劲咽了一口唾沫。

 

"但是你要去哪里，阿不思?" 麦格教授问道，却再没得到答复。

 

 

在纽蒙迦德城堡里，可以听到高跟鞋啪嗒啪嗒地落在地板上的声音。整个城堡一片漆黑，除了一条侧廊，那里的火焰会在半夜有人穿过城堡时突然燃烧，熄灭。仔细一看，我们就看到戈德斯坦恩姐妹匆匆忙忙地走过，金色的头发的妹妹时不时地环顾四周，激动地偷偷望着她的姐姐。

 

 _"你真是疯了，波尔蓬蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩！"_ 奎妮发出嘶嘶的声音，拉着姐姐的胳膊，把她拖到城堡的一个空通道，当他们离开任何人的视线时才放开她。金发女巫转向她的姐姐，声音里带着不安。蒂娜有点好笑地看着她。

 

"看到了吗？" 她眨了眨眼说，"你说我'疯了'，我没有生气。"

 

奎妮紧闭着她那红红的嘴唇，回忆起他们上次因为雅各布而争吵的情景，但现在还不是开玩笑的时候——

 

"你觉得这 _很好笑_ 吗？你不应该到这儿来，这儿很危险——"

 

"你什么时候开始把自己当成傲罗这样对我说话了？" 蒂娜激动地反驳道："还有什么比见不到你更危险的呢，奎妮？我是不是应该再次让你就这样离开？我应该相信我自己的妹妹吗——她甚至无法抗拒作为一条走狗加入到有史以来最卑鄙、最背信弃义的巫师的一边？你知道他杀了多少人吗？如果这里有什么叫疯了的话，奎妮，就是这个。所以你没有资格问这个问题——你在这里干什么！"

 

奎妮的脸僵硬了，但是她撕咬自己嘴唇的动作表达了她的恐惧。"我是自己来的，好吗？我需要完成一些事情——"

 

"那到底是什么？" 蒂娜继续说道，在她面前做了个手势，"在格林德沃滥杀无辜的人的时候，帮帮忙吧？"

 

"但是雅各布和我——"

 

"现在这件事比你和雅各布之间的关系严重多了，奎妮！" 傲罗低声说，抓住她妹妹的手腕，她的眼神十分认真，"这是关于人性的！不管有没有战争——格林德沃想要的不是团结——而是统治！你忘了在纽约发生的事了吗？他在那里暗中试图招募一个孩子——一个拥有他想要使用的力量的默默然！除了造成破坏，你还能用黑暗能量做什么呢！你以为你对他来说是什么？醒醒，奎妮！"

 

奎妮张着嘴凝视着她的姐姐。"但他是为了我们这种人的幸福而努力。"

 

"其他人的呢？" 蒂娜用圆圆的、坚定的黑眼睛质问她。"如果你认为这只是你和雅各布之间的问题——你认为他现在在哪里——那么在这一切之后，你认为格林德沃更希望他在哪里?"

 

"我会保护他的！" 奎妮哭了起来，惊慌失措地看到了姐姐心里想的到底是什么。但是蒂娜只是摇了摇头，最后松开了她妹妹的手。

 

"如果你认为格林德沃正朝着你想要的方向发展，你为什么需要保护他？" 她气喘吁吁地说，"你梦想和雅各布一起生活，但你真的想在一个黑巫师创造的世界里建立一个家庭吗？"

 

空气中充满了寂静。直到奎妮闭上眼睛，点点头，泪水顺着脸颊滑落。蒂娜并不完全理解——在格林德沃的统治下，他不仅希望让巫师队伍变得更强大，普通人也没有必要躲藏起来。没有必要将他们与麻鸡分开。没有任何规则可以把他和她分开——他们的孩子没有必要躲藏起来。他们将获得自由。

 

_"是的。"_

 

 

午夜无尽的星星在山脉与地面上燃烧的篝火明亮的火焰间。它的周围是巨石阵。其他的都安安静静的，炉火在微风中噼啪作响。站在它旁边，蓝色的眼睛追着它的光亮的正是是阿不思·邓不利多，手插在他的外套口袋里，眼睛迷茫的看着火苗。

 

邓布利多等着。他看着灰烬在空中漂浮，看着火焰模糊了它的一面。巨石阵是他最喜欢的地方之一，地下有着纠缠不清的魔法。这里有一些只有他的同类才能感觉到的古老巫师制造的真正的魔法。毕竟魔法总会留下痕迹。他上次环游世界，寻找神奇的手工艺品和魔法场所是什么时候？毕竟，就像霍格沃茨一样，世界上确实有一些特定的地方，地球可以引导魔法力量。

 

在深思中，他并没有错过他的到来。一眨眼的功夫，黑巫师就站在他的面前，站在火堆的另一边，黑暗在他的眼睛里闪烁，盖勒特·格林德沃的脸上露出了兴趣盎然的的表情。邓布利多只这个以前的旧友眨了一下眼睛。

 

"我还以为你不会问呢。" 格林德沃双手放在身后，平静地说道，看起来像是在观察一位老朋友，而邓布利多则一脸严肃地坚持着自己的立场。"阿不思。"

 

"格林德沃。"邓布利多没有任何兴趣直呼其名，黑巫师为此扬起了一条眉毛。

 

"我猜事情就这样了。"

 

"忒修斯·斯卡曼德。"邓布利多毫不犹豫地抬起头，"我需要你告诉我如何治愈他。"

 

格林德沃目不转睛地盯着这个巫师，眼睛里闪烁着恶毒的光芒。

 

"你以为我会仅仅因为你要求而帮你吗？"

 

邓布利多突然掏出他的魔杖，引起了黑巫师的注意。黑魔法防御术老师在手指间转动着它，往日旧景浮现在眼前。沉默降临在他们之间，只有格林德沃的轻微笑声打破了沉默。

 

"你知道这是没有用的。我们不能自相残杀。"

 

"我没有忘记......" 邓布利多的眼神暗淡下来，想起在他们家发生的那场可怕的争吵。那是很久以前的事了。这种疼痛应该像他的鹰钩鼻一样持续下去。他破碎的家庭以及阿不思如何无法保护他们中的任何一个不受这个男人的伤害...... 因为血盟使他们两个不可战胜对方。他抬起眼睛。"但我可以间接地反对你的统治，我向你发誓，如果你不给我我想要的，我不会退缩。"

 

格林德沃看到邓布利多紧紧抓住他的魔杖，这使他抬起头来，意识到了他的决心。他的眼睛里闪烁着兴趣。

 

"我经常觉得好笑...... 你为什么这么喜欢纽特·斯卡曼德。" 格林德沃开始说："哦，在这种情况，是斯卡曼德兄弟。当数以百计的人在他们之前死去的时候，你与我对峙来拯救一个人的生命。但是后来我意识到——当然。这是任何人都能想象得到的，家庭。在家庭问题上你一直是个多愁善感的傻瓜。为什么，阿不思？也许你能在他们身上看到你自己和你的亲兄弟吗？也许试图保持这对兄弟在一起可以弥补你的错误，鉴于你和你自己的兄弟关系是如此疏远？我应该去拜访一下阿不福思吗？"

 

突然不知从哪里吹来一阵风，差点把熊熊燃烧的火焰吹走，格林德沃着迷地看着，直到他的眼睛又一次落回了霍格沃茨教授身上。邓布利多的表情没有什么变化，但是他那蓝色的眼睛里充满了火焰。"你别再靠近我的家人。"

 

格林德沃笑了笑，抽出了自己的魔杖。"但他是你唯一的家人。人们常常想知道为什么阿不福思总是被忽视，但那不是你自己亲手为之的吗？阿不思？你有很多敌人，你从来不想让他成为众人瞩目的焦点。他怎么回报你的？他再也没跟你说过话。"

 

邓布利多警告说："你最好离开阿不福思，因为我们，我弟弟已经受够了苦。"

 

"那么你一定清楚你不能永远保护他不受我的伤害。从那时起，他就是我心中的一根刺。如果你不是那么好预测的话，我早就去找他了。"

 

"格林德沃！"邓布利多的声音里充满了强烈的愤怒，甚至连黑巫师都不得不眯起眼睛。

 

"我不喜欢被威胁。" 格林德沃的眼睛暗淡地闪烁着。"停下来吧，我们不能逃避血盟。因此，这是一个僵局。但是如果你继续这样找我的话，阿不思，我可能会回报你的好意。我没有什么需要保护的，但是你——如果你对你那愚蠢的弟弟妹妹睁一只眼闭一只眼的话，我们本来可以拥有一切的。"

 

邓布利多犹豫着，因为回忆涌上了他的思绪。在他们的母亲去世和父亲被捕之后，他忽视了他的两个弟弟妹妹。关于阿不福思如何坚决反对盖勒特与他对峙的，他的弟弟，更好的弟弟，是如何被自己最好的朋友施加钻心咒的——他，阿不思，如何试图阻止他，但不管他如何试图保护他的弟弟，血盟保护了格林德沃不受他的伤害，格林德沃也无法伤害他——他们的法术如何因为血盟限制彼此——只有阿不福思毫无防备——只有他处于危险之中……然后是阿利安娜……

 

格林德沃看到一滴眼泪从他脸上滑落，心知肚明地笑了。

 

"你这个傻瓜。这就是为什么你从来没有和我站在一起的勇气。你太软弱了。正如我经常告诉你的那样——你自己的家庭是你失败的原因。"

 

邓布利多低下头，把一只手盖在自己的脸上，是的，他将永远承受这种罪恶感。

 

格林德沃的脸上毫无表情，因为他觉得没什么好说的了。他开始消失在风中。

 

"你帮不了斯卡曼德，邓布利多。" 黑巫师的声音回荡着，"我对他下了一个强大的咒语，把他的灵魂拖到死亡之地，那里他只知道黑暗。这是为了让他的灵魂永远受苦。你不能替代他。他是——"

 

"阿兹卡班。"

 

格林德沃停了下来，他的一半身体仍然在空中清晰可见，邓布利多明亮的蓝眼睛盯着他。

 

"纽特很聪明，他发现折磨他哥哥的力量和摄魂怪的力量是一样的。这是摄魂怪的咒语。将受害者置于无休止的抑郁和绝望的情绪之下，直到他们完全属于自己，他就会慢慢地和他们一起死去。我知道你的实验，格林德沃......你旅途中在阿兹卡班的墙上发现了一些东西，这并不与你的品味相左......而是让一个人受到束缚......这同样邪恶......"

 

黑巫师笑了。"哦，你这个令人难以忍受的人......"

 

"但你也必须利用克雷登斯的力量来捆绑它，让受害者可以控制，而不仅仅是一具等待腐烂的空壳，还要唤醒忒修斯的黑暗面，因为那个人一点阴霾都没有。"

 

"他有点狡猾。"

 

"现在告诉我怎么救他！"

 

"你不能。"格林德沃津津有味地说着，他的身形在空气中慢慢消散，邓布利多的表情变得强硬起来，"你不可能唤醒一个如此深埋在自己黑暗中的人。即使你知道只有这样才能把他从锚中解脱出来。你知道咒语是怎么起作用的，邓布利多。解除束缚的办法总是只有一个，那就是——"

 

邓布利多看起来对这个答案不太高兴。"克雷登斯必须死。"

 

格林德沃又笑了。"阿不思，我相信你是个顾家的男人？"

 

\- TBC-

 


	9. The Awakening/觉醒

麦格教授手里拿着一张羊皮纸，悄悄地地穿过医院侧厅的过道，看上去十分焦虑。此时的霍格沃茨天已经快亮了，是学生们起床，惹点麻烦，大闹一场的时候了，但是到处都没有看到黑魔法防御术老师的影子。这张羊皮纸是魔法部直接交给校长的，校长召见了她，并告诉她，不管邓布利多想干什么，只要学校和学生不是主要目标，他就得自己面对魔法部。但是这封信的内容并不是写给邓布利多的，而是通知魔法部的官员将在黎明时分来查看忒修斯·斯卡曼德的情况。现在，麦格必须首先确定斯卡曼德兄弟是否适合接受任何来访，或者是否符合魔法部的要求，于是她去了医院大楼，不久前兄弟俩占用的床位现在已经空了。

 

她忽略了那里没有人的事实，径直走到过道尽头的墙上，那里有一张斯多葛派护士坐在桌子旁边的画像，无休止地在她的笔记上写写画画。麦格在画像前停了下来，画像上的人扬起眉毛看着她。她们简短地交流了一下，画像打开了，露出了另一条秘密通道，她毫不犹豫地走了进去，通向一个没有窗户的大房间。墙壁是白色的，房间非常温暖，四个角落和壁炉周围都点着灯，光线充足。变形课教授发现了在中间的躺着忒修斯·斯卡曼德的床，上面施着和她离开时一样的魔法，护士长的守护神变成了一只大豪猪，睡在病人的胸前。护士长本人站在他的左边，靠近咆哮的炉火，用烧杯调制治疗药水，同时床边桌子上放着大大小小的瓶子，装着魔药课老师的快乐药水。斯拉格霍恩教授坐在忒修斯的右边，目不转睛地盯着地板。麦格教授注意到纽特·斯卡曼德不在对面的床上，正要问他在哪儿，回答她的是药瓶叮当作响的声音。看着斯拉格霍恩的眼睛，变形课老师发现年轻的斯卡曼德的手提箱打开了，从她的视线里可以看到他宽敞的空间，她并不感到惊讶。她疑惑地看着斯拉格霍恩，但他只是耸耸肩。

 

几秒钟后，清脆的叮当声停了下来，接着是一阵爬上来的响亮的脚步声，然后纽特蓬乱的棕色头发出现了。魔法动物学家立刻从箱子里走出来，摆出一副不想站近但又必须站近的尴尬姿势，急切地向斯拉格霍恩展示了一些东西。魔药老师瞪大了眼睛，惊讶地盯着他手上的瓶子。

 

"梅林的胡子——这真的是蜷翼魔的毒液吗?" 他带着敬畏的神情问道，手里拿着从纽特那里拿来的装着明亮的蓝色调液体的烧瓶，纽特站起身来，眼睛盯着那人的肩膀，嘴唇紧闭着，安静地点了点头。斯拉格霍恩的眼睛几乎离不开蓝色的毒液。"但这是相当昂贵的——我的意思是——这不容易提取，而且必须做——"

 

"只是为了以防万一。" 纽特说完，换了一只脚支撑重心 ，脖子上还挂着一个不寻常的护树罗锅，"否则它原有的强烈的健忘属性可能会潜在地伤害提取者或任何它能接触到的东西，并抹去一切。但如果稀释得当也可以——"他明亮的眼睛看向哥哥的床边，" **消除不好的回忆。** "

 

护士长叹了口气，同时也不赞同地看着瓶子。"如果你问我的话，这将是我最后的解决方案。"

 

"至少我们有了一个解决方案。" 纽特的语气说不上严厉。

 

"这是怎么回事？" 麦格教授终于走到魔法动物学家身边，他低下了头，避免任何眼神交流，"我没看错吧？" 她从纽特转向了斯拉格霍恩，然后又看了看护士长，然后又转回了年轻的斯卡曼德，"你打算用毒液来除去——"

 

"只有糟糕的回忆。" 纽特舔了舔嘴唇，然后转向他从前的教授，"如果我的哥哥正遭受着摄魂怪的诅咒所创造的压抑的回忆——如果它通过吸走他最糟糕的回忆来变得更强大，那么消除不好的回忆就会使它失效——"

 

"与此同时，忒修斯·斯卡曼德的灵魂也消失了。" 麦格教授细细的眉毛几乎上挑到了发际线，而纽特站在那里，咬紧牙关。他就担心有人会这么说。"记忆使人完整，斯卡曼德先生，作为第一次世界大战的英雄，作为一个勇敢的傲罗和你的哥哥，忒修斯从来没有逃避不好的回忆。他从不找借口，而是把这些记忆作为自己登上顶峰的垫脚石，使自己成为一个伟大的人。纽特·斯卡曼德，除掉那些造就了他变成现在这样的人的记忆，不仅十分残忍，而且是对他尊严的背叛。我以为你很清楚这一点。"

 

纽特使劲咽了一口唾沫，两眼直直地盯着床脚。甚至皮克特也感觉到了她语气中的强烈情绪，不得不躲在纽特的衣领后面。斯拉格霍恩把长颈瓶放在桌子上，但他的手一直握着它。很明显，这个计划没有得到大多数观众的正面回应，特别是护士长似乎准备好驱赶任何敢于接近她的病人的人。但就在麦格教授准备说出她来这里的真正目的时，一个微弱的声音又开始说话了。是纽特。

 

"但是我正在失去我的哥哥，你看......" 纽特又转过身来，他的眼睛慢慢地从床上移到那位正在看着他的变形课教授身上，"在背叛他和眼睁睁地看着他死去之间......我宁愿让他安全地活着。 _我会保证他的安全。_ "

 

房间里一时鸦雀无声，只有噼啪作响的炉火声。

 

麦格教授走近年轻的斯卡曼德，她的眼睛里充满了理解，她温柔地把一只手放在他的肩膀上，而纽特的眼睛盯着地板，他不断变化身体姿势明显地显示出他的不安。

 

"绝望的情况需要孤注一掷的方法，这大概是真的，斯卡曼德，但是如果我们能够避免这种情况，那么我们就应该避免。你的建议是有价值的，但是有点草率，造成的后果不是由你承担，而是你的哥哥。我不相信你想让他做任何会让他后悔一辈子的事，你说呢？" 她耐心地等待着脸色苍白的纽特点点头。他做到了。麦格也紧抿着她薄薄的嘴唇，如果纽特抬起头来，他就会看到她脸上那种诚挚的关切。"你看起来很累，斯卡曼德，那不行。你应该先休息，特别是一会魔法部要来了——"

 

"魔法部？"当其他人都抬头看着她时，纽特死气沉沉的眼睛有了一丝生气，"他们来了？为什么？"

 

"他们收到报告说，忒修斯·斯卡曼德被发现了。我想是那些傲罗通知了他们。如果他们看到他这个样子，很可能会试图把他转移到圣芒戈。"

 

"但是如果出了什么差错，忒修斯醒了——"魔法动物学家的眼睛里充满了惊恐，"他们就会攻击他——他们会杀了他！" _因为那些巫师害怕默默然……他们永远不会明白。_

 

"我们不要妄言未来——"

 

"邓布利多教授——"

 

"——整晚都没有回来" 麦格教授扬了扬眉毛，看着纽特沮丧的脸，说："斯卡曼德，你完全没在听。我说 **'他们会试图'** 。我没说他们能成功。邓布利多命令你们两个必须留在这里。你得留在这里。"

 

纽特惊奇而感激地看着这位变形课老师，因为她仍然站在他们这边——或者在这种情况下，是站在邓布利多这边。学生们都很崇拜麦格教授，因为她的坚定不移，对所有学生都不偏不倚和她那出了名的忠诚。麦格悄悄地转向斯拉格霍恩教授，斯拉格霍恩正想把蜷翼魔毒液偷偷地塞进口袋，这让她叹了口气。

 

"贺瑞斯，在它长脚自己溜走和戳瞎你的眼睛之前，一定要放开这个烧瓶——不要把它当作长生不老药一样抓着不放，亲爱的。现在，你必须看着斯卡曼德兄弟俩，帮他们遮掩他被诅咒的事实——事实上，当我告诉他们这是霍格沃茨能处理的事情时，如果你能支持我，我会很感激的。我相信他们也派来了一位新的治疗师——你对艾伯特很熟悉吧？我希望你能利用你的关系说服他们，我们能处理好这件事。"

 

斯拉格霍恩盯着她，嘴巴微微张开，但他还是点了点头。

 

"现在，斯卡曼德——" 她转向纽特，但惊讶地发现他目不转睛地盯着她，就好像她是某种他觉得迷人的神奇动物一样。"斯卡曼德？"

 

"我得去趟邓布利多教授的办公室。"

 

"他不在那儿——"

 

"请照顾好我的哥哥！" 纽特冲向门口，没有等她的回答，尽管她在他后面追着他喊。在他意识到之前，他已经来到了了走廊，冲出了画像门，沿着熟悉的走廊跑向他以前的教授办公室，那里曾经是他学生时代最喜爱的地方之一。邓布利多肯定是纽特喜爱这所学校的原因之一，每当他感到孤独或不适应其他任何地方时，他都是纽特的避难所之一。他仍然时不时地梦想着奔向黑魔法防御术教室。

 

所以感觉就像每个学生都会兴奋地参加他曾经最喜欢的课程一样，除了这次他的目的是为了自身利益，纽特冲进邓布利多的房间，到他的办公室，他知道这个时代最伟大巫师会把那个重要的笔记放在某个地方——一则重要的信息——也许刚好能够救回忒修斯。一张可能会让他回想起邓布利多的一个老相识的便条，尽管他年纪很大，但是他身体健康，而且经常与人决斗——这个人对他来说很熟悉，他们曾经一起工作过，就像谣传中说的那样，只有这个人拥有着 **长生不老药** ——

 

纽特打开邓布利多办公室的门，一边念出荧光闪烁，一边掏出魔杖，径直走向他的桌子。这个房间和他记忆中的一样，书架上摆满了成堆的书，敞开的橱柜里摆满了各种各样的神奇小动物，它们呼啸着或者打瞌睡着，然后天花板旁边堆着空空如也的笼子。文件整整齐齐地堆放在靠墙的桌子上，邓布利多的主桌上放着他正在阅读的羊皮纸和书籍，然后是他的黑手套。纽特伸手去够它，尽管他知道它现在已经空了。然后他找遍了所有能找到的地方。邓布利多不会介意他随意乱翻他的办公室，他们的关系已经超越了非法入侵和派学生去执行危险任务。他绕到教授的办公桌后面，开始整理他的信件，急切地想找到一个能让他打开思路的名字，因为这样一个伟大的人总是自我隐藏，只有在他想被找到的时候才能找到——

 

_勒梅……尼可·勒梅……_

 

他正忙着默念这个名字，突然听到教授的一个抽屉发出了咔嗒咔嗒的响声。纽特正打开另一个抽屉寻找更多的文件，无意中忽略了它，但是当一个巨大而黑暗的东西从抽屉里跳出来，就像一个鬼鬼祟祟的嗅嗅图谋不轨时，他还是吓了一跳。纽特在它落到地板上之前就意识到了这是什么——一个博格特。他咒骂着这个打断他的东西，于是他抽出魔杖来对付那个傻乎乎的家伙——但当他的眼睛落在博格特的身上时，他立刻就僵住了——

 

忒修斯的尸体躺在地板上。

 

纽特的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，有一会儿他以为自己的心脏停止跳动了。当然，他意识到这就是这个生物的天性，但是看到他一整天都在害怕的东西仍然让他感到恐惧和麻木。地上的忒修斯脸色苍白，双目紧闭。但那不是真的。纽特面无表情，但是他闪烁的眼睛比他的脸更加明亮，他用魔杖指着他，用低沉的声音说道： _"滑稽滑稽！"_

 

博格特坍塌了——然后变成了死去的蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩。

 

纽特咬紧牙关，这让他想起了他对她安全的担忧，他对自己无法得到和拯救她的愧疚，以及他内心深处的愤怒，因为她现在可能正在面对格林德沃，而他却让她独自离开了—— _"滑稽滑稽！"_

 

另一次坍塌了——然而他似乎忘记了去想一些令人愉快的事情，于是出现了另一种形态的忒修斯。只是他还活着，眼睛一直盯着着纽特，纽特至死都不能忘记。博格特变成的忒修斯跪在地板上，遍体鳞伤，一只手支撑着肩膀，另一只手伸向年轻的斯卡曼德，似乎在寻求帮助——

 

纽特的拳头紧紧地握在一起，仿佛他能听到忒修斯在呼唤他，是的，这就是他想象中他哥哥现在的样子。独自一人，默默地忍受着无尽的痛苦，因为他不能去那里帮助他。也没有人可以。自从他们来到霍格沃茨，他就一直感到无助。当他的记忆使他痛苦时，他怎么能救他的哥哥呢？他最后一次和真正的忒修斯说话是什么时候？这个想法在他的意识里跳跃着。他确实记得那次和马形水怪一起，那次他的哥哥来救了那位女士......他们在那之后吵了起来。当他们在一起的时候，他们总是吵个不停，关于晚餐，关于职业，关于行为......莉塔......但是后来让纽特感到震惊的是他对他哥哥的不公正的指责，这使得忒修斯背上了比他应得的更多的负担。纽特意识到自己一直在盯着博格特变成的忒修斯那双死气沉沉的眼睛，默默地道歉。

 

不行。他必须把这些话告诉那个他无论如何都要救的真正的忒修斯。他想起了他哥哥对他的微笑，还有他过去常常来蠢蠢地弄乱他的头发。纽特最后一次挥了挥他的魔杖—— _"滑稽滑稽！"_

 

博格特爆炸了。

 

他在那儿站了几秒钟，直到他感到自己不由自主弯曲了膝盖，不得不靠在桌子上来支撑身体。纽特把魔杖放在桌子上，手指甚至抓不住魔杖，他闭上眼睛，把一只手盖在脸上。在那个黑暗、寂静的房间里，纽特·斯卡曼德任由自己哭泣。

 

护树罗锅从藏身处出来，跳到了他的肩膀上。在那里，皮克特盯着他，把小手放在他的脸颊上安慰他。

 

 

当纽特走出办公室时，天色已经大亮了，他带着忧郁的眼神大步走回医院大楼。他在邓布利多的办公室里找不到任何东西，在遇到博格特之后，他完全不想再呆下去了。就这样，他走过了大厅，在那里他可以听到餐具的碰撞和学生们边吃边聊的声音，完全没有注意到自己的肚子在咕噜咕噜地叫，脸色苍白。他只想回到忒修斯的身边，呆在那里直到邓布利多出现。

 

但是当他走进医院大楼的时候，他知道有些地方不对劲了。画像中的护士不再写写画画，而是站了起来，盯着画像背面，好像看到了别人看不到的东西，这让她很担心。纽特迅速跑向她，她认出了他，打开了画像好让他跑进去，他惊恐地发现护着忒修斯的盾咒上弥漫着黑色的烟雾，他的哥哥正在床上痛苦地翻滚。在他旁边，护士长正在尽力召唤出守护神，不一会儿她就召唤出来了，但似乎还不足以驱散噩梦。忒修斯的身体僵硬，但是不由自主地扭动着，脸上积累的汗水是他痛苦的证据。如果不是护士长的阻止，纽特几乎要跳进护盾把他抱在怀里——

 

_"守护神——男孩！让你的守护神来帮忙!"_

 

"呼神护卫！" 但什么都没发生。虽然他的心情很沉重，但这位魔法动物学家清理了自己的思绪，再次尝试——这次他只想着一件事—— **他可以帮助他的哥哥。"呼神护卫！"**

 

巨大的独角兽跳出来，绕着护盾转了一圈，用它的力量驱散了黑暗的烟雾，然后在年长的斯卡曼德的脑袋旁边安顿下来。纽特叹了口气，脸上冒着冷汗，慢慢地走到床边观察他的哥哥。忒修斯已经停止了抽搐，但他的表情仍然充满了不安。

 

"发生了什么事？" 纽特慢慢地转向护士长，护士长稳住了她的魔杖，叹了口气，转向他。

 

"你不在的时候，教授们去处理魔法部派来的人了。我正在检查他的重要器官时，他突然开始变得狂暴起来——我相信他脑海里遭受的任何事情都足以折磨到他失去知觉的身体。受这么多苦一定很痛苦。" 她盯着忒修斯的脸，皱着眉头停了下来。纽特茫然地把目光转向他的哥哥。

 

"为什么我们不能直接用毒液呢？" 他低声说，走近他的哥哥，双手放在床上，坐在椅子上，一只手握着魔杖维持守护神。"至少让他不用再受苦了...... ？"

 

"如果没有别的办法了，我们可能会采用你的方法。"

 

纽特看了她一眼，然后把头埋在胳膊上，叹了口气。"麦格教授说得对。这太冒险了。"

 

护士长同情地看着年轻的斯卡曼德，他把头靠在自己的胳膊上，看起来筋疲力尽了，"一个人不应该篡改记忆，思想是一个复杂的东西，斯卡曼德先生，特别是和咒语连接在一起的时候。他再也不会是以前的他了。正如麻瓜们所说……治疗有时比疾病更糟糕。" 房间里沉默了一会儿，然后她又说话了。"很明显，他受折磨的原因是回忆造成的，这是真的。但是你也听到了邓布利多教授的话，他的希望就是回忆起任何美好的记忆——任何一点——可以减少咒语的控制。我们应该首先解决这个问题，而不是抹去他所有的记忆。邓布利多确实说过你可能是这件事的关键。我们可以试试。"

 

纽特抬起头用疲惫的眼神看着她。"你想让我做什么?"

 

她一言不发地把床转向他，在纽特还没来得及说什么之前，她让她的守护神消失了，因为独角兽的魔力足以让忒修斯安稳下来，她用魔杖指着纽特的额头，眨了眨眼睛，示意他坐直身子。

 

"怎么样？你要不要给我一个你和你哥哥共有的美好回忆？"

 

纽特理解地眨了眨眼睛，然后低头看着他的兄弟。关于忒修斯的美好回忆？他和这个男人一起长大，每当他需要有人陪伴的时候，这个男人总是在他身边。也许纽特和其他孩子不同，但是他的大哥从来没有让他感觉到除了家人以外的任何东西。每当他们的母亲责骂他时，总是忒修斯在那里逗他笑。每当他们为一些琐事争吵时，总是忒修斯来把他从他自己的世界里拉出来。每当别人不理解他的行为，嘲笑他的怪异时，坐在他旁边的总是忒修斯。忒修斯从来没有教过他对做有害事情的人抱有愤怒或怨恨的情绪。他开放的思想使得纽特能够理解如何看待这个世界而不会失去公正，以及人们做事情的原因各不相同。正是忒修斯的支持和保护，使得纽特最终接受了自己的天性，自由地热爱魔法生物。尽管他们在职业生涯的选择上存在差异，但他们之间从来没有任何约束。甚至在他工作和纽特在霍格沃茨的时候，每当有邮件到达，他哥哥的礼物总是让其他学生着迷，因为这些东西正是纽特喜欢的。因为忒修斯最了解他。

 

所以，不。纽特从来不是独自一人 _。有一根小树枝突然闯进了纽特的视野。往下看，他看到皮克特仍然盯着他，黑色的眼睛眨呀眨。这位魔法动物学家微笑着，闭上眼睛，给了这位护士长一段回忆——那是在第一次世界大战期间，他被命令去援助处理乌克兰铁腹龙，他的哥哥不知道从哪里冒出来，祝他一切顺利。忒修斯还递给了他一个小盒子，里面他看到不止一个，而是六个护树罗锅都栖息在一棵树上。_

 

_"什么？"他问道，压抑着对这个意想不到的分手礼物的轻笑。忒修斯耸耸肩，双手插在口袋里。_

 

_"你知道这是你第一次真正的任务吗？我们都不想让你卷入战争，对吧？你知道护树罗锅——"_

 

_"我知道护树罗锅是什么，忒修斯，我几乎可以解剖他们。" 所有的护树罗锅都惊恐地盯着他，纽特不得不闭紧嘴唇。"当然，这只是一种修辞方式......" 他清了清嗓子，带着明显的喜悦回望着他的大哥，"但是为什么有六只呢?"_

 

_"把它当作额外的保护措施。" 忒修斯向他使了个眼色。"是，我在指望你能好运，纽特。"_

 

_纽特咯咯地笑着，他把盒子保存得很好，他是这么打算的，但是后来他们之间突然陷入了沉默，仿佛两人都突然意识到了今天分道扬镳的意义，这与他们生活中的其它任何分离都不同。这更令人心酸。而且很危险。纽特看着地板，紧抿着嘴唇，他也渐渐明白了这一点。_

 

_"你也要去……？"年轻的斯卡曼有些犹豫地说。_

 

_"是的，我们现在就得去。应该要在天亮之前到，这样我们才能占点便宜。" 忒修斯很平静，甚至有点高兴，但是纽特心里很清楚，他的哥哥只是在向他保证。他静静地点点头，两个人交换了一下眼神。忒修斯笑了。"你现在小心点，听见了吗？不要逼得太紧，因为你要对付的是——"_

_"只是龙而已。" 纽特尖锐地说，眼睛盯着他唯一的哥哥。"但你面对的是更致命的生物。"_

 

_忒修斯沉思了一会儿，才明白了他的意思，但随后他只是勉强笑了一下。"那么，让我们祈祷我比他们更致命吧。我该走了。" 他把一只手放在纽特的肩膀上，纽特尴尬地站在那里，等待着哥哥的拥抱，但是忒修斯只是在转过身来之前抓了抓他的头发。纽特对着他哥哥刚才站着的地方眨了眨眼睛，然后抬起眼睛看着忒修斯离开。_

 

_这是一种不愉快的感觉，但他也不得不转身离开。走上自己的道路。_

记忆到此为止。护士长把白色的记忆线旋转魔杖的尖端上，然后慢慢靠近忒修斯的头。纽特满怀期待地等待着，但就在她把魔杖按在忒修斯的太阳穴上时，魔杖上的线断了，像灰尘一样消失了。魔法动物学家静静地盯着她的魔杖，而护士长重重地叹了口气，放下魔杖说。

 

"我怕的就是这个。这是诅咒。它不会允许任何以前不属于那里的东西。我很抱歉，斯卡曼德，但我们现在能做的只是等待。"

 

 

蒂娜双臂交叉，站在纽蒙加德城堡的黑墙环绕的窗前，她已经可以看到太阳从地平线上升起。从她身后传来一个属于她妹妹的空洞的声音，恳求她讲点道理。

 

"你得走了，蒂妮，求你了。" 奎妮站在她身后，看起来非常沮丧，"他随时都会回来，他想抓你，因为克雷登斯会回应你！请听我说！" 她试图抓住年长的戈德斯坦恩的胳膊，但蒂娜转过身来，怒气冲冲地把手抽开。

 

"那就好，我们可以谈谈了！你忘了，我在那个假格雷夫斯手下工作了几个星期——他认识我！他知道我总是在最不受欢迎的时候出现！也许这次是我占上风——纽约的那件事我还没找他算账——"

 

"听听你自己说的话！" 奎妮擦去脸颊上不停流下的泪水，"他可是黑巫师——"

 

"也是那个拐走我小妹妹的人。" 蒂娜再次交叉双臂，黑色的眼睛闪烁着怒火，纽特会为她感到骄傲的，因为他是对的——他们就像黑水中的火一样——"你不能让我躲开那个夺走我妹妹的男人，就算他是个黑巫师或者黑菠萝！如果在这里有人必须听我的话，那就是你——奎妮！你知道我是认真的！"

 

摄神取念者可以清晰地听到她的想法，这只会让她哭得更厉害，因为蒂娜在她最困难的时候下定决心——她就像一只真正的雷鸟。

 

"蒂妮……"

 

"他还能对我做什么，他又没对纽特的哥哥做什么呢？" 蒂娜想起斯卡曼德的哥哥不见的那些日子里，年轻的斯卡曼德所经历的痛苦，声音哽咽起来，"你知道纽特现在有多痛苦吗？你知道格林德沃对那兄弟两做了什么吗？ _他要对我们做什么？_ "

 

奎妮无法直视她姐姐的眼睛，她把一只手按在眼睛上，她的妆已经完全花了。年长的戈德斯坦恩明白她的沉默。"嗯...... _所以你知道他对忒修斯·斯卡曼德做了什么？_ "

 

年轻的戈德斯坦恩抬起头来，正好看到蒂娜带着明显的沮丧和指责看着她。它击中了她胸膛中痛苦的东西——一种空洞的感觉悄悄爬上她的心头，这与城堡天生的寒冷无关。

 

"不——"她用一种窒息的声调开始说。蒂娜摇了摇头。

 

"你一定是眼睁睁地看着这一切发生，却什么也没做，对吧？" 当奎妮试图伸手去抓她的时候，一滴眼泪从那个正在擦拭着眼泪的傲罗的右脸颊上滚了下来。

 

"蒂娜——"她可以听到她姐姐想到的一切——所有她压抑的内疚、愤怒和痛苦的情感——她也有很多痛苦。蒂娜眼睛红红地，远离了她的妹妹。

 

"所以你也可以站在那里看着他杀了我——"

 

 _"蒂娜！"_ 当蒂娜还没来得及说出那些话时，奎妮就冲向她的姐姐，因为她知道这个傲罗是认真的——她冲上前去用双手紧紧地抱住姐姐，不停地哭泣，因为蒂娜是认真的， _她在认真地谈论死亡的话题，"够了，求你了!"_

 

蒂娜抽泣着，然后回抱了她的妹妹。"我们回家吧，奎妮......我们一直拥有彼此，一直......不要就这样丢下我，你在想什么？"

 

两个人就这样抱了一会儿，然后都镇定下来，擦干了眼泪。奎妮抽噎着，眼睛肿胀，突然摇了摇头，蒂娜的脸又垮了下来。

 

"我还不能走；我不能离开 **他** 。"

 

蒂娜看到走廊尽头很远的地方有一个男孩的影子，目不转睛地看着他们。傲罗转向她的妹妹，紧紧握住她的手。

 

"那我也不走了。"

 

"不，你必须走。你必须去帮助纽特和他的哥哥。" 然后，奎妮伸手去拿她的金胸针，把它从衣服里抽了出来。她把它按在蒂娜的手上，蒂娜认出了它，因为这她自己的一个吊坠盒是一对的。她抬头看着奎妮，她美丽的脸上妆花的到处都是。"把这个给纽特。这是唯一我能帮他的——当他的哥哥在这里被抓住时，我不知道该怎么办。即使他对我这么好，我也不得不把他打晕，我和你一样不希望他受到那种咒语……" 她抽了抽鼻子，眨了下眼睛，眼泪又开始掉下来,"我……告诉纽特我很抱歉，好吗？"

 

蒂娜盯着胸针，然后又看向她的妹妹。"奎妮......"

 

"你必须去找他，蒂妮，不然就太晚了！他的哥哥会死的！"

 

 

"你必须吃东西，斯卡曼德。你什么都没吃，现在已经快中午了。"

 

纽特坐在床沿上，把头从胳膊上抬起来，他那双疲惫的眼睛迅速地检查着他的哥哥。这已经成为他的习惯，只要他留在忒修斯旁边，他就会检查哥哥是否在做噩梦，即使他不能亲自去到他的梦里，用手抚摸他的额头似乎能够减轻他的痛苦，哪怕只有一点点。忒修斯仍然沉浸在沉睡魔咒中，尽管他的表情远非平静和苍白，但他的呼吸依然轻松，年轻的斯卡曼德感激地想，并不像先前那样。突然，就像触电了一样，他跳了起来，直直地坐着，眼睛盯着护士长。

 

"邓布利多——？"

 

她摇了摇头，"恐怕还没回来。他之前离开的时间可比这个长。他可是邓布利多，他可能正在寻找比你的毒液更好的解决方法呢。魔法部的官员也已经走了，所以没有必要为他们担心。你为什么不吃点东西来补充能量呢？当你瘦的皮包骨的时候，你根本无法处理这个问题。这只会让你的头脑一片混乱。"

 

魔法动物学家盯着托盘上的食物，然后盯着忒修斯，他可能自从被下咒后就没吃过任何东西。但他必须得有一个能干的身体。哦，他的担心已经使他受了两次以上的苦。他一边安静地吃着盘子里的东西，一边让皮克特也吃点，皮克特在没有外套的时候给自己找到了最好的位置，那就是纽特的肩膀。当食物吃到一半的时候，纽特停下来，因为从昨晚开始，他就在无意识地想着一些事情。他一直在思考这个问题——关于把默默然和他的宿主分离。上一次，他成功地将默默然与宿主分开了，但那个苏丹女孩还是死了。把默默然放到一个被诅咒的巫师身上是为了什么？这是否需要同样的提取过程？这会危及这个巫师的生命吗？

 

在纽特意识到这一点之前，他已经站了起来，打开手提箱，眼睛里闪烁着坚定的光芒。然而，他还没来得及走下梯子，肖像画的门就打开了，麦格教授走了进来，她的眼睛立刻直勾勾地盯着他。

 

"斯卡曼德，有人在找你。"

 

纽特的目光从她身上移开，然后转向跟在她后面进来的那个高个子黑发女孩。是蒂娜。

 

"纽特。"她低声说，穿过他们之间的距离，而年轻的斯卡曼德盯着她，惊讶和其他的情感深藏在眼睛中。他上一次见到她时，她毫不犹豫、毫不顾忌自己的安危，全身心地追随妹妹而去。这就是蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩。但是，奎妮是否最终获得了自由，就跟在她身后，又或者她是否逃脱了——纽特只能告诉自己，这是蒂娜，她那双黑色的、热情似火的眼睛早已迫不及待地想见到他。毫无疑问，他的蒂娜终于回来了。

 

他们开始拥抱，纽特不记得是谁先开始的，但两人都热情地回应了。纽特不知所措，从一个相当沉重的负担中短暂解脱了出来。这不是一件容易表达的事情。她很安全——她很好，他在心里不断重复着。

 

他们分开了，很明显两人都有很多话要说，也有很多问题要问——

 

"蒂娜，你怎么——？"

 

"我以后再解释——但你哥哥怎么样了？" 她的眼睛一直盯着床上的年长的斯卡曼德，脸上露出担忧的神情。

 

纽特一听到她的语气，眼睛就眨了一下。"怎么了？"

 

蒂娜从口袋里拿出一样东西交给魔法动物学家，魔法动物学家认出了那枚他经常看到的挂在年轻的戈德斯坦恩身上的金胸针，蒂娜则把她的当作了一个挂坠盒。他抬头看着那个傲罗，仿佛读懂了她的心思，然后慢慢地打开了它。

 

当他看到里面的内容时，他轻轻地倒吸了一口气，因为那些都是旋转着的白色记忆。

 

"什么——？"

 

蒂娜盯着那白色的、像气体一样的记忆线，看着纽特的眼睛。"是奎妮。当忒修斯被格林德沃抓住时，她似乎遇到了他。我还是不清楚他们之间发生了什么，她只是说他对她很好，他不想他死，所以她打晕了他。可能就在这个时候她抽取了这些记忆。你知道我妹妹是摄魂取念师，她知道格林德沃在计划什么——他那时的想法一定很强烈，所以她保存了这些……我不知道，纽特——" 她停顿了一下，看到他再次盯着胸针时眼中闪过的惊愕神情，"我不知道这是否有帮助——"

 

纽特吻了她。他们的嘴唇轻轻地擦了一下，可能只持续了一秒钟，但纽特真的做到了。

 

"哦。" 护士长咯咯地笑着，麦格教授清了清嗓子。

 

蒂娜和纽特面面相觑，两人都同时感到震惊。然后两个人脸都涨的通红，魔法动物学家低下眼睛，喃喃地说，"谢谢—— _我的意思是，不是......你知道的——我的意思是谢谢你带来的记忆——不是这段记忆，但是我也感谢这段记忆——和那些记忆......_ "

 

他无助地抬头看着她，发现她已经开始微笑了。

 

两人都同意以后再谈论这件事，纽特开始朝他哥哥的床走去。

 

"等等——"他转过身来，发现蒂娜意味深长地看着他。"难道……难道你不想先看看那些记忆是关于什么的吗？"纽特盯着她。她继续说下去。"我这么说可能有点强人所难......但你从来不相信你哥哥说的话，对吧？关于她……关于他失去自我时的真实感受？这可能……这可能会解释一些事情。如果我的妹妹真的保存了他珍贵的记忆......那么她就会在那里。"

 

纽特非常清楚蒂娜想说什么，这让他又看了看胸针里的东西。

 

"可是我们没有冥想盆。" 他低声说。

 

听到这话，麦格教授又清了清嗓子。

 

 

片刻之后，我们发现蒂娜、纽特和麦格教授在校长的空房间里，那间房间暂时是空的。他们头顶上各位大师的画像都在大声打鼾，或者至少在假装打鼾。麦格把他们带到一个大橱柜前，那里有一个浅浅的石盆，里面有清澈的水和旋转的记忆迷雾。他们面前的镜子让纽特看到了自己苍白的倒影，而蒂娜那双美丽的黑眼睛直直地盯着他。两人都决定要一起来看。

 

"只要这将有助于解决目前有关你哥哥的危机，校长允许你们试用它。他明白自己至少需要帮助邓布利多教授脱离危险。我会给你足够的时间，然后我们可以利用这些记忆来帮助你的哥哥。"

 

纽特朝她点点头，看着她退向门口，然后她就离开了。

 

"很抱歉我不得不这么说。" 蒂娜在他身后说，他们从镜子里互相看着对方。"我只是想让你知道真相，这样它就不会阻碍你。即使你知道那不是真正的他，你还是被他的话伤害到了。"

 

纽特点点头，低头看着冥想盆，叹了口气。他静静地把胸针里的东西倒在水面上，它们旋转着流到底部。他看了蒂娜一眼，就把脸埋进水里，感觉自己的脚离开了地面。

 

接下来他所知道的就是他身处魔法部的中央，很快人们蜂拥而至，从他身边走进他们各自的办公室，置身于熙熙攘攘的人群中，没有任何人注意到他。不知道忒修斯是否会很快出现在他的记忆中，他惊奇地发现地板上有一个黑色毛茸茸的东西——快速躲避着脚步，潜到桌椅下面。纽特试图跟踪那个生物，他倒抽了一口气，因为它是他非常熟悉的东西—— _它怎么会出现在这段记忆里？_

 

似乎并不是每个人都注意到那个偷窃者匆匆离去——除了一个留着黑色长发的年轻女子急急忙忙地跟在后面。当纽特认出她的时候，他屏住了呼吸——他总能认出她。莉塔。

 

他用眼神追着她，看着莉塔试图找到那个消失在某个地方的嗅嗅。接下来的事情就是那只嗅嗅滑向开着的电梯。纽特咬紧牙关，他一看到嗅嗅走丢就有种一定要抓住他的本能，但此刻他也意识到自己什么也做不了，因为这是一段记忆——

 

然而，就在嗅嗅快要成功地溜进电梯的时候，一双大手正好抓住了他。纽特站起来，看到了他的哥哥，如释重负地叹了口气。在这段记忆中，忒修斯看起来非常年轻和健康，这差不多是五年前的事了。当电梯关闭的时候，他穿着他平时穿的西装，打着领带，把手举到眼睛的高度。

 

 **"你这个小家伙......"** 忒修斯喃喃自语道，然后轻轻地戳了戳嗅嗅宝宝的头，揉了揉它的毛，它急促地呼吸着，因为它看到了他西装上的金项链和他的金手表。"我一转身，你就溜走了。"

 

"你在说什么？"

 

纽特看着莉塔走近忒修斯。这时他才恍然大悟——这是他们第一次见面。

 

年长的斯卡曼德转过身来，对着小动物的笑容慢慢消失了。忒修斯发现莉塔也在盯着他，于是放下了嗅嗅宝宝，抿着嘴唇，疑惑地看着她。

 

"嗯？有什么事吗？"

 

"嗯......那个嗅嗅。"她突然清楚地意识到他有多高，问："这是你的吗？"

 

忒修斯转过身来对着那个嗅嗅，然后又对她说："对不起，它偷走了你的什么吗？" 他抱起他们中间的秀秀宝宝，带着歉意的表情说："我很抱歉。这是我弟弟的。它溜进了他今天早上寄给我的包裹里，什么也没做，只是抢劫了傲罗区的人。我命令他们不要惊慌，也不要报告任何丢失的东西，不管是勺子、牙齿还是鼻环。楼上真是一团糟。" 他对她微笑，而她也笑了。"那么，它偷走了什么吗？"

 

"是的，我的吊坠。"

 

忒修斯点点头，叹了口气，然后把这个小家伙倒了过来。一枚戒指，一个吊坠和几枚金币从它的口袋里落到了他的手上。"小东西，你越来越不听话了。" 他把她的吊坠递给莉塔，站直了。"对不起，我会好好教育我弟弟的。"

 

"我敢肯定，它会很高兴嗅嗅们能出来练习。它从一开始就不应该被关在笼子里。" 当忒修斯咯咯地笑着点头的时候，莉塔把吊坠放进口袋里。

 

"你知道吗——我可以想象他要对我说的正是这些！你的口气简直跟他一模一样。"

 

"你和他也长得一模一样。" 两人惊奇地面面相觑。"我从纽特那里听说过你很多事情。你是忒修斯·斯卡曼德。"

 

忒修斯大吃一惊，眨了眨眼睛。"你认识纽特？"

 

莉塔叹息了一声，但她笑了，仿佛在回忆往事，"我们是朋友。"

 

突然，忒修斯那双蓝眼睛闪烁起来。"纽特——纽特的朋友？他有朋友了吗？ _还是一位女性朋友？_ "

 

"你为什么听起来这么惊讶？" 她咯咯地笑着问，忒修斯咧嘴笑着摇摇头。"他没那么糟糕。他是我在学校认识的最好的人。现在，仅仅因为你是 _忒修斯·斯卡曼德_ 并不意味着在我看来你更好。纽特永远是最棒的。你只是纽特的哥哥。"

 

忒修斯停顿了一下。在莉塔意识到那是为什么之前，忒修斯的脸上露出了十分真诚的微笑，她不得不对年长的斯卡曼德的热情眨眨眼。"你一定很喜欢我弟弟， _纽特的朋友。_ "

 

莱塔又笑了。"有什么可不喜欢的？" 她的语气带着挑衅。

 

就在这时，忒修斯把嗅嗅放进了他的口袋，向他的新朋友伸出了一只手。

 

"忒修斯·斯卡曼德。"他带着抑制不住的微笑正式地说。莉塔盯着他的手，然后慢慢地和他手握手。

 

_"莉塔·莱斯特兰奇。"_

 

纽特看着两人握手，眼神交汇，然后这段记忆消失了。接下来，纽特发现自己身处对角巷。很容易辨认出面前的建筑依次是古灵阁，奥利凡德，丽痕书店以及周围的许多其他模糊不清的建筑，接着，他的目光几乎立刻落到了从药店里出来的忒修斯身上。忒修斯一只手拿着一个包裹，右手包着绷带。纽特不知道这位傲罗遇到了什么麻烦，便跟着他哥哥，看他穿着西装，漫不经心地在商店里转来转去。他有一次在展示宠物笼子的巫师宠物店附近停了下来。那边又挤又吵，高个子斯卡曼德不想进去了，决定走开，纽特紧随其后。很快，很明显他的哥哥正沿着他所走的路线前往破釜酒吧，但是纽特刚决定跟着他去，他就发现忒修斯停住了。

 

纽特站在他旁边，发现他的哥哥正呆呆地看着前面的人群。他看向同一个方向，发现他的哥哥在人群中看到了熟悉的莉塔，她穿着漂亮的礼服，不管别人怎么说，她总是很迷人，她的头发披在肩上。但有些地方不太对劲，忒修斯一定注意到了。莉塔走在前面，但是其他女巫和巫师会跟在她后面，盯着她，在她背后耳语。纽特紧握着拳头凝视着她。她知道他们在她身后窃窃私语，可以看到他们的目光正在向她的方向游移。这种场景并不罕见，甚至是在学校里。一想到即使到了这个年纪，莉塔仍然因为她的名声而受到伤害，他就觉得自己像个白痴，因为他没有陪在她身边。接下来，莉塔转向了一条更黑暗的小巷，纽特意识到那正是 _翻倒巷_ 。

 

就在一瞬间，忒修斯动起来了了，正像纽特预料到的，他的哥哥绝对会参与其中。男人加快了脚步，穿过了那些无关紧要的目光，然后在巷子外面停了下来。纽特想知道为什么他的哥哥停下了脚步——如果不是因为那是一段记忆，他几乎要推他一把——所以他看起来像是穿过了忒修斯的肩膀，纽特发现了原因。

 

莉塔并没有进入巷子，而是站在街角，背靠着墙，闭着眼睛。正如她在霍格沃茨的成长过程中所学到的那样，她正在努力克制自己不要哭。纽特想和她说话，想安慰她，但这一切都只是记忆的一部分……

 

"嘿，纽特的朋友。你在这儿干什么？" 忒修斯平静的声音引起了纽特的共鸣，他的哥哥就像一座希望的灯塔。莉塔睁开眼睛，用惊讶的眼神看着那个声音的主人，却发现年长的斯卡曼德正对着她微笑，蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光，"你不会正在计划什么恶作剧吧？"他扬起一条眉毛，指着翻转巷。

 

莉塔认出了那个男人，眼睛瞪得圆圆的盯着他，然后站起身来，向身后空荡荡的小巷望去。

 

"那又怎么样？" 她用挑衅的口吻问道，但她双臂交叉抱住自己，做出了一副明显的防御姿态。"纽特的哥哥，你总是像警卫一样出现在这种地方吗？"

 

忒修斯眯起眼睛，然后回头看着她。"有一个像我弟弟这样的兄弟，你就会明白为什么我必须先他一步，在一些无法想象的地方修修补补， _纽特的朋友。"_

 

莉塔轻声笑了起来。忒修斯似乎很高兴她终于笑了，纽特也是。就在这时，忒修斯慢慢地朝她的方向举起未受伤的手，递给她。莱塔静静地盯着它，好像不知道它的意思，直到年长的斯卡曼德朝她点点头，把头转向外面。

 

"得了吧，我弟弟的一个女性朋友不应该独自一人呆在这种地方。"

 

慢慢地，纽特看着莉塔把目光从忒修斯移到他的手上，然后把手伸向他。然后他们一起走在对角巷的大街上，这是独一无二的一对，让人们目不转睛地盯着他们，但这一次没有人在意他们的目光，因为他们都在深入交谈，这个世界似乎已经不再重要了。纽特看着他们离开，然后深深地叹了一口气，因为记忆又开始消失了。

 

他发现自己进入了一个看起来像是有食物供应的咖啡馆的地方，人们在吧台上喝酒，其他人在铺着布的小圆桌上吃东西。这不是破釜酒吧，而是一些更合适此情此景并充满魔力的地方。家养小精灵时不时出现，清理用过的桌子，端着盘子，与盘子消失得无影无踪。纽特的目光落在坐在中央的哥哥身上，但他并不孤单。莉塔和他在一起。

 

纽特静静地看着他们，看着他们笑着，静静地喝着酒。有那么一两次，忒修斯好像听到有人提到他的名字，不得不摇摇头。他总觉得人们在背后议论他，这就是证据。但他们似乎玩得很开心。然而，当纽特看到围在他们两人身边的人又一次看着他们的桌子，和他们的邻居窃窃私语时，他的笑容消失了。

 

魔法动物学家咬紧牙关。 _这些人什么时候才能停下来？_

 

他无法继续想下去了，因为似乎莉塔和忒修斯开始意识到周围发生了什么。两个人都停了下来，尤其是莉塔，她那淡淡的微笑已经被不快的表情所取代。纽特有些同情她。突然间，忒修斯的手猛地拍在桌子上，声音如同一声枪响，整个房间鸦雀无声。然后他站了起来，瞪着周围的人，没有人敢直视他的眼睛。纽特带着微笑凝视着他的哥哥，因为他从来没有忘记特修斯有时脾气是多么暴躁。特别是在他无法忍受的情况下。随着莉塔对他微笑，感激地握着他的手，这段记忆逐渐消失了。她的眼睛紧盯着他。

 

接下来的记忆发生在忒修斯的家里。当时天已经黑了，根据纽特的判断，两个人坐在火炉边，发出沉默而低沉的交谈。莉塔在哭。忒修斯在她身边安慰她。纽特不想深究这个，决定继续探寻下一个记忆。无论他走到哪里，两个人总是在一起。特别是当他向她求婚的时候。然后，记忆进一步发展，直到大部分时间纽特也出现在了记忆里，就像在他的新书的发行，记忆中忒修斯越过黄油啤酒和醉醺醺的皮克特让他做他的伴郎，莉塔安慰他，因为纽特又一次没有来吃晚饭。纽特看到的其他记忆也很熟悉，但他最后看到的是一些他一直想着的东西，直到他回到现实中。

 

在成功从蓝色大火中拯救了法国后，忒修斯在黑暗中无助地站在圆形露天剧场外。纽特站在他的记忆版本后面，看着自己挣扎着接近他的兄弟，他记得当时也感到迷茫无助，但是他哥哥脸上的表情让他放下了所有的担心。忒修斯需要他，他必须支持他。纽特想知道为什么这会成为记忆的一部分，因为蒂娜说奎妮保存了她能保存的东西——他所有珍爱的东西。然后他突然意识到，他看见自己走向忒修斯，紧紧地拥抱了他。

 

_"我已经选择了我的立场。"_

 

从那里，纽特可以看到他从未见过的忒修斯痛苦的脸。在这个拥抱的背后，是他哥哥哭得仿佛随时都会崩溃，但是他保持着自己的姿态，同时看起来很感激。忒修斯认为这是值得珍惜的东西，因为这他意识到，他并不孤单。

 

纽特站在那里，闭上了眼睛。接下来他知道的就是他回到校长办公室，蒂娜在那里等着他。

 

 

"一切都会好起来的，"护士长一边说，一边在纽特、蒂娜和麦格教授的注视下，用魔杖转动着记忆。"既然这些东西原本就属于他，应该不会有什么阻力。他缺少的是一些美好的回忆，那些没有被咒语破坏的回忆，无论是谁拯救了这些回忆，你都要感谢他们。"

 

纽特瞥了蒂娜一眼，蒂娜朝他点了点头。

 

"现在大家都打起精神，这不会是什么好看的景象。" 护士长把她的魔杖顶端按在忒修斯的太阳穴上，不像先前那样，纽特看着记忆渗入他哥哥的皮肤，直到最后一根记忆消失。接着是一片寂静，然后忒修斯的身体开始颤抖，他的呼吸变得急促——纽特召唤出了他的守护神靠近那头豪猪，一起呆在忒修斯的头旁。很快，他的动作停止了，双手仍然紧握着毯子，深深地皱着眉头。正当纽特开始担心出了什么问题时，他看到他的哥哥慢慢地睁开了眼睛。

 

纽特放下魔杖，蒂娜用自己的守护神接手，他走近床边。

 

"忒修斯？"他低声说着，那个男人完全睁开了他的蓝眼睛，脸上露出恐惧的表情。纽特看到他的哥哥从床上跳下来的那一刻，就知道哪里不对劲。他抓着毯子，表情狰狞——每个人都被他的反应震惊了——好像他在努力挣脱一双看不见的手，把他往下拉——往下——

 

 _"滚开！"_ 忒修斯大喊大叫，看不见，也认不出来任何人——直到纽特紧紧地抱住他，甚至当他的哥哥虚弱地在他怀抱里挣扎时也不放手。

 

 _"忒修斯！是我！是我，我在这里！"_ 纽特低声说，不管他在臂弯里多么剧烈挣扎都不放手，"你在我身边，没事的——是我！我在这儿，忒修斯！"

 

蒂娜双手放在嘴唇上，眼里噙满了泪水，而麦格则困惑地盯着他们。纽特把忒修斯抱在怀里，即使他已经停止了挣扎，他也不放手。他能感觉到他哥哥的胸膛在起起伏伏，能感觉到他对周围环境的瑟缩，仿佛刚从地狱中醒来。

 

"是我......我在这里，我是纽特......"纽特麻木地继续说，眼里流着泪，他把脸埋在他哥哥的肩膀里，他的哥哥僵在他的怀抱里，只能粗重地呼吸。

 

"纽特？" 忒修斯用嘶哑的声音低声说，他那双瘦弱的手紧紧地反剪在身后，纽特唯一能做的只是让自己停止哭泣。

 

\- TBC-

 


	10. The Arena/竞技场

一辆双层巴士停在街道的一个角落，一个有着黑色短发穿西装的胖胖的男人走了出来，但是他还没来得及把脚完全踏上铺好的街道，就被一个匆忙起身的人挡住了。

 

"喂，把你的大屁股挪开。" 那个男人说，从他身边擦过，好像他是那辆车的一部分，黑发男人对他怒目而视。

 

"是啊，如果我可以幻影移形或者用一只水桶旅行的时候你以为我还喜欢和你挤在一起吗？" 他冲着他喊，但公交车已经开动了。雅各布·科瓦尔斯基走上了肯宁顿的街道，一只手放在自己的身体中间，另一只手提着自己的棕色手提箱，皱着眉头。" _脸颊。_ " 他一边在莫甘娜路上走一边低声自言自语。

 

伦敦到处都是来自各个角落的人，而且就像英国一样，在他问路和寻找某些人的信息时，口音问题确实是个麻烦。即使有照片，也没有人能够帮助他，即使他告诉他们，奎妮肯定会在人群中脱颖而出，她是一个美人，他们不可能错过她。但从长远来看，他意识到在麻鸡世界搜寻是徒劳的，因为他们对此都 **一无所知** 。他打量了一下所有像他这样的麻鸡，然后又看了看几乎变成伦敦的象征的烟雾，但是雅各布一秒钟也不相信是天气的原因。他不敢相信他们对周围发生的魔法是多么的无知，但更多的是不敢相信他能够幸运地不再成为他们中的一员，这要感谢某个巫师兼他的好朋友纽特·斯卡曼德。

 

这让雅各布想起了纽特给他的他所在的地址的标签，因为正如巫师所说，没有麻鸡能够找到它，因为它充满了魔法，麻瓜的眼睛并不能看到。这让雅各布兴奋不已，尤其是当他想起自己当初是怎么进到纽特家的，奎妮把他们带到了那里的，而他......嗯， _没那么清醒。_ 雅各布低头看了看他的棕色手提箱，看到了那个神奇的标签。标签上写着一个靛蓝色的地址， _伦敦谢林顿广场9号_ ，这个地址神奇地旋转着，转变成不同的魔法生物，直到它变成了纽特的签名，然后一个箭头指向前方。这让雅各布笑了。

 

雅各布自信满满地认为自己一定能找到路，于是大步走上街头，直奔他认为就在拐角处的谢林顿广场。他不知道纽特是否在附近，毕竟他无法通过电话与他联系，因为在巫师的房子里没有这样的东西。魔法有不同的方法，但是雅各布仍然希望他们可以在某个时刻开始使用电。 _那么也许他可以在自己的旅途中找到他们中的任何一个人，告诉他们......好吧。_ 他转过拐角，叹了口气，避开了朝他方向涌来的人群。

 

不，他没有任何消息。没有关于奎妮的。没有克雷登斯，也没有发型尖锐的金发男人和他的纯血狂热者，不管他们叫什么的消息——这个狂热的统治者似乎在阴暗处工作；甚至没有任何关于宇都宫村（Nakahisavillage）的消息，他发现自己被困在了都柏林，那里谣传许多人失踪了。新闻里到处都是。然而，在麻鸡世界里似乎没有人认识他们，也没有人关心他们。看起来他最后的办法就是回到纽特身边，呆在他身边。

 

雅各布朝街上望去，发现一个红色的电话亭立在一堵大楼的墙角。他记得自从他离开后，已经有一段时间没有打电话回家看看他的面包店怎么样了，于是他迅速在口袋里翻了翻零钱，然后在空空的电话亭前停了下来。他数了数自己在市场上兑换的硬币，找到了足够打一个国际长途的钱。他让他的助手珍妮和卡洛琳负责，但只是为了确保经营情况他现在必须打个电话回去，以免她们忘记他的存在。

 

雅各布再次抬起头，准备打开门。玻璃门却被踢开了，有一个人从电话亭里走了出来，雅各布愣住了。他可以发誓，不到一秒钟前，电话亭还是空的。一个男人穿着普通的伦敦人穿的黑色西装，打着领带，和他一样，带着一个棕色的箱子。那个不知名的男人留着向两边卷曲着的胡子，戴着圆顶礼帽，手里拿着一把黑色的长伞，看上去神气十足。雅各布眨了眨眼睛，他走到一边给那个男人让路，那个男人甚至没有朝他的方向看，好像他是地面的一部分，或者他的眼睛看不见他。

 

雅各布在他身后眨着眼睛，盯着他，他确信那人是个巫师。他仍然处在敬畏之中，想知道大多数麻鸡会如何处理这样的魔法事情。不过话又说回来，他们可能什么都不会注意到。纽特就是这么说的。在他自己看来，大多数麻瓜从没注意到，也没注意过任何事情。但是他们怎么能忽视它们呢？只是耸耸肩把这事放在一边，认为他们的眼睛在捉弄他们？如果他没有认识纽特，没有认识这个人所能做的一切疯狂的事情，雅各布不可能对这个陌生人印象深刻。但是当雅各布和纽特在一起的时候，他见到的可不仅仅是幻影移形。是的，纽特和其他巫师不一样。纽特令人兴奋。这个男人生活在他自己的世界里，和他见过的那些穿着整洁的三件套西装的巫师还是有很大不同的。即使对魔法世界来说，纽特也拥有与众不同的魔力。纽特更好。更喜爱人们。 _纽特总是比他认识的任何人都要更好——不管是巫师还是非巫师。_

 

雅各布想起了他的好朋友，脸上露出了笑容，他低下头，看到地板上有什么东西。是一张照片—— _一张神奇的会动的照片_ ，照片上的人正是雅各布刚刚在心里夸赞的那个人。

 

_纽特。_

 

他皱起了眉头，弯下腰捡起纽特眨眼的照片，困惑地盯着它。他抬起眼睛，仍然可以看到穿着大衣的巫师朝着肯宁顿的方向走去。这家伙是纽特的朋友吗？

 

雅各布忘记了自己要打的电话，飞快地追赶着那个陌生人，就像他们追踪蒂娜并找到卡玛时对纽特做的那样。他跟在巫师后面慢跑，希望他不会像大多数巫师那样突然消失，然后跟着他到另一个角落。就在他走过的那个拐角处，雅各布找不到了那个人的踪迹，他的脸沉了下来。他向四面八方看着，但他只看到了普通的街道，完全没有魔法的迹象。他皱着眉头，再次垂下眼睛看着纽特的照片，惊讶地发现照片正指向他的右边。向右看，雅各布发现一座古老的建筑矗立在角落里，墙壁漆黑。那是一家咖啡馆，有着一个奇怪的名字： _里瓦斯加布（Rivas Gaby）_ 。透过玻璃窗，他可以看到巫师在里面，和坐在柜台旁的酒保粗暴地说着话。雅各布毫不犹豫地走了进去，想知道这里面有什么魔力。

 

只有失望，因为这家咖啡馆看起来很普通，人们都在看报纸，全神贯注地过着自己的早晨。这家店没有什么特别的东西，只有棕色和绿色的墙壁和小圆椅子。墙上挂着一只熊的大徽章，四个角上刻着几个字，上面写着Ruxi，Stigitsune，Jumik 和Elie。他们不应该只是传奇吗？他抿着嘴，看着酒保的脸，酒保和他头上的电视一样普通。都是麻鸡，好吧。

 

尽管他本身就是面包师，雅各布还是立刻闻到了空气中新鲜面包的味道。他检查了展示的面包，但是当他的目光落在目标上时，他不能随意分心。他把视线从摆放着的面包上移开，状似随意地穿过桌子，直到走到了巫师身边。他傻傻地站在那里一会儿，不知道该如何打断这个他知道自己是个巫师的人。他应该不经意地拍拍他，给他看纽特的照片吗？话又说回来，除了他哥哥，纽特不是从来不信任其他人吗？考虑到这一点，雅各布试图谨慎行事，他越过巫师的肩膀，看到这个巫师手里拿着另一张照片——但不是纽特的——那是一个留着短发、表情忧郁的男孩，而且在巫师世界也臭名昭著—— _克雷登斯！_

 

 _这几率有多大？！_ 踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费功夫。纽特会很高兴，雅各布也不用空手去见他了。因此，雅各布站着不动，慢慢地看着地板，那里有巫师放在地上的棕色手提箱。

 

雅各布灵光一闪，突然想出了一个主意。

 

几分钟后，我们看到这位麻鸡大步走出了咖啡馆，一手拿着写有纽特地址的标签，另一只手拎着一个全新的棕色手提箱。

 

 

正午的空气中充满了快乐和咯咯的笑声，蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩站在靠近医院侧翼的一个有拱形窗户的阳台上，双手撑在阳台上，看着霍格沃茨穿着黑色长袍的学生和他们的朋友及同学挤满了院子。天气是晴朗的，对于这些混在同龄人中的巫师和女巫们来说，他们可能都觉得对学校生活的担忧和痛苦是他们一生中最大的挣扎。在伊法魔尼的时候，她也确实这么觉得。再说，生活中没有什么事情是容易的，不管年龄多大。这只是谁和你一起度过危机的问题，毕竟它们最后都会变成或好或坏的记忆……奎妮的确使它们变得更好。

 

_为什么这感觉像是很久以前的事了？_

 

她听到轻轻的脚步声向她走来，用余光看到了纽特的身影。她等着他走近，站在她身边，然后眯起眼睛，安静地微笑着看着他。纽特回以微笑，虽然有些疲倦。

 

"在霍格沃茨开心吗？" 他一边问，一边试图隐藏他从哥哥的病房中带出来的痛苦。

 

"伊法魔尼与它的魅力不相上下。" 她轻轻地说，对他的关心是显而易见的，她的目光从他凌乱的棕色头发和没有洗脸的脸上，他敞开的领子上歪斜的领带和他那件烧焦的蓝色外套上移开，那件外套需要清理，但纽特似乎已经把它完全遗忘了。"尽管我认为我们会败给这座宏伟的城堡。这真是…… _令人印象深刻。_ "

 

"我想让奎妮也听到这些。" 魔法动物学家也把手放在窗台上，眼睛落在学生们身上，他们现在都在争先恐后地赶着去上下一堂课。他们可以听到他们兴奋地叫喊，甚至听到一个学生的喊声， _"拉西·富裕，快过来！利特文克教授待会会见我们的！"_

 

纽特和蒂娜面带微笑地相互瞥了一眼，然后他的脸上露出了关切的神情。"她怎么样？"

 

蒂娜把目光转向别处。"我想，她没事。不是她自己没事但是……她精神很好。看起来她并没有被格林德沃强迫做任何她不想做的事情。她还在那座城堡里。她还是想赶我走。" 她终于鼓起勇气看着他的眼睛，"我为你哥哥的事感到遗憾......奎妮尽力了，我相信她尽力了。我敢肯定，她挺喜欢他的。"

 

"我哥哥有像媚娃一般的魅力，他有一种赢得人心的习惯，所以不要责怪你妹妹。实际上，有名的真正半媚娃双胞胎阿克拉和阿尔西亚都爱上了他。" 纽特面带笑容，"他总是这样。如果他试图把奎妮带回来，我也不会感到惊讶。"

 

"我妹妹也总是这么固执。" 蒂娜叹了口气。"她坚持说这都是为了雅各布，我想她是认真的，纽特。我了解我的妹妹，她坠入了爱河……好吧，不如说她和她的前男友乔伊在一起的时候从没这样过，即使她分手之后哭了好剧。我看得出她很喜欢雅各布。我是说我知道。我应该告诉她和他在一起没关系，即使他是麻鸡，那么也许......但是我没有时间，她告诉我你哥哥有生命危险。我知道我必须赶快回到你身边。我很抱歉她牵扯了进来。"

 

他们交换了一下眼神，纽特给了她一个让人放心的微笑。"她救了我哥哥的命。"

 

"你哥哥怎么样了？" 她轻轻地问道，看到他的表情又变得阴沉。从昨天他哥哥从昏睡中醒来的那一刻起，纽特整天整夜都醒着。忒修斯为了弄懂自己身上发生了什么已经挣扎了一段时间，直到他的头开始疼痛，护士长命令他休息。但忒修斯自己做不到这一点，因此又被注射了镇静剂。从那时起，傲罗就时不时地醒过来，从床上冲下来，或者大喊大叫，仿佛正在被来自阴影中的看不见的力量追捕，直到服下强效安眠药。纽特总是在他身边。那是一段艰难的时期。年轻的斯卡曼德看起来非常疲惫，但他似乎并没有意识到自己的身体状况。他只是朝她点了点头，然后也看着窗外。

 

"他刚刚醒来，由治疗师照顾。"他低声说。"在他经历了那么多的噩梦之后才刚刚睡了十二个小时。护士长说他昨天只是被诅咒和可怕的回忆吓到了。她说这可能是某种创伤……摄魂怪的咒语可不是一段很好的经历。精神损伤是最危险的情况之一，治疗师甚至不能篡改。恢复过来从来都不是一件容易的事情，而且还有默默然。"

 

"你试过把它提取出来，对吧？"

 

"它牢牢地抓住了他。不像我遇到的那个小女孩。除非我想杀了他......"他低头看了一眼窗台上他紧握的拳头，蒂娜把手贴在了他的手上。

 

"但是他认出你了？"

 

纽特点点头，他的脸在阳光下显得苍白。"他不时地呼唤我。在他的睡梦中。我希望无论他在那里看到什么，我都是站在他这边的，而不是那个每次都离他而去的人。" 纽特深深地叹了口气，他的罪恶感明显可见。蒂娜看到魔法动物学家为他的哥哥担心，垂头丧气的样子，心都碎了，忍不住咬着自己的嘴唇。她伸手抓住他的脖子，用胳膊搂住他的脖子，把头靠在他的肩上。

 

"一切都会好的。" 她低声安慰他。"你和他在一起。他知道你会一直在他身边。他爱你，纽特，所以你不要认为他对你有不好的想法。相信你哥哥，好吗？这需要时间来治愈，只是不要对自己太苛刻。"

 

纽特点点头，她直起身子迎着他的眼睛，她的右臂紧紧地抱住他。"我还是坚持要用蜷翼魔的毒液。让他的美好回忆重新浮现。只是为了不让他受苦。"

 

"你是说你用雷鸟洒在麻鸡身上的的那个？"

 

"是的。麦格教授当时阻止了我，但是看着他这个样子......"他停顿了一下，然后给了她一个恳求的眼神，表现得像孩子一样害怕。"我马上就要把它撒在他头上了，蒂娜。他已经受够了。不管他脑子里发生了什么，不管他做了什么噩梦......这些都让他崩溃了。"

 

蒂娜心情沉重地点点头，紧紧握住他的手。"纽特，你要坚强，好吗？人们不会永远满脑子都是快乐的回忆。这就像是一种安乐死。或者对生活有什么误解。"

 

纽特带矛盾地注视着她，但是蒂娜还没来得及张开嘴，有人从医院侧翼走了过来——其中一个诊疗师大步走向他们，眼睛盯着纽特。她示意他回去。

 

"他想见你。"

 

纽特眨了眨眼睛，立马跑过了她，蒂娜紧跟在后面。

 

当纽特走进肖像通道时，他遇到了护士长，她端着一个托盘，托盘里装着斯拉格霍恩给他的幸福药水，他亲切地称之为幸福康力（happy konny），是一些镇静剂和其他的混合物。纽特不确定地看着她，然后看着他的兄弟，他穿着干净的衣服坐在床上，手按在头上，盾咒还笼罩着他，但是没有守护神在他身边了。他惊恐地回头看着护士长。

 

"发生了什么事？"

 

"他现在比刚醒来的时候更清醒了，" 她点头向他保证。"好像什么都能记住一点点，还有很多问题，我想你可以回答。你是他刚才整理思绪时开始寻找的第一个人。这应该是一个好迹象。" 她转向另一个诊疗师，喊道："来吧，阿比利，我们需要准备更多的这个。泰斯在哪里？" 她瞥了蒂娜一眼，和另一个医生一起消失在过道里。

 

纽特对着床上的那个人眨了眨眼睛，然后慢慢地走近他，而那个美国傲罗则在后面一步，直到她在墙边找到一把椅子。纽特拉近了与床的距离，站在他哥哥面前，他的哥哥昨天晚上还在睡梦中辗转反侧，带着那种痛苦的表情。他现在看起来很平静。

 

"忒修斯？"他用一种似乎不属于他的声音呼唤他。

 

忒修斯惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，他的脸憔悴而苍白，黑眼圈在他的眼睛下面；他的蓝眼睛睁得很大，但不再像昨晚那样狰狞。他那锐利的目光给纽特留下了难以承受的深刻印象，而他的哥哥看上去好像正在考虑他是否是真实的，而不仅仅是他想象出来的。

 

"纽特？" 他的声音也变得不太真实，低沉而沙哑，好像从未使用过。他想问问纽特是从哪里来的。想知道他们为什么会在霍格沃茨，因为那是护士长说的。这似乎是一个连接一切的良好开端，因为这感觉就像很久以前，当他记起在他的脑海中，他感觉最后一件如此真实的事情是莉塔的死亡。其他一切的碎片在他的脑海中盘旋。"牛顿......"他重复道，不知道该说什么。他觉得口干舌燥，甚至精疲力尽。

 

当纽特走近站在床边时，忒修斯的眼睛里流露出了一种恍惚的神情。"你感觉怎么样？"

 

忒修斯没有立刻回答。他的蓝眼睛盯着别人看不到的东西。他体内有什么东西在动，那是痛苦的回声，但他说不清楚是什么。只是，他的胸口感觉好像有什么东西压在上面。那是什么？他想说话，但脑子里想不出什么 **好** 事。说出他所想的事情似乎太可怕了。它们都是真的吗？他们似乎......他能感觉到自己的心跳加速，脑海中涌现出的想法就像海浪准备把他推倒一样—— _如果这一切都是不真实的——而纽特也不是真的——怎么办？_

 

随着他的痛苦变得明显，忒修斯突然倒抽了一口冷气，因为有什么东西刺痛了他的肩膀。斯卡曼德兄弟俩都惊讶地转过身来，看到他的肩膀，让纽特吃惊的是，护树罗锅，皮克特，奇怪地盯着他们俩，举起长钉一样的双臂。它对他们呜呜叫，好像要表明什么意思似的。

 

"你这个混蛋。" 纽特喃喃自语道，双手捧着那只护树罗锅，把它举到他们的眼前，"你在那儿干什么？我不是告诉过你要好好待在我的口袋里吗？"

 

忒修斯伸手抓住自己的胳膊，揉了揉痒处，眼睛盯着那家伙。在那之后，他的表情发生了巨大的变化，仿佛终于回到了现实中。 _哎呀，这是他弟弟最喜欢的宠物......他几乎忘了它们有多小。_

 

"我从没想过他们会这么咄咄逼人，护树罗锅。" 纽特注视着他的哥哥，他的哥哥也惊讶地看着他。"我记得......我给你的时候，他是盒子里最小的一个，纽特。" 他疑惑地看着魔法动物学家，他认出了忒修斯那双蓝眼睛里闪烁的光芒，眨了眨眼睛。

 

然后纽特明白了，简洁地点了点头。

 

"你根本不知道这家伙有多麻烦。" 他微笑着转向他的小朋友，"你在干什么，你一直在挑忒修斯的毛病？我告诉过你不要乱戳，不是吗？" 护树罗锅用同样的反驳口吻回答了，好像在为魔法动物学家做什么事似的。纽特默默羞愧地低下头，好像刚刚挨了骂似的。"哦......对不起......谢谢。"

 

"被一个护树罗锅责骂......你真的是纽特。" 忒修斯终于叹了口气，当纽特仔细地凝视着他的兄弟时，他的蓝眼睛变得不那么明亮了，因为正看着那个恼怒的小动物。他的眼睛里确实有某种东西让纽特现在意识到了——他温暖平静的天性。这让纽特盯着他，然后眨了眨眼，他感到喉咙里的巨大肿块消失了。

 

"纽特？" 忒修斯注意到他弟弟一言不发，喊了他一声，却发现魔法动物学家正焦急地注视着他。

 

"你感觉怎么样？"

 

"我不知道。"忒修斯老老实实地回答了，他低头看了看自己麻木的胸膛，但仍然什么也看不见。"我感觉......我感觉自己快要淹死了......现在依然如此。" 他看向纽特的眼睛，但在看到他弟弟惊恐的表情后，忒修斯立即咯咯地笑了起来，摇了摇头。"但那只是一场噩梦。只是个噩梦。现在一切都好了。" 他向弟弟苦笑了一下。"我听说我被诅咒了？"

 

纽特变得严肃起来。"这还不足以形容它。"

 

在接下来的20分钟里，纽特把自从他被格林德沃诅咒之后发生的一切都告诉了他哥哥。在传唤时，他是如何与格里姆森合作的，当他们攻击霍格沃茨的时候，格里姆森和他在一起，似乎是奉命要杀死阿不思·邓不利多。忒修斯对一切都又惊又惧，直到他听到他差点用 **索命咒** 杀死了自己的弟弟——

 

"我差点杀了你？" 他重复道，脸色苍白，坐得笔直。

 

"你没有。"纽特坚定地向他保证，"你停下来了……这才是最重要的。这就是我还能在这里的原因。"

 

"你为什么不反击？你本来可以拿下我的。"

 

纽特惊恐地盯着他的哥哥，然后皱着眉头摇了摇头。"被下咒的不是我，忒修斯。在所有人当中，我怎么能攻击你呢？"

 

这位傲罗闭上了他幽深到眼睛，用力摇了摇头，谁也没有料到这样一个虚弱的身体能有这样剧烈的反应。"你真是个幸运的家伙，竟然能那样逃过一死！"纽特没有再继续说下去，年长的斯卡曼德叹了口气，又转过身来对他说："那么告诉我——我们之间还发生了什么我应该知道的事情?"

 

魔法动物学家盯着他的哥哥，眼睛眨巴着，好像忒修斯真的回来了，带着他那霸道的性格，纽特很快地摇了摇头。角落里传来的咳嗽声使这对兄弟想起来了，蒂娜正在墙边的椅子上听着。蒂娜目不转睛地看着纽特，仿佛在告诉他要诚实，然后她站起来走向过道，给兄弟俩留下私人空间。纽特看着她离开，然后回头看了看他那皱眉的哥哥。

 

这时忒修斯看上去很严肃。"告诉我。如果我像你告诉我的那样被施了那种黑魔法，我想我会变得非常邪恶。我怎么跟你说的？"

 

"没什么大不了的。" 纽特闪烁其词地小声说。

 

"那你为什么露出那种表情？我了解你，纽特。你永远学不会对我撒谎。"

 

纽特看着他的眼睛，仍然犹豫着。他当时就决定忘记忒修斯说过的一切，那是一颗黑暗的心创造出来的阴暗邪恶的东西。他的哥哥没有那样的心。在看到他的记忆之后，这个问题被进一步推后了。忒修斯不必知道。但是对于又把手抱在胸前的忒修斯来说，这似乎很重要。

 

"你的胸部怎么了，你一直这样抱着自己？"

 

"没什么，现在你最好开口说话，否则我要对你下咒了。" 忒修斯纹丝不动，当纽特看着他的脸时，发现他的眼睛变幽深了。于是斯卡曼德叹了口气，双手合十，最后把他去忒修斯家那天晚上说的一切都告诉了他。年长的斯卡曼德听着，慢慢抿紧了嘴唇，最后，他紧闭着眼睛，咬紧牙关。沉默了一会儿，纽特几乎觉得旁边桌子上剩下的瓶子都很有意思了。

 

然后忒修斯第一个开口说话，声音里有着傲罗独有的沉稳。

 

"你知道这些都不是真的吗？"

 

纽特回头看了一眼他的哥哥，脑海里一片空白。"我知道。"

 

"莉塔和我……"忒修斯抓住他的毯子，脑海中闪现出关于莉塔死去的记忆，以及失去她的痛苦和自己的忏悔，感到疼痛难忍。"我们......莉塔......她爱你，她当然爱你。她珍惜你……我的兄弟俩一直在她身边。如果她觉得我们有哪一点不好，她就不会是我们的莉塔了。她爱我们俩。这就是我为什么那么爱她的原因......" 他停了下来，刚好有足够的时间把他脑海中仍然混沌一切用语言表达出来，"这不是她先爱谁的问题，她总是认真地对待她的感情。你不应该怀疑，纽特，不管你听到什么，你都不应该对她有任何偏见。你比任何人都了解她——她不会伤害任何她爱的人。尤其是你。"

 

"你也是。"纽特坚信，他牢牢记住了莉塔只盯着忒修斯看的记忆。的确，纽特和莉塔彼此相爱，但是随着时间的推移，他们找到了新的爱人，这个时候他们都需要保护的人，而不仅仅是依靠的人。记忆中的莉塔爱上了忒修斯，他的哥哥一定知道这一点。"她爱你......从你把她从黑暗中救出的那一刻起，她就一直爱着你。看到你这样受伤，我想她会很难过的。"

 

忒修斯盯着他的眼睛，点了点头。"我知道。我所说的一切都是因为我没能保护好她而自作自受。我的自我厌恶不是因为你，纽特。我很抱歉让你听到我有多软弱......"

 

"软弱，我的哥哥？" 纽特突然发现自己说话的口气带有一丝他所熟悉的犀利，他后悔有一段时间没有联系他的哥哥，因为他认为忒修斯可以独自渡过难关。"你是我认识的最勇敢的人，但不管怎样，你必须记住我。你将永远拥有我。"

 

忒修斯终于对他咧嘴笑了笑，纽特意识到他之前总是错过这一幕。"为什么你现在听起来这么可靠？"

 

" _我总是这么可靠。_ 只是你霸占了我的位置。"

 

忒修斯咯咯地笑了，他的手不知不觉地又伸到胸前，紧紧抓住那里。纽特惊恐地看着他，看到他的哥哥咳嗽了两声，抓住自己的衣服。

 

"你怎么了？"

 

年长的斯卡曼德闭着眼睛摇摇头，纽特看见他在房间周围的灯光下面色苍白，手指痛苦地抓着衣服，眼睛下面的黑眼圈看起来比以往任何时候都更令人生畏。"没什么......只是一阵疼痛。"

 

年轻的斯卡曼德继续关切地看着他。他注意到忒修斯仍然没有完全痊愈，如果不是因为他哥哥眼神的力量，他会告诉他去休息。然而，病人就是病人。"你还没有完全康复……"

 

"这个默默然的事......"忒修斯清了清嗓子，坚毅地睁开了眼睛。"我不认为他的控制力有多强，因为现在我就是我......但你能被移除他吗？我记得你寄给我的那封关于那个苏丹女孩的信？这是同一种情况吗？我会死吗？"

 

纽特犹豫了一下，看到哥哥眼中闪烁的光芒，愣住了。为什么忒修斯会露出那种表情？一个男人准备面对即将到来的厄运的表情？

 

"你不会死的。" 纽特大声说道，这更让年长的斯卡曼感到惊讶。"我不会让这种事发生的。"

 

"死亡是不可避免的，纽特。" 忒修斯突然深沉地说，这位魔法动物学家不喜欢他的眼神。"这不是什么可怕的事情。" 他悲伤地笑了笑，纽特第一次看到了他哥哥在梦里经历的深度，就像他眼中的痛苦一样——痛苦、牺牲和死亡的痛苦回忆——就像他准备在他的怀里迎接死亡—— _难道他这么痛苦宁可选择死亡吗！？_

 

"不。你不会的。" 纽特回答道，伸出一只手挽住他哥哥的胳膊。"我可以帮助你——忒修斯——"

 

但是纽特不得不停止他想说的关于毒液和失去不好的记忆的这种话。与此同时，麦格的声音回响在他的耳边—— _我不相信你想让他承受任何会让他后悔一辈子的事情——不是吗？_ 他盯着安静地回望他的哥哥的眼睛，纽特发现自己真的辜负了忒修斯，因为他认为他的哥哥甚至会允许他这么做。

 

_因为不……忒修斯不是那样的懦夫。即使是为了拯救自己的生命。_

 

他疑惑地盯着忒修斯 _ **。那我该怎么办？我怎样才能救我的哥哥？**_

 

"纽特？" 忒修斯低声说，握住他弟弟的手，他弟弟茫然地盯着他。"怎么了？"

 

纽特被自己无法表达的恐惧所淹没，甚至没有注意到肖像门何时打开了，进来了一个最想见却永远不知道何时出现的人。忒修斯先抬头看了他一眼，然后纽特意识到他的哥哥正在看着某个人，他转向右边，看到了他心中唯一的希望，带着一种严肃而舒缓的表情站在那里。 **阿不思·邓不利多。**

 

"忒修斯，"他喘着气，眨了几下眼睛，叹了口气，"谢天谢地。"

 

 

漆黑的云层在稀薄的空气中显现出来，接着，格林德沃一下子出现在了城堡的阳台上。他神情冷漠，与一个老对手的会面没有任何帮助，特别是如果这个人还是那个因为试图与家人和解却失败的人，格林德沃根本没有心情继续忍受了。然而，一想到他揭露了一个如此悲惨的秘密，让邓布利多如此震惊，他的笑容就变得扭曲起来。他脸上的表情充满了困惑和不相信，这一直是邓布利多的弱点。是的，那是他的软肋。 _多么软弱的一颗心啊。_

 

他在城堡的走廊里默默地走着，身上散发的气场令人生畏。这时，一阵不同于他自己的魔法的骚动引起了他的注意。这是熟悉的魔法，但为什么它在这到处都是？他推测一定发生了什么事。他停下来回头看了看，然后眯起眼睛。整个城堡都充满了这股魔力。 _格林德沃因此而兴奋地颤栗。_ 他敏锐地向前望，然后继续向大厅走去，好奇地听到了奎妮·戈德斯坦恩的声音——

 

那么，她真的争取到她姐姐了？

 

从远处，他能听到她的声音。

 

_"你必须相信他们，他们不会利用你。听着，克雷登斯，你还记得我姐姐吧？你觉得她是那种会伤害你的人吗？纽特也是一样，他都不会碰你的一根头发！我相信，如果你出去帮帮他哥哥，或者只是表现得乖一些，他会原谅你的。就像我们的祖母艾玛·戈德斯坦恩曾经说过的那样，做好你做的每一件事，不管你的速度有多慢，世界都会为你停下脚步。"_

 

格林德沃眯起了眼睛，从阴影中走出来，进入了房间，奎妮突然安静了下来，她脸上的表情充满了明显的内疚。黑巫师转过身静静地面对着她，蓝灰色的眼睛落在站在房间中央的克雷登斯身上，闪闪发光。发生的一切立刻涌到了格林德沃面前——先前另一个戈德斯坦恩也在城堡里，还有用尽全部力量的克雷登斯。他能感觉到城堡散发着他身上的魔法气息，甚至还能感觉到墙的颤抖。但是看起来这里并没有发生争斗——他的对手是谁？啊…… **纽特·斯卡曼德** 。然后他突然意识到。当然了。这就是邓布利多绝望的原因。

 

"亲爱的，你不打算告诉我有人来看过我们吗？" 他问奎妮，她坐得更直了，双手放在膝盖上，完全避开他的目光，"你姐姐来过了。"

 

"她不能像你说的那样控制克雷登斯，"奎妮迅速地说，最后抬起头，尽管心跳加速，但她看上去仍然很平静，"而且我的姐姐......不相信我们的事业，所以......我宁愿让她离开。我们从不强迫任何人选择我们这一边，不是吗？"

 

格林德沃一直盯着她，是的，他刚才把魔杖滑到手里，想杀了她。她背叛了他，他对于叛徒从来没有任何心软。她已经完成了她的使命。克雷登斯现在已经可以控制自己的力量了。他不再需要她了。但是首先——

 

黑巫师转向默默然，露出微笑。"你干得很好，我的孩子。你甚至可以控制你的力量了。你现在准备好面对你的兄弟了吗？"

 

克雷登斯盯着黑巫师，然后安静地点了点头。格林德沃的眼睛闪着暗暗的光。

 

"那就去杀了他。他在霍格沃茨附近。 _让我们一劳永逸地结束这一切。_ "

 

 

雅各布敲了敲纽特的门，他终于来到了黄砖小巷，来到了魔法动物学家的维多利亚式的房子前面。这个标签被证明是非常有用的，鉴于它指引雅各布到了纽特的房子，但是他不得不加快动作，因为他担心自己被一群反对纽特的奇怪的巫师跟踪。他又敲又敲，直到有人把门打开。是邦蒂。

 

"嗨。"雅各布对自己的语气都感到惊讶。她一直用怀疑的眼神看着他，用身体挡住了门口，所以麻鸡意识到他得说些别的。"我是雅各布——你一定是邦蒂。纽特跟我提起过你。呃，其实没有，我们没见过，但我知道你是谁。你能让我进去吗？我不希望我的照片被你们魔法部的间谍拍下来。"

 

邦蒂对这个人眨了眨眼，但还是让他进来了，因为她了解纽特，他喜欢和奇怪的人交朋友。她关上身后的门，发现那个胖胖的男人匆忙地打开厨房桌子旁边的棕色手提箱，那个手提箱看起来和纽特的一模一样。但是当他打开它的时候，只发现了几份无关紧要的文件。这似乎让那个期待有更多东西的人失望了。

 

"啧啧。"他摇摇头，双手叉在腰上，"我还以为我发现了什么呢。"

 

邦蒂好奇地盯着手提箱，然后把她拿着的桶递给雅各布。施展了正确的伸展咒，动物管理员再次打开手提箱，在他们之前出现的不仅仅是纽特，还有克雷登斯的照片和文件。雅各布的眼睛睁得大大的，不得不看着邦蒂。

 

"纽特在哪儿？"

 

几分钟后，他平静了下来，阅读了其中大部分的内容，麻鸡叹了口气，摇了摇头。

 

"纽特真的是个罪犯吗？" 雅各布问道，他从不同的角度拿着纽特的两张照片，魔法动物学家并没有直视镜头，而剩下的几乎都是克雷登斯的照片，钉在打开的行李箱的侧面，还有关于他们的文件，甚至还有纽特的护照复印件。雅各布和邦蒂挤在棕色的行李箱前面，两人都表现出了难以置信和关心的神情，纽特在照片里不住地眨眼。"我的意思是，我知道他违反了不少规则，但这对每个人都有好处。他在纽约抓到了格林德沃，却被禁止旅行。为什么没有人给他颁发奖章，而是让他看起来像个罪犯呢?"

 

"那是默默然，不是吗？" 邦蒂指着克雷登斯的档案，盯着他的照片看，全然不顾身边的雅各布。但是她的目光又回到了纽特的照片上。"魔法部一直在追踪他，这些就是他最后一次在欧洲出现的地方。他比我们想象的要近。" 她走近手提箱，拿起一张魔法动物学家的照片。"我认为纽特应该知道这件事。"

 

"好吧，如果你能把我们两个都带到他所在的地方，我全押。" 雅各布扔下照片，双手放在衣服上，仿佛在期待他可以立刻幻影移形。然后他皱起了眉头，因为他想起了什么，转向邦蒂，邦蒂正在从箱子里挑出纽特的照片。"他到底在哪儿?"

 

"他在霍格沃茨。我听说城堡被攻击了。"

 

"霍格沃茨？哦，学校？你说的攻击是什么意思？"

 

"我也不清楚具体情况，但是纽特的哥哥受了重伤，他一直在照顾他。"

 

雅各布的嘴撇了撇，然后点点头，"好吧，我必须去那里，去找纽特。呃......霍格沃茨......有趣的是，我去过那里一次，不过我看到的全是废墟，而且人人都突然从桥上消失了。" 雅各布浓密的眉毛皱了起来。"纽特说所有的魔法都是为了阻隔我们这些'麻瓜'......不过我想这次我能做到，因为我以前去过那里。我们要去吗？" 他直起身子，看到动物管理员把照片放在口袋里。她猛地抬起头，停下了手中的动作。

 

"什么？霍格沃茨？哦，不，我不去。" 她摇了摇头，把最后一张照片塞进了口袋。"我必须照顾这里的动物。我们曾经被默默然攻击过一次，它们都非常紧张，shelphy甚至受了伤。我不能离开他们。纽特不想让他们单独呆着。"

 

雅各布张着嘴盯着她。"那么，我怎么去那儿呢？用扫帚？"

 

"你知道怎么做吗？"

 

"我——我希望？"只要不是和龙一起飞行就好，但是他语气中的不确定使她探究地盯着他。接下来她大步走向壁炉，从看台上拿了一碗灰色的粉末，然后招手让他走近一点。雅各布收拾好行李箱里的东西，准备带在身上，当他站在壁炉前时，她把碗递给他，他好奇地盯着看。

 

"抓一把扔进火里。说"霍格莫德村"，你就能到达村庄。你可以从那里步行到霍格沃茨，去找纽特。"她盯着他，他眨着眼睛看着她。照她所说的，他抓了一把，感觉到手上的软软的粉末就像是灰烬。

 

"哪里有火？"他问道，兴致勃勃地看着壁炉，激动得热血沸腾。邦蒂似乎还记得他是个新手，把他领进了壁炉里——他退缩了吗？或者壁炉变高了，他说不上来——但是他正好站在了里面，周围一片光滑和黑暗。

 

"走进去——面向我，就这样。用胳膊肘撑着你自己，否则你会受伤的。没必要点火，粉末会把你带到那里的。就说霍格莫德村吧，这对一个麻瓜来说也不难。"

 

"霍格莫德村？"

 

"是的，这里与猪背酒吧相连。这是纽特为了以防万一建的。现在你可以走了，别忘了扔粉末，把你的目的地清楚地喊出来——"

 

"如果我说错了霍格莫德村怎么办——？"

 

"你刚才说的是对的—— _现在去吧！_ "

 

雅各布用力地点点头，仍然看着她，照她所说的做了，把粉末撒在脚上——尽管他的心怦怦直跳，他还是尽可能清晰地喊着——"霍格莫德村！"

 

他的视线变得模糊不清，全身笼罩着黄绿色的火焰，但他并不害怕被烧伤。他什么也感觉不到，除了大火吞噬了他的视线，接下来他意识到整个环境已经改变了，他面前曾是纽特的客厅，现在却是一个老酒吧，有凳子和木桌，旁边有台灯。他的到来似乎没有让任何人感到惊讶，只有三个喝醉的人坐在不同的桌子上，一个穿着黑色长外套的男人坐在柜台旁边，雅各布走了出来，双眼充满敬畏地四处张望。那么，这就是猪背酒吧？是吗？

 

一个酒吧招待从里面的一扇门里走出来，一个老人穿着一件破旧的围裙，头发花白，胡子拉碴，手里拿着一块脏抹布，走到柜台后面去擦眼镜。在他身后，一桶桶的朗姆酒和酒精被放在另一桶酒的上面。作为一个面包师，雅各布生气的盯着尘土飞扬，他总是热衷于干净。然而，他不会对此发表评论，因为他有正事要办，所以他提着着棕色的手提箱走到柜台前，朝着老人微笑，尽管他能读到一些单词，比如 _cynthiacey_ 和周围的心型图案——写的是夫妇的名字吗？——写在擦得不干净的桌子上的灰尘里，而酒吧男招待继续闷闷不乐地注视着他。

 

"你想要什么？" 他大叫起来，这声音足以让雅各布跳起来，他瞥了一眼那个身穿黑色外套的孤独男人，他似乎两耳不闻窗外事。

 

"我，呃......这是......这是霍格莫德村的猪背酒吧吗？"

 

"你以为这是哪里，臭烘烘的魔法部吗？"

 

雅各布盯着他，然后听到那个单独坐着的男人咯咯地笑了起来，但没有抬头看。雅各布又试了一次。"我在找霍格沃茨。"

 

"哦，你在找霍格沃茨吗？" 老人指着门说："那就出去吧——看看能不能找不到城堡——"

 

"别说了，切洛，"那个男人终于说话了，他从凳子上站起来，瞥了雅各布一眼，"这个人是个麻瓜，你看不出来吗？"当雅各布忧心忡忡地注视着他的时候，他用那蓝色的眼睛给了麻鸡一个锐利的眼神。

 

"麻瓜？"切洛，这个酒保浓密的白色眉毛皱在一起，"麻瓜在这里干什么？你怎么来这里的？"

 

"我——我在找霍格沃茨，我已经告诉过你了。"

 

" _Beta Artemis_ ，我的脚！你不会又是一个间谍吧？！"

 

"间谍？" 雅各布忍不住回头看了看那个男人，他把25美分硬币扔在柜台上，然后把双手伸进他的黑色长外套里，一言不发地走开了。

 

"喂！"酒吧男招待不情愿地跟在他后面喊道："如果需要保持和平，我不想看见你在这边转悠了，听见了吗？别总是来问我们是否注意到学校里有什么事情发生——如果你想留意的话，就自己呆在这里吧！我不会接受你这样过高的报酬！"

 

那个孤独的男人朝他挥了挥手，穿过桌子，走出了门。雅各布看着他，试图回想起在哪里见过他——直到他想起来了。 **当然了！** 然后他对着切洛温顺地笑了笑，跑出去追那个家伙——

 

从吱吱作响的木门走出来，雅各布发现自己站在一片苍茫的白雪覆盖的地面上，周围是白雪覆盖的群山，接着是一幢幢建筑物，不同的商店周围几乎没有人经过。每家商店的招牌都在顶上，有的看起来像扫帚柄，店名叫 _乔伊·伍德利_ ，似乎以卖啤酒为主。有的像拐杖糖，上面写着甜蜜的心，还有更多。他刚出来的招牌像一只喇叭，上边的 _猪背酒吧_ 依稀可辨认。麻鸡眨着眼睛，眼睛寻找着那个穿黑色外套的男人，直到他看到他的外套随着刮起的风在他身后抖动。

 

"嘿！"雅各布大叫着，追着那个家伙跑,"嘿—— **先生** ！" 他拖着沉重的脚步跟在那个没有减速迹象的人后面，所以这个麻鸡不得不再次大喊："先生！等一下！"

 

那个穿外套的人停了下来，咕哝着转向奔跑的麻瓜。他站在一座短小的拱形石桥中间，英俊的脸皱着，等着胖胖的麻鸡跑向他，在他面前喘气。

 

"如果你在找霍格沃茨，你走错方向了。"他的语气干巴巴的。"这是去Baerliu的。"

 

"是的——但是是你——" 雅各布侧着身子直起身子，气喘吁吁地说，"你就是那个和纽特在一起的人，是吗？在城堡里他给你那个血盟什么的时候？就是你！"

 

听到麻鸡的这个消息时，他正全神贯注地打量着雅各布，蓝眼睛突然闪闪发光。"什么血盟？"

 

"我不知道——得你告诉我。纽特从格林德沃那得到的，还有什么？是有人给你下了一忘皆空吗还是怎样？"

 

停顿了一下，雅各布看到那个人的眼睛里闪烁着危险的光芒，这让麻鸡怀疑自己是不是找错了人。但是从他们尖尖的下巴、蓝色的眼睛和大大的尖鼻子来看，他们是如此的相似——除了这个的鼻子并不弯曲—— _啊！_ 雅各布的嘴张开了。

 

那人傲慢地喷了一口气，摇了摇头。"不。你一定是在说我的哥哥，阿不思·邓不利多。我不是他，也永远不会是。我是阿不福思。" 他全神贯注地朝雅各布走了一步，这使得这位麻鸡站得笔直，突如其来的紧张感席卷了他。"现在告诉我，你说的血盟是什么？"

 

雅各布向后退了几步，眨了几下眼睛。

 

"兄——兄弟？"他咽了下唾沫，把手提箱放在他们中间，明白自己找错了人。"听着，伙计。我只是个单纯的麻鸡，好吗？你认为我会知道什么是血盟，除了字面意义以外吗？这是 **血盟** ，你觉得它有什么用？这应该是你哥哥和格林德沃之间的事好吗？ _你哥哥没告诉你什么吗？_ "

 

阿不福思站在那里，咬紧牙关，看上去受到了冒犯。

 

"不，他从不告诉我任何事。"

 

雅各布被他冷淡的语气吓呆了，但他耸耸肩膀，消除了紧张。"那么，你最好和我一起去和他谈谈，最好自己问问。" 雅各布开始转身，但阿不福思并没有移动。"你去吗？"

 

"我不会接近那个人的。" 阿不福思抿着嘴唇，眼睛里有着怒火。雅各布只能看出他心里怀有深深的怨恨，立刻意识到这一定又是兄弟之间的矛盾，不知怎么的，他觉得自己可以理解这些。

 

"好吧，随你的便。" 他往后退了几步，黑色的眼睛盯着这个英俊的男人，他的脸上充满了倔强。"但是你知道，随便问问一个脾气暴躁的老人，他不会给你你需要的信息，而且他也不会告诉你任何事情，只会自己生闷气。你说你哥哥从不告诉你任何事，这可能是因为你从不愿意和他说话。我是说，我知道，我明白。我也有一个兄弟，他在战争中去世了，我们也遇到了麻烦，我从来没有机会问他这方面的事情。我朋友的哥哥就在霍格沃茨，他受伤了，上次我记得他们也有矛盾。我想说的是，你们的魔法世界现在正处于战争之中。你真觉得就这样离开没关系吗？我的意思是，即使是巫师也无法逃脱死亡。"

 

他对着阿不福思挑起一条眉毛，后者继续用他怀疑的蓝眼睛打量着他。然而，在他俩还没来得及开口说话之前，风中传来一声巨响，麻鸡紧紧地抓住了手提箱。抬头望去，他什么也没看见，但是他注意到阿不福思看向他的身后，所以他也向后看了。

 

只看到自己面对面的人，整个巫师世界一直在寻找的人: _克雷登斯·拜尔本。_

 

雅各布踌躇着，阿不福思站在原地，眯起眼睛。

 

"这个人......"他开始说，而麻鸡正在拼命地吞咽。"这个默默然？"

 

"是的，就是他。" 雅各布后退了一步，直到他注意到有人站在克雷登斯后面，一个金发白皮肤的人穿着深色的外套和高跟鞋。当她环顾四周，背对着他的时候，她有些磕磕绊绊，直到她终于转过身来，她的目光落在了那个麻鸡身上。"奎妮？"

 

奎妮的眼睛瞪圆了。"雅各布？你在这儿干什么？"

 

雅各布盯着她，什么都不想要，只想要抓住她，但是默默然拿着一根魔杖向前走去，用他黑暗而不祥的眼睛盯着雅各布身后的那个人。

 

"我是来杀我的兄弟的。" 那个让阿不福思扬起眉毛的年轻人说。他和雅各布交换了眼神，好像在问他是否知道那是什么意思，但是麻鸡摇了摇头，不知所措。

 

_"我以我亲爱的母亲卡特琳娜的名义发誓，那不是我。"_

 

阿不福思对克雷登斯皱起了眉头。

 

"哦？那这个兄弟又是谁呢？"

 

**"你。"**

 

 

阿不思·邓不利多和纽特·斯卡曼德都站在忒修斯的床脚，黑魔法防御术教授拿出了魔杖，在空中细细查看着一个悬浮在年长的斯卡曼德的上方的巨大水晶球，年长的斯卡曼德睁着眼睛，咬紧牙关看着。水晶球里有朦胧的黑烟，交织着看起来像纯白色和银色线条的东西。

 

邓布利多的魔杖轻轻地一闪，纽特皱着眉头看着这一切。随着时间的推移，教授的表情看起来并不安心，年轻的斯卡曼越来越担心。

 

"教授？"他犹豫地问。

 

邓布利多眨了眨眼，但没有看他一眼。"我相信你对此很熟悉，纽特。你对那个苏丹女孩做过这种事，就像你曾经告诉我的那样。这就是默默然......和被它附着的生命力。你哥哥的生命力基本上与默然相连。就像它的正常宿主一样。咒语可能被打破了，但它的残余仍然在他的身体里。他现在可能仍然受其控制。"

 

纽特迅速地看了教授一眼，忒修斯叹了口气，问道："你能去除它吗？"

 

当邓布利多转动他的魔杖时，纽特朝他哥哥投去一个眼神，" ** _Stelra etnea_** 。"

 

水晶球消失了，只留下年长的斯卡曼德盯着空荡荡的天花板，教授叹了口气。"我可以试试......默默然就像寄生虫一样寄宿在你体内，等着接管你的身体，因为它有着自主意识。让它呆在你体内是非常危险的。但我不认为可以在不损害你的情况下安全地移除它。" 他脸上露出关切的表情。

 

"那个苏丹女孩死了。" 忒修斯艰难地坐了起来，但不像他第一次醒来时那样，他的脸颊上已经有了血色，"这就是你所说的损害吗？"

 

"她死了，因为她太虚弱了，"纽特凝视虚空，回忆着当时的情景，心里感到一阵剧痛，他对哥哥说，"她一开始就已经很虚弱了，默默然物正在吞噬她......她没有机会了。"

 

"但我有吗？" 忒修斯问他的弟弟，他的弟弟悄悄地抬头看了他一眼，"我比她强壮，也比她年长许多。纽特？" 纽特没有回答他，但他的眼神表达了他的犹豫。邓布利多认真地看着魔法动物学家，然后把手伸进口袋，转向已经活蹦乱跳的斯卡曼德。

 

"我很高兴你恢复了体力，忒修斯，但恐怕你还不够强壮。你刚刚从一个致命的诅咒中被拯救出来，我们需要你休息，这是我们唯一能确保你不会有生命危险的方法。我想这也是纽特所希望的吧？"

 

纽特点点头，双手合十，低着头，神情沮丧地看向地板。作为最了解默默然的那个人，年轻的斯卡曼不禁为他的哥哥感到害怕。他在Yiduoshazi附近找到的那个苏丹女孩很虚弱，是的，在他来的时候，她的力量对她造成的伤害是巨大的——但默默然真正令人恐惧的是它能够吸取宿主的生命，并使宿主整个变成一个黑暗的生物。克雷登斯的力量使他能够脱离固有的形态四散开来——可以逃离死亡等等——但这也有其局限性。没有一个真正的人能成为默默然。没有一个真正的人可以在不伤害自己灵魂的情况下逃离自己的身体——如果忒修斯再次被附身，纽特认为他哥哥的身体不可能再承受这些了。他们需要一些一劳永逸的办法来清除默默然，而他对于必须做什么有一个清楚的认识。

 

"纽特？"

 

魔法动物学家抬头看着他的兄弟，他发现他正坐在床边，腿晃来晃去。忒修斯慎重地看了他一眼，好像在试图读懂他，并示意他走上前来。年轻的斯卡曼德心情沉重地照做了，闷闷不乐地站在床边。

 

然后忒修斯突然拍了拍他的脑袋，就像纽特还是个孩子的时候他常做的那样，他咬紧牙关，握紧了拳头。 _不。无论如何他都不会让他的哥哥死的——_

 

"别把我说的当回事，你这个白痴。" 忒修斯斥责他，他的手滑倒了纽特的肩膀上，"我不会轻易死的。不管怎么说，我怎么可以抛下我弟弟呢？"

 

纽特低着头，嘴唇颤抖着，他试图用手背擦鼻子来掩饰自己的抽泣。"因为你也是个不会照顾自己的白痴。"

 

"提醒我一下，谁差点没逃脱一个杀戮咒？"

 

"是吗？谁会让自己被格林德沃抓住，身上还有成吨的诅咒——？"

 

"最初到底是谁惹恼了他——如果我没有在他身边，在集会上被点名，在巴黎差点被烤熟？"

 

_"谁会在头脑清醒的情况下，凭着一小队傲罗就袭击了格林德沃的追随者的集会，而没有想过面对自己的可能是死亡呢！"_

 

_"又是谁凭空出现在那里，只带着一只嗅嗅——听从你差遣的只有一只嗅嗅？！"_

 

"好了，好了，" 邓布利多笑着看着斯卡曼德兄弟俩，走上前去，把一只手搭在纽特的肩膀上，忍不住欣赏地看着这对兄弟。"我们过去做过的事情都会带来后果，就像麻瓜们常说的那样，最好还是言归于好。忒修斯，你还需要多休息，纽特，我有些事情想和你谈谈。"

 

忒修斯立刻抬起眼睛看着教授。"不会又是什么高度危险的事情吧？教授？你知道吗，你总是派我弟弟去办那些差点要他命的差事。"

 

邓布利多只是笑了笑，但在任何人移动之前，肖像的门打开了，紧接着是一阵急促的脚步声，蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩带着一副严肃的表情跑了进来。三个男人一下子都转向她。

 

"村子！"她气喘吁吁地开口说： _"克雷登斯正在攻击它！"_

 

纽特盯着她，然后用余光看到他的哥哥弯下了身子，紧紧地抱着胸膛，脸上的表情写着明显的疼痛。

 

"忒修斯！"他挽住哥哥的胳膊，眼睛紧紧盯着他，害怕即将发生的事情。

 

"他在叫我！"傲罗咬紧牙关，蓝眼睛里充满了愤怒。 _"妈的，纽特，如果他控制了我，你就得杀了我！"_

 

-NOT SO END-

 


	11. The Auror and The Hugger/傲罗兼抱抱怪

**_1994年2月—_ **

_他幻影移形在了绿色的草坪上，上面长满了红色、蓝色和黄色的野花，高高的草被修剪得像一个迷宫，还有其他各种各样的形状的生物，周围是古老的树木，它们在他的小屋旁边形成了欢迎的形状，这个小屋位于郁郁葱葱的绿色田野中间，树枝盘旋向上，支撑着厚厚的绿叶，形状像天空中宏伟的云朵，有一种空灵的美。在如此简单而又神奇的植物中间，矗立着一座棕黄相间的房子，绿色的屋顶触碰着树木。这是他的家。_

_他不介意自己在地上拖着沉重的脚步时弄湿了靴子，绿草被寒冷早晨的露水滋润了，天空上还挂着灰蒙蒙的雾气，阻碍了天空的光线照亮他的路径。这是一个清晨，他刚结束一个短途旅行回来，穿着他的蓝色外套，戴着厚厚的黄色围巾，手里拿着一个棕色的旧手提箱，它看起来似乎经受住了时间的考验。他已经九十六岁了，是个颇有造诣的魔法动物学家，但他走起路来的样子和他年轻的时候一模一样，他朝着家里黄色墙壁上的小木门走去，后面藏着更多的花盆和绣球花，在那里他可以看到一个他热爱的人的身影，从厨房可以看到她正在准备早餐，里面传来叮当的声音。他匆匆忙忙，非常渴望见到她，尽管他出门去看望一位老朋友还不到两天。回到多塞特，对于像他这样的人来说，回家总是一种最美好的感觉，尽管他已经退休了，但他还是经常长途旅行。_

_他急切地加快了步伐，但正走到门槛时，他用余光看到了有什么东西正在移动。他突然停了下来，在黑暗中感到有什么东西在威胁着他，看着他的一举一动。这个男人直起腰来，很清楚那是他头顶上方的一棵树的下面的树枝上，一个银色眼睛的影子。他不慌不忙，慢慢地，一动不动地伸手去够他外套里的东西，就像他看到那东西瞄准了他的头一样——_

_接下来的一秒钟它冲了下来，魔法动物学家发现自己背靠着地板，抱着一只大大的灰白相间的猫狸子，软软的毛像枕头一样，它用力地把猫薄荷塞在牙缝里，他窃笑着这个神奇动物进行攻击的尝试失败了，它是如此喜欢它的主人。_

_"纽特？" 他妻子的声音从厨房传来，"是你吗？"_

_纽特·斯卡曼德抬起沉重的膝盖骨，毫不费力地坐了起来。然后他把猫薄荷给了这只小动物，在它耳朵后面搓了搓。"我被莫勒绊住了，为什么只有它一个人想我？"_

_"我这里还有两个在桌子旁边等着，所以如果你们俩可以停止玩耍，到这里来，把这个小家伙也带走。"_

_"等一下，" 纽特再次喊道，因为他刚刚注意到他的手提箱，在受到攻击的时候，被甩到了门口，大开着。这位魔法动物学家叹了口气，当他的目光落在贴在手提箱角上的照片集时，跪下了。这上面现在到处都是蒂娜和他们家人的照片，除了一张。纽特盯着空荡荡的地方，很快意识到什么东西消失了。他想一定是在碰撞的时候掉了出来，纽特半站起来，害怕自己踩到了那个人唯一的一张照片，当他在箱子的另一边发现它时，他的心几乎要跳出来了。纽特捡起那张会动的照片，看到了一个年轻人，他露出适度的灿烂笑容，穿着整洁的三件套西装，打着领带，双手放在口袋里，骄傲地挺着胸。魔法动物学家停顿了很长时间，凝视着他哥哥的照片，清楚地记得在那张黑白的老照片后面是什么颜色。已经过去了这么久……_

_纽特嘴唇紧闭，慢慢地微笑着，然后静静地合上了手提箱，手里捏着哥哥的照片。他悄悄地走进家门，来到厨房，猫狸子就在他身后。_

_"蒂娜？" 他开始问："忒修斯有和我们联系吗？"_

 

 

**Part 1: The Auror/傲罗**

 

**1927年，纽特的动物园—**

 

"就是这样，" 助理神奇动物管理员喃喃自语，她蹲在地上挺直身子，修补帕特里克的脚——一只半鹈鹕半鹿——又受伤了。为什么它总是受伤，邦蒂只能猜测，但是在抚摸了这只野兽的脖子之后，照料者只能叹息，然后拍拍它让它走开，而她把双手放在腰上，环顾着大动物园大厅，那里有神奇动物发出的叫声，跺脚声和其他只有在兴奋时才能发出的不雅的声音。好吧，至少真正的警报声已经消失了。几个小时前，在默默然攻击之后，情况更加糟糕，她很高兴纽特立即通知了她，因为如果没有她，这些动物会遭遇什么？纽特显然在其他地方做着一些要紧事，想象一下这些神奇的生物独自呆着会让他心碎。

 

好吧。这就是她来这里的原因。

 

她捡起那个桶，因为这块地方的大部分治疗、喂食和修补工作都已经完成了，最后她正要把自己清理干净，这时她注意到有东西掉在了地上。助手微笑着捡起了它，那是纽特的照片，照片里纽特在他身后看着他，脸上带着迷人的神情。邦蒂总是被他迷住，因为他确实非常英俊。她不知道他过得怎么样，最高兴的是这位伟大的魔法动物学家又把他的动物们托付给了她。有她在身边，他真的不用担心那些野兽。但是她确实为他担心，尤其是他在灾难之后离开的方式，因为他不是一个会放任动物园变成这种状态的人。然后她想知道他的哥哥是否还好。会发生什么？

 

看着这张照片，邦蒂突然想起了一个小时前来过的麻鸡。他安全抵达霍格沃茨了吗？不过他确实说对了。他能见到纽特吗？

 

她再次环顾四周，发现一切都井然有序。低头看着纽特的照片，邦蒂叹了口气，走上蜿蜒的楼梯，来到厨房门前。检查一下麻鸡是否遇到了纽特应该没有什么问题。毕竟，是她告诉他怎么去霍格莫德村的。不一会儿，她已经穿上了那件棕色的旅行大衣，把纽扣牢牢地扣在脖子上。她想幻影移形，但需要检查飞路网是否连接到了纽特的朋友，她进入壁炉，使用粉末。

 

黄绿色的火焰把她照亮在安静的黑暗的吧台上。她走出门去掸去身上的灰尘，及时抬起头来，听到柜台后面那个男人的声音——她记得是切洛——对某人怒吼——然后绿色的光芒在他们眼前一闪而过——

 

在她意识到发生了什么事之前——一切已经发生了——

 

邦蒂躺在冰冷的地板上，死去了。

 

 

 _"忒修斯，如果你不待在那张床上，我可能真的会被迫杀了你。"_ 纽特激动地说，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，一眨不眨地盯着他的哥哥，坚定地站在他面前，而额头上冒着汗的忒修斯站在他对面，呼吸沉重，握着魔杖。他的眼睛里闪烁着愤怒，纽特看得出来，除非真的打起来，否则他知道忒修斯决心要出去完成他想做的事情。但是纽特永远不会让他处于这样的状态，所以他们一直争论不休。房间里一片寂静，邓布利多和蒂娜静静地看着这对兄弟，太阳在窗外的地平线上，正准备落山。

 

"你弟弟说得对，忒修斯，" 教授温柔地说，他忧郁的脸上意味深长，"你不适合战斗。你的身体仍然在恢复，并推向极限......即使你没有那么鲁莽。"

 

忒修斯眨了几下眼睛，他的论点还在他的眼睛里闪烁着，但过了一会儿，他垂下了眼睛，纽特很高兴地看到他的手终于慢慢地放在了他身边。过了一会儿，老斯卡曼德直视着邓布利多，指着年轻的斯卡曼德。

 

"那么，如果我们谈论的是鲁莽，他哪儿也不准去。"

 

纽特目瞪口呆地看着他的哥哥，而蒂娜虽然面临这种情况，仍然微笑着。就连邓布利多也慢慢地笑了。

 

"你真的没有资格提要求，你知道的。" 纽特向他的哥哥走了一步，这样他们就是唯二能听到的人， _"为了梅林，我不是那个身体里有默默然的人！"_

 

"这不仅仅事关一个默默然——" 忒修斯咬紧牙关，眼睛闪着光，坚定地回答道，"我不会坐在这里无所事事，而其他人却在外面战斗—— _你正在外面战斗_ ——！"

 

"那你在那儿能干什么？ _如果他再次控制你怎么办？_ "

 

"那我只能碰碰运气了，但你不能强迫我留下。"

 

"忒修斯！"纽特摇了摇头，想知道他哥哥天生的理智能力到哪里去了，他身上只留下了固执，那也是他最出名的特质。"我们不知道如果克雷登斯死了会发生什么——你会发生什么——我们不知道一切会怎么结束！" 纽特又往前走了一步，直到他俩鼻子对鼻子，但两兄弟的眼睛都一眨不眨地看着对方，"我们需要的是预防，除非我确定你会安全——你不会离开这个地方，所以不要让我也对你下咒。"

 

"我想我能应付得来——" 忒修斯仍然神智不清，但他的弟弟突然抓住他的两个肩膀阻止了他。纽特闭上眼睛，发出一声沉重的叹息，再次盯着哥哥的眼睛。这是忒修斯， _他正在和这个傲罗说话_ 。他需要和他的 _哥哥_ 谈谈，他天生热爱的兄弟。

 

"让我来处理吧。我比你更了解默默然。所以，请——求你了—— _不要再打扰我了_ 。"

 

又是一阵沉默，直到麦格教授从画像通道里走出来。然后她走近黑魔法防御术老师，对他低声说了些什么，他的脸微微下垂，半睁着眼睛看向纽特的方向，邓布利多和麦格一起冲了出去，每个人都盯着他们。

 

魔法动物学家转向他的兄弟，在他的眼睛里看到了同样的火焰，只是被点燃了。纽特无可奈何地发现自己看到了哥哥的魔杖，并用自己的魔杖指着它——" _飞来！_ "

 

忒修斯的魔杖从他的手中滑落到纽特张开的手掌上。哥哥瞪了他一眼，但是看到纽特平时温和的脸上那种坚定的表情，傲罗只好转过身去，攥着拳头，咬紧牙关。纽特看了他一会儿，嘴唇紧抿着，想说更多，但他知道这都是徒劳的，他瞥了一眼身后的蒂娜，朝她走去。

 

"请照顾他，"他低声说，脸上挂着关切的表情，"你不能让他出去，求你了，蒂娜。如果有人能够阻止一个喜怒无常的傲罗......那就是你。"

 

蒂娜看了他一眼，但纽特恳求的表情打动了她的心，她不得不同意他的看法。"好吧......但是你会没事吗？你确定不需要我去吗？"

 

纽特的手迅速抓住了她的手腕，他那冰冷的手使这位美国傲罗大吃一惊。当她一言不发地看着他的眼睛时，她意识到他是多么害怕。

 

"我需要你陪着他。"

 

她点点头，被他保护唯一自己的哥哥的绝望所感动，这让她想起了自己的妹妹。奎妮在哪里？她希望自己平安无事。然后她感觉到纽特眼睛闪烁着光芒，把忒修斯的魔杖压在她手上。

 

"万一有什么事情发生，他绝对需要它......" 蒂娜再次点头，纽特注视着她的嘴唇，然后回过头来，仿佛把她的整个脸都记住了，直到她的眼睛，然后给了她一个微笑。"我真的很喜欢你——你的眼睛。"

 

她笑了笑，他最后看了一眼背对着他的哥哥，纽特·斯卡曼德从角落里拿起他的棕色手提箱，离开了医院大楼。那个美国傲罗看着他离开了，然后回头看了看年长的斯卡曼德，他注意到年长的斯卡曼德正抓着床支撑着他的腿。

 

"忒修斯？"她朝他走去，喊道："你需要帮助吗？"

 

"和他一起去吧，" 这位英国傲罗嘟囔着，抬起眼睛，追溯着他弟弟消失前走过的路，蒂娜可以看到他英俊的脸上刻着的不满，"以我现在的状态，我什么也做不了......所以请走吧。"

 

她摇摇头，眼里充满了理解。"我不能离开你。那只会让他更担心。" 看到受伤的勇士脸上那种不耐烦的表情，蒂娜接着说，"他只是想保护你。"

 

"我们俩都被困在这里了，谁来保护他呢？"

 

他语气的尖锐透露出了年长的斯卡曼德是多么的激动，蒂娜非常理解他，她用力握紧了魔杖。她目不转睛地看着他，想起了纽特急切盼望他哥哥回来的那些时光，想起了他在墙上看到魔法动物学家的那些唯一的时光，现在忒修斯也表现出了同样的表情。这两兄弟几乎没有什么不同，她只能看到他们之间压倒一切的感情，而这种感情不需要任何证明—— _他们就是斯卡曼德兄弟_ 。他们将永远拥有彼此，就像她和奎妮一样……

 

蒂娜想起了她的弟弟，清了清嗓子，看到忒修斯朝她的方向看去，她有点吃惊。她和他目光接触了，眨了眨眼睛，不知道他想说什么。他有那种严肃的表情，就像纽特遇到突如其来的事情时的表情一模一样。

 

然后忒修斯开口问道。"我弟弟向你求婚了吗？"

 

蒂娜咳嗽了——咳嗽了好几声以至于魔杖掉在地板上发出了巨大的响声——她不得不匆忙地捡起魔杖，脸红到耳朵，她的黑眼睛无法吸引他的注意力，不得不转移到另一个方向。她发现忒修斯满脸笑容地看着她，尽管他脸色苍白，眼睛闪闪发光，抹去了刚才那个决心要离开的人的踪迹。但不管怎样，只要能消除紧张的气氛，蒂娜就愿意讨论任何话题。 _但为什么是现在! ？_

 

忒修斯仍然全神贯注地看着她，这使蒂娜想当场幻影移形。

 

"我——我——呃......我不认为他在想这些......" 但是， _梅西·刘易斯——他们有那么明显吗？_ 男孩，她抬头看天，天花板看起来很清爽。 _她还需要多说什么吗？他为什么这么安静？难道他不赞成他们的'事情'吗？_ 出于好奇，她偷偷看了他一眼，结果发现忒修斯在微笑。这让她感到不安，她怀疑他是不是在打趣，有意消除他们之间的紧张关系。她低头看着地板。"请不要再提那样的事情了，我们现在正处在一个紧要关头。" 她勇敢地迎向他的目光，但最后又抬起头来。忒修斯在点头，他那白皙的面容显露出了明显的疼痛，但他的手仍然放在胸前。

 

"但正因为如此，你们才不能错过任何机会。" 他轻声地说。忒修斯意味深长地盯着床脚，不知不觉，仅仅是看着忒修斯，蒂娜就感受到了一阵浓浓的悲伤。然后她突然明白了，这不仅仅是纽特和她...... _也是他和莉塔……_

 

这个美国傲罗忍不住流下了眼泪。她不知道自己为什么会这么情绪化，情绪化的人一向是奎妮，毕竟她是个摄神取念师。但是一滴眼泪落在她的右脸颊上，她不得不迅速擦去。她不知道——可能是因为他们正在经历一场恶斗，什么事都有可能发生，或许是因为纽特在外战斗，或许是因为哥哥脸上的表情是如此沉重——他深藏在内心无人能理解的痛苦，紧握的拳头显露出的痛苦，但最重要的是，忒修斯在内心深处意识到，他再也见不到她了。

 

"你为什么流泪？" 他低沉的声音传来，蒂娜惊讶地眨着眼睛，眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。她又擦了擦，试着微笑，但是他看向她的目光足以让她崩溃。她看不穿他，就像她看不透纽特一样。 _他崩溃了，但仍在努力改善这一切......他忍受着一切。_

 

"我很好。"她撒了谎，当最后一滴眼泪再次被擦拭干净时，她设法向他走去。"你不应该把自己逼得这么紧，上床去吧。纽特很快就会回来……你也会没事的。"

 

"我没有。"他回答得更加平静，让她吃了一惊。"我真的没有。所以我需要你和他在一起。答应我你永远不会离开他。"

 

蒂娜注视着他。"什么意思？"

 

但是年长的斯卡曼德不是通过言语，而是直接向她展示了一切，蒂娜所看到的足以让她陷入绝望，她用手捂住了嘴。 _哦，纽特……_

 

忒修斯站在那里，解开了他的衬衫，向她展示了一个受到黑巫师强大咒语的受害者是什么样的。他的腰部有一半看起来像是被烧黑了一样——像一些黑色的蜘蛛网在他的皮肤上爬行，跳动着，移动着，似乎扩散到了整个身体上。忒修斯的胸膛不断起伏着，当他的目光与蒂娜接触时，他的脸上已经有了坚定的表情。

 

 

_整个霍格莫德村响起了一声巨响，一切都支离破碎了。_

 

整座大桥在咒语的碰撞中轰然坍塌，导致狂风大作，河水四处飞溅，诅咒和反诅咒从两个方向飞来飞去，击中附近巫师村的石头、树木和建筑物，人们疯狂地冲出来逃跑，黑色的烟雾像炮弹一样追击着目标，轻而易举地避开并切断了空气中的红色火花——这是一场大战。作为一个魔杖的持有者和一个默默然，克里登斯无疑是致命的，但同时他也没有经受过训练，阿不福思和他的反击咒一样毫不留情也毫不退缩。

 

 _"你管谁叫谁哥哥？！"_ 年轻的邓布利多在河对岸幻影显形时怒吼着，他的黑色外套和他那锐利的蓝眼睛一样流露着威胁，克雷登斯带着同样直率的表情出现在河对岸，但他那双黑色的眼睛依然充满活力。"谁告诉你你是我的弟弟？是谁， _孩子_ ？"

 

"格林德沃。"克雷登斯回答道，挥舞着魔杖准备再次进攻。"我是 _奥里利乌斯·邓布利多_ ，我是来杀我的哥哥们的。格林德沃说如果我杀了你，阿不思·邓不利多肯定会来。他是我最讨厌的人。"

 

听到这个名字，阿不福思怒视着他，得意地笑了。"你觉得自己很强大吗？你想用什么来除掉两个邓布利多？ _你的能力？_ 孩子，我妹妹就是个默默然——你以为我不知道怎么对付你吗?"他朝默默然的方向挥动魔杖。"至于我的哥哥，你可以尽你所能，但是那个人会自己选择死去的时间。他就是这么自私的一个人。" 他皱着浓密的眉毛，打量克雷登斯，停顿了一下，"但是是格林德沃派你来的？他在哪儿？他在这儿吗？我没有时间和你这样的小家伙呆在一起——告诉我他在哪儿！"

 

但是克雷登斯没有回答，他的周围慢慢变暗了，默默然直接冲向了年轻的邓布利多，他用另一个盾咒推开并拂散了烟雾——两人再次发生冲突，之间的火光就像烟花在灰蒙蒙的天空中喷射，到处都是人的尖叫声。沿着桥附近的破墙，奎妮出现了。在第一次爆炸中，她扑向石墙，试图为自己寻找一个掩护点，她的魔杖已经握在了手里，但她仍然无法抬起头来，因为空中的火花仍在继续喷射，一个接一个。雅各布和那些人一起消失了，她很担心雅各布，于是她冒着危险从藏身之处爬了出来，却发现那座桥已经不在了。她的心怦怦直跳，疯狂地站在那里大声呼唤他，当她意识到可能发生了什么事时，她没有注意到头顶上飞过的咒语——

 

 _"雅各布！"_ 她半哭着喊道，因为他不在桥的对面。然后她看着下面的碎石，带着一颗沉重的心，幻影移形到了石块旁边。她挥舞着魔杖，所有的碎片飘浮在空中，向不同的方向飞去，底下有一个男人，他已经倒下了，脸色苍白，毫无生气。

 

奎妮喘着气，她的魔杖顺着几乎干涸的河流往下掉。她的双手颤抖着，试图向他伸出手，几乎失去理智，如果不是有人从后面抓住她，她就会跪倒在地。

 

"奎妮，"熟悉而温柔的声音低声说，在美国女巫面前，穿着蓝色外套的棕发男人注意到了他的朋友，在她调整好后立即跳了起来，很快出现在了雅各布身边，检查他的生命体征——他的眼睛，他的脖子，他的脉搏。奎妮眨着眼睛，泪水顺着脸颊流下来，无法控制自己的情绪。但是当她看到纽特竭尽全力的时候，她毫不在意地在布满岩石的河面上爬行，只要能够到他，即使折断膝盖她也愿意。奎妮站在纽特身边，抓着雅各布湿漉漉的外套，清楚地看到他流血的脑袋，然后又哭了起来。

 

"雅各布，亲爱的？" 她伸手去摸他苍白的脸，"亲爱的，求你了......？请不要死...... _求你了...... ！_ "

 

当纽特修复完雅各布的伤口，转向那个受伤的金发女巫时，他的脸看上去很严肃。"奎妮，" 他又试了一次，抓住她的胳膊，试图让她听明白他在说什么，"没事的，他还在呼吸。但他在这里很危险。奎妮！" 他摇了摇她的肩膀，让她绿色的眼睛专注于他说的话，"我们先把他弄出去，好吗？他需要迅速就医——事实上——"他咬住了自己棕色手提箱的把手，抓住了她和雅各布，咒语从四面八方向他们飞来，他和他们一起幻影移形到了霍格莫德村，就在猪背酒吧前面。

 

纽特跪在地板上，站起来，变出一副担架给他的朋友。然后他打开手提箱，找出了一瓶白鲜，但还没来得及把它交给美国女巫，一个白色的东西从入口跳到了他的肩膀上——是一只隐形兽， _道格_ ，它迅速抓住纽特的脖子，挂在那里，它的大眼睛正对着猪背酒吧，它的爪子一样的手指戳着魔法动物学家的脖子——纽特能理解它的含义—— _道格可以看到不久的未来_ ——所以他立刻施放了一个强大的守护咒，几乎与此同时，猪背酒吧被蓝色的火焰炸开了——它的碎片飞得到处都是，同时，魔法动物学家看着同样的蓝色火焰吞噬所有的一切。

 

"奎妮，"年轻的斯卡曼德对她说，雅各布躺在她的腿上，双目无神地凝视着炉火，他已经看到一个男人的身影出现了。"你和雅各布到箱子里去， _就现在_ ！" 纽特翻了翻他的口袋，拿出皮克特，把他交给了道格，道格对他眨了眨眼，而护树罗锅则在抱怨。"对不起，皮克，这不是你的战斗——你们两个也去。快点!"

 

道格抓住皮克特，皮克特试图挣扎着离开，但是在奎尼和雅各布之后，皮克特还是进了箱子，纽特跪在地上，把箱子合上，眼睛没有离开蓝色的火焰，黑巫师格林德沃最终以一个巨大的阴影的形式出现，慢慢变得清晰。一本正经、至高无上的黑巫师以他的存在为这个小村庄增光添彩，他的目光投向空荡荡的附近，直到它落在唯一一个能站在他面前的人身上。

 

格林德沃认出了这个人，他笑了。"斯卡曼德先生。你喜欢我的小礼物吗？"

 

纽特挺直了身子，握紧拳头，手里拿着他的魔杖和手提箱。至于黑巫师指的是什么，纽特只能想到一个: 忒修斯。

 

"你会后悔对我哥哥动手的。" 魔法动物学家说，尽管他自己的声音很平静，但他还是很生气。

 

"威胁可不适合你，斯卡曼德先生。" 黑巫师仍然微笑着。没有人预料到格林德沃会在光天化日之下出现，尤其是在霍格沃茨附近，那里人人都知道阿不思·邓不利多是格林德沃认为的唯一一个能与他平起平坐的巫师。现在他在这里，纽特只能想到一个原因。格林德沃看上去同样令人生畏，但同样平静。他把魔杖紧紧地握在手上，走下剩下的台阶，站在同一平面上，同时纽特抬起眼睛，看着角落里的战斗，然后是霍格沃茨。他的眼睛闪现出一丝光芒。"嗯，这真的很有趣。"

 

村民们想用一道从天而降的喷射火花扑灭霍格莫德村上空的蓝色大火，但却徒劳无功。它直冲蓝色火焰的中心，却在那里变成了冰，雄伟地矗立在下一秒就化为尘埃的废墟中。看着灰尘像雪一样漫天飞舞，在纽特意识到之前，有人在他面前幻影显形了，阿不思·邓不利多离格林德沃最近，他们那个时代最伟大的巫师自从几年前在戈德里克山谷分开后首次面对面站着。纽特禁不住对这种奇怪的关系感到好奇，但他还是不能让邓布利多来做所有的工作——他不是和这个黑巫师结有 _血盟_ 吗？

 

站在黑魔法防御术教授身旁，纽特坚定地站在那里，凝视着金发的黑巫师。看到他站在邓布利多旁边，格林德沃忍不住笑了起来。

 

"这让我很困惑。" 他转过身来，紧盯着霍格沃茨的教授。"你就这么喜欢纽特·斯卡曼德，宁愿站在他身边，也不愿站在你的弟弟们身边吗？你知道他们在另一边打斗着，阿不福思和奥里利乌斯。" 他的嘴角露出意味深长的微笑。

 

在看向爆炸的方向之前，邓布利多凝视了一下格林德沃，纽特也注意到了。但是他真的没听错吗？

 

"奥里利乌斯...... ？" 他眨了眨眼睛，盯着邓布利多，邓布利多看着他的眼睛，然后转过头去看格林德沃。这个奥里利乌斯是谁？他最后一次见到的场景是阿不福思——邓布利多唯一的弟弟和默默然—— _克雷登斯_ 。黑巫师的眼睛里又出现了一丝亮光。

 

"那么，你还没有告诉任何人？"

 

"因为这毫无意义。" 邓布利多简洁地回答道："让克雷登斯和我的家族有血缘关系。"

 

纽特盯着教授看了一眼，然后又回头看了看他身后的情况，信息传递得很快，就像他曾经相信的一切一样，从他来自一个重要的法国家族的谣言，到莉塔失踪的兄弟，现在这个——这让他有点震惊，但这是从格林德沃传来的消息，他不能因为怀疑他而责怪邓布利多。

 

"他在说什么？" 魔法动物学家问道，他的魔杖放低了，但是在格林德沃的注视下，他想起他必须保持警惕。"你们在说什么克雷登斯也是…… _邓布利多_ ？"

 

"当然，不是从血缘层面来讲。" 格林德沃抬起下巴，远远地望着这场战斗，脸上露出兴致勃勃的表情。" _是从魔法层面_ ，我想知道脾气比较暴躁的阿不福思知道后会有什么反应。难道你不担心这种天性会害死他吗，阿不思？"

 

邓布利多的眉毛皱了起来，他的表情变得严肃起来，似乎有什么东西突然断裂了，他的蓝眼睛里燃起了火焰。"你说不是血缘层面是什么意思……？"

 

沉默降临在空气中，甚至纽特也感觉到等待黑巫师的下言的时间实在过于漫长。黑巫师似乎很享受这样控制观众，他甚至向前走了一步，他的异瞳向他们看去，表达着对他所创造的效果的自我满足。

 

"默默然，阿不思，一个默默然。你是不是因为长期目光短浅而变得迟钝了？" 当霍格沃茨教授的表情渐渐理解时，格林德沃只是再次微笑。 _一个黑暗的孪生_ ，阿不思。那是在没有爱的情况下诞生的。你的妹妹，就像她来自你的血统一样强大.....你真的认为她的默默然会和其他人一样，在宿主死后就会消失吗？ _你这个有血统的人能召唤出一只古代神话中的能够涅磐的神兽——凤凰吗？_ "

 

纽特现在很难接受这个事实，眼睛看向邓布利多。 _他的妹妹是默默然？_ 他已经研究了默默然多年，甚至还从那个苏丹女孩那里得到了一些残留物带回家研究，他发现如果没有宿主，它就无法生存。但他此刻突然发现，强大的默默然在死后可以从寄主身上逃脱，甚至可以存活到一个新的寄主身上，克雷登斯——一个二十几岁的成年人——能够在没有默默然的孩童时代存活下来，这就是他缺乏知识的活生生的证据。格林德沃——他试图暗示的是——邓布利多的妹妹——强大的默默然死去后留下了她的黑暗孪生——并且不知何故找到了克雷登斯·拜尔本？

 

纽特再次瞥了邓布利多一眼，第一次看到教授也在盯着黑巫师，蓝色的眼睛后面隐藏着不确定的神情。他看上去十分震惊，甚至有些害怕。

 

"邓布利多——"年轻的斯卡曼德想要说话，但是另一个声音说话了。一个强有力的声音似乎使听众对他们刚才听到的东西失去了兴趣。一个人从阴影中走了出来，仿佛他已经站在那里很长时间了，想要加入到街道中间的这场小聚会中去。

 

"这就是为什么这个孩子认为他是我的兄弟吗？你骗了他好多次，你这个有天才的人渣。"

 

这是从战场上走出来的阿不福思。阿不思、纽特和格林德沃都抬起眼睛看着年轻的邓布利多，他出现时只有几处擦伤，身上穿着破旧的黑色外套，右手抓着衬衫的后领，拖着半昏迷的克雷登斯。每个人都敬畏地看着阿不福思把克里登斯摔在地上，格林德沃重重地皱起了眉头表示强烈的反对，而小邓布利多则表示同样的厌恶。

 

纽特想接近克雷登斯，但阿不思·邓不利多用强有力的手阻止了他。就在这时，纽特意识到，霍格沃茨教授和他的老相识之间出现了一种新的紧张气氛。如果说他们之间有什么过节的话，那也比不上格林德沃和阿不福思之间的过节。

 

年轻的邓布利多把什么东西扔到地上，他们都看到那是一根魔杖，断成了两截。克雷登斯半昏半醒，当他看到它时，他伏在地上，试图够到它。阿不福思半瞥了哥哥一眼，似乎在用那种明显的眼神警告他，然后把注意力完全转向了黑巫师。

 

"你是说这个男孩是 _邓布利多家族的人_ ，因为他是我妹妹的默默然，是吗？"

 

"你不相信吗？" 格林德沃对此表示质疑，在克雷登斯开始从地面升起时，他挑起了眉毛。"即使有这样一个证据？克雷登斯——？"

 

这就像一个暗示，从他站的地方，克雷登斯·拜尔本召唤了它—— _一只在他肩膀上燃烧着的明亮的凤凰，它的红色和金色的翅膀展开，给笼罩在周围的黑暗带来光明——_

 

当阿不思·邓不利多怀疑地凝视着这个美丽的生物时，纽特的嘴垂下了，他的脸瞬间变得苍白，尽管他的本能在警告他，但他还是慢慢地接受了这可能一直都是阿里安娜的力量。只有一个人没有被这样的景象打动，他大声叫喊，对这种明显的模仿感到非常愤怒——

 

**_"你就管这个叫凤凰？！"_ **

 

阿不福思举起手中的魔杖——从远处传来一阵奇怪的音乐——就像一首鼓舞人心的歌，带来了不知从何处而来的对生命的信心，让纽特的心平静了下来——不知从哪里冒出来一只深红色的鸟，就像天鹅一样大小，有着闪闪发光的金色尾巴和随之而来的音乐。它从阿不福思前俯冲下来，与克雷登斯的凤凰发生了冲突——他们都看着这些神奇生物像火焰子弹一样在空中挥舞着翅膀搏斗——直到阿不福思的凤凰直接俯冲到另一只凤凰的胸前——落到它的背上，这只生物发出尖锐的尖叫然后燃烧了起来，它的羽毛变黑直到全部消失了。

 

大家等待着它的涅槃，却什么也没等到，纽特眨着眼睛看着这只在他们头顶上空盘旋的大鸟，然后下降到格林德沃面前，他看起来如此冷漠，除了邓布利多兄弟相互凝视时，他那双充满了不可思议的眼睛眯成了细缝。

 

"别告诉我你会上当，阿不思？不管怎样你都会相信她回来了，是吗？ _你想去干什么——保护他？_ " 阿不福思摇着头，蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着愤怒的光芒，他的哥哥则喘着粗气，"一个黑暗的孪生ーー你说是那是默默然？在没有"爱"的情况下会滋生出来的邪恶的东西——？ _你认为我对她来说是什么？我爱她！_ " 他咆哮着，阿不思不断转移着重心，但是他坚持着他的立场，同时回应了他弟弟强烈的凝视。然后阿不福思转向格林德沃，他戴着平静的面具，但他的眼睛闪耀着光芒。年轻的邓布利多用魔杖指着他继续说："如果你认为你可以操纵所有人，那你就错了。你知道你永远无法战胜我，我知道你的真实身份。现在摆脱你的木偶，面对我。你不是个懦夫，对吧？啊，是的——这就是那次事故之后因为害怕被逮捕而逃离我家的那个人。 _当然，你就是个懦夫。_ "

 

纽特看到邓布利多站在他身边做出了反应，意识到阿不福思是在嘲讽格林德沃以进行一场决斗。但是魔法动物学家现在有了其他的想法，克雷登斯站在一边，眼睛盯着他破碎的魔杖，从他脸上的表情来看，他快要崩溃了。纽特开始向他靠近，但是他们都听到不同的人从不同的方向来到这里或那里的幻影移形声—— _村民们已经从魔法部里的官员那里召来了增援！_

 

格林德沃身边的气氛发生了巨大的变化，让纽特吃惊的是，阿不思·邓不利多站在了阿不福思身边，而阿不福思当时是黑巫师愤怒的唯一受害者。阿不福思严厉地瞥了一眼哥哥，但是当他们并肩站在一起的时候，他什么也没说，他俩几乎一样高，纽特突然想起了忒修斯。接下来，一块又长又厚的黑布似的东西布满了四周，就像在巴黎的同一时间，黑巫师召唤了他的追随者。它穿过村子里的每个角落和缝隙，隐藏了所有能看到的东西，填满了本已阴暗的天空，因为黄昏已经降临，它甚至直奔霍格沃茨，但学校的魔法保护着它的墙壁，黑色的织物几乎立即燃烧起来。

 

纽特确信蒂娜和他的哥哥现在没事——尤其是如果格林德沃的追随者会响应他们主人的号召的话。然而，纽特没有料到的是村民们的尖叫声，接着是刺骨的 _咆哮和嚎叫。_

 

纽特抬头看了一眼天空，惊恐地看到满月升起。

 

_狼人。_

 

"那些是什么?"阿不福思盯着他们周围的布料说。纽特也在看，他们数量众多，从黑巫师的黑布上滑落下来——他们是古老的神秘生物，纽特认为它们与摄魂怪有某种关系，但它们是不同的。 _非常不同。_ 披着斗篷的外表，用黑色的披风在空中滑行，这些 _伏地蝠_ ——他们是高度危险的有感官的生物，远比摄魂怪糟糕，因为他们渴望人肉—— _这样的食肉生物出现在一个满是人类的村庄上！？_

 

"格林德沃！"当他意识到他们被包围时，空气中充满了尖叫声，阿不思怒不可遏。黑巫师召唤的不是他的巫师追随者，而是那些黑暗生物，他们完全是为了伤害和使人丧失能力，"你真的变得这么低级了吗——？"

 

"我能说什么呢？" 黑巫师轻快地说道，脸上带着胜利的得意笑容，"当你如此公开地反对我的时候，我别无选择。"

 

"反对你——？"

 

格林德沃的眼睛闪烁着光芒。"血盟。 _我知道在你手上。_ 如果不是因为这个，我也不会在这里。"

 

阿不思狠狠地瞪了老熟人一眼，而阿不福思则扬起了一条眉毛。"那是什么血盟？你真的……？" 当他没有得到回应时，年轻的邓布利多又举起了他的魔杖——结果被阿不思拦住了，阿不福思气呼呼地对他说： _"我以为你才是聪明的那个，你这个傻瓜！"_

 

"这种不必要的兄弟复杂的感情......"格林德沃嘲笑道，但他的眼睛转向纽特，仿佛突然记起他也在这里。"你呢，斯卡曼德先生？你哥哥怎么样了？在他剩余的生命里，我以为像你这样多愁善感的傻瓜会在他临终前一直陪着他？但我猜你是来这儿想救他的吧？ _这不太可能。_ 除非你是来结束这一切的？"

 

"你什么意思？" 纽特抬起头，格林德沃指着仍沉浸在自己世界里的克雷登斯。

 

"纽特，别听他的！" 邓布利多大声喊道，黑巫师只是扬了扬眉毛，而年轻的斯卡曼德则紧紧地盯着他，等待下文。

 

"所以，你也不知道诅咒的锚是什么？阿不思没告诉你吗？"他的眼睛闪闪发光，似乎在享受着什么， _"他体内的默默然会怎么很快占据他的身体，把他变成一团虚无，很快就会寻求重新回到它原来的主人身边？"_ 纽特哑口无言地盯着格林德沃，他为他的无知而傻笑。"你的哥哥，斯卡曼德先生，很快就会成为克雷登斯的一部分——"

 

 _"废话少说！"_ 阿不福思凶狠地咆哮着，朝着黑巫师的方向发出一道红色的咒语，黑巫师很容易就躲开并幻影移形了——阿不福思在阿不思的反对声中也跟着他消失了——然后他们在空中的决斗接踵而至，邓布利多不知道他是否应该跟上，因为他也担心纽特。

 

"纽特！" 他叫道，目不转睛地盯着他弟弟和格林德沃消失的地方， _"纽特——关于你哥哥的事情是真的——但是克雷登斯——克雷登斯是关键！跟他谈谈！"_ 说完，他也消失了，加入了战场，就在那里，他们三个像在从前在邓布利多家中那样决斗——但是这一次，只有一个人处于阿不思·邓不利多的危险之中。

 

纽特盯着站在原地一动不动的克雷登斯，忒修斯即将到来的厄运在他脑海里挥之不去。

 

他慢慢地朝克雷登斯的方向瞥了一眼。

 

 

一声巨响——蒂娜穿上黑色外套，忒修斯靠在她的肩上，他们一起幻影移形到了霍格莫德村。首席傲罗现在已经穿戴整齐，只是缺少领带，魔杖握在手心，他说服了纽特的未婚妻，无论结果如何，他们都不应该错过这场战斗。那位美国傲罗看到了他的坚定表情，被他的决心和她自己对纽特的担心所感动，纽特必须及时知道， _兄弟俩需要在一起。_

 

但是忒修斯从医院侧翼走到霍格沃茨的围墙边上后，就几乎无法支撑自己。当他踏上村子的时候，胸口的疼痛变得更加剧烈了，但是当他听到蒂娜的喘息声时，不管他正在忍受着什么样的痛苦，他都暂时忘记了，这让他抬头看向前方。他的眼睛看到了面前的一片废墟—— _人们的尸体躺在地上，狼人们对着月亮嚎叫。_ 空气中弥漫着一层黑色的面纱。那是一块厚厚的黑色织物，不是别人，正是盖勒特·格林德沃悬挂在了天空之上，从那里涌出来的是他只听纽特说过一次的伏地蝠。它们是致命的食肉动物，不同于摄魂怪，他们吸食人肉。忒修斯忘却了自己的痛苦，站了起来，眼睛迅速扫视四周， _看到同时试图击退狼人和伏地蝠的巫师的剪影。_ 村民们奔跑着，尖叫着，被绊倒在地，如果不是因为那些带着魔杖的人，他们可能已经被吞噬了。

 

在蒂娜和忒修斯出现之前，已经有五个伏地蝠从不同的方向飞来。忒修斯举起魔杖，召唤出了了一个守护神—— _因为他听弟弟说过一次，这些伏地蝠怕守护神。_ 蒂娜有样学样，一头狮子和一只猫狸子从他们的魔杖里冲了出来，赶走了伏地蝠。

 

忒修斯用力地大声喘气，蒂娜立刻站在他旁边，提防着另一次进攻。

 

"别管我，" 年长的斯卡曼德狠狠地咽了口唾沫，额头上满是汗珠，但他的眼睛已经警觉地扫视着周围，"帮助村民。他们应该已经知道他们必须使用守护神咒了，但是狼人把他们吓得魂飞魄散。"

 

"我知道，"蒂娜也关切地环顾四周，"但我们必须先找到纽特——"

 

"他会没事的。"

 

"但是你是——"

 

"有人来了......"忒修斯打断了她的话，站在那里，脚步越来越近。几秒钟后，一群巫师开始在黑暗中向忒修斯喊话，好像认出了年长的斯卡曼德的声音。显然，他们的守护神的光芒也吸引了巫师，就在这时蒂娜和忒修斯发现自己被八个魔法部的巫师包围了，这些巫师都带着宽慰的眼神看着司长。

 

"忒修斯！"一个非常勇敢的中年巫师叫道，衣服上有血迹，头发乱糟糟的。

 

"你已经到这里了！" 另一个人皱着眉头说，他的绿色外套上有爪印，"整个地方都塌了！狼人到处都是，然后这些吸血的生物也在追我们！"

 

"我们有多少增援部队？" 忒修斯想知道，他手下的傲罗完全在掌控之中。

 

"来了十几个人，现在我们只剩下这么多人了——其他人不得不哄骗其他村民幻影移形。" 一个黑头发男人唐突地回答说，他的手沾满了血，但他似乎并不介意。忒修斯看起来思维敏捷，最后转向他的手下。

 

"贝利，请求增援。我们得守住霍格沃茨的防线，警告附近的村庄。这是你的任务，拉姆斯戴尔。告诉他们发生了什么，并命令他们不要惊慌。其余的人封闭这个地区，并抓住尽可能多的伏地蝠，不要让任何一只逃脱。他们非常危险。我很久没有看到这样的生物了，我上次听说他们讨厌寒冷，喜欢留在热带地区。他们在这里意味着他们有些虚弱。用你的守护神把他们全部消灭。确保没有村民落在后面，救出任何受伤的人，然后留意狼人。如有需要，控制他们——"

 

"控制？"穿绿大衣的傲罗愤怒地回答说："你疯了吗？你忘了它们是什么了吗？ _他们是失控的狼人！我们必须除掉他们_ ！"

 

蒂娜盯着愤怒的傲罗，然后把目光转向忒修斯。人们都知道狼人是多么不受欢迎，尤其是他们咬人时所带来的威胁。蒂娜并不责怪愤怒的人憎恨他们，因为纽特对这件事有丰富的经验。 _人类总是杀死他们害怕和不理解的东西。_

 

年长的斯卡曼德也用尖锐的目光打量着他的手下，蒂娜发誓她看到了他眼中的某种东西在闪烁——就像纽特眼中闪烁的那种东西，当它变成选择伤害而不是理解的时候。忒修斯一边轻声说着，一边做着同样的事：

 

"这与格林德沃希望我们官员拥有的心态是一样的。暴力。狼人是被困在那个身体里的人类，他们无法在夜晚理智行事。无论他们是选择站在格林德沃一边还是被迫的， _当他们不能控制自己的身体时，我们不能决定他们的生死。_ 我们是保护者，在把他们送上法庭之前，我们要看到他们恢复理智。只有在那里才能得到公正的审判。"

 

他的话引起了一片寂静，他们的耳朵里充满了讽刺的嚎叫声，每个人都不自在地挪动着脚步。只有忒修斯已经安排了清楚了所有事，但似乎没有人愿意进一步反驳他。他们中的一些人看起来仍然不相信，但忒修斯只是朝他们点点头，很快警惕的表情就消失了，只剩下男人们以同样的决心接受首席傲罗的命令。

 

"举起魔杖，"忒修斯继续说道，"对伏地蝠不要怜悯，他们不论在白天黑夜都没有偏见。放出你们的守护神，不要让任何人逃脱。"

 

就这样，傲罗们一个接一个地幻影移形，出现在霍格莫德村的不同地区，只剩下蒂娜和一个穿绿大衣的傲罗好奇地盯着首席傲罗。

 

"我很惊讶你对伏地蝠这么熟悉。" 他说，使年长的斯卡曼德略带微笑，转向他的方向。

 

"你忘了，"他很自豪地说，"我弟弟可是个专家。"

 

 

**Part 2: The Hugger/抱抱怪**

 

尽管夜空一片黑暗，但黑色的面纱从未消失。当邓布利多和格林德沃在别处战斗时，纽特只能站在原地。和他一起的是克雷登斯，他已经用手碾碎了那根坏掉的魔杖，现在他默默地盯着那只凤凰掉落的地方，那里什么也没有留下。他脸上露出困惑的表情，但是纽特并不关心，因为他对黑巫师的启示感到迷惑。

 

"你的哥哥，斯卡曼德先生，很快就会成为克雷登斯的一部分——."

 

无论他如何努力去理解，黑巫师的话语中有一点是显而易见的：他的哥哥并不安全，他的身体随时可能会被默默然占据，然后消失，与克雷登斯合而为一。纽特花了一点时间来思考这个问题，但是他的思想仍然拒绝接受忒修斯永远消失的想法。现在他茫然地盯着默默然，不管他的兄弟在摄魂怪的诅咒之下遭受了什么样的痛苦，他哥哥现在这样是默默然造成的……

 

_为什么他们不能放过忒修斯......为什么不能让他代替......？_

 

_必须做些什么？他又能做些什么来防止这种情况发生呢？_

 

纽特不知道该怎么办，只好看了克雷登斯一眼。 _他现在应该为忒修斯做些什么呢？_

 

由于无法摆脱内心深处那种被掏空的感觉，纽特迈步走向默默然，邓布利多的建议在他的耳边回响。 _跟他谈谈！_ 这是否意味着这个人能够……？他是唯一能救忒修斯的人？这个想法让纽特眨了眨眼，他心中充满了希望，他又找到了克雷登斯。只走了几步，他就走到了那个失败地低着头的黑发男人面前。

 

"克雷登斯，"纽特硬着头皮说，"克雷登斯，请听我说......求你了，我的哥哥...... 救救我的哥哥！"

 

"哥哥？"克雷登斯喃喃自语，好像那是他唯一听到的东西。但是他没有抬头，而是继续可怜兮兮地自言自语，"我没有 _哥哥_......我不是邓布利多...... _他对我撒谎_......"他的声音颤抖着，眼睛睁得大大的，充满了泪水，他的牙齿咯咯作响，紧握着拳头。他周围的气氛突然变得紧张起来，纽特感到脚下的土地在颤抖。他还没来得及反应，就被克雷登斯的力量击中了，他感觉自己的脚离开了地面，手提箱从手中滑落，重重地摔在了地上。

 

纽特感到肌肉疼痛，立刻站了起来，这时他听到附近传来大声的嚎叫声。他环顾四周，然后发现自己被至少六个狼人包围着，他们都蹲着闻着空气中的味道，他们尖尖的鼻子因为攻击别人而流血。纽特举起魔杖，但是没有时间对付狼人，因为默默然突然爆开的魔力形成了一个巨大的黑色球体包围着他——猛烈地破坏周围的房屋建筑，猪背酒吧连一点痕迹都没留下。为了让克雷登斯平静下来，纽特左右为难，但是狼人的威胁慢慢逼近使他停下了脚步，加上他担心万一克雷登斯突然消失，忒修斯会不会安全，这让他感到十分担心。他不知道从哪里开始，但当狼人再次嚎叫时，纽特只知道他必须面对他们才能接近克雷登斯—— _狼人们本能地知道这一点，咆哮着，他们朝他的方向跳了过去——_

 

魔术师抓住他的魔杖，准备让这些天生有着凶狠牙齿的生物陷入昏迷——它们的弱点在腹部，他应该能够瞄准——但是从很远的地方传来了更响亮、更有力的咆哮声。纽特抬起头，就像闪电一样，他看见它在天空中飞翔，五颜六色，柔软的尾巴在后面摇曳。 _禅_ ， _邹吾_ 瞬间从打开的手提箱里跳了出来，用它的大爪子猛击狼人。狼人们成群结队地聚集在它周围——纽特看着他们一起攻击禅，但是驺吾比他们所有人加起来都快——

 

这使得纽特再次转向克雷登斯，发现这个人仍然对自己的力量感到愤怒。魔法动物学家朝他走去，大声喊着他的名字，分散了他的注意力，不让他消失。他需要克雷登斯！他需要克雷登斯帮助忒修斯活下来，否则......否则，如果格林德沃说的是真的，他是诅咒的锚，那么只有一个办法可以救他的哥哥。 _要是真的到了最糟糕的境地——纽特对此有所准备吗？_

 

"克雷登斯！"纽特站在那黑暗的暴力球状物前， _"克雷登斯，别这样，听我说！"_

 

然而，纽特只不过是默默然愤怒的攻击目标，当场幻影移形救了他——两次。疯狂的默默然认为自己被激怒了，纽特的动作慢了一秒——他再次被击中身体，甩到了附近建筑物的碎片和灰烬中——他的背部重重地撞击了地面，过了一段时间他才喘过气来，他天旋地转，嘴里有血的味道。一道阴影落在他身上，他抬起头来，看见默默然再次准备攻击他——但是禅敏捷地移动着，用身体紧紧抓住它——使黑暗的球状物像蛇一样四散开来。

 

" _不！_ " 纽特喊道，眼睁睁地看着驺吾被克雷登斯的力量包裹起来，像一条巨大的蛇一样榨干了他的生命力，禅的咆哮声回荡在魔法动物学家的耳边，他不顾自己的伤势，努力站了起来，想要去帮忙，流着泪想要做一些事情——直到他偶然发现了一件令他终生难忘的事情。

 

在残骸下面有一只胳膊。然后是身体。纽特的目光落在那个躺在卢布（rubles＊）下的女人身上，她红色的头发上布满了灰尘，脸因为死去而显得十分平静。这是一个他非常熟悉的女人，足以让他的膝盖弯曲，跌倒在地板上。

 

"邦蒂？"他虚弱地低声说，眼里闪着泪光。她是怎么到这儿的 _，她是怎么死在这儿的，_ 当纽特伸手抓住她冰冷、布满灰尘的手，用自己的手紧紧按住时，他再也看不见其他任何事物了。他流着泪和胸口像是压了块大石，纽特凝视着默默然和他垂死的驺吾。在一切停止之前必须牺牲多少人？他又低头看了看邦蒂，一个同事，一个他一直认为理所当然的朋友，现在永远离他而去了，就像他的哥哥和其他人一样，如果他不阻止这一切。 _如果他不阻止他。_

 

魔术师紧握着拳头站起身来，眼睛里充满了神采，拼命地在口袋里翻找着，拿出一个装着蓝色液体的瓶子。从那里，他幻影移形，就在挣扎着的魔法生物和默默然面前。从那里，他又长又大声地吹着口哨，只有那个魔法生物才能听懂——从敞开的手提箱里跳出来一匹长着宽叶香蒲形状鬃毛的湿漉漉的大马，它跳了出来，撞向了驺吾和默默然。当马形水怪试图用它光秃秃的牙齿撕开默默然的时候，它和默默然被撞倒在地，然后被禅睁开了它的大眼睛并且大声的叫喊着。

 

默默然别无选择，只能远离它，驺吾哼哼着，虽然他被释放出来了，但他受到了伤害，只能喘着气。站在它旁边的是马形水怪，它跺着脚赶走了敢靠近它的狼人。克雷登斯以人的形态出现在他们的左边，这正是魔法动物学家所期待的。纽特怒火中烧，将瓶子抛向空中，挥舞着他的魔杖，瓶子直接砸在了那个人的头上，蓝色的毒液很容易渗透到他的皮肤上。过了一会儿，克雷登斯才意识到发生了什么，他想要变形，但纽特施了一个咒语把他按住了——

 

_"哦，不，不要！"_

 

克里登斯痛苦地叫喊着，他正要变形成默默然，却被魔法动物学家的咒语困住了——纽特眼中闪现出危险的光芒，现在只能看到他是那个伤害了他的朋友的人，从雅各布到死去的邦蒂，他差点带走的蒂娜，到他的魔法生物，现在威胁着对他来说最重要的人的生命——

 

_忒修斯会因为他而死的！_

 

_"纽特！"_

 

他必须结束这一切。他必须结束这一切，这样就不会有其他人受苦了。

 

_"纽特，住手！"_

 

有人在他周围大喊大叫，但纽特的眼睛只盯着克雷登斯，他对邦蒂的死是多么遗憾，暗自下定决心不会再让身边的人被夺走——

 

一只坚定的手突然紧握着他的魔杖，纽特站在忒修斯·斯卡曼德面前，眼神凶狠。"纽特，你在干什么？"他嘶嘶地说，试图推倒魔法动物学家的手，但它没有从空中移动一英寸。"纽特！"

 

"我在救你......"纽特发现自己呼吸困难，他的蓝眼睛凝视着克雷登斯，眼睛一眨不眨，辨认不出任何人和事。"只要他还活着，你就活不了...... _他必须死......_ "

 

忒修斯明白过来，眨了几下眼睛，但还是抓住弟弟的手腕，摇了摇头，显然感觉到弟弟有点不对劲。"马上住手—— _放开他！_ "

 

" _不——！_ " _为什么会有人要阻止他拯救忒修斯？_ 他本来计划从克雷登斯那里把默默然提取出来，但是他认为默默然会跳到它的下一个身体的想法阻止了他，因为这意味着他的哥哥。只有一个办法可以确保忒修斯的安全。这是唯一的办法。 _救了克雷登斯意味着……_

 

"纽特！" 忒修斯吼道，他的另一只手紧紧抓住弟弟的肩膀，生气地摇着他。年长的斯卡曼看到了他从未在纽特身上看到过的决心，他意识到他是认真的——他的弟弟愿意为了他的哥哥而结束自己的生命——但是不——他不会允许的！

 

_"纽特，你不是杀人犯！"_

 

咒语被打破了，克雷登斯以人形倒在地上。当他看到那个男孩在跌倒的地方扭动身体时，忒修斯深深地呼吸了一口气，认为那是生命的迹象，然后把他那双蓝色的眼睛转回到年轻的斯卡曼德身上，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。除此之外，纽特看起来像一个迷失的小男孩，圆圆的眼睛，一眨不眨，眼睛里闪烁着泪水，忒修斯忍不住又要说教了。很明显发生了一些事情，让纽特心烦意乱，甚至有点儿变成了年长的斯卡曼德并不喜欢的那种崩溃的样子。

 

"发生什么事了？" 他问道，仍然抓着弟弟的肩膀，透过眼角，他可以看到蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩静静地站着，用纽特一样圆的眼睛看着他们和克雷登斯。在他们到来之后，她已经打晕了三个狼人，她看到马形水怪把其他的狼人压倒在地，于是她就在原地不动。忒修斯转向他的弟弟。"纽特？"

 

如果可能的话，纽特的眼睛在吞咽和移动双脚的时候睁得更大了。然后，他的柔和的声音传到了他的哥哥那里，他摇摆着他那焦躁不安的目光。"邦蒂死了......" 听到这个消息，忒修斯一时愣住了。纽特只是又吞咽了一下，他的肩膀受伤了，眼神茫然地继续说，"我很害怕......你也会死的。"

 

忒修斯说不出任何话来，甚至无法解释他的心是如何和他的弟弟呆在一块的，他所做的一切就是把纽特紧紧地抱在怀里，抱着他。他的弟弟几乎立刻回应了，他紧紧地贴着他的背，他的脸埋在年长的斯卡曼德的肩膀上，他一直忍住泪水，在忒修斯的胳膊上颤抖着。

 

"一切都会好的......"

 

_"别死，忒修斯......求你了... ..."_

 

忒修斯拍了拍纽特的背，微微一笑，但他什么也没说。他的沉默只是让纽特在他哥哥背握紧了拳头。但是，在他的眼泪中间，他看到克雷登斯慢慢站起来，脸上带着困惑。兄弟俩都看着那个人茫然地环顾四周，分开了。纽特一边用手背擦着眼睛，一边紧闭着嘴唇。忒修斯盯着克雷登斯。

 

"他怎么了？"

 

"我……."纽特犹豫了一下，"我对他使用了蜷翼魔的毒液。他不会......记得发生在他身上的任何坏事。" 当纽特也注视着这个无助的男孩时，他脸上突然显露出了悲伤的表情，"如果......如果他一开始就没有任何美好的回忆，这将会有不同的效果......"

 

忒修斯叹了口气，仍然把一只手放在纽特的肩膀上。然后，从兄弟俩站着的地方，他们看到一个金发女人出现在了地面上——从仍然打开的行李箱里走了出来——十分引人注目。她绿色的眼睛因为泪水而变得通红，脸颊因为哭泣而变得通红，手在颤抖，当纽特读到她悲伤的身影的含义时，他的心都僵住了。

 

"他死了......"她虚弱地呜咽着，"他死了......雅各布死了......"

 

忒修斯盯着她，然后慢慢地看着他的兄弟，他站在那里，一动不动，沉浸在悲伤之中，没有人看到金发女巫拔出魔杖，指着克雷登斯的背——

 

"你杀了他！" 接着是奎妮高度紧张的声音，" _阿瓦达索命！"_

 

绿色的光芒在他们眼前闪烁——

 

_蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩先跳到男孩面前，然后倒在地上。_

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

**在这篇文章结束之前，我想对所有支持并仍在阅读这篇文章的人表示最诚挚的感谢！神奇动物是另一个令人敬畏的世界，创造出了令人惊叹的人物，特别是斯卡曼德兄弟！我莫名其妙地理解了罗琳试图在一部电影中放出出所有角色的企图！那些背景故事真的很累人！她真的很棒，没有她我不会有这样的世界。谢谢关注。让我们一起支持神奇动物！等待FB 3 :)**

 

 

一只凤凰在遥远的地方吟唱，把她惊醒了。她的头在最柔软的枕头里太舒服了，所以她不愿离开，但是她的思想一直在纠缠着她，让她睁开眼睛。就像有什么东西在那里，等着她，低语着等她回来......因为他在等待。

 

蒂娜睁开眼睛时，发现自己正盯着纽特的蓝眼睛。她花了一会儿时间才回忆起所有的事情，但是他温柔的微笑足以使她感到放松，她也对他微笑。纽特看着她，然后慢慢地把她的手按在他的嘴唇上。蒂娜注视着他，感到自己的心在为这个动作而颤抖。

 

"请不要再这样做了......" 当他睁开眼睛关切地盯着她时，他松了口气，叹了口气，"即使是你，我也不知道该怎么办了......一夜之间我几乎失去了一切。"

 

"我没事。"蒂娜低声回应道，她最后一次行动前的记忆又浮现在她的脑海里，"我知道如果是奎妮的话就不会成功了......我们有一个——"

 

"血盟，我知道。" 纽特看起来并没有得到安慰，即使血盟的想法会让诅咒失效，但这是杀戮诅咒，蒂娜仍然受了轻伤。"奎妮告诉了我们这件事......这似乎让她感到震惊。它差点害死我。"

 

"我不能让我妹妹杀死任何人，我不能让她的灵魂像那样被摧毁。" 蒂娜认真地回答，她的眼睛闪烁着，纽特一直盯着她，"就像你哥哥不让你终结克雷登斯一样。 _杀人不是正确的做法。_ "

 

纽特点点头，更多地像是对自己点头，然后笑了笑。"我记得。"

 

她点点头，眼睛望着整个医院，意识到这是一个真正的医院病房，不是霍格沃茨。"我在哪儿？之后发生了什么？你哥哥？"

 

"你在圣芒戈，" 纽特一边伸直身子，一边把一只手按在她的胳膊上，不让她动，一边解释道，"你受的伤是凤凰无法治愈的——"

 

"什么凤凰？奎妮在哪儿？"

 

就在这时，房间的门开了，年轻的戈德斯坦恩穿着粉红色的衬衫，外面罩着一件白色的开襟毛衣，当她看到蒂娜醒了，奎妮的脸明显地垮了下来——她走过去，用双臂抱住了姐姐，蒂娜很吃惊，但很快就回应了她的拥抱。

 

"你这个白痴，蒂妮！" 年轻的戈尔茨坦半躺在床上抽泣着，让蒂娜埋在她温暖的怀抱里， _"我告诉过你不要那样鲁莽！即使在家里你也总是这样！总是让我为你担心！我该拿你怎么办呢！"_

 

纽特站起来给奎妮让路，奎妮拒绝放开蒂娜，而戈德斯坦恩则向她的妹妹保证她没事。然而，当她坐起来的时候，她的视线落在了门口，她震惊地看到雅各布·科瓦尔斯基站在那里，脸上洋溢着友好的笑容，而她记得的最后一件事是奎妮说他死了。纽特看到她的惊讶转过身来，发现麻鸡点头要解释。

 

显然，邓布利多兄弟及时回来了，带着阿不福思，支持着一个相当虚弱的却没有明显伤痕的阿不思·邓不利多。从阿不福思之后的话来看，格林德沃把他们留给了他的巫师追随者们，他们都在追逐阿不思·邓不利多。这是一大群人，但由于邓布利多兄弟俩是一支不可小觑的力量，大多数纯种血统的人一看到他们就逃跑了。当他们结束的时候，格林德沃已经离开了，年长的邓布利多支撑着自己流着血的头。凤凰很快就治愈了他。他们回到了霍格莫德村，看到了身后留下的混乱，邓布利多是个有能力的人，他挥动魔杖，消除了所有关于伏地蝠的痕迹。只留下了斯卡曼德兄弟和戈德斯坦恩姐妹的痛苦场景——

 

直到那时，阿不思才注意到蒂娜在呼吸，而阿不福思在听到凤凰的歌声后，蹲伏在打开的行李箱上，出来的时候，雅各布的头上没有任何瘀伤，神话中的鸟栖息在他的肩膀上。

 

"我甚至不知道我已经死了。" 雅各布耸了耸肩说，当他们聚集在蒂娜的床边，奎妮现在坐在椅子上，纽特站在他的麻鸡伙伴旁边，"我记得的最后一件事是桥塌了，然后那只鸟就出现了。"

 

"严格来说，你并没有死，"纽特说，双手放在他的蓝色外套上，"你停止了呼吸，然后凤凰就出现了。但是它确实具有奇妙的和无与伦比的治疗性能。它还照顾了禅的伤势。"

 

"那克雷登斯呢？" 蒂娜寻找纽特的眼睛，知道他有答案，每个人都知道她真的在乎。她终究还是跳进去救了他。"他怎么样了？"

 

魔法动物学家突然发现他们的眼睛都盯着他，就像之前告诉他们的那样，他重复道："我给了他蜷翼魔的毒液来消除他所有的不好的记忆......使他失去能力。为了消除他复仇的动机......但这并不是那么容易，因为......"魔法动物学家停顿了一下，视线低垂在床单上，显然对他对这个男人所做的一切并不感到自豪，"他一开始就没有任何美好的回忆。" 他发现她还在盯着他看，叹了口气，继续说道："克雷登斯的一生都在悲惨中度过......抹去不好记忆的想法 _抹去了他的整个存在_ 。他……他对自己的生活一点印象都没有。"

 

"就像他被施了一忘皆空。" 雅各布一边想着什么都不记得的感觉，一边明知故犯地皱着眉头尖声说道。他看了一眼奎妮，静静地握住她的手，她也对他微笑。

 

"圣芒戈已经接管了他，准备审判他。" 纽特沉重地继续说，"看看他们能否认为他对自己的行为负责。我听说邓布利多会为他作证。告诉他们，他精神不稳定，不能接受任何形式的惩罚。"

 

"他们把霍格莫德村的所有的伤亡人数和损失都算在格林德沃里。" 奎妮平静地说，对她先前的领导没有丝毫好感，"不知为何......我依稀记得他城堡的确切位置。"

 

"没关系。"雅各布紧握着她的手，这时美国傲罗正试图把一切联系起来。

 

"他们会把他送到阿兹卡班去吗？"她很快问了一个大家都知道她会问的问题，但没人能给她一个直接的答案。"那他的默默然呢？"

 

"我把它取出来了，阿不福思的凤凰把它毁了。" 纽特回答说："不见了。他的力量。因为他是一个成年人，所以他能够在这个过程中幸存下来。"

 

这似乎让蒂娜平静下来，因为她紧张的身体慢慢向后靠在床上。

 

"你哥哥呢？忒修斯怎么办？" 蒂娜深深地注视着纽特的眼睛，他对这个问题沉默了很久。"纽特？"

 

纽特一动不动，朝她安慰地点了点头。"他很好。他会没事的。" 他机械地笑了笑，让蒂娜替他皱了皱眉。奎妮感觉到了她，读懂了他们的想法，抬头看了看魔法动物学家，用胳膊肘轻推了他一下，她绿色的眼睛表达着关切和决定。

 

"我想你现在应该告诉她，纽特。对你未来的妻子保守秘密是没有用的。"

 

 

忒修斯·斯卡曼德花了一整夜的时间在家里舒适的办公室里阅读关于那天在霍格莫德村发生的事件的报道。他刚从霍格沃茨离开，他被宽限一些时间恢复身体，但他坚持监督部门的一些报告，让他坐在桌子前面，只穿着白色的系扣衬衫，袖子一直拉到肘部。

 

霍格莫德战役已经过去两天了，整个巫师世界仍然被这些黑暗事件所震撼，甚至导致了一些家长质疑霍格沃茨巫术与巫术学校的安全，尽管没有任何关于入侵或任何通过城墙的报道。正是在这里，忒修斯和他的傲罗们成功控制了幸存的狼人，并受到了人们的关注。这些狼人在回到人类状态后都承认自己被胁迫或者受到了夺魂咒——但仍有可能在接下来的几周接受审判。还有一些关于伏地蝠的报道，他们杀死了9名村民，其中还包括一个孩子，他们毁掉见到的一切。这让忒修斯不知道格林德沃在哪里招募他所有的追随者，因为是的，他计划追踪他到生命的最后几天。

 

一阵敲门声使傲罗抬起头来，发现纽特站在那里，他的双脚不那么热情地移动着，这隐约使老斯卡曼德想起了他们关于去他家看望他的常见争论。他看了看表，刚好准时看到早上五点钟的钟声。

 

"你还是不喜欢来这里吗？" 忒修斯漫不经心地问他的兄弟，当他按下他刚刚读过的文件上的印章时，一个微笑拉扯着他的嘴角，然后他站起来整理所有的文件。纽特走了进来，静静地看着他。

 

"我没说我不喜欢来。" 魔法动物学家喃喃自语，双手放在两侧的口袋上，皮克特从上角的口袋里探出头来，"你为什么总是把我往最坏的地方想？"

 

"我没有，是你这么做的。" 忒修斯转过身，让文件飞向他保存着大部分汇编资料的另一张桌子，然后轻轻地回头看了看他的弟弟，"但奇怪的是，过去几天你总是来这里。我觉得你已经厌倦了。"

 

"我更像是一个保姆，而不是一个有时间感到无聊的人，" 纽特一边走向他哥哥的桌子，一边看着他穿上灰色的外套，"你准备好走了吗？你把所有事都做完了吗？"

 

"是的。我已经和魔法部长谈过了。看到我走，他还挺难过的。"忒修斯把领带固定好，然后抬起头来看着他弟弟脸上的忧郁表情："怎么了？蒂娜还好吗？"

 

"啊？"他眨了眨眼，"呃，是的，她要回MACUSA做报告。为什么你们这些傲罗们——即使从垂死的病床上爬起来——也要站起来交办公桌上的报告？"

 

忒修斯修整好了他的后领，耸了耸肩。"你们不是提供事故报告吗？"

 

纽特眨了一下眼睛，然后看向桌子，打算转移话题，忒修斯扬起了眉毛。"奎妮和雅各布将留在我这里照看这些神奇动物，这当然意味着我也可以接触到它们，因为它们与我的手提箱相连。他们想在这里多呆一段时间，因为MACUSA还不清楚奎妮是否参与其中......"

 

忒修斯绕着桌子走了一圈，站在魔法动物学家面前，脸上露出一副了解的表情。年长的斯卡曼经常提醒纽特，存放非法孕育和未注册的动物是违法的，但这并没有阻止纽特饲养它们。这就可以解释为什么每次部长的秘书们检查的时候，神奇生物管理控制司的文件都不够。忒修斯经常听说这件事，他总是翻个白眼。无论如何也没有办法改变纽特。

 

"我希望有一天你能成为魔法部部长。" 忒修斯不知从哪里向他扔出了这句话，纽特盯着他，好像他的哥哥突然肩膀上长出两个脑袋似的。

 

"你疯了吗?"

 

"也许是吧。" 忒修斯眨了眨眼睛说："但我想，这正是我们在这个多变的时代所需要的...... _一些疯狂。_ "

 

"忒修斯......"纽特跟着哥哥眨了眨眼，跟着哥哥出了门。 _"你是认真的？"_

 

十分钟后，两人离开忒修斯的家，在霍格沃茨魔法学校外幻影显形。霍格莫德村有了很大的改善，增加了安全措施，新建了一些建筑。外面有村民，尽管他们迷路了，但一切似乎都恢复了正常。这让年长的斯卡曼德想起了他弟弟的助手和朋友。事件发生后，纽特去拜访了邦蒂的家人，深情地回想了她，尽管他担心总是把她当成理所当然的事，但显然纽特很想她。

 

在通往城堡的桥上行进时，忒修斯实在忍不住弟弟的周身氛围中挥之不去的悲伤了，他不得不停下了脚步，纽特惊慌地掉头看他。

 

"你不用跟我来，你知道的。" 忒修斯英俊的脸上开始露出真诚的神情。年轻的斯卡曼德盯着他，然后皱起了眉头。

 

"我不会离开你的。" 他固执地说，同样的话在那天晚上医治者的最后评估他的哥哥的受到诅咒的身体，而蒂娜在圣芒戈时，纽特已经说了很多次了。"我已经说了。"

 

"但你跟我一起来看起来不太高兴。"忒修斯亲切地指出，拉近了他和魔法动物学家之间的距离，直视着他的眼睛，"纽特，你有自己的生活，你现在有你关心的人了。你不一定非得来。"

 

纽特又站了起来，他避开了他哥哥的眼睛，然后又挠了挠头。

 

"我想你误会我了，忒修斯，" 他停顿了一会儿，说道，眼睛盯着桥上的石头路障，嘴唇特有地紧闭着。"我不会做任何让我不高兴的事。你了解我的。" 他的眼睛眨了眨，发现年长的斯卡曼德的眼睛盯着他。"所以，不要再为我担心了，为你自己担心一下吧。" 在那之后，他走开了，留下他的哥哥静静地盯着他，慢慢地跟在后面。

 

到了城堡，忒修斯又一次发现自己躺在私人房间里，平躺在床上，上半身裸露在治疗师、纽特和邓布利多的眼前。他的胸膛发生了相当大的变化，因为黑暗的威胁已经消失了。尽管如此，他的皮肤依然是黑色的，邓布利多说颜色永远不会消退。忒修斯的身体受到的伤害超乎任何人的想象。

 

他的头顶上又出现了一个魔法圈，但与邓布利多的第一次尝试不同的是，他们再也看不见任何默默然了。但是里面还有一些小黑点在盘旋，就像无法聚集的魔法粉尘一样。纽特眯起他的蓝眼睛，仔细研究那些小点，直到邓布利多举起他的魔杖，魔法圈消失了。

 

"增加了，不是吗？" 忒修斯一边从床上坐起来，一边把衬衫拉回身上，漫不经心地说。"诅咒的碎片？它从未真正离开过。"

 

纽特坐在最近的一把椅子上，双手紧握椅边。邓布利多忧郁地看着忒修斯。

 

"没有，"他尽可能轻松地承认，但却没能成功，他的眉毛一直皱着，"没有。是的，它在增加。在你的身体周围蔓延......我能够用凤凰的眼泪让它慢下来，但这是一种天生的黑暗魔法。没有什么能真正消除它。"

 

忒修斯一边扣扣子，一边点点头。"还是同样的估计？"

 

邓布利多重重地点了点头。

 

"是的。在两年甚至更短的时间内......"

 

纽特紧闭双眼，咬紧牙关。那天晚上，他们也得知了同样的判决，默默然在他体内消失的真正结果。治疗师说，诅咒就是诅咒，而一个致命的诅咒仍然是致命的。他们甚至认为忒修斯幸运地活了这么长时间，但是从来没有人能永远幸运。

 

"嗯......"年长的斯卡曼德清了清嗓子，把脚伸到地板上，笔直地站着。"这应该足够我做我能做的了......"他的目光转向了拒绝看他的弟弟。他叹了口气，但还是笑了，"两年或更短的时间是很长的。"

 

纽特从来不像他那样积极。至少这次没有，他不能。

 

 

在天文塔上可以看到黎明破晓的日出，站在阳台上的忒修斯·斯卡曼德双手扶着栏杆。他穿着一件长长的黑色旅行大衣，身后是身穿蓝色大衣的纽特，邓布利多站在他身边。他的棕色手提箱永远在他身边。

 

"你们会保持联系吗？"邓布利多用那双蓝眼睛盯着纽特。"你会告诉我发生了什么事，尤其是他的情况吗？"

 

魔法动物学家点点头。"我会一直盯着他的。"

 

"不要惹太多麻烦。不过我想，既然忒修斯和你在一起，你也不会急于自找麻烦吧。"

 

纽特笑了笑，盯着他哥哥的背。"我相信我们会找到治疗方法的。"

 

"他觉得你俩都是去抓格林德沃的，" 邓布利多对魔法动物学家挑了挑眉毛，"还是你把自己的计划告诉他了？"

 

"他知道我想找到治愈的方法，这就是我来的原因。这个世界很广阔，邓布利多，有上百种可能性......有神奇动物等着我去发现，它们可以给我救他的原料。他需要这个……他需要休息。我会找到解药的。我不会放弃，即使他已经......"

 

"你怎么知道他有这种想法？"

 

纽特没有回答，只是静静地举起一只手，和教授握了握手。他的眼睛闪闪发光，微笑着感谢他的恩人，"谢谢你救了忒修斯。我永远欠你的......"

 

"这是我能为你们俩做的最起码的事了。" 邓布利多伤心地回答。纽特摇了摇头。

 

"你给了他时间。已经足够了。小心点，你不再年轻了，邓布利多。你应该是那个听到 _"不要再惹麻烦了"_ 的人。还有梅林的裤子，别再给别人惹麻烦了。"

 

教授轻声笑了笑，拍了拍他的肩膀。"如果你需要什么，尽管来找我。当你需要我的时候，我会在你身边。如果你真的遇到了格林德沃......" 教授停顿了一下，然后就恢复过来了，"我自己的兄弟还在他的轨道上。我相信我们会相遇的......保重，纽特。"

 

纽特点点头，就在忒修斯背着太阳转向他们的时候，他静静地微笑着看着前方等待着他的一切。纽特看着他的哥哥，然后和他一起站在阳台上。太阳升起来的时候，两人争论了一会儿，耀眼的阳光使他们棕色的头发变得生动起来。邓布利多惊奇地看着斯卡曼德兄弟转向他，然后挥了挥手。

 

黑魔法防御术老师举起了他的手，然后啪的一声，斯卡曼德兄弟就不见了。邓布利多走向阳台，看着新的一天的开始，他内心深处已经开始思念斯卡曼德兄弟，他真正珍惜他们的关系。他从来没有向纽特提起过这件事，但是他从一开始就很钦佩斯卡曼德兄弟所拥有的一切。

 

他仍然希望能和自己的兄弟姐妹一起分享这个开始。

 

他的眼睛望着霍格莫德村，阿不思·邓不利多的确记得听到阿不福思说他要买下以前的猪背酒吧，开一家自己的旅馆。好吧，这总是一个开始。

 

希望纽特和忒修斯一路平安，阿不思·邓不利多也幻影移形了。

 

_谁知道他什么时候能再见到兄弟俩呢？但他知道，这是一个时代的终结。_

 

 

**1994年2月-**

 

_纽特出现在厨房旁边，把莫勒放在霍比和米莉旁边，霍比和米莉都主动伸展出自己的背部来让人抚摸，这位退休的魔法动物学家在脱下外套，在水槽边找到蒂娜之前一直在爱抚它们。他吻了吻她的太阳穴，然后坐在椅子旁边，把银汤匙柜子旁边晃来晃去的一个嗅嗅宝宝塞到口袋里，盯着面前的饭菜。_

_"邓布利多怎么说？" 蒂娜问道，坐在他对面，挥舞着魔杖让碗碟自己清洗干净，"那只鹰头马身有翼兽真的要被处死吗？它叫什么名字？巴克比克？"_

_"是也不是，我认为邓布利多会让它逃走，我可以告诉你，他有一个计划。" 纽特再次抬起眼睛看着他的妻子，"忒修斯打过电话或者寄过信吗？"_

_"他联系过了，就在不久之前，" 蒂娜盯着那个移动的盘子，盘子下面还有一个夹子。纽特咯咯地笑起来。"你儿子说他明天会来。幸亏你这次回来早了。"_

_"是的，" 纽特点点头，突然觉得很高兴能看到他唯一的儿子，当他发现他的眼睛垂下来看他已故哥哥的照片时，他感到一种混合的孤独。这是一种短暂的感觉，时不时地萦绕在他的心头，而纽特就是靠这种感觉生活的。但这一直都是事实，他想念他的哥哥。他向忒修斯保证，在那个决定命运的日子里，他会好起来的，那时他记得的只有眼泪和痛苦，好像他再也不会像从前那样了。忒修斯总是说真正的战争英雄总是英年早逝，但纽特让他停下来，恳求他平安无事。这是纽特独自一人回忆往事时最糟糕的一个晚上。那是忒修斯最后的时刻，他的哥哥让他承诺与他所爱的人幸福地生活在一起。_

_这也是最后一个晚上，他能够接受他的兄弟的拥抱，充满了溢于言表的爱。那天晚上，纽特首先意识到，忒修斯的拥抱总是那么温暖和慷慨......他的脑海里出现了一个问题——失去了他唯一的哥哥，他该如何活下去……_

_那确实是黑暗的岁月……_

_六十五年后，他唯一的儿子与纽特所知道的最勇敢的人同名。六十五年过去了，纽特仍然希望忒修斯·斯卡曼德还活着。忒修斯在生命的最后两年里参加了与格林德沃的战争，他从未后悔过。那两年他们并肩作战，这是纽特一直梦寐以求的。随着年龄的增长，他越来越渴望见到自己的哥哥。_

_和蒂娜幸福地生活在一起，这是他一生中所不能想象的。他的儿子来看望他也是一种安慰。在他这个年纪，纽特对家人更加深情，因为他最渴望的就是亲密的朋友、神奇动物和家人的出现。几年后，他知道，在结束了自己伟大的人生之后，他也会张开双臂欢迎他的最后的日子，因为这意味着他将能够再次见到他。他勇敢的哥哥，一个最善良的人，爱他如同他爱他一样多。_

_忒修斯·斯卡曼德，他的哥哥，也是一个傲罗，最棒的是，他喜欢拥抱。_

 

-THE END-

 


End file.
